Hinata: La Heredera Hyuga Reescrito
by Safamantica
Summary: A los 6 años Hinata vio a su clan ser masacrado, ella busca venganza contra el asesino, para eso decide irse con Orochimaru en busca de poder. Sakura es la jinchuriki y planea traerla de regreso, Sasuke pelea por traerla a su lado otra vez y cumplir la promesa que le hizo de niños, Naruto, Shino y Kiba también están tras ella ¿Quien logrará traer a Hinata de la oscuridad a la luz?
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:** Hinata y Sakura son las protagonistas. No soy fan del personaje Sakura aunque será una de las protagonistas entonces quizás tenga muchas modificaciones en su personalidad, además de que su situación también hace que ella sufra alteraciones. En esta historia Sakura es la Jinchuriki tomando el papel de Naruto, los padres de Naruto están vivos y los de Sakura no, mientras Hinata es la superviviente de su clan tomando el papel de Sasuke, el clan Uchiha está vivo en cambio el Hyuga no.

 **No es SakuHina por si se preguntan XD, pero hay mucha amistad.**

Para los que no les gusta Sakura, al menos hagan un pequeño intento para soportarla porque es esencial en la trama y estará mucho en los capítulos, teniendo sus propios capítulos (º^º)

 **Advertencias:** Ooc de personajes, escrito por alguien de mucha imaginación muy, muy alocada y distraída, no pasada por beta, puede contener temas adultos (futuramente), mención yuri, errores de ortografía y gramaticales.

 **Género:** Acción, Aventura, Amistad; Comedia Dramática, Fantasía, Romance, Hentai, Yuri, Harem Inverso.

 **Parejas:** Principales: NaruSaku; SasuHina.

Secundarias: SaiSaku; GaaSaku; SuiHina; KarinHina

— Diálogo.

~ Pensamientos ~

" — Fragmentos de recuerdos"

*Flash Back*

 **"Sueños"**

[...] Cambios de escena.

* * *

 **Información actual de los personajes.**

 **[Hinata Hyuga]**

Superviviente a la masacre Hyuga.

Estado actual: Huérfana.

Equipo 8, sensei: Kurenai, entrenamientos aparte con Sasuke Uchiha.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Fuego y Rayo.

 **[Sakura Haruno]**

Jinchuriki.

Estado actual: Huerfana.

Equipo 7, sensei: Kakashi, Tsunade entrenamientos a aparte con Kushina Uzumaki.

Naturaleza de chakra: Agua y Tierra.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki]**

Hijo del cuarto Hokage

Equipo 7, sensei: Kakashi, Minato y posteriormente Jiraiya.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Viento.

 **[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Segundo Heredero del Clan Uchiha.

Equipo 7: sensei: Kakashi, entrenamientos a parte con Hinata Hyuga.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Fuego y Rayo.

 **[Neji Hyuga]**

Nukenin rango S

Equipo actual: Akatsuki, Kisame.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Tierra, Agua y fuego

* * *

 **Opening: 7! - Lovers**

 _ **Kimi wa ima namida nagashita,**_ _ **nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**_

 _Lloraste justo ahora como un niño llorón._

Una chica pelirosa está bajo la lluvia parada sobre un río que refleja en cielo, ella abre los jades y las gotas caen lentamente sobre su rostro, sus ojos reflejan a una chica peliazul con una espada en manos se aleja cada vez más. La ojijade cierra los ojos y deja caer una lágrima que se mezcla con la lluvia, simultáneamente la ojiperla deja escapar una lágrima y sigue caminando sin mirar atrás.

.

 _ **Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo.**_

 _ **Natsu no sora miagete niranda**_

 _Incluso si no puedo ver el mañana, te protegeré._

 _Contemplé y miré hacia el cielo de verano._

La chica peliazul camina sobre un bosque con marcas que parecen llamas negras sobre su piel, un pelinegro la jala y la abraza, ella abre los ojos como platos y las marcas retroceden.

La escena cambia y la misma chica detiene su andar sobre el agua, alza la mirada cuando el cielo está despejado y brillando mientras el recuerdo de aquel chico le llega a la mente.

.

 _ **Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai**_ _ **hontou wa kowai kuse ni**_

 _Sigues intentando hacerte el duro y negándote a mostrar tus lágrimas,_ _a pesar de que estas asustado de verdad._

Sobre una roca dos chicas están paradas a un paso de la otra. Ella saca su espada, la pelirosa saca su kunai, las armas se chocan.

La peliazul ahora está de espaldas a un chico rubio, la espada en su mano está bañada en chakra mientras la mano de él sostiene un rasengan.

La ojiperla aparece sobre el agua con una mano cubierta con un chidori y el doujutsu activado, el pelinegro que le enseño esa técnica activa su proprio doujutsu y su mano se cubre con el chidori, los dos corren en dirección del otro. El collar Uchiha brilla en su cuello.

Una niña aparece rodeada por la oscuridad de espaldas a todo sus compañeros, su cuerpo tiembla mientras ella agacha la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas que fluyen libremente.

.

 _ **Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawanu you ni**_ _ **hisshi de hashiri nukete kita**_

 _Con el fin de no perder aquellos importantes para ti,_ _has corrido hasta aquí desesperadamente._

La peliazul cuando gennin abre los brazos de forma protectora frente a sus compañeros, las marcas del sello maldito empiezan a cubrir su rostro.

La escena cambia y ella pasa corriendo por la pelirosa, por el rubio y por último por el pelinegro, ella salta con un grito y con la mano cubierta de chakra frente a un castaño con una capa negra de nubes rojas.

.

 _ **Itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta**_

 _ **Kono mama isshoni iru kara tsuyogatte nai de iin da yo**_

 _Hemos vadeado por muchas largas noches juntos._

 _No tienes que hacerte la dura nunca más, porque ahora vamos a estar juntos._

La chica aparece caminando por la oscuridad, atrás de ella los recuerdos de risas, llantos, abrazos y promesas con sus compañeros es dejado atrás. Las memorias de un castaño que le sonríe amablemente, un bebé que juega dentro de su cuna, un padre estricto al lado de una madre cariñosa, pasan frente a los ojos de una niña de 7 años.

La niña después se ve llorando frente a millares de tumbas.

La promesa de un niño pelinegro brilla en su mente junto a una sonrisa.

.

 _ **Dareka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni o**_ ** _doru you ni madowasarete_**

 ** _Taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni_** ** _wakatteta kimi na no ni_**

 _Atraídos por las palabras dichas suavemente por alguien, e_ _staba bailando dentro de una trampa,_

 _Aunque lo que era importante eras "tú" en mi corazón_ _lo entendí claramente._

La peliazul está dentro del agua que le llega hasta los pechos. Las marcas del sello maldito le cubren mitad del cuerpo, quemando su piel, frente a ella un hombre serpiente le tiende la mano. Ella cierra los ojos y la imagen de la espalda de un Uchiha desaparece lentamente de su mente. Ella toma la mano.

La chica peliazul aparece frente a un nuevo equipo, una pelirroja con lentes, un peliblanco con espada y un pelinaranja con un pájaro.

.

 _ **Shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida wo wasurete**_

 _ **Kaze ga senaka wo oshita futari nara kitto yukeru yo**_

 _Asustada de creer, olvidé como llorar._

 _Ahora con el viento empujándonos, podemos avanzar juntos._

La niña peliazul aparece sentada en el suelo de una oscura casa de madera, cuerpos de ninjas están caídos a su lado, a los pocos los cuerpos desaparecen. En otro lado una pelirosa aparece de espaldas a todos los aldeanos llorando.

La ojiperla aparece peleando contra un castaño, los dos tienen los doujutsus activados.

La escena cambia y la ojijade aparece gritando una promesa a la peliazul que le daba la espalda.

.

 _ **Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta**_ _ **mujaki naru kodomo no you ni**_

 _Agarré con fuerza tu mano en la mía,_ _justo como un niño inocente._

La niña peliazul vuelve aparecer sentada en la completa oscuridad, una niña pelirosa aparece de repente a su lado mirando hacia el frente, del otro lado un niño rubio aparece, los dos sonríen brillantemente.

La peliazul mira hacia al frente lentamente y abre los ojos como platos.

El niño con el símbolo Uchiha está de espalda a ella, él se voltea lentamente. Le sonríe y le extiende la mano.

Tras él los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja aparecen uno a uno.

.

 _ **Konna** **ni mo hiroi sekai de**_ _ **hitori ni natte yuku no darou**_

 _ **Afuresou na omoi uketomete ageru yo**_

 _En un mundo tan extenso como este,_ _es probable que acabes solo._

 _Tomaré todos tus sentimientos desbordantes._

La chica peliazul tiene su torso apenas cubierto por vendas, los brazos del pelinegro la rodean por la espalda. Ella gira el rostro y los labios de los dos se acercan lentamente.

.

 _ **Kimi wa ima namida nagashita**_ _ **nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**_

 _Lloraste justo ahora_ _como un niño llorón._

La niña se levanta del suelo y camina con lágrimas en los ojos hasta el pelinegro, le toma la mano y ellos caminan hasta los shinobis de Konoha y otras aldeas, la niña pelirosa y el rubio corren hacia ellos hasta parar a su lado. Los cuatro sonríen.

.

 _ **Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo**_

 _ **Natsu no sora miagete sakenda**_

 _ **Natsu no sora miagete niranda**_

 _Incluso si no puedo ver el mañana, te protegeré._

 _Contemplé y grité hacia el cielo de verano._

 _Contemplé y miré hacia el cielo de verano._

Ellos dan un paso hacia delante y aparecen como adolescentes riendo. El símbolo de sus clanes brilla en la espalda de los cuatro a causa de los rayos de sol.

Un pájaro blanco atraviesa volando tras ellos hasta lo más alto del cielo despejado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el Valle de Fin, situado en los límites del País del Fuego, donde Hashirama y Madara pelearon por última vez, era un gigantesco valle con un lago y una cascada que desemboca en el mar. Las estatuas puestas en honor a esos dos grandes shinobis están haciendo el tradicional sello de "Lucha Shinobi de la Confrontación", que es el protocolo antes de un duelo. El agua de la cascada caía provocando un ruido calmante, muy diferente a la situación de las dos personas que estaban sobre las dos grandes estatuas que rodeaban la cascada.

Sobre la estatua de Hashirama, el primer Hokage, una chica pelirosa jadeaba sonoramente, había recorrido un gran camino para encontrar a la peliazul pero no importaba que tanto había corrido sin duda, ella la llevaría devuelta a la aldea.

— ¡HINATA! — su resonó fuertemente por el aire tratando de llamar la atención de la heredera Hyuga que estaba sobre la estatua de Madara de espaldas a ella, fue ignorada completamente por la ojiperla que amenazó con retirarse, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño — ¿Volverás a escapar Hinata? — trató de provocar.

La mencionada se detuvo en seco y la expectación en Sakura aumentó.

Lentamente se volteó Hinata se volteó, sorprendiendo a la Haruno.

Hinata no era la misma.

Mitad de su rostro tenían marcas negras, la marcas del sello maldito, su ojo derecho se había vuelto más violeta y adquirido una pupila negra parecida a la de una serpiente mientras su esclerótica era completamente negra.

— ¿Así que eres tú? Pensé que eras más inteligente Sakura. Ya se acabó, así que déjame en paz— contestó. Sakura frunció el ceño, irritada. — ¿Qué sucede?, ¿porqué esa cara de enojo? Furuntomaki¹— se burló la Hyuga. Sakura la miró incrédula, esa no era Hinata, no era la dulce Hinata que conocía.

— ¿Porqué?— su pregunta sonó cómo un susurro, apretando sus puños con fuerza — ¿Porqué nos haces esto? No entiendo que te transformó en esto— gritó de pronto Sakura en un arrebato de ira, Hinata dejó una imperceptible expresión de sorpresa mostrarse en su rostro — ¿Porqué lo haces? Kiba e Shino están en el hospital, eran tu equipo y trataron con todas su fuerzas rescatarte de los shinobis de la aldea del sonido, ¿acaso no te importa su esfuerzo? — cuestionó.

Hinata deshizo completamente la expresión de su rostro.

— No se los pedí, jamás pedí que me rescataran — contestó como si nada ya no tenían nada que ver con ella, desde el momento en que cruzó las puertas de la aldea ya no tenía nada que ver con ninguno. Sakura ensanchó los ojos y jadeó, incrédula.

— Naruto estuvo como loco tras tuyo, su estado no es mejor que el de ningún otro — aseguró con enojo, apretando más los puños. Hinata esquivó la mirada por unos segundos algo que Sakura notó — Incluso... Sasuke-kun — dijo captando completamente la atención de la Hyuga — Sasuke-kun tuvo que ser puesto bajo un genjutsu porque estaba descontrolado, trató más de dos veces de salir de la aldea para venir tras tuyo — informó. Fue el turno de Hinata de apretar nudillos.

 _" — Yo te protegeré."_

— ¿Entonces porqué? Dime porque — exigió la pelirosa.

— ¿Porqué te importa lo que hago? — preguntó Hinata — Ese asunto es mío, no tuyo — contestó provocando que Sakura diera un paso atrás — Yo tengo mi propio camino y debo seguirlo, y ni tu ni nadie en el mundo me alejará de mi objetivo — declaró la peliazul con firmeza.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos ante sus cortantes palabras.

*Flash Back*

 _Ella miró preocupada a sus dos compañeros de equipo acostados en la camilla del hospital. Naruto estaba lleno de heridas por la batalla contra los shinobis de la aldea del sonido y Sasuke no sólo tenía heridas si no que había sido el último en ver a Hinata antes de que se fuera, lo peor era que la Hyuga lo había noqueado._

 _— ¿Aun no despiertan? — preguntó un recién llegado. Sakura miró a Itachi que entraba por la puerta, rápidamente negó con la cabeza en respuesta._

 _— Naruto tiene más heridas que Sasuke-kun por lo que creo que tardará un poco más en despertar, no creo que Hinata le haya cerrado todo el sistema de chakra, sólo algunos para dejarlo inconsciente por horas — dedujo Sakura, entonces jadeó al notar un movimiento del Uchiha menor, alarmada se acercó a él. El pelinegro recostado en la cama, abrió los ojos con dificultad. — Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? — cuestionó siendo acompañada por Itachi quien se ponía tras ella atento a su hermanito. Lo primero que vio Sasuke al abrir los ojos fue a Sakura con una expresión preocupada. Parpadeó aturdido._

 _Se sentó bruscamente en la cama al recordar lo último que hizo._

 _— ¿Hinata? — fue lo primero que preguntó mirando a todos lados en busca de una señal de ella, y reconocimiento para saber donde estaba ahora, notando que estaba en un hospital — ¿Donde está Hinata? — exigió saber desesperado descargándose en Sakura que dio un paso atrás por lo sobresaltado que estaba él, Itachi frunció el ceño._

 _— Sé fue hace algunas horas, fuiste el último en verla. — explicó el Uchiha mayor con seriedad — Ella desertó — informó sin trabas Itachi._

 _Sasuke ensanchó los ojos._

 _— ¿Cómo qué se fue? — gruñó incrédulo. — Ella no pudo haberse ido así como así, no pudo haber desertado, ¿por qué no estás tras ella entonces?, ¿cómo logró pasar por la policía y los ANBU's de Konoha? — contradijo antes de saltar de la cama. Sakura se alarmó._

 _— Espera Sasuke-kun, aun tienes heridas que tratar — trató de detenerlo, preocupada acercándose para agarrarle el hombro pero Sasuke apartó su mano con una palmada._

 _— Déjame, si ellos no pueden traerla yo mismo lo haré — aseguró mirándola de reojo antes de darle la espalda haciendo que Sakura retrocediera ligeramente asustada por su actitud. Sasuke estaba listo para irse pero Itachi lo tomó del brazo, lo giró y lo derribó de cara en el suelo, poniendo una rodilla en la espalda del menor mientras le sostenía en brazo para asegurar que no escapará. Sakura los miró asustada._

 _— No seas tonto hermanito menor, ahora no estás en condiciones de salir, además en estos momentos no eres un rival para ella — aseguró Itachi, Sasuke se retorció en el suelo tratando inútilmente de escapar._

 _— Déjame Itachi, tengo que traerla de vuelta maldición, tengo que hacerla entrar en razón — gruñó en chico en el suelo._

 _— No pudiste hacerlo la última vez que lo intentaste ._

 _— Está vez lo haré, si no vas a ayudarme no estorbes nii-san._

 _— Ese sello maldito la hace más poderosa que tú — declaró. Sasuke jadeó e Itachi miró hacia otro lado — Ella eligió el mejor momento para escapar, la aldea acabó de sufrir muchas bajas con el ataque de Orochimaru, la policía de Konoha y los ANBU's se han reducido a menos de la mitad y los que restaron están tratando de restaurar y mantener la paz de la aldea en este tiempo de crisis, ¿crees que es tan fácil otouto? — gruñó con severidad Itachi. Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. — No puedes ir tú solo contra ella, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar que estén curados para mandar al equipo de rastreo tras ella, más bien lo que sobra del equipo, así que deja de actuar como un niño y piensa un poco— exigió._

 _— Tengo que hacerla recapacitar, le hice una promesa, ¡suéltame! Maldición Itachi — trató de resistirse sin deseos de aceptar las palabras del Uchiha mayor — Debo detenerla, no importa si es más fuerte, sé que por dentro debe estar asustada, la conozco mejor que nadie, ¡maldita sea!— con su mano libre el golpeó el suelo, desesperado — Ella... ella odia estar sola — murmuró casi en un susurro perdiendo las fuerzas para resistirse al agarre de Itachi que lo miró con preocupación._

 _— Entiende Sasuke, si ella fue capaz de noquearte y dejarte tirado cerca de la entrada de Konoha significa que no es más la misma niña pequeña y frágil que tanto dices querer proteger — declaró neutro el mayor tratando de abrirle los ojos._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, trató de liberarse, forcejeó y lo miró de reojo pidiendo con la mirada que lo dejará libre y asegurando que no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. Itachi no la conocía cómo él. Itachi activó el sharingan, sin tener otra opción. Sasuke dejó de moverse al ser atrapado en un genjutsu._

 _Sakura los veía alarmada, manteniéndose cómo espectadora observó cómo Itachi se levantó y alzó a su hermano para ponerlo otra vez en la camilla._

 _Golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los dos. Era Shisui que venía sobresaltado._

 _— Itachi te necesitamos en la Torre del Hokage — dijo urgente. Itachi frunció el ceño y caminó de inmediato hacia la puerta._

 _— ¿Qué sucede Shisui? — preguntó._

 _— Es sobre el Cuarto Hokage, al parecer está en estado grave de coma, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará así... Tsunade aun no logró saber que jutsu fue el que uso Oroch... — Sakura no pudo terminar de oír porque los dos ya se habían retirado, volvió a mirar a Sasuke en la cama._

 _— Hinata... — fue lo que murmuró dentro del genjutsu el Uchiha. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena que veía y luego con fuerza apretó los puños, decidida. Con pasos apresurados corrió hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco._

 _— ¿Irás tras ella? — la voz del Uzumaki que había acabado de despertar la detuvo, Sakura se volteó a ver a Naruto._

 _— Naruto ... — murmuró alarmada al ver a su amigo sentarse con dificultad. Él le sonrió brillantemente aun cuando tenías las más grandes heridas encontraba fuerzas para sonreír._

 _— No te preocupes Sakura-chan estoy bien, sólo unos cuantos golpes pero me sanaré rápido estos pequeños dolores no son nada para mi, dattebayo — aseguró haciendo que Sakura sonriera un poco, así era Naruto, de espíritu fuerte. — Pero...vas a ir tras ella ¿verdad? — preguntó otra vez con seriedad. Vacilante Sakura asintió y miró a la ventana — Tráela, eres nuestra última esperanza, te lo encargo Sakura-chan — Naruto apretó las manos lastimadas en la sabana, arrugándolas — Trae a nuestra Hinata-chan a casa — murmuró con tristeza — Si tú no puedes, nadie más podrá hacerlo — el corazón de Sakura oprimió y sin más miró otra vez a Sasuke, él era el que mejor conocía a Hinata excepción de ella, éste seguía repitiendo el nombre de la Hyuga._

 _— Lo haré — aseguró con determinación — Es una promesa._

* Fin de Flash Back*

— Te diré algo Sakura — la mencionada miró a su rival/amiga — Mis días de jugar a los ninjas con los niños de la aldea de la Hoja terminó — declaró la peliazul.

Sakura pensó en Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji... Naruto y Sasuke, todos heridos en la cama de un hospital, todos dieron lo mejor para rescatar a Hinata de los shinobis del sonido y ¿para qué?...

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas y ¿para qué? Para salvarte — gritó alterada la pelirosa.

— Pues... que lindo de su parte — contestó sin expresión alguna y volteó para irse.

No podía dar marcha atrás, no podía vacilar, ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir, nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino y no dejaría que ningún ser querido se viera involucrado otra vez, era su destino y no debía arrastrar a los demás con ella.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio una sombra, se dio cuenta que era la sombra de Sakura que estaba en el aire lista para darle un golpe. Volteó sorprendida.

— No te irás tan rápido. ¡SHANAROOO! — gritó la pelirosa con el puño listo para atacarla, Sakura cayo sobre Hinata arrastrándola con ella por las rocas.

— ¡Ugh! — Hinata soltó un quejido de dolor. Sakura se sentó sobre Hinata y la encaró con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Apretó los dientes y alzó el puño. La golpeó en la mejilla, haciendo que su cabeza se volteara para un lado. Hinata escupió sangre. Sakura sí que golpeaba duro. —Si me hubiera quedado con ninjas como tú, jamás habría llegado a este poder — dijo Hinata volviendo a mirarla lentamente y dejando a muestra sus marcas de la maldición — Ahora mismo voy con Orochimaru — declaró la peliazul.

Sakura la miró alarmada.

— ¿Estás loca? Orochimaru mató al tercer Hokage y lastimó gravemente al Cuarto Hokage, él hizo todo lo posible para destruir la aldea de la hoja, sea lo que sea ¿crees que te lo va a dar gratis? — vociferó la Haruno — Lo que quiere es usar tu cuerpo como si fueras una camisa nueva, no va a quedar nada de ti, nunca podrás salir viva de ahí, crees que no haré nada? Mientras veo como consume tu vida entera — gritó y la tomó con ambas manos en la chamarra de la peliazul.

En el cielo un pájaro pasó volando y cantando tranquilamente.

— Eso ya no me importa — Hinata la miró sin expresión alguna cómo si apenas estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia como el clima o que iba a comer hoy. Sakura jadeó — Lo único que me importa es cumplir mi meta, si vas a interferir en mi camino, no me dejas otra opción — dijo y apretó el puño en el cuello de la camisa roja de la pelirosa.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Si no vas a entender razones, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza — aseguró la ojijade. Hinata dejó escapar una risita. Sakura parpadeó confundida. — ¿Porqué ríes? — exigió saber. Hinata sonrió.

— Tú también lo hiciste aquella vez, la última vez que nos vimos — Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. La última vez.

 _" Las dos estaban en la azotea del hospital. La pelirosa empezó a reír. Hinata entrecerró los ojos._

 _— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó algo molesta, algo muy impropio de ella pero últimamente ya no era la misma. Sakura dejó de reír._

— No me rió porque sea gracioso, me rió por la emoción — Hinata se confundió — Finalmente aceptas pelear conmigo, siempre inventabas una excusa para no pelear, desde aquella vez cuando eramos niñas estoy esperando esto. Porqué sé que hoy será el día en que finalmente te derrotaré — aseguró la pelirosa."

Sakura apretó los dientes y encaró a la ojiperla.

— Es diferente, tú... tú también estás diferente — dijo con una expresión triste mientras apretaba más la chamarra de la peliazul.

Hinata no demostró ninguna expresión.

 _" — Pues hagamos-lo ahora — dijo la ojiperla y se puso en posición Hyuga._

 _Sakura sonrió y cubrió sus manos con chakra para amplificar la fuerza. Hinata cubrió sus manos con chakra azul. Sakura corrió hasta Hinata lista para molerla a golpes, Hinata corrió hasta ella lista para dejarla tirada en el suelo sin una gota de chakra circulando por su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió y por ella dos chicos entraron._

 _— ¿Qué hacen? — murmuraron al entrar. Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _— SHANAROOO — gritó la pelirosa mientras Hinata fruncía el ceño, nadie sabía como terminaría esa pelea, si Hinata saldría volando por el fuerte golpe o Sakura acabaría derrotada en el suelo. Kakashi las detuvo, Kurenai las atrapó antes que cayeran al suelo a causa del lanzamiento del Hatake."_

— Yo no quería...realmente nunca quise...una pelea así — dijo apretando más la chamara de Hinata — Aun ahora... no quiero una pelea así contigo — murmuró. Hinata la encaró sin decir nada por unos instantes.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Hinata le cerró el sistema chakra en el estómago y los brazos. La Hyuga la levantó por la camisa.

— No me importa lo que desees — dijo alzándola, Sakura la miró alarmada. Hinata la golpeó en el estómago y la envió volando al lago.

Sakura vio el rostro de la Hyuga antes de caer al agua. Hinata miró sus manos.

~ ¿Qué es esto?...¿Este es el poder del sello? ~ pensó sorprendida la peliazul.

Badump.

— Ughh — Hinata hizo una mueca y las marcas del sello maldito fueron retrocediendo hasta hacerla volver a la normalidad.

~ Entonces este es el poder de que hablaban...siento como crece y fluye por mi cuerpo. Si esto es lo que puedo hacer ahora,¿ qué será cuando rompa la marca de maldición? ~ pensó expectante la peliazul.

Sakura abrió los ojos bajo el agua, su sistema había vuelto a circular normal. Nadó hacia arriba y salió equilibrándose sobre el lago.

— Des...Despierta de una vez — gritó mirando a Hinata que aun estaba arriba de la estatua. Sakura saltó sobre las rocas hasta llegar a Hinata, con el puño cerrado saltó sobre ella, Hinata lo esquivó y Sakura golpeó la roca dejando un pequeño agujero donde había golpeado.

— Esa niña que soñaba con un futuro en paz y amigable, esa es la que estaba dormida — declaró la peliazul. Sakura jadeó y miró a la Hyuga a su lado — Ya no soy la dulce y frágil niña, no necesito que ustedes me protejan, jamás lo necesite — Hinata apretó los puños — Ese no es el futuro que yo quiero, estar escondida tras ustedes mientras... mientras 'Él' está libre por ahí — murmuró tan bajo que Sakura siquiera pudo oír esa frase — Mi sueño...

 _" — Nii-san — ella sonrió y tropezó con el kimono por correr demasiado rápido. Él la atrapó antes de caer._

 _— No deberías correr así Hinata-sama — dijo con una sonrisa suave. "_

Hinata apretó los puños.

—... Lo forja sólo el pasado — declaró, el viento sopló meciendo el pelo corto de las dos chicas que se encaraban.

— Te lo advierto Hinata...Estás cometiendo un grave error — declaró la pelirosa. Hinata lo pensó detenidamente.

~ ¿Y sí Sakura tuviera razón?¿ Y sí realmente éste no era el camino? ¿Y sí en verdad estuviera cometiendo un error en alejarse de ellos? ~

 _" La niña peliazul rió mientras era llevada en la espalda por el chico castaño. Él la miró de reojo._

 _— ¿Porqué ríes Hinata-sama? Te torciste un tobillo no creo que sea divertido — dijo preocupado pero algo divertido por dentro._

 _— Pero-pero es que no me río por eso — contestó la niña de 6 años._

 _— ¿No? Entonces porqué — preguntó divertido._

 _— Es por la emoción nii-san, mañana empiezo la academia — dijo emocionada._

 _— Pero a ti no te gusta pelear Hinata-sama — dijo confundido el Hyuga._

 _— De cualquier forma daré mi mejor y así otou-sama estará orgulloso de mí y verá que soy una digna heredera — dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Él no contestó._

 _[...]_

 _Hinata vino corriendo de la academia, la nieve caía a su alrededor, estaba emocionada por contarle a su protector sobre lo que le pasó ese día. Ella llegó a la mansión principal y se detuvo, tomó aire para calmarse, a su padre no le gustaba que corriera a menos que fuera por una pelea, fuera de combate una Hyuga debía comportarse elegante, firme, imponente y paciente. Ella abrió la puerta corrediza._

 _Sus ojos se ensancharon._

 _— Neji-niisan..."_

Hinata apretó los dientes, no era tiempo para dudar, necesitaba fuerza, poder, necesitaba dejar de ser la frágil niña que todos quieren proteger y necesitaba cortar los lazos que la hacían débil.

Ella era una vengadora ahora, ella se vengaría en nombre al honor del clan Hyuga que fue masacrado por un solo hombre.

 _"—Trabaja duro y llegarás muy arriba... Y así, honraras el emblema que cargas en tus espaldas."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre tiempo antes de ser...

Hinata se puso en posición Hyuga y activó el byakugan.

— Déjame mostrarte, la diferencia entre tú y yo — declaró la peliazul. Sakura jadeó, frunció el ceño y alzó los puños con determinación corriendo hasta Hinata que la esquivó por sólo algunos centímetros y contraatacó. —¡Ocho Trigramas: 32 palmas! — gritó y le dio golpes secuenciales de dos en dos, Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y gritó mientras sus puntos era cerrados, Hinata le dio un último golpe para enviarla otra vez hacia abajo obligando a que Sakura arrastrara la manos por las rocas para poder sostenerse. La ojijade miró asustada a la Hyuga se había vuelto a pararse sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

~ No puede ser, ella va enserio con esto...en verdad quiere lastimarme ~ pensó asustada la pelirosa mientras se sostenía con lo poco que le sobraba de chakra en las manos.

— Pensé... Pensé que eramos amigas además de rivales — gritó la pelirosa, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos jades turbando su vision — Estás diciendo que lo que pasamos juntas, lo que pasaste con Naruto, Shino, Kiba y Sasuke-kun ¿no significa nada para ti ahora?

— No — contestó. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos — Claro que significó, algo valió la pena...— Hinata desactivó el byakugan y desde arriba la observó con sinceridad en la voz —.. Nuestra amistad, nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

Mejores amigas.

— Dices eso pero por alguna razón quieres destruirme. No te entiendo — gritó alterada la pelirosa, jadeó cuando el chakra de sus manos se agotó y ella empezó a caer al agua.

Hinata vio como ella caía.

 _"Él castaño llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas. Alzó la mano y tomó a la peliazul por el cuello poniéndola contra la pared. Hinata hizo una mueca._

 _— Eres débil — declaró, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos — Te falta odio, eres una niña frágil que necesita ser protegida por los demás, jamás serás fuerte si sigues jugando a la casita con tus amiguitos, tu corazón es demasiado blando para cargar con el honor del clan Hyuga."_

La Hyuga apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

Demasiado amable, demasiado blanda, demasiado débil.

Sakura quedó flotando sobre el agua encarando a la peliazul en la cima, su cuerpo entero dolía pero su corazón era el que se sentía más pesado.

— Hinata siempre supe que estabas sola, cuando me di cuenta de eso yo quede aliviada y feliz también por saber que había alguien mas como yo. Cuando me sonreíste aquel día quise acercarme a ti pero no tuve el valor — confesó desde el agua la pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos. Hinata la miró con interés para saber en donde quería llegar y cual era el punto de decirle eso ahora — Porque tú eras amable, gentil, todos te adoraban y por si fuera poco eras una excelente ninja al nivel de Sasuke-kun, tanto que sin desearlo llamaste su atención, porque aun cuando estabas más sola que nadie tú sonreías a los demás y eras la más amable, aun cuando eras algo cohibida y muchas veces parecías tímida y te veías tan frágil, tú trabajabas duro y siempre alcanzabas tus metas y yo... Yo quería ser como tú, sentí envidia de que siempre estuvieras un paso al frente y yo no quería admitirlo por eso te vi como mi rival.— Sakura se detuvo, desde donde estaba no podía distinguir el rostro de la peliazul, por lo que jamás se dio cuenta de la expresión atónita de ésta que sentía su corazón oprimirse.

 _" — Odio pelear. — Sakura ensanchó los ojos a esa declaración, se dio cuenta de que era por eso que la peliazul siempre evitaba luchar contra ella, no porque se creía la mejor — Tener una batalla contra quien no es un enemigo no tiene sentido. Pero... si fuera el caso, probar todas mis habilidades y dar lo máximo de mí, desearía que fuera contigo Sakura-chan, tú serías contra la que más me gustaría pelear, después de todo somos rivales ¿no es así? — dijo riendo suavemente como siempre lo hacía."_

— No tienes idea de como me hizo feliz oír eso, fue la primera vez que me reconociste como una igual y es por eso que...es por eso que — chakra rojo empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ésta empezaba a ponerse de pie sobre el agua — Es por eso que no puedo soportar la idea de verte siendo llevada por alguien como Orochimaru, así que si es necesario romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo para impedirte, porque ¡tú no te irás a ninguna parte! — gritó y una inmensa cantidad de chakra fue liberada de su cuerpo haciendo que el agua se agitara. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

¿De donde provenía tanto chakra? juraba haberle cerrado los puntos más fuertes, miró impresionada a la pelirosa que adquiría ojos rojos como el de un animal salvaje siendo rodeada completamente por un chakra de mismo color, tras ella la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas apareció momentáneamente.

Hinata descendió corriendo de la cabeza de la estatua de Madara y se detuvo sobre una gran roca que estaba en el agua del río. Después de segundos estática en medio al río Sakura se impulsó y corrió hasta ella, Hinata saltó de la roca en que estaba parada y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la roca siendo completamente destrozada por los puños de la pelirosa. La ojiperla se detuvo sobre el agua, utilizando chakra en la planta de los pies.

—Te dije que no volvería, si vas a seguir siendo testaruda no me contendré, te lo advertí Sakura, yo no volveré tengo un objetivo que cumplir, ni tú ni nadie se interpondrá en eso — afirmó activando el sello maldito para demostrar la seriedad de sus palabras — Esta vez nadie detendrá la pelea Sakura, esta es tu ultima oportunidad de irte —advirtió la peliazul mientras su piel adquiría manchas como llamas negras. Sakura la miró como un animal salvaje listo para atacar, cómo si hubiera perdido la conciencia. Hinata frunció el ceño, había suplicado en secreto para que la pelirosa se fuera y no tuvieran que pelear pero no quedaba otra opción. Desde su bolsa de armas Sakura saca velozmente pares de kunais que pone entre sus dedos, éstos tienen pétalos de cerezos atados que ocultan las tarjas explosivas que contienen y sin titubeos los lanza en dirección a Hinata que venía corriendo en hacía ella. La Hyuga se detiene bruscamente y gira sobre sus talones. — Ocho Trigramas: ¡Palma de regreso al Cielo! — los kunais explosivos chocan contra una semiesfera creada con chakra, explosiones de color rosa y blanco son causadas y el agua se mueve agitada por las ráfagas y las explosiones causadas por el choque. Hinata dejó de girar sobre sus talones y Sakura apareció de la nada y atinó un certero golpe en el rostro provocando que ella saliera volando en dirección a la cascada — ¡Agh! —recuperándose rápidamente con el sello maldito activado Hinata se detiene sobre el agua ignorando el incómodo dolor en su rostro, limpiando el hilo de sangre que tenía sobre la comisura de su boca. Cuando se recuperó fue obligada a utilizar sus brazos cómo protección nuevamente contra los puños de Sakura, una y otra vez repitió el movimientos sobre diversas partes de su cuerpo negándose a caer en el mismo truco y sintiendo en el aire el impacto que creaba los golpes de la pelirosa. —Ocho Trigramas: 32 Palmas — agotada de solo estar a la defensiva, Hinata cerró sus puntos de chakra de brazos y hombros pero jadeó al notar que no causaba ningún efecto, Sakura seguía avanzando aun cuando le acertaba los tenketsu. Se dio cuenta de que el chakra que tenía la pelirosa era inmenso, demasiado para que Hinata pudiera cerrarlo.

Sin estar consciente de la distracción que provocó en Hinata, Sakura tuvo oportunidad de aprovechar una apertura en su defensa y le golpeó bajo el mentón enviándola hacía arriba, sin detenerse aun en el aire la atacó consecutivamente sin control. Hinata escupió sangre y soportando el dolor giró en el aire y se impulsó hacía atrás alejándose lo más posible de la ojijade.

Ambas respiraban irregularmente con mucha dificultad, observándose mutuamente atenta a los movimientos de la otra mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento e ignorar el dolor de sus cuerpos heridos. Sakura contrajo el ceño, el lugar en donde estaban le favorecía, había entrenado arduamente con Kushina el manejo del agua y aunque aun no tuviera un excelente control el estar rodeada de su elemento la ayudaba, pero contra Hinata no funcionaría ya que estaba consciente de que ella había aprendido el Chidori y eso la dejaba en desventaja.

Tener la duda de si Hinata fuera a capaz de utilizar tal técnica contra ella para en verdad tratar de herirla gravemente dejaba a Sakura furiosa, porque se suponía que no debería dudar de quien por más que fuera su rival, era una amiga antes de todo.

Pero la Hinata que tenía en frente, parecía dispuesta a dañarla con tal de sacarla de su camino.

Eso comprimía su corazón de forma dolorosa.

—Dime porque... —murmuró la pelirosa, sintiendo una nueva oleada de energía corrió hasta Hinata, la envió a volar de un golpe al cual la Hyuga no pudo defenderse tamaña la fuerza, soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor al chocar la espalda contra el pie de Madara y abrir un agujero en la tierra, al tratar con dificultad de levantarse, apoyándose en sus codos Hinata jadeó al sentir el peso extra de Sakura que se había subido frente a ella y sólo vio el puño de ésta antes de sentirlo el impacto en su mejilla— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte?, ¿por qué nos abandonas?, ¿¡Por qué me obligas a usar los puños de esta forma contra ti!? — gritó desesperada sin detener los duros golpes.

*Flash Back*

 _Gaara estaba descontrolado, mitad de su cuerpo se había convertido en la Bestia de Una Cola. Hinata respiraba irregular sobre una gruesa rama sosteniendo su propio brazo con las manchas del sello que sentía quemarla desde adentro._

 _Gaara quería una pelea contra ella y nadie más._

— _Me lo dijiste ¿verdad?, Dijiste que yo no era un monstruo, ¿puedes decir eso aun después de verme de esta forma?_ — _pronunció riendo sarcástico el pelirrojo_ — _Yo puedo ver en tus ojos, aunque por fueran parezcan en paz, tú conoces lo que es odiar y lo que es el sufrimiento pero te niegas a admitirlo. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no eres como yo ?_ — _exigió saber el alterado pelirrojo tratando nuevamente de atacarla. Hinata jadeó al ver a Sakura ponerse en frente de ella sosteniendo en sus manos un kunai y mirando determinada al Sabuko, la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Gaara, que frunció el al ver la imagen de su tío Yashamaru en esa chica, irritado con arena la envió contra el árbol y la atrapó en el tronco con una garra formada del arena solida mientras Hinata sólo pudo observar boquiabierta._

— _¡Sakura!_ — _gritó alarmada la peliazul pero no pudo moverse al sentir un fuerte latido_ — _¡Ugh!_ — _hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el sello parecía consumirla, pudo ver desde por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke llegando por los árboles y cuando éste se detuvo en las ramas del árbol de atrás le dio la espalda recomponiéndose y manteniendo su mirada fija en Gaara._ — _Sasuke-kun, llévate a Sakura-chan de aquí_ — _dijo Hinata levantándose y liberando el sello. Sasuke la miró alarmado al igual que Sakura que trataba de liberarse de la garra que cada segundo la presionaba más._

— _Deja de decir estupideces Hinata yo..._ — _fue interrumpido._

— _Hazme caso, es a mi a quien quiere_ — _gritó la peliazul sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Ella jamás alzaba la voz_ — _No quiero volver a vivir eso jamás, ver...ver como los que quiero caen uno a uno. No dejaré, no dejaré que lastimen a mis seres queridos frente a mis ojos otra vez. No lo permitiré. ¡Byakugan!_ — _declaró activando su doujutsu."_

*Fin del Flash Back*

—Tú nos protegiste muchas veces aunque llegará a costar tu vida a ti eso no te detenía, tú siempre pensabas en el otro antes que en ti misma — gritó la pelirosa dejando de golpearla y agarrando su chamarra para encararla directo a los ojos.— ¿Qué cambio ahora?

Hinata recordó como terminó aquella pelea.

Aunque había peleado y mantenido el ritmo contra aquel jinchuriki de un cola, Sasuke acabó protegiéndola como siempre, pero lo que más le dejo impactada fue ver a Naruto quien aun con las más graves heridas invocó un sapo enorme y trabajó en conjunto con Sakura, los dos lograron derrotar a Gaara y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Se sintió como una carga.

Esa pelea le había dejado claro que mientras ellos parecían hacerse más y más fuertes ella había quedado atrás, sentía como si estuviera debilitándose. Por eso decidió irse, se dio cuenta de que al lado de ellos, ella no podría volverse más fuerte, comparado con ellos, ella no parecía poder alcanzarlos, y si ni siquiera podía alcanzarlos a ellos, jamás lograría derrotarlo a 'Él'.

 _"_ — _¿Porqué la protegen tanto? Ella es una kunoichi y no parece muy contenta con que la protejan como una niña indefensa_ — _dijo la pelirosa hacia e Inuzuka y el Aburame. Los dos se voltearon a verla. Kiba sonrió._

— _Sabes al principio no pensamos que no llevaríamos bien con ella, siempre se alejaba de nosotros y parecía querer estar sola, siempre hacía entrenamientos por las noches y no nos pedía ayuda, así que pensamos que ella se creía mejor que nosotros, ya sabes, como ella tenía una de las mejores calificaciones en la academia y eso pero..._ — _Kiba y Shino se miraron, Akamaru movió la cola animado_ — _Siempre después de los entrenamientos había un ungüento y una caja de almuerzo con nuestras comidas favoritas para que recuperar nuestras energías, Hinata no decía que había sido ella quien lo hizo pero nosotros sabíamos que lo era, aunque aun no entendemos el porque se aleja lo más que puede como si prefiriera estar sola. Sakura los miró asombrada, preguntándose ¿Quien iba a querer estar sola?_ — _Pero Hinata nos inspira esa necesidad de querer protegerla tanto como ella trata de protegernos a nosotros aunque ella jamás los diga_ — _contestó Kiba sonriendo brillantemente, Shino sonrió con suavidad y Akamaru ladró"_

—Tú — gruñó Sakura, Hinata la encaró con interés — Tú siempre parecías querer alejarte de los demás, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibida, como si temieras crear amistades pero sabes...cometiste un error — dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras sangre escurría por el costado de su boca. Hinata entrecerró los ojos— Nos ayudaste, siempre lo hacías, no podías evitarlo ¿verdad? Nunca podías dejar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda — declaró la pelirosa, Hinata ensanchó los ojos — Parecías querer estar siempre sola pero...Sasuke-kun lo dijo...Te da miedo estarlo — declaró la pelirosa.

Ella siempre trató de alejarse de los demás, de pasar desapercibida, porque... ella odiaba la soledad a decir verdad pero le tenía más miedo a perderlo todo otra vez, le aterraba la idea de crear lazos y que "Él" se lo quitará todo otra vez, temía perder a un ser querido frente a sus ojos y sentir nuevamente ese inmensurable dolor.

Ellos tenían razón, ella siempre ayudaba cuando alguien lo necesitaba y esa fue la razón por la que empezaron a encariñarse con ella, fue la razón por la que todos se hicieron amigos, nunca la dejaban sola y ella... Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho abiertamente Hinata estuvo feliz por eso, se sintió muy feliz por que ellos la hacían sentir que no estaba más sola, las misiones se hacían más largas lo que hacía que ella pasara largas noches sin tener que volver a la soledad de su casa, el número de amigos crecía al igual que los momentos valiosos, estuvo feliz, tanto que se olvidó completamente de su objetivo, cómo si quisiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada había pasado, como si jamás hubiera perdido nada pero entonces Neji apareció frente a ella, entonces Hinata despertó del ensueño.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado cerrando los ojos. Escapando de la realidad, de que su familia estaba muerta y el asesino estaba libre por ahí mientras ella apenas seguía sonriendo junto a personas que tenían sus proprias familias y que jamás comprenderían su dolor, jamás entenderían lo que era perderlo todo frente a sus ojos.

Hinata tenía un camino diferente al de ellos, lo comprendió a diferencia de los demás, entendió que jamás sería cómo ellos.

Ella era una vengadora.

Por eso debía irse, no podía seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado, en nombre de su padre, su madre, su hermana y en honor a todo el clan Hyuga ella derrotaría a Neji Hyuga, ella se vengaría, pero para eso necesitaba poder.

— Acéptalo de una vez Sakura, ¡yo no soy la misma! Tú no lo entenderías, no sabes como se siente perder todo frente a tus ojos, ¡no lo sabes! — gruñó la peliazul.

Sakura jadeó.

Lentamente aflojó el agarre.

— Pero yo sé lo que se siente estar sola, al igual que tú yo también lo estaba — declaró la pelirosa con una expresión triste —... Hasta que ellos llegaron a mi vida, hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida— gritó y una lágrima cayó al agua.

*Flash Back*

 _Lentamente la Haruno abrió los ojos con recelo y vio frente a ella la pequeña mano de la Hyuga extendida, le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse, confundida Sakura alzó la mirada y quedó aturdida al ver una sonrisa en los labios de la ojiperla. Era cálida, era amable, era sincera como si quisiera alentarla, pero si notaba un poco quebrada._

— _Quizás la próxima_ — _fue un susurro casi inaudible, un pequeño aliento que nadie jamás le había regalado a Sakura anteriormente y eso la dejó atónita. Jamás había recibido una sonrisa y palabras reconfortantes eran algo que hace mucho creyó que se le habían privado. Ensanchó los ojos y quedó estática mientras los demás los miraban en silencio y expectantes. Antes que Sakura pudiera siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar o no la mano de Hinata los demás niños de la se lanzaron sobre la Hyuga, rodeándola como buitres como si vieran la cosa mas genial. Aun sentada en el piso Sakura los observó sin reacción._

 _Jamás tuvo oportunidad de aceptar esa mano._

 _[...]_

 _Época gennin._

 _El equipo 7 volvía de una misión, Sakura se sentía algo desanimada, avistó a Hinata pacíficamente por la aldea y sin esperar corrió hasta ella._

— _Hinata ¡pelea conmigo!_ — _desafió como siempre la pelirosa, milagrosamente recuperando su animación. Hinata parpadeó y la miró por unos segundos cómo si la analizará._

— _Lo-lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo, ¿qué tal otra hora?_ — _excusó vacilante dando la vuelta para irse, la Haruno se alarmó._

— _¡Ahh! Te estás escapando otra vez...tú...tú... Gosuto no me²_ — _gritó la pelirosa como una niña molesta. Sasuke frunció el ceño a su compañera y Naruto empezó a reír divertido con la escena que protagonizaban. El Uchiha estaba listo para decirle que deje de ser infantil y molesta pero Hinata se dio vuelta con los labios trémulos y los ojos cristalizados por pequeñas lágrimas en los rincones, indignada apretó los puños con fuerza hasta provocar que sus nudillos se tensaran._

— _Y tú...y tú eres-eres una... ¡Furuntomaki!_ — _revidó la ojiperla, decidida a no dejar que nadie insultará los ojos típicos de su familia, lo único que le sombraba de su clan ._

 _Todos la miraron sorprendidos perdiendo el aliento por lo inesperado que fue que Hinata perdiera la calma. Sin soportarlo más y rompiendo el silencio Naruto cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estómago de tanto reír y Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado con un resopló burlón. Sakura perdió el alma al oír a la dulce Hinata insultándola con el apodo que usaba Ino, aunque la Yamanaka le decía Derokin³._

*Fin de Flash Back*

— Te llevaré de regreso no importa cómo Hinata —aseguró la pelirosa con determinación arrugando entre sus dedos la chamarra de la peliazul que con fuerza sostenía, la Hyuga tan sólo tensó la mandíbula frunciendo el ceño y bruscamente pateó el estómago de la pelirosa con una fuerza de tal magnitud que la envió contra el pie de la estatua del primer Hokage creando un agujero al golpear las rocas y levantando polvo en excesos — ¡Agh!— soltó un quejido de dolor cuando pudo sentir su espalda impactando contra la piedra y con dificultad Sakura se recompuso encarando a Hinata quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cascada. Sakura jadeó al ver a Hinata protegiéndose con dos alas, en forma de enormes manos con membranas entre los dedos, que la cubrían cómo un capullo para luego abrirse extendiéndose atrás de ella. El sello maldito, su pelo había crecido y era de un tono lilas, sus escleróticas era completamente negras y tenían un iris de color casi violeta con pupilas del mismo color, su piel había adquirido un tono grisáceo claro y su chamarra que no había soportado el aparecimiento de alas y el poder que emanaba de ella se había abierto revelando la camisa con rejillas, un chakra color púrpura la rodeaba por entero.

— Esto se termina aquí Sakura. —aseguró seria la Hyuga abriendo más sus alas y apoyando su mano en el suelo.

— Lo hará — respondió segura Sakura mientras el chakra rojo creaba una capa burbujeante y adquiría una forma de zorro alrededor de ella, dándole un aspecto salvaje con los ojos carmesí, las uñas y los caninos crecidos cómo un depredador.

Hinata cubrió sus manos con chakra púrpura, Sakura sacó dos kunais que fueron cubiertos con chakra rojo. Las dos se lanzaron una en dirección de la otra, el agua de la cascada caía tras ellas. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de chocar contra Sakura en medio al aire.

~ Ese chakra. Esto no me gusta nada ~ pensó alarmada.

— ¡Juken! — su palma cubierta con chakra golpeó el pecho de la pelirosa, con el kunai que tenía en manos Sakura le rayó la bandana ninja que tenía en su cuello, ambas cerraron los ojos cuando una bola azulada las rodeó a causa del impacto de los ambos chakras.

[...]

 _En el bosque._

La lluvia empezó a caer.

— ¿Pakkun tienes algo? — preguntó el peliplata. Pakkun olfateó el aire y giró a la izquierda saltando sobre otro árbol.

— Es por aquí, tenemos que apresurarnos antes que la lluvia tapé el rastro— advirtió el perro. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió

[...]

Sakura estaba inconsciente sobre la tierra. Dando un paso al frente Hinata se detuvo al lado de la inconsciente pelirosa.

Lentamente su banda ninja se desató por si sola cayendo al lado Su banda ninja se desató de su cuello y cayo al suelo al lado de la Haruno provocando un sonido sordo del metal.

— Sakura, yo... — murmuró la peliazul. Las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo de inmediato, cómo el presagio de un mal augurio.

 **Badump.**

— Ugghh — hizo una mueca de dolor y escupió sangre mientras se sostenía el brazo herido por el impacto que tuvieron. Hinata cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma y su rostro quedó frente al rostro de Sakura, nariz con nariz y ojos a las altura de los ojos. La primera gota cayó en la frente de Sakura y luego fue seguida por millares que provenían de las grises nubes que ocultaban el sol. Lo labios de Hinata se movieron y pronunciaron un susurro antes de partir.

Fue cómo si los cielos llorarán en lugar de ellas.

[...]

—Ahí está Kakashi — avisó Pakkun al ver a la pelirosa a los lejos. Kakashi inmediatamente bajó de la cabeza de la estatua de Hashirama y cayó al lado de su alumna.

Miró hacia los lados en busca de Hinata pero no la encontró,solamente vio destrozos provocados por una batalla y una banda ninja abandonada al lado de la pelirosa, rallado sobre el símbolo de Konoha. El peliplata se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó la banda ninja, poniéndola sobre el abdomen de Sakura, para luego al estilo princesa alzarla y llevarla hasta la cima de la estatua de Hashirama, dispuesto a traerla de regreso.

Miró una última vez hacia atrás.

~ Menudo lugar el que vinieron a enfrentarse ~ pensó irónico el Hatake.

[...]

El viento mecía el pelo corto de la ojiperla, ella estaba parada al lado de Orochimaru y Kabuto mirando los límites del País de Fuego.

—Despídete Hinata-kun, no verás a la aldea por un largo tiempo — siseó el pelinegro, se encogió sobre si misma ya estaba consciente de ese hecho, por otro lado ese hombre le daba algo de miedo, pero ella no debía sentir miedo de nada si quería hacerse más fuerte — O quizás la veas, estoy pensando en ir tras ese chico que estaba contigo en el bosque de la muerte, ¿cómo se llamaba? — Hinata se alarmó — ¡Ah! Es verdad, Sasuke Uchiha...Sasuke-kun — pronunció divertido Orochimaru, cómo si los ignorará completamente la Hyuga se volteó y empezó a caminar dando la espalda a los dos hombres.

—Conmigo es suficiente, él no tiene nada de especial — mintió la ojiperla, ella no era buena mintiendo, no encontraba una razón para hacerlo, pero siempre que mentía daba la espalda para no mirar a los demás a los ojos —Además es el hijo de un líder del clan, hazle algo y tendrás a todo un clan Uchiha tras tuyo - aseguró la ojiperla caminando tambaleante, sus heridas aun eran frescas y los moretones aun dolían por todo su cuerpo. Orochimaru sonrió.

—Si sigues siendo tan amable y protegiendo a los demás no lograrás ser tan fuerte como él — dijo divertido el pelinegro cómo si viera a través de sus mentiras, la siguió junto con Kabuto.

—Sólo digo que ya tienes la última Hyuga, ¿acaso no soy suficiente Orochimaru-sama? — cuestionó desviando la atención, manteniéndose educada cómo su rigorosa crianza la había preparado.

— Ara, Ara. Claro Hinata-kun, si lo pones de esa forma— dijo sonriendo la serpiente traicionera.

Hinata miró al suelo evitando encararlo. Era definitivo que ese hombre hacía que sus huesos temblaran de pavor. Ignorando los escalofríos ella alzó la mirada al cielo.

~ Lo siento chicos ~pensó entristecida pero luego frunció el ceño ~ Pero tengo un objetivo que cumplir ~ pensó determinada y miró hacia el frente. Los tres caminaron más adentro del bosque ~ Espérame Neji Hyuga. ~

De esa forma avanzando sin mirar atrás la oscuridad del bosque los tragó.

* * *

 **Algunas Informaciones:**

Los que ya leyeron sabrán que Hinata usará la ropa de Sasuke en está historia, para los que son nuevos ahora lo saben XD, se verá algo cómo esto en el el desarrollo de la historia pero siempre lo describiré aun así :3Sakura en cambia seguirá por ahora con la ropa original, porque yo ya la veo linda con su ropa, aunque también usará la capa que tiene Naruto en la batalla contra Pain.

Furuntomaki (1): Frente de Marquesina, creí el apodo más adecuado similar a Usurontokashi.

Gosuto no me (2) - Ojos Fantasma, hace referencia a los ojos pálidos de Hinata y era lo único que se me ocurrió para remplazar a Teme* (Bastardo) de Naruto.

Derokin (3): Es el apodo que usa Ino con Sakura en la versión japonesa.

Kun - Es inusual pero puede ser utilizado tanto para hombres cómo para mujeres, creí que estaría más adecuado al personaje de Orochimaru seguir con el Kun que poner el ''chan", Kabuto cómo es su más fiel sirviente seguirá el mismo ejemplo.


	2. Caminos separados

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un moreno movía los dedos heridos impaciente esperando afuera de la sala de emergencias en el banco frente al él una rubia de piernas cruzadas lo encaraba.

\- No tiene caso que te pongas así - dijo Temari. Shikamaru alzó la vista y la miró por primera vez - _¿_ Ya olvidaste tu entrenamiento psicológico? cada misión indica un sacrificio - declaró la rubia.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Estaba preocupado por la condición de Chouji.

\- El entrenamiento y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes, creí que sabía todo sobre misiones, creí que sabía lo que significaba ser un shinobi, ahora después de esto mi primer misión como jefe de equipo solo tengo una cosa clara... No estoy hecho para ser shinobi - declaró el Nara.

Había sido él quien había liderado la misión para rescatar a Hinata.

Se sentía culpable por las consecuencias, el había sido el líder, las decisiones estaban en sus manos, todo dependían de lo que él decidiera y sentía que había fallado al ver a todo el equipo gravemente herido.

Temari frunció el ceño.

\- Honestamente todo los hombres... tienen un ego muy frágil - declaró seria la Sabuko de piernas cruzadas.

Shikamaru se levantó del banco y miró al suelo.

\- Qué gran líder, debí haber hecho más pero no tuve la fuerza - el Nara apretó los puños - Fue por mi culpa - declaró resentido el Nara.

\- _¿_ Qué? _¿_ Temías que te lastimaran? - provocó la Sabuko. Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos, no contestó simplemente volteó y camino a la salida.

\- Shikamaru - el mencionado se detuvo al oír la voz de su padre que estaba apoyado en la esquina de una pared - _¿_ Actúas tan tranquilo después de que una chica te despreció? - preguntó serio el mayor.

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo.

\- Por lo visto lo mio no es discutir, y discutir le encanta a las chicas - declaró Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y que eres tú? Porque un hombre no, lo que veo es que no eres mas que un cobarde.¿ Crees que al renunciar se acabarán las misiones? Alguien más tendrá que hacerlo... Tus compañeros serán enviados otra vez a otras misiones con otro líder - dijo el mayor. Shikamaru no contestaba y Temari lo miraba aprehensiva - Enfrentaran los mismo riesgos y tal vez algunos no sobrevivan y lo harían solo si tu fueras a la cabeza, _¿ Cómo te sentirías_ ? Ahora puedes reflexionar sobre tus errores y aprender de ellos, usa tus fallas para mejorar como líder. Si lo evades no ayudarás a tus amigos en cambio si entrenas te volverás mas fuerte por lo que en consecuente la próxima misión saldrá perfecta y todos volverán vivos a casa. La opción es simple... O eres un líder o eres un cobarde y _¿quién eres tú?_ \- exigió saber su padre.

Shikamaru no contestó.

La puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió y Temari volteó a ver a Tsunade que salía de la sala.

Tsunade suspiró y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Chouji se va a recuperar - informó la rubia. Shikamaru jadeó y Temari abrió los ojos ligeramente - El antídoto funciono, la eliminación de las células afectada por las píldoras de soldado que él ingirió fue perfecta - informó sentando en el banco agotada.

Pasos se oyeron y llamaron la atención de todos.

\- Lady Tsunade - Shizune venía corriendo. Tsunade volteó a verla. Shizune sonrió - Kiba y Shino están casi completamente recuperados, ya lograron caminar al menos de una habitación a la otra - informó la pelinegra.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

\- Shikamaru... - llamó ella - Tu misión fue un fracaso - dijo al chico que estaba de espaldas a ella. Tsunade sonrió aliviada - Por suerte todos están vivos, eso es lo más importante - aseguró.

La primera gota de lágrima cayó del ojo del Nara, seguido por las otras lágrimas de alivio que caían al suelo.

\- La próxima misión... será perfecta - dijo entrecortado por el llanto.

Temari sonrió de lado hacia la espalda del Nara.

* * *

La puerta del la habitación del hospital se abrió.

Sakura y Naruto miraron a la recién llegada.

Tsunade entraba por la puerta.

Los dos la miraron expectantes.

\- Veo que se mejoran rápidamente - dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Tsunade-sama - dijo la pelirosa - ¿Cómo están los demás? - preguntó preocupada.

Los dos la miraban esperando la respuesta con urgencia.

Tsunade sonrió de lado y tiró su peso sobre una pierna.

\- Chouji aun está gravemente herido pero se recuperará, Shikamaru tiene menos heridas entonces saldrá más rápido de este hospital, Kiba puede apenas dar unos cuantos pasos con ayuda de Shino pero se podrá bien, están fuera de peligro, ahora mismo Shizune está evaluando la condición de Sasuke - informó la rubia.

Los sonrieron aliviados.

Golpes en el vidrio de la ventana llamaron la atención de los presentes.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, estaban en el segundo piso ¿Quien estaría golpeando la ventana? Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, los tres abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Jiraiya sobre el enorme sapo naranja.

\- Ero-sennin - exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

\- Iouu - saludó sonriendo el peliblanco.

Tsunade se apartó de la ventana para darle paso, él entró y ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Jiraiya? - preguntó exigente.

\- Sé que me extrañaste Tsunade, no te preocupes después me das una cálida bienvenida - dijo sonriendo coqueto.

El ojo de de la rubia se contrajo y ella alzó el puño lista para golpearlo.

Sakura y Naruto se alarmaron.

\- ¿Porqué viniste ero-sennin? - preguntó llamando la atención de los dos adultos y evitando que el peliblanco saliera herido y terminará junto a ellos en la cama del hospital.

Jiraiya se puso serio.

\- A partir de hoy ustedes dos vendrán conmigo, necesito entrenarlos durante 3 años y hacerlos shinobis hechos y derechos - declaró el viejo pervertido.

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Porqué tres años? y ¿porqué Sakura-chan tiene que ir? - preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya se sentó sobre la ventana con el rostro hacia afuera.

\- Recibimos noticias perturbadoras sobre los Akatsuki - dijo mirando hacia la puesta de sol.

Los tres jadearon.

Sakura y Naruto pensaron en aquel castaño de ojos perlas y su compañero que parecía un tiburón.

Neji y Kisame.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba nada.

\- Tenemos razones para creer que ella ... - dijo mirando de reojo a la pelirosa - ...es su próxima presa - los tres se alarmaron - Tenemos tres o cuatro años antes que vengan tras ella.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Sakura miró sus manos con la expresión ensombrecida.

\- No me iré - declaró.

\- Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo - declaró el rubio.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

Sakura apretó las manos en la sabana.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no me interesa lo que pueda pasar dentro de años - gritó la pelirosa - Orochimaru ya puso las manos sobre Hinata-chan y su vida corre peligro - exclamó Sakura.

 _" - El hecho de que sea inmortal, no implica que su cuerpo vaya a resistir para siempre, y antes de que su cuerpo decaiga es necesario un nuevo contenedor más fuerte para su alma"_

Sakura frunció el ceño acumulando lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto miró su manos enojado.

Jiraiya sonrió de lado irónico.

\- Veo que conocen los perversos planes de Orochimaru - los dos gennin lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿O sea que usted también conoce sobre el jutsu de Orochimaru? - preguntó.

Tsunade se manifestó por primera vez.

\- Lo hacemos, lo estudiamos lo suficiente para saber que necesita un nuevo cuerpo cada de tres años - los gennins miraron a la rubia.

\- Afortunadamente se le había acabado el tiempo y tuvo que tomar otro cuerpo antes de que Hinata llegará, por lo que Hinata estará a salvo durante tres años - continuó el peliblanco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro ero-sennin? - preguntó el rubio - ¿Realmente seguro? - los dos gennins lo miraban urgentes.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño al igual que Tsunade.

\- No pueden ayudarla así que olvídense de ella por ahora - gruño el mayor. Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos. Jiraiya cruzó sus brazos - Hinata fue con Orochimaru por su propia voluntad, no importa lo que hagan no cambiará de opinión. No se engañen creyendo que podrán traerla de regreso. No podrán, es inútil intentarlo, es caso perdido - dijo el peliblanco.

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos unos instantes y luego fruncieron el ceño.

\- Quizás sea fácil para ti pensarlo pero no podemos hacerlo - gritó Naruto irritado.

\- Tal vez ella no sea nadie para usted pero es nuestra amiga - gritó Sakura alterada.

\- TONTOS - gritó la rubia alarmando a los dos - Miren las condiciones en que se encuentran, ¿una amiga les haría eso? - preguntó Tsunade gruñendo irritada mientras Jiraiya fruncía el ceño.

Los dos gennins jadearon, miraron entristecidos el uno al otro, analizando las heridas que tenían, los dos estaban llenos de moretones y vendas que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Jiraiya miró hacia abajo entristecido mientras Tsunade lo encaraba.

 _" - Tú y yo hemos sido compañeros desde niños, somos parte de los tres legendarios Sannin - dijo Jiraiya jadeando malherido y agotado._

 _Orochimaru rió sarcástico._

 _\- Qué sentimental, no pudiste ver, no pudiste saber que es lo que yo estuve haciendo todo este tiempo._

 _\- Aún no es tarde Orochimaru, no tienes que hacerlo - suplicó el peliblanco en su época de jonnin. Orochimaru rió y corrió hacia él._

 _-_ ¿ _Cúando te volviste tan tonto? - gritó sonriendo perversamente."_

\- Sí ustedes insisten, hay cazadores especiales anbus designados a cuidar que ustedes no escapen - dijo el peliblanco. Ellos jadearon - Tú no eres una chica ordinaria, tú tienes algo adentro que quieren robarte, y tú Naruto deberías enfocarte en protegerla a ella y a la aldea y crecer como un shinobi, eres hijo del cuarto Hokage y tú padre está aun en estado de coma, a causa de nadie menos que Orochimaru - gruño el peliblanco. Naruto hizo una mueca - Tienen que empezar a pensar como verdaderos shinobis, y dejar de actuar como niños, ser un shinobi no es sólo tener fuerza y jutsus tienen que tener criterio para tomar buenas decisiones en la hora de batalla, deben hacerse más listos...un día se enfrentaran a enemigos peores que Orochimaru - declaró el mayor.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron. Sakura era inteligente, sabía que era lo correcto pero...

Los dos se miraron determinados.

\- Si ser más listo significa abandonar a nuestros compañeros ... - Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Naruto miró al peliblanco con determinación.

\- Entonces seremos tontos de por vida - dijo Naruto con una expresión seria como pocas veces los hacia. Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos y Tsunade los encaró - Porque iremos tras Hinata-chan y lo haremos solos si es necesario, y cuando aparezcan los Akatsuki yo protegeré a Sakura-chan y les patearé el trasero - dijo sonriendo confiante el rubio.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto.

~ Naruto ~ pensó mirándolo atentamente.

Luego Sakura miró al peliblanco con la misma determinación.

Tsunade la encaró y sonrió satisfecha.

~ Me gusta esa expresión ~ pensó la rubia.

Tsunade suspiró resignada por lo que haría.

\- Déjamela a mi Jiraiya - los tres miraron a la rubia aturdidos. - Si tanto estás determinada a acabar con tu vida, está bien, yo lo haré por ti - dijo sonriendo sádica hacia la pelirosa. Sakura la miró asustada - Vas a suplicar por tu vida y rogar por descanso pero conmigo no será nada fácil, si quieres enfrentarte a alguien como Orochimaru y protegerte de los Akatsuki yo te entrenaré especialmente para hacerlo y tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti - dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en la cintura.

Sakura miró maravillada a la rubia.

Asintió sonriendo determinada.

\- Hai - contestó la ojijade.

\- Naruto... - el mencionado dejó de mirar a Sakura y miró al peliblanco - Entonces tú tampoco puedes quedarte atrás, vendré a por ti y el entrenamiento será duro si quieres proteger a esas dos señoritas - dijo sonriendo refiriéndose a Hinata y Sakura. Jiraiya saltó de la ventana a la cabeza del sapo - Prepárate para cuando salgas del hospital, nos vemos mocoso - dijo de espaldas a ellos.

Naruto sonrió determinado.

\- Tenlo por seguro - dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Los dos gennins estaban decididos, se harían más fuerte y recuperarían a la dulce Hinata.

 _" - Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun - dijo sonriendo suavemente como siempre lo hacía."_

Era definitivo, ellos la traerían.

* * *

Hinata miró algo triste a los lados, había celdas con hombres malheridos por doquier.

Su chamarra estaba maltratada así como toda su ropa, aun tenía heridas por tratar.

Miró a un lado y vio a un hombre gimiendo de dolor, se alarmó y dio un pasó vacilante para ayudarlo, Kabuto la detuvo.

\- Es mejor que no te metas con los demás asuntos de Orochimaru, puede verse algo frágil en estos momentos pero que no te engañe su apariencia, no queras meterte en lo que no te concierne - susurró en su oído.

Hinata abrió un poco los ojos y miró más una vez al hombre herido.

\- Siempre tan amable Hinata-kun, si eres tan blanda y no soportabas ver cosas como esas,¿ como lo derrotarás? Seguramente el no tuvo piedad a la hora de matar a tu clan - dijo sonriendo divertido Orochimaru que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Hinata apretó los puños y su mirada se lleno de odio. Kabuto dio un paso atrás algo asustado.

~ Cuanta intensidad de chakra ~ pensó impresionado con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hinata siguió caminando y no miró otra vez atrás, Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho, había dado justo en el blanco.

~ Sí, es la elegida, mi futuro radica en ella ~ pensó volviendo a caminar.

Pararon frente a una habitación y Kabuto abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación algo oscura y simple, apenas tenía una cama y un mueble, con un cuarto de baño al fondo, todo hecho con cemento, era instalaciones subterráneas.

Sobre el colchón había un kimono blanco, Hinata lo miró atentamente, era perfecto para una Hyuga.

[...]

\- ¿Así que te irás de viaje? - dijo Sasuke al oír la explicación de los dos gennins. Naruto asintió.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

~ Tres años ~ pensó el moreno. Sakura le había explicado que Hinata tenía tres años antes de que su cuerpo fuera tomado.

 _" - ¿Adonde vas? - gruñó el pelinegro bajando del árbol donde había esperado hace unos cuantos minutos. Él cayo tras ella a algunos metros de distancia._

 _Hinata se detuvo de espaldas a él._

 _Era de noche y el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles haciendo que cayeran alrededor de ellos, a Hinata le gustaba mucho ver como se mecían, tenía un efecto calmante pero en estos momentos era lo que menos le interesaba_

 _\- Eres una estúpida si crees que te dejaré atravesar esas puertas .Si te atreves a salir, ten por seguro que te seguiré Hinata. Tenemos una promesa y yo la haré de todo para cumplirla - aseguró el pelinegro._

 _Hinata volteó a mirarlo lentamente._

 _\- Era una promesa de niños, olvídate de ella - ordenó con su suave voz, Sasuke jadeó luego frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente._

 _\- No era una simple promesa de niños te lo dije Hinata... tú se... - jadeó sin terminar su frase al notar que Hinata se había aparecido frente a él, a un solo paso de distancia._

 _Hinata lo agarró de la camisa y lo beso._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. No tuvo tiempo de actuar, había sido tan repentino._

 ** _Tum tum._**

 _Algo oprimió el corazón de Sasuke en medio a ese beso, como si comprendiera que ella no le decía un 'Hasta luego' y sí un 'Adiós'._

 _Lo último que vio Sasuke antes de caer al suelo con los puntos de chakra cerrados fue el rostro de Hinata mirándolo desde arriba y moviendo los labios diciendo algo que lo dejó impactado por los segundos que quedó consciente antes de desmayarse."_

Sasuke volteó de espaldas a sus compañeros y llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro.

~ Eso fue un truco sucio Hinata ~ pensó el pelinegro sonrojándose al recordar el suave beso que le había dado la ojiperla.

Naruto y Sakura discutían sin darse cuenta del estado de su compañero de equipo.

Aunque no era el primer beso de Sasuke y tampoco era el primer beso de Hinata, era el primer beso que los dos tenían juntos y que fuera ella quien había dado ese paso hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

Sasuke apretó los puños decido a que no sería el último beso.

Se volteó a sus compañeros, no se dio cuenta que Sakura parecía querer decir algo a Naruto pero tenia dificultad en hacerlo.

\- Dobe... - Naruto lo miró y Sakura se alarmó sin que los otros dos se dieran - No te atrevas a volver igual de perdedor - dijo sonriendo arrogante.

Naruto sonrió a la provocación.

\- Volveré aun más fuerte que tú Teme 'ttebayo, tenemos una pelea pendiente también - dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Los dos siempre peleaban y terminaban empatados. Sakura intercaló miradas entre el rubio y el pelinegro. Ella suspiró. Sasuke parecía tener una obsesión en pelear con Naruto, aunque Naruto parecía muy contento en aceptar.

La pelirosa sabía muy bien el porque de eso.

Todo habia empezado la primera vez que ella conoció a Naruto.

 _* Flash Back*_

 _La niña pelirosa miró a lo lejos el niño Uchiha comiendo un onigiri._

 _Dio unos pasos hacia él pero sin acercarse demasiado._

 _\- Oeee - una voz escandalosa llamó su atención y la atención del pelinegro._

 _Un rubio venía corriendo alegre con una brillante sonrisa._

 _Sakura miró algo maravillada el desbordante entusiasmo del niño._

 _Él corría en dirección al Uchiha pero se detuvo cuando cruzó camino con ella._

 _Sakura lo miró confundida. Naruto la miraba interesado de arriba a abajo._

 _\- Woww eres muy bonita - dijo maravillado y despreocupado el rubio analizándola de cerca._

 ** _Tum tum._**

 _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, después de todo ella prácticamente vivía sola y los niños siempre se alejaban de ella como si fuera un monstruo y ella no sabía porque, entonces siempre trataba de arreglarse y quedar muy bonita, preocupándose por su estética a tan temprana edad y tratando con eso llamar la atención de los demás, ella solo quería que los demás dejarán de huir de ella y poder hacer amigos, entonces que alguien finalmente le dijera eso la dejaba muy feliz._

 _Sasuke se acercó a ellos sin mostrar interés en lo que decían._

 _\- Eres muy bonita aunque con una gran frente dattebayo - dijo aun mirándola maravillado, él era un niño muy despistado._

 _Sakura quedó de piedra._

 _Sasuke miró a la frente de la pelirosa, Naruto tenia razón, pero su madre le había enseñado a tratar bien a las niñas aunque Naruto también lo aprendió era muy despistado para saber que decir y que no._

 _Sakura miró de reojo al Uchiha y se avergonzó._

 _Fue el día en que su Sakura interna nació. El ojo de ella se contrajo._

 _ **Sakura interna:** ¿Como puede decir eso después de llamarme bonita ? además frente a él... éste niño, le mostraré ¡Cha!_

 _Sakura alzó el puño._

 _\- Eres un baka Shanaroo - gritó la niña y lo golpeó en el estómago. Naruto sintió que el alma se le iba por la boca._ _Cayo al suelo con una mueca._

 _Sasuke sonrió de lado divertido, su amigo era un idiota y en cierta forma lo mereció._

 _Fue el primer de muchos golpes que Sakura le daba._

 _Naruto se sentó y se sobó la panza._

 _\- ¿Por qué fue eso? - lloriqueó el rubio._

 _Sakura hacía puchero y cruzó sus brazos claramente molesta._

 _Naruto parpadeó cuando algo llamó su atención._

 _Él se levantó del suelo olvidando el dolor y movió la mano en el aire._

 _\- Hinata-chan - llamó saludando, Sakura y Sasuke miraron a donde Naruto acenaba y abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _La ojiperla que caminaba a lo lejos miró en dirección a ellos._

 _~ Así que se llama Hinata ~ pensaron Sakura y Sasuke._

 _La ojiperla se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al notar quien la llamaba, miró a los lados y salió corriendo._

 _Naruto la miró confundido._

 _\- ¿Eh?¿ Acaso no me vio?_ _¿_ _Porque salió corriendo? - preguntó en voz alta el despistado._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y Sakura lo notó._

 _El Uchiha frunció el ceño, además de ser otra vez ignorado había descubierto algo que no le gusto para nada, las niñas que lo perseguían siempre se sonrojaban como la ojiperla se había sonrojado al ver al idiota de su amigo._

 _Sasuke se acercó al rubio que lo miró confundido._

 _El niño pelinegro pateó la pierna de su amigo._

 _\- Auch... ¿Teme que te pasa? - reclamó sosteniendo su pierna herida y saltando sobre la otra. Se recompuso y frunció el ceño - ¿Acaso buscas pelea? - gruño el rubio desafiando a su amigo._

 _\- Hmpf - fue lo único que respondió el niño encarando a su amigo y cruzando sus brazos._

 _Sakura notó el porque de su enojo. Esa había sido la segunda vez que vio a la ojiperla pero nunca lo contó como un encuentro, porque siquiera habían cruzado miradas._

 _Ese día fue que nació la peleas frecuentes de Naruto y Sasuke, y la rivalidad de Sakura hacia Hinata aunque ésta siquiera lo supiera._

 _También fue el día que por primera vez esos tres niños jugaron juntos, ya que el rubio animado la había unido a los juegos sin preguntar a ninguno de los dos y Sakura...bueno ella fue muy feliz con eso._

 _Naruto era un niño con un corazón muy puro._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Sakura alzó un poco la mirada hacia Naruto.

Él sintió su mirada, dejó de discutir con Sasuke y recordó que la pelirosa parecía querer decirle algo.

\- ¡Ah! Sí... Sakura-chan ¿Qué querías decir? - preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al recordar que estaba a punto de decirle.

Los dos chicos la encararon interrogantes.

Sakura apartó la mirada.

\- Hmpf no era nada baka - dijo cruzando sus brazos y volteando la cara. No podía creer en lo que estuvo a punto de decir, además Sasuke estaba ahí, ¿En que estaba pensando?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Y ahora porque me dices baka? Sakura-chan - lloriqueó al ver que ella parecía molesta.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

Sonrió de lado y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

No era llamado un genio por nada.

* * *

El hombre herido gimió dentro de la celda, sentado contra la pared.

Confundido alzó la mirada al ver la celda siendo abierta.

Una peliazul con un kimono completamente blanco se acercó a él, sin decir nada se acuclilló en el suelo.

Ella sacó una pomada y acercó su mano al brazo y él retrocedió asustado.

\- ¿Qué haces? - gruño el hombre derrotado por tantos experimentos.

Ella lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

\- No-no te preocupes yo sólo... - dejó la frase al aire algo cohibida - Si no tratas esa herida va a infeccionarse - explicó tomando el brazo de hombre.

Él la miró sorprendido.

Era un ángel, al menos se veía como uno.

\- ¿No eres la que vino con Orochimaru hoy? - preguntó mientras ella trataba su herida.

Hinata no contestó, era obvio que lo era.

\- ¿Porque me ayudas? Ninguno de los otros que vinieron con él se acercaba a las celdas - dijo reacio - ¿ Porque una chica como tú vino con él? - preguntó curioso.

Hinata miró al suelo por algunos instantes.

\- Porque estoy en busca de algo - dijo mientras tomaba una venda para cerrar su herida.

Él la analizó.

\- Eres solo una niña - declaró - _¿_ Que puede estar buscando una niña con esa serpiente traicionera? - siseó mientras ella cerraba su herida.

~ También era solo una niña cuando todo me fue arrebatado, pero eso no pareció importarle a él ~ pensó con el ceño fruncido la ojiperla.

Terminó el labor y se levantó del suelo para irse.

\- No recomiendo que vuelvas a entrar, no sabes lo que puede hacer Orochimaru si te ve metiéndote en sus cosas - dijo el moreno sentado - Pero te agradezco que me ayudarás - agradeció sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón, era muy raro ver a personas haciendo el bien por los otros dentro de esas celdas.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la celda y se detuvo antes de salir.

\- No te preocupes por mi, él no puede hacerme daño - dijo segura la peliazul, después de todo ella sería el próximo contenedor - Te traeré algo de comida cuando pueda. Oyasumi - dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

Seguramente era un ángel.

Hinata miró a las celdas donde estaban los otros prisioneros.

No podía evitarlo, era demasiado amable, siempre tratando de ayudar.

No importaba lo que dijeran, ella ayudaría a esas personas como pudiera mientras estuviera ahí.

Siguió caminando hasta salir del local.

* * *

Kushina miró entristecida a su esposo, él aun no despertaba del coma.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

Ella rápidamente secó sus lágrimas.

Naruto encaró la espalda de su madre y bajó la mirada.

Kushina se volteó y sonrió.

\- Ara Naruto, veo que estás mejor, estaba a punto de ir a por ti y reprenderte por hacer cosas tan arriesgadas - dijo acercándose a él y jalando su oreja.

\- Itai, Itai kaa-chan - lloriqueó el rubio - Aun estoy herido, no deberías tratar así a un herido 'tteba - dijo el rubio tratando de salir del agarre de su madre.

Su madre lo soltó y puso las manos en la cintura.

\- No pases de listo Naruto, tus heridas se curan rápido esto no es nada para ti dattebane, después de todo eres un Uzumaki - dijo revolviendo su pelo.

Naruto hizo una mueca y luego sonrió un poco.

Los dos se pusieron serios y miraron a Minato en la cama.

\- Aun no saben lo que tiene ¿verdad? - preguntó acercándose a su padre.

Kushina miró entristecida a su familia.

\- No - dijo suspirando resignada.

\- Kaa-chan... - Naruto tomó la mano de su padre. Kushina lo miró expectante - Me iré de la aldea por un tiempo, más bien tres años ...- Kushina jadeó - voy a entrenar con Ero-sennin - dijo y miró a su madre decidido.

Kushina quedó sin aliento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto? - preguntó Sakura entrando, lo había seguido porque sabía que Naruto iba a ver a su padre, y aunque no lo dijera y mantuviera esa sonrisa ella sabía que él sólo se estaba haciendo el fuerte por su madre y por ellos, porque no quería preocupar-los - Digo, yo me voy a quedar a entrenar en la aldea con Tsunade-sama y Sasuke-kun con Itachi ¿en verdad tienes que irte por tres años lejos ?- preguntó seria pelirosa.

Naruto y Kushina la miraron al oír su voz. Ella al igual que Naruto estaba llena de vendas pero el Kyubi le proporcionaba una rápida recuperación.

Naruto asintió decidido.

\- Tengo que irme, Ero-sennin no puede quedarse en la aldea, al parecer tiene que hacer pesquisas y recolectar información sobre los Akatsuki. Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan iré y me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a la aldea que mi padre ve como una familia dattebayo - dijo sonriendo confiante. Kushina y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos - Además prometí que te protegería de los Akatsuki y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra - aseguró el rubio.

 **Tum tum.**

~ Por que ese es mi camino ninja ~ completo mentalmente la pelirosa mirando maravillada a Naruto que persistía en sonreir.

\- Porque ese mi camino ninja - dijo al simultáneo con los pensamientos de Sakura.

Kushina los encaró por unos segundos y luego sonrió satisfecha.

\- Bueno, te dejo el camino libre para que vayas Naruto - los dos miraron a la mayor - Pero no aprendas nada que no sean jutsus para la batalla de Jiraiya - declaró la pelirroja - Mientras estés fuera no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... - Naruto hizo una mueca al ver a Kushina entrando en su modo maternal - Estudia bien el Ninjutsu ya que tienes la oportunidad, yo nunca fue muy buena con eso sabes - dijo riendo tímidamente y rascando su cabeza- Jiraiya es un pervertido pero es un buen hombre y un excelente shinobi, pero aun así ten cuidado con él... - sugirió la madre. Kushina se acuclilló frente a Naruto y él la miró confundido - Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... - dijo sonriendo maternal. Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos - Y evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien solo no sigas el ejemplo de Jiraiya - dijo riendo y Naruto la imitó. Kushina se puso seria- Naruto... vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento por tu camino durante estos tres años, mas bien por toda tu vida... pero siempre recuerda quien eres y... -

\- Nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad - dijeron los dos Uzumaki en unísono sonriendo seguros.

Sakura los miró impresionada y después melancólica. Sería bueno haber tenido una madre igual a Kushina.

\- Vuelve pronto cariño y hazte el mas fuerte ¿sí? Cuando tu padre despierte seguramente te dirá lo orgulloso que esta de ti - dijo sonriendo maternal.

Naruto miró a su padre y luego asintió aguantando las lágrimas.

\- Arigato kaa-chan. Cuídate mientras yo no esté - dijo el rubio y la abrazó.

Kushina le dio palmadas en la espalda.

\- Ara ara, obviamente lo haré aun tengo que vivir para ver a mis nietos ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo perversa y mirando a Sakura sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Naruto salió de abrazo y puso las manos tras la cabeza sonriendo despreocupado.

\- No te preocupes, los verás crecer dattebayo. Mis hijos serán tan lindos como yo y Sakura-chan _¿_ verdad Sakura-chan? - bromeó el rubio.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

\- No digas tonterías Naruto - gritó y lo golpeó extremadamente avergonzada.

\- Ahhh - Naruto cayó de cara al suelo y un chichón creció tras su cabeza.

Sakura frunció el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y volteó el rostro mientras sus orejas se sobrecalentaban, ella movía el pie inquieta.

Kushina rió mientras su hijo estaba en el suelo murmurando "estoy herido y aun así me pegan 'tteba".

Kushina se acercó a Sakura y le puso el brazo en el hombro.

Naruto ya se había desmayado.

Sakura miró a la pelirroja, siempre la vio como una madre desde el día que Naruto la llevó arrastras a su casa y la presentó a su familia, como si ella fuera una nueva hermana pequeña, algo que en el fondo había dejado a la pelirosa muy feliz.

\- ¿Asi que vas a entrenar con Tsunade? - preguntó. Sakura asintió contenta.

\- Pero aun quiero seguir con nuestros entrenamientos Kushina-san - pidió la pelirosa.

\- Obviamente - dijo sonriendo de la forma que siempre calentaba el corazón de Sakura - Pero voy a enseñarte algo más difícil está vez Sakura-chan - dijo seria la pelirroja. Sakura la miró expectante - Te enseñare técnicas de mi clan, todos sobre sellos y con eso ... - Kushina se acuclilló frente a Sakura y le señalo el estómago. Sakura la siguió con la mirada - Con eso también aprenderás más sobre el ser que llevas dentro - aseguró la pelirroja.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

En una cueva oscura gotas de agua caían al suelo.

\- ¿Hace cuanto no nos reunimos así?- dijo uno de los Akatsuki.

\- Desde que Orochimaru nos dejó - contestó el otro.

\- Hmm, oí que tiene un nuevo contenedor en manos, es más, oí que es una niña portadora del byakugan - dijo un rubio - ¿Es verdad que era tu prima Neji? - preguntó burlón - Tu protegida - provocó Deidara.

Neji no contestó.

\- Ya deja eso Deidara...No seamos impacientes ya nos encontraremos con nuestro viejo "amigo" Orochimaru. Tenemos tres años ... - murmuró el líder.

\- Sí, tres años...

* * *

 _4 meses después._

Hinata estaba meditando en un cuarto, su pelo había crecido hasta sus hombros, su ropa había cambiado por un camisa blanca parecida a un kimono, era abierta y sus pechos eran cubiertos por varias camadas de vendas, llevaba una hakama* atada con una cuerda violeta al igual que Orochimaru y bajo el hakama tenía unos pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas, era una mejor forma de moverse, la hacia más ágil y libre para cambiar sus posiciones en medio a la batalla, además que el hakama ayudaba perfectamente a guardar su espada.

Para Orochimaru y Kabuto había sido una misión muy ardua obligarla a cambiar sus chamarras y la camisa de rejillas.

La sala era rodeada por velas que la iluminaban, sus paredes eran hechas de madera muy diferente al resto de las instalaciones.

Ella estaba rodeada por cuatro postes de madera.

 _* Flash Back*_

 _\- Kaa-san,¿ crees que Otou-sama preferiría haber tenido un hijo? - preguntó cabizbaja la ojiperla._

 _Hikaru parpadeó confundida y dejó de prensar las flores en las que estaba enfocada._

 _Miró a su hija que estaba sentada en el porche mirando como la nieve caía, Hikaru estaba dentro de la mansión sentada en el suelo frente a una mesita._

 _-_ _¿_ _Porqué preguntas eso Hinata?_

 _Los labios de Hinata temblaron._

 _\- Es que él siempre está con Neji entrenándolo y siempre diciendo lo orgulloso que está, de como el representa al clan Hyuga como debe ser, como si él fuera el heredero y no yo - dijo insegura de si misma la peliazul._

 _Hikaru sonrió y siguió con su labor._

 _\- Eres muy pequeña para preocuparte con esas cosas Hinata, es obvio que tu padre entrenar a Neji para que te proteja y asuma el clan si es necesario hasta que tú cumplas la edad necesaria para hacerlo, además recuerda que su padre era el hermano gemelo de tu padre, tu padre ve a su hermano en Neji - explicó la mayor - Además Neji tiene muchas responsabilidades como anbu y aun así no quiso dejar de ser tu guardián y tu padre estuvo muy complacido con eso ... - dijo levantándose y sentándose al lado de su hija en el porche. Hinata la miró expectante - ... Tu padre entrenó personalmente y tan duro a Neji para estar seguro de que el guardián de su mayor tesoro fuera el mejor y el más fuerte entre los Hyugas, él no te cambiaría por nada Hinata y_ _¿_ _te cuento un secreto? Cuando estás durmiendo tu padre va todas las noches a tu cuarto velando por tu sueño y me dice sonriendo lo orgulloso que está por tus progresos en los entrenamientos - confesó secretamente - Él cree que serás una Hyuga muy fuerte Hinata._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

 _La niña peliazul lentamente reposó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, que rápidamente empezó a sobar su pelo._

 _\- Arigato kaa-san por contarme ese secreto..._

 _El regazo de madre era muy cálido al igual que sus caricias._

 _[...]_

 _Tres Hyugas jadeaban en el suelo, el castaño estaba parado en medio a ellos. Una niña peliazul estaba escondida viendo todo tras la puerta._

 _\- Como les dije antes las apariencias y las percepciones no nos llevarán a ningún lado - murmuró el castaño - Por ejemplo, cometieron un error en creer que yo soy un hombre paciente...El clan, el clan subestiman sus propias habilidades al no conocer la profundidad de las mías y mírense ahora, mordiendo el polvo - murmuró Neji mirando a los hombres de la rama principal en el suelo._

 _Uno de ellos realizó activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado._

 _Neji cayo de rodillas y gritó de dolor._

 _\- Es mejor que te disculpes Neji - gruño uno de ellos._

 _Hinata los veía alarmada._

 _Neji se negaba a pedir perdón._

 _\- Neji-niisan, discúlpate onegai - gritó la pequeña saliendo de tras de la puerta. Neji abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los otros shinobis._

 _\- Hinata-sama no debería estar aquí - dijo el que había activado el sello, dejando de aplicar dolor en el castaño._

 _\- Neji-niisan... - Ella veía alarmada a su protector, Neji se inclinó en el suelo._

 _\- Ruego me perdonen por mi imprudencia - dijo el castaño al oír la orden de su protegida._

 _[...]_

 _Semanas después._

 _Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza después de llegar aquel día nevado, había llegado corriendo de la academia pero se detuvo para recomponerse como una Hyuga digna._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos por la escena que vio._

 _\- Neji-niisan - murmuró sorprendida al notar e rostro de Neji Hyuga tras Hiashi y Hikaru Hyuga arrodillados en el suelo._

 _Neji levantó la espada._

 _Hinata se sintió completamente paralizada._

 _Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho fuertemente cuando vio la cabeza de su madre cayendo al suelo y luego la de su padre._

 _La sangre cubrió el suelo._

 _Neji miró a la puerta con el byakugan activado y Hinata dio un paso atrás._

 _Asustada y aterrada ella salió corriendo desesperada por el complejo Hyuga._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro._

 _Corrió los más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Hoheto Hyuga._

 _\- Hoheto-san, Hoheto-san ayuda, ayuda onegai - gritaba aterrada la pequeña ella, entró a la casa en busca de auxilio._

 _Se detuvo bruscamente._

 _El cuerpo de Hoheto estaba sentado contra la pared en medio a la sala, en su frente un kunai atravesaba su carne, la sangre manchaba todo su cuerpo._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, gritó y salió corriendo no queriendo ver más esa escena tan grotesca para una niña de apenas 6 años._

 _Corrió por todo el complejo y aterrada vio todos los cuerpos de los shinobis esparcidos por el suelo como simples muñecos sin vida. La luna parecía más grande esa noche._

 _Hinata alzó la mirada._

 _Ella miró a Neji que estaba sobre el techo de la mansión principal._

 _\- Nii-san..._ _¿_ _Po-Porqué...Tú... - las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y ella no podía evitar dar pasos atrás totalmente asustada -_ _¿_ _M-Me matarás? - preguntó aterrada con el cuerpo tembloroso._

 _Neji la miró como si fuera un insecto insignificante._

 _\- No tiene ningún valor matar a personas como tú... Mi pequeña y tan tonta princesita... Si quieres matarme... ¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame! Y vive una vida larga y desagradable... Huye... huye... y afe_ _rrate a tu miserable vida... Y un día cuando quieras vengar a tus padres...Ven a verme - Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Hinata abrió los ojos.

Se levantó del suelo y desenvainó su espada.

La cubrió con chakra y ágilmente procedió a cortar todos los troncos al medio.

Lanzó su espada hacia el aire. Se arrodilló sobre una pierna y abrió los brazos.

\- Chidori Nagashi - gritó y creó una carga eléctrica de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, en lugar de una carga concentrada sólo en la mano. La electricidad fue canalizada hacia toda la habitación y los troncos fueron rotos en fragmentos.

Ella se levantó cuando las descargas se detuvieron y atrapó la espada que había lanzado al aire antes de ésta que cayera al suelo, la envainó.

Respiró profundo y miró los resultados, había tratado de perfeccionar esa técnica durante esos 8 meses, aun no le parecía lo suficientemente fuerte, realmente agradecía a Sasuke por enseñarle el Chidori, le sería útil contra Neji.

Ella salió sin expresión alguna de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos dela oscura instalación.

Hinata detuvo su andar y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un niño en una celda.

Frunció el ceño.

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió bruscamente.

\- _¿_ Porque tienes a un niño en aquella celda? - exigió saber la peliazul completamente irritada, el niño le había recordado a ella misma.

Orochimaru y Kabuto la miraron.

\- Ara Hinata-kun, _¿_ ya terminaste tu entrenamiento? - preguntó ignorando la pregunta de ella. Hinata frunció el ceño y Kabuto pasó frente ella para agarrar un tubo de ensayo.

\- No deberías preocuparte con él - aseguró el peliplata. Hinata encaró a Kabuto - Aunque nos creas monstruos algunas veces ayudamos a personas _¿_ sabes? Ese niño es un huérfano y lo acogimos, no teníamos donde dejarlo así que está durmiendo en aquella celda hasta que encontremos un lugar o una aldea para dejarlo - informó el peliplata.

Hinata lo encaró sin decir nada. En esos 8 meses ella había pasado ayudando a los que estuvieran más heridos sin que Orochimaru y Kabuto lo supieran, aunque ella sospechaba que ellos lo sabían y solamente no la detenían, había conocido a muchos que tuvieron un pasado trágico y veían a Orochimaru como un salvador, eso la había dejado completamente sorprendida pero ella también conocía a aquellos que lo veían como su peor pesadilla, sabía que esa serpiente no hacía buenas acciones sin obtener algo a cambio tarde o temprano.

\- Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun deberías concentrarte apenas en tus entrenamientos - siseó la serpiente. Hinata miró sin expresión al sannin, se había vuelto muy buena en no dejar transparecer sus pensamientos, bueno, en realidad no tanto, ella apartó la mirada algo asustada, aun no le gustaba las vibraciones de ese hombre aunque muchas veces Orochimaru se comportaba como una madre y eso era algo muy extraño para alguien que se veía como él.

\- _¿_ Cuando me enseñaras la técnica que tanto hablas? - preguntó la peliazul.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

\- Cuando domines perfectamente la última que te enseñe - dijo volviendo a su labor con los tubos de ensayos.

Hinata frunció el ceño, suspiró. Ella hizo una reverencia y salió del local cerrando la puerta.

Volvería a la sala de entrenamiento para perfeccionar sus técnicas Hyuga y los jutsus prohibidos que le había enseñado la asustadora serpiente.

* * *

\- Ara, Sasuke-kun - exclamó la pelirosa al ver a Sasuke que caminando por la aldea, parecía estar volviendo del entrenamiento.

Él la miró y asintió en modo de saludo, los dos empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

\- _¿_ Vienes del entrenamiento? - preguntó al ver las heridas en el rostro del moreno y algo de polvo por su ropa.

\- Hn... Al parecer tú igual - dijo analizándola. Sakura hizo una mueca, ella no estaba en una mejor situación.

\- Tsunade-sama realmente hablaba en serio sobre que haría rogar por descanso - dijo ella con una mueca.

Los dos suspiraron. Los entrenamientos no eran nada fáciles.

 _" Sakura miraba decidida a su maestra._

 _Sus ojos reflejaron la imagen de Tsunade parada frente a ella._

 _\- Ahora te voy atacar enserio, tu trabajo es esquivar todo los ataques._ _¿_ _Estás lista? - preguntó seria._

 _Sakura asintió._

 _\- Sí Tsunade-sama - dijo y Tsunade desapareció. Sakura jadeó y miró hacia arriba, Tsunade estaba lista para patearla._

 _La pelirosa saltó hacia atrás y Tsunade rompió completamente el suelo haciendo que rocas se levantaran y ella saliera volando._

 _\- Ahh - Sakura cerró los ojos mientras algunas rocas la acertaban._

 _\- Nunca cierres los ojos - reprendió la rubia corriendo hacia ella y golpeando su estómago, Sakura los abrió y gimió de dolor siendo enviada contra un árbol._

 _El árbol se rompió y Sakura cayo en el suelo._

 _-_ _¿_ _Cómo se te ocurre cerrar los ojos contra un enemigo? - gritó la rubia mientras Sakura trataba de levantarse con dificultad del suelo - Tienes que observar sus movimientos antes, durante y después de un ataque, no se puede escapar ni el más mínimo detalle, si eres shinobi de algún rango seguramente ya aprendiste esto pero cada persona tiene un brazo y una pierna dominante así como hábitos que muestran debilidades analizando eso descubrirás sus patrones, los chunnin y jonnin entrenan para reducir esos hábitos para ocultar sus intenciones al ojo del oponente pero nunca se elimina completamente, siempre hay movimientos que permiten encontrar su punto débil._

 _Sakura jadeó._

 _-_ _¿_ _El punto débil del enemigo? - preguntó levantándose._

 _\- Debes descubrir esos puntos tan rápido como puedas, eso mejorará tu capacidad de evadir ataques - aseguró la rubia."_

Síp, Sakura no la tenía fácil.

Ella miró a la estatua del cuarto Hokage.

La imagen de un rubio pasó en su mente.

\- Lo extrañas - dijo sin trabas en la lengua el Uchiha mirándola de reojo.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

\- _¿_ Qué dices Sasuke-kun? No lo extraño, es más no sé de quien hablas - dijo riendo alarmada. Sasuke arqueó la ceja y ella suspiró resignada - Se siente algo solo sin él aquí con sus escándalos - murmuró la pelirosa.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

\- _¿_ Se lo dijiste? - preguntó el moreno. Sakura lo miró confundida, cuando comprendió a lo que se refería se sonrojó.

Ella esquivó la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo fastidiando con esos temas amor y corriendo atrás de mi - dijo el pelinegro y Sakura hizo una mueca - Sólo seguías haciendo eso por rivalidad con ella ¿verdad? - dedujo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró.

\- No es verdad yo... - ella se detuvo de repente. Era verdad, él había sido apenas un amor infantil y sólo creció como una pequeña obsesión por la rivalidad que ella misma había puesto contra Hinata, en realidad Sakura no sabía lo que era el amor, no tenía padres que le enseñaran sobre eso y tuvo sus primeros amigos de una forma algo rara pero... - No se lo dije... No tuve el valor y ahora ya está lejos - respondió melancólica la pelirosa -... Supongo que en cierto modo tienes razón, sólo quería sobrepasarla a ella - confesó la pelirosa. Los dos hicieron una cara melancólica - También se siente solo sin ella aquí.

 _"- Sasuke-kun, no la trates así."_

 _"- Onegai Sasuke-kun se más amable con Kiba-kun."_

 _" - Sakura-chan, tienes que comer eso también."_

 _"- No te preocupes todo estará bien Sakura-chan"_

\- De cualquier forma creo que deberías haberle dicho, el dobe se pondría contento - dijo el Uchiha cambiando el tema.

Sakura se sonrojó.

\- Tú tampoco le dijiste a ella - espetó la pelirosa.

Sasuke detuvo su andar.

\- Tsk, eso no lo sabes y tampoco te concierne - gruñó el pelinegro retomando el andar.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

\- A veces eres un gran idiota y un engreído, no sé que vi en ti - dijo la pelirosa caminado molesta al lado de él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- A las chicas parece gustarle - dijo burlón como raramente lo hacia, solo se tomaba esa libertad con su equipo y con Hinata.

\- Excepto a Hinata - dijo sonriendo perversamente Sakura. Sasuke se petrificó - Ah es verdad... Desde la academia siempre trataste de llamar su atención en las clases mostrando lo bueno que eras con taijutsu y ninjutsu pero siempre que la mirabas ella estaba riendo con Naruto y tú fruncías el ceño - dijo sádica la pelirosa. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - Además amenazaste sus los compañeros de equipo cuando supiste que no estabas en el mismo equipo que ella, _¿Q_ ué les habías dicho? _¡_ Ah! sí, no pueden dormir al lado de ella en las misiones, no la llamen por su nombre de pila, no pueden tocarla, mejor siquiera se atrevan a habl...- ella imitaba la voz de Sasuke de forma burlona, el Uchiha la interrumpió antes que ella terminará la larga lista de amenazas que él habría proferido.

\- Ahhh, ya lo entendí, lo entendí, Tsk, maldición - gruñó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas caminando rápidamente y pasando por ella con las manos en los bolsillos - Debería haberme certificado que no había nadie cerca - murmuró avergonzado el Uchiha.

Era la primera vez que lo veía avergonzado, la Sakura interna celebró su victoria, sentía que era como una pequeña venganza por todas las veces que él la llamó fastidiosa o molesta.

Sakura rió y miró al cielo, Sasuke la imitó.

Los dos pensaron en esas dos personas queridas a las cuales se morían por ver en estos momentos.

 _¿_ Cómo estarán ahora?

* * *

Hinata acarició el pelo del niño que dormía en su regazo.

Después del entrenamiento había venido a darle comida y algo de ropa, Orochimaru se encogió de hombros a eso, era mejor para él si ella lo cuidaba por el tiempo que estuviera ahí así le quitaba una carga de sus hombros.

Los prisioneros solían llamarla ángel, ella no decía nada pero no se creía digna de ese apodo, ella no era un ángel, ella no estaba ahí para ayudarlos a ellos, estaba en busca de poder para asesinar a alguien.

Miró al techo apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

Cerró los ojos.

 _" - Yo te protegeré."_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y hizo una mueca.

Miró al niño en su regazo, ese niño le recordaba a ella, le recordaba los días que pasaba dormida en el regazo de su madre.

Ella frunció el ceño. Delicadamente lo puso dormido en la cama y se levantó.

Salió de la celda y caminó por el pasillo, los prisioneros murmuraban " ángel" pero ella pasaba de largo por ellos.

Puso una mano en su espada y caminó siendo tragada por el oscuro pasillo.

Ella no era un ángel y si lo fuera, solo podría ser llamada de ángel vengador.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a Guest:**_

 **Sakkei-kun:** La ropa de Hinata va a ser la que usa Sasuke en el anime al igual que está en la imagen de la capa del fic (^-^), no serán chamarras y pantalones gruesos, no es que no le avergüenze mostrar su cuerpo pero más tarde mostraré el porque acepta vestirse de esa forma _hoho, además a mí me encantan sus atributos obviamente no podía dejarlos estar escondidos 3:)_. No te preocupes, Hinata no será débil y solo va a tartamudear cuando está demasiado nerviosa. Gracias por el animo, me pone muy contenta que te guste (^.^)

 **Sasuhina - 21:** Wuahh, me sonrojo si dices eso, me alegra que te gusten ^^.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Voy a mostrar detenidamente los entrenamientos de secretos de los cuatro, la época gennin siempre va a aparecer como flash backs pero también vas estar en el fic muchas de las misiones gennins, pretendo seguir la linea de Naruto Shippuden por lo que verán muchas escenas iguales al anime pero habrá alteraciones por el cambio de protagonistas._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	3. Kazoku

Recomendaciones de Safamantica \o/

Se recomienda iniciar el capítulo escuchando ' **Sadness and Sorrow'** de preferencia con efecto de lluvia. Es una de las músicas de Naruto para los momentos tristes.

Bien, sólo eso... Espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

 _El beso en la frente tiene un significado increíble,_

 _denota protección_

 _La persona que te dé un beso en la frente_

 _quiere que estés bien en todo momento y_ _seguramente nunca te abandonará._

* * *

 _Época gennin, Hinata a los 10 años._

 _\- Ya déjalo Hinata-chan - gritó la pelirosa saliendo de tras de un árbol._

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente y los rayos eran de hacer temblar el cielo pero Hinata seguía ahí, entrenando como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Hinata se detuvo y miró a la pelirosa, se limpió la frente que se sentía muy caliente por el esfuerzo y su sudor se mezclaba con la gotas de lluvia._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? - preguntó jadeando ligeramente, estaban en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, ya era de noche y la mayoría estaban en casa con su familia festejando los inicios de diciembre, se acercaba la navidad._

 _Todos excepto dos personas._

 _Sakura dio una paso en frente. La miró con reprensión, la pelirosa la había seguido curiosa por saber a donde iba, cuando vio que estaba entrenando se quedó a ver si podía analizar su forma de entrenar, nadie sabía que Hinata entrenaba a esas horas ahí, al menos Sakura imaginaba que no, pero hace horas que está ahí y ya había empezado a llover y aun así la peliazul no había terminado su entrenamiento._

 _Hinata entrenaba aun más cuando se acercaban los días festivos, ella sentía aun más la falta de su familia en esos días y su determinación en acabar con Neji crecía._

 _\- Ya llevas horas entrenando, ha empezado a llover, no tienes porque seguir - reprendió la pelirosa._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _El pelo de las dos empezó a pegarse a su frente._

 _Un rayo cayó iluminando parcialmente el rostro de Hinata, sus ojos estaban vacíos._

 _\- Lo que más tengo son razones para seguir - dijo y la ignoró volviendo a su labor de entrenar._

 _Sakura jadeó._

 _\- Hinata te enfermarás - ella se acercó a la peliazul y la tomó de la muñeca. Hinata jadeó sorprendida. Las dos se encararon - Ya dentente, nadie te pide que hagas esto._

 _Hinata afastó su mano._

 _\- Esto no es cuestión de que alguien me lo pida, sabes muy bien eso - declaró la ojiperla._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño._

 _\- Sé como te sientes Hinata-chan pero de está forma tú..._

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó interrumpiéndola. Sakura parpadeó y Hinata volteó el rostro y miró al suelo - ¿Qué tú sabes como me siento?... ¿Qué sabes sobre mí, tú que no tienes padres ni hermanos? - preguntó ella mirando de reojo - ¿Qué sabes si has estado sola desde el principio? ¿Eh?...¿Qué sabes tú lo que es perder a un ser querido? - preguntó la peliazul frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó. Hinata miró al suelo y apretó los puños - Sufrimos a causa de nuestros lazos afectivos y tú-tú dices que sabes como me siento, jamás presenciaste como la persona en que más confiabas mataba a tus padres frente a tus ojos - gritó la peliazul._

 _Sakura sintió que su pecho se oprimía, miró al suelo algo avergonzada por sus palabras pero a la vez sintiendo esa conexión que la unía a la peliazul, el dolor de la soledad._

 _\- Tienes razón... - murmuró y Hinata la encaró interesada - Realmente no tengo padres ni hermanos y no sé que es lo que se siente..._

 _\- ¿Entonces porque? ¿Porque dices comprenderme? - preguntó exigente -_ _¿_ _Porque te esfuerzas tanto?, preocupándote por mí cuando yo no te lo pedí - Hinata jamás le había pedido a ellos que se preocuparan por ella, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz también lo veía como un ''obstáculo"para su objetivo, porque siempre tenía que estar pendiente de no preocupar a sus compañeros con sus arduos entrenamientos porque ellos no lograban comprender porque entrenaba tanto, además de que siempre la protegían como una si fuera una niña débil aunque sabían que ella era más que capaz de defenderse y no era eso lo que Hinata quería, quería crecer y hacerse más fuerte no esconderse tras ellos._

 _Sakura lo pensó detenidamente._

 _\- Porqué... - Sakura miró hacia un costado - Para mi eres uno de los primeros lazos afectivos que tengo... - una gota cayó de su ojo jade confundiéndose con la lluvia - Desde que nos conocimos siempre...siempre aunque no lo demuestre te he considerado mi mejor amiga._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos lentamente._

 _Conmocionada y sorprendida._

 _Sintió como su corazón se oprimía por la revelación._

 _Luego poco a poco su expresión se fue perdiendo._

 _Hinata la miró sin expresión mientras las gotas caían de su pelo y de su rostro._

 _Sakura iba a decir algo pero Hinata volvió a interrumpirla._

 _\- Sakura - llamó sin el honorifico haciendo que Sakura la mirara de inmediato - Si por algún acaso hipotético yo tuviera que irme de Konoha, ¿tratarías de detenerme? - preguntó la peliazul._

 _Un rayo cayo justo en el momento que Sakura abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Sakura dio un paso al frente y la abrazó, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida._

 _\- Yo no dejaría que te marcharás jamás, te seguiría por donde fuera y te traería a casa Hinata-chan - declaró sorprendiendo a la peliazul - Porque aquí es tu hogar y tú eres...alguien especial para mí - dijo la Sakura segura - Eres... lo más cercano a una familia que yo tuve -gritó mientras las lágrimas caían una a una - Por eso.. aunque no entienda tu dolor yo- yo quiero ser tu apoyo Hinata._

 _Una lágrima rodó por el ojo perla, lentamente Hinata apretó los labios temblorosos mientras hacia una mueca._

 _Hinata se aferró a Sakura y las dos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo llorando._

 _\- Lo siento por lo que dije Sakura-chan - gritó arrepentida la peliazul por sus palabras hirientes._

 _\- También siento meterme en tus asuntos como si supiera de algo Hinata-chan - gritó la pelirosa mientras la dos se aferraban una a la otra como si fueran lo único que tenían._

 _Sakura no había considerado la profundidad de las palabras de Hinata, y tampoco lo sabía ahora pero... Hinata lloraba por otra razón._

 _Lloraba por que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irse._

 _Y que el lazo valioso que las unía debía ser cortado._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Actualidad._

Sakura fruncía el ceño concentrando chakra.

Sus manos estaban juntas a la altura de su pecho y el chakra del Kyuubi la rodeaba en una fina camada roja.

\- Vamos tu puedes Sakura-chan - animó Kushina a su lado.

Sakura se concentró más, su frente sudaba.

Dos cadenas de chakra empezaron a salir de su espalda.

Era un jutsu característico clan Uzumaki, esas cadenas eran tan poderosas que eran capaces de contener un jinchuriken descontrolado.

Cadenas de un 5 metros rodeadas por el chakra rojo salieron desde su espalda.

Kushina la vio maravillada.

El jutsu se deshizo y Sakura cayó agotada al suelo.

Era necesario mucho chakra para realizar ese jutsu, solo los del clan Uzumaki podían realizarlo ya que eran muy conocido el hecho de que alcanzaban grandes reservas de chakra y una mayor expectativa de vida. Sakura era la primera no Uzumaki que estaba logrando usar ese jutsu ya que el chakra del Kyuubi le daba grandes reservas pero aun no lograba utilizarlo a voluntad por mucho tiempo.

\- Kushina-san...¿cuando me enseñara a manipular el chakra del Kyubi? - preguntó jadeando por el cansancio.

Kushina se puso seria.

\- ¿Tsunade ya te está enseñando el byakugou? - preguntó.

Sakura asintió.

\- Yo no tengo una gran reserva de chakra por lo que tengo que almacenar chakra durante estos tres años para poder aprender esa técnica por eso necesito aprender a manipular el chakra de Kyuubi para poder usar solamente ese durante estos tres años de entrenamiento y así no tener que usar mi propio chakra para aprender nuevos jutsus - explicó levantándose.

Kushina la encaró por unos segundos.

~ Con el byakugou y el chakra de Kyubi además de su proprio chakra Sakura podrá alcanzar reservas de chakras aun mayores que la de muchos Uzumakis, es mas... su buen control de chakra la dejarán prácticamemte activa durante días de batalla sin sufrir cansancio o agotamiento alguno ~ pensó detenidamente la mayor.

Kushina sonrió de lado imperceptiblemente. Suspiró resignada y le dio la espalda.

\- Está bien - contestó.

Sakura celebró.

\- ¡Cha!

\- Pero...- Sakura dejó de celebrar y la miró con una mal presentimiento a la mayor, un "pero" nunca era una buena señal - Para aprender a controlar ese chakra primero deberás saber lo que es él y de donde proviene - dijo la pelirroja - Creo que ya es hora de que te cuente una historia.

Sakura la miró interesada.

\- ¿Qué historia? - preguntó curiosa.

Kushina la miró de reojo.

\- La historia sobre tus padres - dijo la Uzumaki seria.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

 **"Sentía que caía a la oscuridad infinita.**

 **No, no apenas sentía, Hinata estaba literalmente estaba cayendo.**

 **Una y otra vez caía al vacío, sin llegar a tocar el suelo, y lo único que podía hacer era gritar.**

 **Dejó de caer cuando de repente apareció en una casa oscura de madera.**

 **Ella vio una niña peliazul que pasaba por ella corriendo con una sonrisa inocente.**

 **Era su versión de niña.**

 **Y ella sabía muy bien a donde iba.**

 **La siguió.**

 **Se detuvo en el porche viendo como la pequeña Hinata paraba frente a la puerta corrediza.**

 **\- No, No lo abras... - susurró aterrada, sabía lo que pasaría después. Ella dio un paso vacilante a la niña que ponía la mano en la puerta - NO LO ABRAS - gritó lista para detenerla.**

 **La puerta se abrió."**

Hinata abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Una pesadilla.

No, no era una simple pesadilla era la pura realidad, era su realidad.

Su frente sudaba y ella jadeaba sonoramente, lentamente llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.

Últimamente sentía que estaba perdiendo la capacidad de demostrar expresiones, quizás porque ahora estaba completamente sola y no tenía motivos para mostrar una sonrisa, su sonrisa se había perdido y sido remplazada por muecas y ceños fruncidos.

Las lágrimas que ella negaba dejar caer habían sido remplazadas por miradas de rencor y odio cada vez que se pensaba en "Él".

 _"- Oe niña deja de llorar. Toma te daré esto... Hmpf no te preocupes, de cualquier forma odio los dulces y no lo voy a comer. "_

Hinata dejó escapar la primera sonrisa en meses ante el breve recuerdo.

Desde aquel día ella amaba los rollos de canela.

Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensueño.

Ella giró la cabeza en la cama en dirección a la puerta que se abrió.

Kabuto entró.

\- Orochimaru-sama quiere verte.

 **[...]**

Caminó por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto y de forma elegante como una digna Hyuga debía hacerlo.

Sin vacilar, sin demostrar debilidad, sin dejar los otros pensaren que son superiores a ti.

 _" - ¿Porque Neji-niisan tiene ese dibujo en la frente Otou-sama? - preguntó la pequeña curiosa, su padre dejó de tomar el té y la miró de reojo._

 _\- ¿Porqué te interesa saber? - preguntó y volvió a tomar el té._

 _\- Bu-Bueno, soy tu-tu hija y un día voy a heredar el clan, ¿ve-verdad? - declaró la pequeña vacilante y dudosa de si esa sería la respuesta correcta. Hiashi sonrió satisfecho y puso la taza en la mesa. Su hija parecía estar decidida a cumplir sus expectativas._

 _Él se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, el castaño la miró de reojo de espaldas a ella._

 _\- Sígueme - ordenó y Hinata rápidamente obedeció._

 _Ellos caminaron por el porche y pasaron por decenas de Hyugas que entrenaban y otros que hacían la limpieza. Hinata caminaba tras la pierna de su padre._

 _-¿ Dime que ves? - preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a los Hyugas que entrenaban. Hinata lo imitó, ella ladeó la cabeza._

 _\- Hn...etto...Hy-Hyugas entrenando - dijo la pequeña. Hiashi asintió._

 _\- Sí, pero no sólo son Hyugas entrenando, mira sus frentes - dijo ignorando sus pequeños tartamudeos._

 _Hinata hizo lo ordenado. Todos tenían el tatuaje en la frente, excepto uno, el instructor. Ella miró confundida a su padre._

 _-¿ Lo notaste verdad? - preguntó y ella asintió y lo miró interrogante - Esa marca indica que son de la rama secundaria y que viven para servir a la rama principal que somos nosotros - dijo el mayor cruzando sus brazos el kimono como siempre lo hacía - Hace no mucho tiempo, había una rivalidad enorme entre las dos ramas - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos - En realidad la sigue habiendo, pero después de la muerte de tu tío...- Hiashi miró a su hija a los ojos - Es algo que quiero cambiar - declaró el mayor. Hinata lo vio maravillada - Por eso ahora les enseñamos las técnicas que para ellos antes eran prohibidas, cómo un medio de decir que ahora somos todos iguales, pero es un proceso lento cambiar una tradición y la tensión creada por tantos años, y la rama principal aun puede activar el sello para aplicar disciplina por medio de dolor - respondió mirando al suelo algo entristecido por aun no cumplir con todo lo que deseaba. El consejo era difícil de manejar, había sido un trabajo arduo convencerlos de permitir a la rama secundaria aprender las técnicas de la rama principal - Por eso Hinata... - la niña miró expectante a su padre - Mi deseo es darle fin a esa rivalidad y eliminar el sello de la rama secundaria pero si yo no logro hacerlo... Tú continuarás el trabajo por mi, debes velar por el bien del clan por que es tu familia...-_

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y miró a los Hyuga que entrenaban._

 _\- Mi familia ...- murmuró la pequeña. Hiashi asintió. Hinata se decidió, miró al suelo - Lo-Lo haré otou-sama, yo-yo no dejaré que nadie más sufra por el sello y peleen entre si - declaró como una niña inocente._

 _Hiashi sonrió satisfecho._

 _\- Recuerda esto Hinata, siempre el clan antes de todo, por que..._

 _-... Ellos son mi familia - completó la menor sonriendo suavemente y mirando a toda su familia, incluso los que no eran relacionados por sangre._

 _Hiashi le dio la espalda y caminó imponente hacia delante._

 _\- Esa es mi hija - murmuró y Hinata lo miró asombrada, era la primera frase de orgullo y afecto que le dio, siempre le decía lo fuerte que era Neji y la comparaba con los avances rápidos que su primo tuvo por eso en este momento se sintió la niña más feliz del mundo - Trabaja duro y llegarás muy arriba... Y así, honrarás el emblema que cargas en tus espaldas._

 _Hinata apretó los labios conteniendo la emoción._

 _\- H-Hai otou-sama."_

Kabuto abrió la puerta donde Orochimaru leía unos pergaminos.

Hinata entró a la habitación iluminada por un débil luz.

\- Hinata-kun, ¿alguna vez te dije que yo entrené hace mucho tiempo a un Hyuga antes que tú? - dijo el pelinegro que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella.

Hinata jadeó.

\- Yo fui un jonnin de Konoha y también tenía un equipo - dijo girando en la silla y dejando el pergamino en la mesa. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos - Se llamaba Tetsu Hyuga, era un buen shinobi, muy habilidoso por cierto - divagó Orochimaru - Era un chico algo frío pero muy disciplinado...- había sido en aquel entonces en que el byakugan llamó la atención de Orochimaru, desafortunadamente para él no logró robar sus ojos - Tengo algunas informaciones en unos pergaminos sobre jutsus del clan Hyuga que recolecte mientras lo entrenaba - siseó sonriendo.

Hinata frunció el ceño, no le agradó la idea de que él estuviera metiéndose con su clan pero eso ahora le sería de gran ayuda.

\- Puedes usarlos si así lo deseas - dijo señalando un estante donde había algunos pergaminos, Hinata camino hasta el estante y tomó uno. Entrecerró los ojos mientras leía el contenido - El sello maldito te ayudará cuando necesites mayor capacidad de chakra, ya que la mayoría de las técnicas necesita un extremo control de chakra, el mínimo error y algunas pueden acabar con tu vida si liberas chakra para los canales equivocados o liberas más de la cuenta - aseguró el pelinegro.

Hinata miró atentamente las informaciones, había visto la mayoría en pergaminos que ella tenía sobre su clan, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y puso el pergamino en una parte de su hakama azul.

\- ¿Era apenas eso Orochimaru-sama? - preguntó volteando a él.

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

\- Te llamé porque hay uno en especial que quiero que aprendas - siseó el pelinegro. Hinata lo miró interesada. Orochimaru le tiró el pergamino que estaba leyendo antes, Hinata lo atrapó con una mano sin parpadear, ella miró el pergamino en su mano.

La Hyuga jadeó.

 **'Hizashi Hyuga'**

* * *

 _Época gennin._

 _\- Ahhh_ _¿P_ _or qué tenemos que esperar a ero-sennin aquí mientras él se divierte? - dijo molesto el rubio a su compañero, los dos estaban esperando en una posada al peliblanco._

 _Sakura suspiró._

 _\- Ya deja de quejarte Naruto no es... - golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron._

 _Ellos cruzaron miradas interrogantes._

 _Sakura caminó a la puerta y la abrió._

 _Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a dos hombres con capas negras frente a ella en la puerta, se impresiono más aun cuando vio los ojos perlas del castaño que la miraba indescifrable._

[...]

 _Hinata corría con el ceño fruncido y el byakugan activado._

 _Perdió el completamente el aliento cuando posó sus ojos en una posada._

 _Era él._

 _Ese sistema de chakra, era innegable, no había nadie más, no podía ser nadie más._

 _Ella frunció el ceño y corrió en dirección a la posada._

 _No se dio cuenta de que por los techos un pelinegro la seguía._

[...]

 _\- NARUTO - gritó la pelirosa cuando el rubio fue enviando volando hacia atrás con una patada._

 _\- Creo que deberíamos cortar sus piernas - dijo sonriendo sádico el hombre tiburón. El castaño no contestó._

 _Ella miró alarmada a Kisame que se acercaban a ella._

 _Sakura dio un paso atrás asustada._

 _En un parpadeó Naruto la tomó al estilo princesa y la llevó hasta el final del pasillo. Él miró con el ceño fruncido a los dos hombres._

 _\- ¿Qué pretenden hacer? - preguntó, con una cara seria que raramente hacía, al ver parecían interesados en Sakura, y no de la buena manera._

 _Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos con la velocidad que había actuado el rubio._

 _Él era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto Hokage, también conocido como relámpago amarillo, era algo sabido por todos de la aldea la velocidad de esos dos rubios. Naruto puso a Sakura de pie a su lado._

 _El castaño frunció el ceño._

 _Podía ser veloz pero..._

 _Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos cuando el castaño apareció frente a él y lo tomó del cuello y le cerró todos los puntos de chakra dejándolo paralizado._

 _Naruto cayo al suelo y Sakura lo vio alarmada._

 _... Seguían siendo gennins contra un nukenin rango S._

 _Había sido demasiado rápido para saber que había sucedido en realidad._

 _\- NARUTO - gritó la pelirosa y se arrodilló al lado del rubio._

 _En ese momento Hinata llegó y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Tú... - todos miraron a la recién llegada._

 _El mayor se sorprendió imperceptiblemente por verla ahí._

 _Hinata lo veía paralizada._

 _El cadáver de su padre._

 _El cadáver de su madre._

 _El cadáver de todos los Hyugas._

 _Ella dejó escapar una lágrima._

 ** _" - Neji-niisan cuando crezca me casaré con alguien como tú - dijo la inocente niña de 5 años y puso una flor amarilla en la cabeza del castaño que estaba sentado a su lado._**

 ** _Los dos estaban sentados en el pasto y el viento mecía el pelo de los dos suavemente, mls cálidos rayos de sol los iluminaban._**

 ** _La mejilla del mayor adquirió un pálido tinte rosado._**

 ** _Él le dio un tierno beso en la frente, la pequeña se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás sorprendida, aunque no era la primera ve_** ** _z que lo hacía, a ella le gustaban por que era cómo si estuviera diciendo_** _ **"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré".**_

 ** _Llevó la mano a la frente y el chico de 10 años rió de la ternura que mostraba la pequeña. Le revolvió el pelo y ella rió dejando de lado la vergüenza._**

 ** _\- Si fuera por mi jamás dejaría que te casarás, nadie es lo suficiente bueno para ti Hinata-sama- dijo sonriendo de lado._**

 ** _La niña en realidad no entendió pero aun así sonrió contenta."_**

 _Hinata encaró a Neji._

 _Él la miró de reojo._

 _\- ¿Porqué? ¿Po-porqué lo hiciste? - preguntó_ _\- ¿Porqué los mataste? - exigió saber la peliazul._

 _Neji no se inmutó._

 _\- Te lo dije aquella vez. Para probar los límites de mis habilidades - dijo nada mas el mayor._

 _Hinata se quedó estática._

 _\- ¿Para probar tus habilidades? - susurró la peliazul. Ella apretó los puños y miró al suelo otra lágrima cayó - PARA PROBAR TUS HABILIDADES ¿DICES? - gritó._ _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos._ _Hinata quedó cegada por el odio, lo había acumulado en un rincón de su corazón, desde hace 5 años sentía un profundo rencor hacia Neji que no demostraba abiertamente tras esos pacíficos ojos, pero ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque el había sido alguien especial para ella, y cuando alguien que amas es que te apuñala por la espalda el dolor es insoportablemente peor. Sentía que la había traicionado._ _Y ella lo odiaba por haberle quitado todo._ _Ella miró con el byakugan activado al castaño_ _\- ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? - gritó y corrió en dirección a él descontrolada - HAAA - ella cubrió sus manos con chakra._

 _Neji saltó hacia atrás al lado de su compañero esquivando sin ningún problema._

 _Sasuke llegó en el momento de ver a Sakura junto a Naruto en el suelo, se acercó a ellos._

 _\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, siguió la mirada de Sakura y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Hinata fue enviada hacia atrás con una simple palmada._

 _\- HINATA - gritaron los gennins. Sakura se levantó._

 _Los dos gennins estaban listos para ir a ayudarla._

 _\- NO SE ACERQUEN - gritó la peliazul mirando al suelo. Ella alzó la mirada y mostró una mirada llena de odio. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke jadearon jamás habían visto tanto rencor y furia en alguien, y jamás se esperaron ver eso por primera vez en Hinata - Esta pelea es mía - dijo encarando al que alguna vez consideró como un hermano - Pase mucho tiempo entrenando, día y noche lo he hecho solo para este momento ''nii-san" - gruño irónica._

 _Los gennins jadearon pasmados._

 _Miraron al Hyuga que no parecía importarse con la ironia de la frase._

 _\- He hecho exactamente lo que me dijiste, te maldigo Neji Hyuga, como heredera del clan Hyuga - dijo y apretó los puños, hizo posición de manos y creo un chidori tan abrumador que los rayos parecían estar por todo el pasillo alrededor de ella mientras mostraba el cuello dejando la marca de la maldición amuestra - YO TE EXTERMINARÉ - gritó y corrió con el chidori contra la pared dejando un enorme agujero por donde pasaba - HAAAA - ella corría con toda la furia que acumuló en su interior durante esos 5 años._

 _Sasuke veía asombrado la intensidad del chidori, era aun más fuerte que la que él creaba porque en estos momentos su chakra era alimentado y incrementado por todo el rencor que sentía._

 _Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Neji la detuvo solo sosteniendo su muñeca, siquiera se había movido del lugar solamente detuvo su chidori como si no fuera nada impresionante._

 _Hinata jadeó._

 _Sakura dio un paso al frente._

 _\- Suéltala - ordenó y el chakra del Kyubi empezó a rodear el piso alrededor de ella._

 _Sasuke activó el sharingan._

 _\- No te atrevas a tocarla MALDITO - gritó listo para correr con un chidori._

 _Kisame movió su espada frente a ellos y automáticamente el chakra de Sakura y el chidori de Sasuke desapareció._

 _Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos._

 _\- ¿Pero qué...?_

 _Kisame sonrió sádico y movió su espada._

 _\- Me parece que además de cortar sus piernas debemos cortar sus brazos - sugirió pasando la lengua por sus labios puntiagudos._

 _Los chicos lo miraron alarmados al notar que había sido la espada que se estaba alimentando de su chakra._

 _Hinata salió de su aturdimiento y frunció el ceño._

 _Trató de golpearlo con la mano libre._

 _Neji le rompió la muñeca._

 _\- AHHHH - ella gritó y cuando el la soltó ella cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su mano herida._

 _Sasuke se alarmó al igual que Sakura._

 _Hinata alzó la mirada y se levantó para atarcar otra vez, Neji la pateó en el estómago fuertemente con la rodilla ella hizo una mueca de dolor, el Hyuga la mandó a volar contra la pared._

 _Hinata chocó de espaldas contra ella y cayo sentada al suelo._

 _\- HINATA - gritaron sus amigos._

 _Hinata se levantó con dificultad miró a su primo con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Dime ¿donde está ella ?- exigió saber la peliazul llorando, quería saber donde estaba aquella persona que él le habia arrebato._

 _\- Muerta - contestó sin remordimientos en la voz y Hinata s_ _intió su corazón siendo fragmentado con esa simple palabra._

 _\- MIENTES - gritó en respuesta - Es una mentira - murmuró aun sin poder creer._

 _Él la chocó contra la pared. La alzó la mano y tomó a la peliazul por el cuello poniéndola contra la pared. Hinata hizo una mueca._

 _\- Sigues siendo tan ingenua princesita Hyuga - murmuró sarcástico sin expresión - Eres débil - declaró, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos - Te falta odio, eres una niña frágil que necesita ser protegida por los demás, que sueña con llevarse bien con todos, jamás serás fuerte si sigues jugando a la casita con tus amiguitos- dijo y miró de reojo a los gennins de Konoha - Tu corazón es demasiado blando para cargar con el honor del clan Hyuga. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró aterrada - Tú nunca lograrás derrotarme entonces solo sigue sobreviviendo de esta patética forma y cargando con la vergüenza - murmuró para que sólo ella escuchará._

 _Hinata lo miró asustada._

 _Teniendo a su primo tan cerca recordó esos mismos ojos que la miraban sin remordimientos aquella noche mientras ella temía por su propia vida._

 _Humo cubrió el local._

 _Neji se afastó de Hinata rápidamente al sentir la presencia del peliblanco._

 _Jiraiya apareció con una mujer desmayada en el hombro._

 _Él sonrió._

* * *

Hinata miró detenidamente el pergamino en manos.

 **'Hizashi Hyuga'**

Su tío.

El padre de Neji.

Su corazón palpitaba descontrolado, vaciló en abrir el pergamino.

Lo abrió.

* * *

El sonidos de metales chocando resonaba por el campo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke peleaba contra Shisui con una Tantõ*.

Itachi los analizaba a distancia.

Uchiha menor se defendió de el Tantõ de Shisui como pudo, su frente sudaba y él jadeaba apretó los dientes al notar que Shisui no parecía tan cansado como él, saltó dando un giro sobre sus manos hacia atrás, paró en el suelo y encaró a Shisui.

Shisui hizo posición de manos.

\- Elemento fuego: Gran fuego de Dragón - Shisui infló sus pulmones y soltó un dragón completo hecho de fuego en dirección a Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo posición de manos.

\- Chidori Ragan - gritó y abrió los brazos, de cada una de sus manos un cargas eléctricas salieron y envolvieron al dragón como si fueran cadena, los dos elementos colisionaron causando un explosión en el aire.

Los dos jadeaban levemente, llenos de polvo y heridas por el rostro.

Shisui puso una mano en la cintura y guardó el Tantõ en su espalda. Cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho.

\- Tus reflejos mejoraron Sasuke, siquiera estás usando el sharingan y ya puedes anteponer mis ataques - dijo orgulloso por sus avances - Pero... - Shisui abrió los ojos revelando el sharingan.

Lo atrapó bajo un genjutsu. Shisui era actualmente el usuario con el genjutsu más poderoso incluso que Itachi, aunque Itachi fuera uno de los mas poderosos Uchihas aun no alcanzaba el nivel de genjutsu de Shisui aunque lo sobrepasará en otros aspectos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando varias hojas volaron girando alrededor de él.

Las hojas fueron siendo llevadas por el viento y Sasuke se vio solo en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Sasuke-kun - el mencionado abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa suave voz tras él.

Giró bruscamente y su corazón se oprimió.

Hinata le sonría suavemente.

Él abrió la boca y la cerró.

\- Hinata...- murmura.

Ella estaba frente a él después de tanto tiempo, pero era una ilusión él lo sabía y aun así...aun así parecía tan real.

Itachi frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano menor dando un paso al frente mirando a la nada.

\- ¿La estás usando a ella? - preguntó hacia Shisui.

Él asintió.

Shisui era el mejor en genjutsu y durante esos 8 meses Sasuke mostró un avance impresionante, no importaba que tan poderoso fuera en genjutsu podía dispersarlo fuera del tipo que infligía tortura física o mental podía hacerlo sin parecer afectado pero solo un tipo de genjutsu lograba afectar a Sasuke.

Era cuando se trataba de ella.

Los dos miraron expectantes a Sasuke que parecía estar en una fuerte batalla interna.

Sasuke miró al suelo.

El menor hizo posición de manos.

\- Dispersión - susurró y deshizo el genjutsu.

Sasuke suspiró.

Lo que daría por poder tenerla en verdad frente a él, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor? - provocó el menor como si no hubiera salido afectado.

Itachi arqueó la ceja y Shisui lo miró pasmado.

El hermano mayor sonrió de lado satisfecho.

Shisui entrecerró los ojos.

\- Tu hermano es un engreído Itachi - lloriqueó el mayor.

\- Hmpf, pensé que eras más poderoso que eso - dijo arrogante el menor sonriendo superior.

Shisui contrajo el ojo.

Activó el Mangekyo, aunque era solo en la idea de asustarlo, como si tratará de decir ahora si voy en serio.

\- Ahora verás mocoso - dijo y lo atrapó bajo un genjutsu.

Itachi suspiró, agotado al ver que otra vez caía en las provocaciones de su hermano menor y empezaban a reñir entre ellos, luego miró interesado a su hermano menor.

Shisui sonrió perverso.

Itachi se inclinó hacia el frente encarando interesado a su hermano menor cuando sangre salió de la nariz de él, ¿Qué tan fuerte era el genjutsu para que le llegará salir sangre?

Miró curioso al menor, ¿De que se trataría el genjutsu?

Sasuke deshizo el genjutsu y se limpió la sangre.

\- SHISUI TE MATARÉ - gritó activando el sharingan.

Sasuke sostuvo el Tantõ fuertemente en su mano y la cubrió con rayos.

Shisui tragó grueso, quizás se había pasado un poco.

Sasuke corrió hasta él y Shisui sacó rápidamente su Tantõ.

Las armas chocaron.

Ahora sí, Itachi estaba aun más curioso por saber de que se trataba la ilusión.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver un leve rubor el las mejillas del menor.

Síp, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

Shisui desvió una patada de Sasuke.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido, ¿como se te ocurre? - gritó el pelinegro - Ademas...u-usarla a ella - murmuró enrojeciendo imperceptiblemente.

Shisui lo empujó con el Tantõ hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, pero sí eres así de bruto seguramente nunca le gustaras a Hinata-chan - se burló el mayor. Shisui llevó una mano a la boca - Ah, es verdad, a ella no le gustas de esa forma - Sasuke se paralizó - Después de todo te rechazó ¿verdad? - espetó cruel.

Sasuke sintió que un enorme flecha le atravesaba el pecho.

\- Oe, Itachi, Itachi - dijo poniéndose al lado de Itachi, pusos un brazo alrededor del moreno - ¿Es verdad que a Hinata-chan le gustaba el hijo del Hokage ?- preguntó mirando se reojo perverso a Sasuke.

Itachi asintió.

\- Hn - dijo confirmando, después de todo Itachi era un chico sincero.

Otra flecha aun mayor lo atravesó.

\- ¿Y que él era siempre ignorado por ella ?

\- Hn.

Otra flecha.

\- ¿Y que él la acosaba en secreto?

Itachi miró a su amigo.

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

Shisui se encogió de hombros.

\- Dona Mikoto me lo contó.

Otra gran flecha.

\- Bueno yo no diría que la acosaba- dijo Itachi.

\- Hee, ¿Cómo que no? Bueno... no puedes negar que la seguía como un perro protector, siempre asesinaba con la mirada quien se acercará a ella - se burló el mayor.

Itachi llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa mirando hacia arriba.

\- Hnn, mas bien uno celoso.

Otra flecha.

\- Tienes razón siempre peleaba con ese Inuzuka además de Naruto.

Itachi asintió varias veces con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Shisui recordó algo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes lo que dona Mikoto también me dijo?

\- ¿Qué..? - preguntó interesado Itachi.

\- Que Sasuke dijo que ellos dos iban a ... -

Sasuke no escuchó con el sharingan logró leer el movimiento de sus labios.

Una flechazo fatal.

\- Además me contó que el primer beso de Hinata-chan fue con ya sabes..."aquella" persona.

Una enorme flecha final lo atravesó.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas y apoyado en sus manos, derrotado.

El clima de depresión lo inundó.

Shisui empezó a reír victorioso.

Itachi miró a su hermano menor.

Tantas chicas tras él y la única que le interesaba estaba fuera del país en busca de venganza.

El mayor suspiró.

Que complicado que era estar enamorado.

~ Buena suerte Otouto ~

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que tenían que recordarme eso? - murmuraba derrotado el menor de los Uchiha.

Y Demonios, hasta su madre sabía de su enamoramiento.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

~ Me las pagarás Shisui ~ pensó determinado mirando al mayor que reía.

Porque Sasuke podía ser muy vengativo cuando quería.

Sasuke se levantó y les dio la espalda, se recompuso como el chico orgulloso que era, puso la manos en los bolsillos.

\- Al menos no tengo casi 20 años y leo libros Icha Icha junto a Kakashi porque no tengo ninguna novia - espetó y empezó a caminar dejando a un Shisui de piedra tras él.

Le había dado en el clavo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado recuperando su orgullo, bueno, al menos una parte de él.

Shisui que se preparará por que aun se vengaría de la peor forma.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

\- Te lo merecías - dijo dando palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda de su amigo.

Shisui perdió el alma.

Maldito mocoso.

* * *

Naruto llevaba su camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan.

El emblema brillaba por los rayos de sol al igual que su banda ninja.

Él ojiazul movió los ojos de un lado a otro con una mirada desconfiada.

 **BAM.**

Saltó alarmado de la roca donde estaba parado segundos antes de que ella fuera destrozada.

Apretó el kunai especial de su padre en su mano.

El Kunai Dios Trueno Volador

A diferencia de los Kunais normales, este tiene tres hojas en vez de una y en el mango (que es más gruesa de lo normal) se encuentra el sello que le permite a teletransportarse por espacio-tiempo. Es un poco más pesado que un kunai normal. Las puntas de ellos también hace más letal en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su padre le había enseñado como usarla, aunque no llegaba a utilizarla tan hábilmente como su padre había mejorado sus técnicas y velocidad considerablemente durante esos 8 meses entrenando con Jiraiya.

Naruto sintió la presencia de Jiraiya tras él, se dio vuelta rápidamente y saltó a tiempo de esquivar decenas de gruesas agujas ninjas que perforaban la tierra. Hizo una mueca asustada.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Planeas matarme ero-sennin? - gritó parando en una roca más alta.

Jiraiya se detuvo y cruzó los brazos.

\- Te estoy atacando en serio, ponte más serio Naruto -

\- Ah, Wakkattebayo - contestó con el ceño fruncido y inflando los cachetes. Naruto lanzó el kunai, Jiraiya lo desvió volteando el rostro, el kunai se clavó en la roca atrás de él, miró otra vez a su alumno.

Naruto desapareció y reapareció en donde el kunai estaba, lo tomó en manos listo para atacar a su sensei por la espalda.

Jiraiya sonrió de lado.

\- Eso no es suficiente deberías ser menos previsible - dijo dándose la vuelta.

Naruto hizo posición de manos.

\- Jutsu Sexy - gritó y humo lo rodeó.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse .

\- Ji-ra-i-ya - sa- ma - dijo pausadamente y sensual la rubia haciendo una pose coqueta semidesnuda.

\- ¡Ooooohh! , ¡Ven aquí muñeca? - gritó corriendo con los brazos hacia el Naruto transformado.

Naruto sonrió victorioso y creo el rasengan.

\- Caíste ero-sennin, nunca cambias - dijo burlón el rubio - Rasengan - gritó a centímetros del peliblanco.

Jiraiya sonrió y hizo posición de manos.

Naruto chocó su rasengan contra un escudo hecho con el pelo de Jiraiya, el rubio jadeó.

\- ¿Pero qué...?¿Cómo? - quedó boquiabierto al ver a su sensei completamente cubierto con su pelo en una fortaleza impenetrable, siquiera parecía afectarle.

Jiraiya deshizo el escudo y rápidamente lo pateó enviándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Naruto hizo una mueca mientras volvía a la normalidad.

\- Esos trucos no funcionaran con una sannin como yo Naruto - dijo arrogante el peliblanco. Naruto cayo sentando, miró a su sensei y hizo una mueca.

~ Ese pervertido dice eso pero le sangra la nariz ~pensó viendo a su sensei sonreír orgulloso ignorando la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

\- Tómalo más enserio Naruto - reprendió el mayor.

 **Puff.**

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que era un clon.

\- Es lo que estoy haciendo 'tteba - gritó el Uzumaki junto a un clon en el aire atrás de Jiraiya.

El peliblanco se alarmó.

~ Siquiera vi cuando hizo el jutsu ~ pensó asombrado.

Jiraiya se dio vuelta y saltó hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo esquivando el rasengan que Naruto tenía en manos.

El rubio hizo un agujero en suelo.

Jiraiya lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó poniendo la mano en la cintura.

Naruto se recompuso y sonrió brillantemente esperando que su sensei lo descubriera por si mismo.

Jiraiya lo pensó detenidamente.

Jadeó al recordar el momento en que Naruto le lanzó el kunai. Lo distrajo con el kunai, eso quería decir había actuado con una velocidad impresionante para que Jiraiya no pudiera ver que hacía clones de sombra y envió el clon por el jutsu de espacio-tiempo que el kunai permitía con el sello.

\- Veo que has mejorado las habilidades en un corto período de tiempo - murmuró cerrando los ojos. el peliblanco le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar - Vamos, te compraré un tazón de Ramen por tus logros - dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y celebró.

\- ¡Yatta!

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado.

Sasuke estaba acostado sobre el pasto con los brazos abiertos mirando al cielo.

El viento balanceaba su ropa y su pelo.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- ¿Era él verdad? Era ese el hombre que siempre está en tu mente cuando peleas - dedujo el pelinegro apoyado en la pared._ _El sol se habóa puesto y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, era una bella noche._ _Hinata no contestó pero él sabía que su deducción era correcta_ _\- ¿Quien era?¿Por que lo llamaste nii-san? - exigió saber, estaba molesto con el hecho de que cada vez parecía que Hinata se alejaba más y más de él, se sentía frustrado por descubrir que había cosas de ella que él aun no conocía._

 _Sasuke quería imaginar que ella seguiría todos los días mostrándole esa hermosa sonrisa que le encantaba pero sabía que era egoísta pedir eso, sería egoísta después de todo lo que ella había pasado pedir que ella mantuviera la sonrisa sólo por él._

 _La conocía muy bien pero no lo suficiente para comprender como ella se sentía y Sasuke odiaba no poder comprenderla, ya que no poder ayudarla lo hacia sentir impotente._

 _Sentía que era injusto que ella lo conociera tan bien como nadie lo hacía, que ella lo entendiera como nadie más lo lograba pero Hinata parecía cerrarse hacia él y eso le dejaba irritado y herido._

 _Todo el mundo necesita alguien que los agarre fuerte para hacerlos sentir que no están solos, a_ _lguien que siempre entienda. Sasuke quería ser ese alguien para Hinata pero ¿porqué se negaba a apoyarse en él? Le había dejado claro que él sería su apoyo, que con él no tenía que fingir estar bien pero ella se negaba a mostrarle sus lágrimas, y lo peor era que en el fondo él tampoco creía ser capaz de soportar verla llorar, eso le oprimiría el corazón pero quería ser fuerte por ella y soportar junto a ella todo el dolor que cargaba en su interior._

 _\- No es importante eso, fue hace mucho tiempo - le contestó la ojiperla sin más._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no es importante? - preguntó irritado._

 _Hinata se dio la vuelta mirándolo de reojo y sonrió._

 _\- Estoy bien si es lo que quieres saber Sasuke-kun no te preocupes - dijo para dejarlo tranquilo y rápidamente le dio la espalda para irse._

 _\- Detente. Deja de mentirme, sé cuando lo haces Hinata... siempre das la espalda cuando tratas de mentir...Además nadie creería esas palabras, sé que lo último que estás es 'estar bien' - gruñió sarcástico y le tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que ella se escapará, no está vez, está vez él no creería que ella estaba bien, ella no se iría hasta que dejará de hacerse la fuerte frente a él - Te he dicho que conmigo no tienes que fingir, dime de una vez, gritame si eso quieres pero confiesa lo que en realidad sientes Hinata, al menos está vez - suplicó con el ceño fruncido. Hinata lo miró asombrada y sintió que su corazón dio un salto repentino, un sonrojo que Sasuke no pudo notar por la oscuridad de la noche, se posó en sus mejillas por la cercanía de él - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que estuvieras tan alterada todo el día Hinata? - preguntó Sasuke - Porque yo sé que fue más por solo verlo que estás como...- murmuró aflojando el agarre de su muñeca._

 _Él lo sabía porque no sentía ese brillo y esa luz que ella siempre irradiaba y que tanto lo atraía, ella parecía inmersa en una pequeña nube de oscuridad, que él temía que creciera._

 _Hinata miró al suelo mientras alejaba lentamente su brazo de él._

 _\- ¿Porqué lo haces Sasuke-kun?- preguntó y Sasuke la miró confundido - ¿Porqué tratas siempre de protegerme? No soy tu hermana menor Sasuke-kun - declaró ella, porqué siempre comparaba la relación que Sasuke tenía con ella como si él la viera como una hermana pequeña que debía proteger, ella tuvo a alguien que la trató también como una hermana pequeña y la situación entren ellos ahora era cuestión de... matarse el uno al otro - ¿Porqué te importa siempre lo que hago? - exigió saber._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Era una buena pregunta._

 _Él también quería saber la respuesta a eso._

 _¿Porqué no podía simplemente dejarla hacer lo que quería?¿Porqué se importaba con lo que ella hacía cuando los dos sabían que Sasuke casi no se importaba con nada especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas? ¿Entonces porqué con ella sí?_

 _¿Porqué lo haces Sasuke?_

 _La misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez._

 _¿Porqué le irritaba que ella se alejará?_

 _¿Porqué le irritaba que otros se acercarán a ella y robaran su atención?_

 _¿Porqué no le agradaba que ella estuviera junto a alguien más?_

 _¿Acaso él...?_

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al pensamiento que le pasaba por la mente, dio un imperceptible paso atrás._

 _Hinata no pudo notar el rubor de sus mejillas por la oscuridad._

 _\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? De que en los entrenamientos nunca das lo mejor de ti como si temieras lastimarme, y siempre inventas excusas para no enseñarme nuevas técnicas...y tú no eres así con las demás ¿Porqué conmigo sí? - preguntó mirándolo como si estuviera herida, porque Sasuke sabía como se sentía al respecto del hombre que asesinó su clan entonces ¿Porque parecía que no quería que ella se hiciera más fuerte, si Sasuke sabía que era lo único que le importaba a ella?_

 _Sasuke sabía esa respuesta pero no quería admitir, él era un chico egoísta y posesivo de cierta forma, y sabía cual era el objetivo de ella cuando sintiera que se había vuelto fuerte, cuando sintiera que había alcanzado el nivel que quería, ella se iría tras Neji y él no quería eso, que ella se fuera no era algo que deseaba._

 _Y ahora...entendía el porqué no podía soportar la idea de que ella se fuera._

 _Él esquivo la mirada por unos segundos._

 _Hinata esperó paciente su respuesta pero está no vino._

 _Quizás si él lo hubiera dicho, las cosas serían diferentes._

 _Hinata suspiró resignada._

 _\- Está bien Sasuke-kun no importa, lo siento creo que me sobrepasé - dijo tímidamente sintiéndose culpable, sentía que había exagerado, parecía que Sasuke trababa una batalla interna_ _¿_ _y cómo no hacerlo? Cuando acababa de descubrir que..._

 _Que se estaba enamorando de ella._

 _Y cuando un Uchiha empieza a amar a alguien, el amor que tiene es demasiado fuerte, pero aun era demasiado joven como para entender algo tan profundo como eso o saber como manejar ese nuevo descubrimiento._

 _La ojiperla pensó en retirarse, había sido demasiadas emociones por un día._

 _El pelinegro le tomó la mano antes que ella pensará en actuar._

 _La Hyuga se sobresaltó._

 _\- La promesa que te hice... - murmuró mirándola serio y con esos ojos negros tan profundos que solo él parecía tener, al menos a Hinata le parecía así._

 _Hinata recordó la promesa. Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Luego recordó algo más y sintió el corazón oprimirse y la rabia llegarle a las venas._

 _Él abrió la boca para terminar su frase pero ella no lo dejó._

 _\- Esa promesa...- murmuró Hinata haciendo que Sasuke la mirara expectante - Hace mucho tiempo alguien me hizo esa misma promesa y no la cumplió - dijo mirando al suelo. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, lentamente frunció el ceño y apretó más su mano, era una mano algunos centímetros más pequeña que la de él, se encajaban bien y era muy cálida._

 _\- Yo seré diferente - aseguró el Uchiha y la abrazó. Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada y sintió el sonrojo sobrecalentándola._

 _El corazón que latía descompasado, ¿Era de ella o de él? Puede que el de los dos._

 _Hinata correspondió el abrazo de manera tímida y vacilante pero no contestó._

 _Sentía ganas de llorar pero no lloró._

 _Sólo aprovecharía la calidez y la seguridad de ese abrazo mientras podía._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Sasuke suspiró mientras veía un pájaro pasando tranquilamente por el cielo.

Si lo hubiera dicho en aquel entonces ¿Ella se habría quedado?

No, quizás no cambiarían, aun eran demasiado jóvenes como para entender ese tipo de sentimientos, demasiado inmaduros como para saber como lidiar con eso.

\- ¿En que piensas hijo? - Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su madre parada tras él, cerró los ojos por los rayos de sol que le molestaron la vista.

\- ¿Kaa-san?¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó curioso.

Mikoto se sentó a su lado y él la imitó sentando con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada.

El viento balanceaba en pelo de los dos Uchihas con suavidad.

\- ¿La extrañas? - preguntó la madre cariñosa.

Sasuke esquivó la mirada y un pálido tinte rosa se incorporó en su mejilla, no era un tema que lograba hablar con facilidad, él ya no era bueno en hablar de cosas afectivas y mucho menos hablar sobre eso con su madre.

Mikoto sonrió suavemente y miró hacia el horizonte.

\- Yo las extraño - dijo la mayor y Sasuke la miró interesado y arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿'Las' ? - preguntó confundido.

\- Ella es muy parecida a su madre, en lo físico y en la personalidad - declaró apoyando las manos en el pasto.

\- ¿Conociste a su madre?- preguntó sorprendido.

Mikoto asintió en condordancia.

\- Eramos todas kunoichis de la misma generación - murmuró más para si que para su hijo, divagando en los recuerdos del pasado - Ella era una mujer claramente encantadora, creo que su hija heredó eso de ella - dijo y Sasuke internamente pensó que era muy posible, no dijo que también creía que desde niña Hinata era encantadora, su madre no necesitaba oírlo para saber lo que pensaba - Eramos muy amigas pero ella era... había alguien que tenía una enorme amistad con ella - confesó Mikoto. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos interesado en que rumbo tomaria la historia - Mebuki Haruno - declaró y el viento hizo que su pelo se balanceará completamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Mikoto miró de reojo a su hijo - ¿Quieres oír la historia? - preguntó.

Sasuke no contestó ni asintió pero por el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos ella sabía que sí.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuestas Guest.**

 **Zekken-sama:** Síp es el traje de Sasuke, sólo que una versión más femenina adaptada al cuerpo de ella, al igual que el de la capa voy a diferenciar su vestuario en algunos momentos, no siempre va a ser el hobi blanco y el pantalón, a veces será un pantalón corto o una remera negra abierta y corta, lo puse de capa para que puedan imaginarse mejor como ella queda en las diferentes situaciones (^^) Me hace alegra mucho que te guste *-*.

Att: Safamantica s2

 **Aclaraciones:** Explicaré detalladamente en los próximos capítulos el jutsu de las cadenas de Sakura y el jutsu de espacio-tiempo de Naruto.

 **Tantõ:** es una espada japonesa corta, del tamaño de un cuchillo o daga, de doble filo, con una hoja de entre 15 y 30 cms. El Tantõ fue diseñado principalmente como un instrumento punzante y cortante.

.

.

.


	4. Nekkuresu

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

Naruto hacía una expresión de alegría con las manos tras la cabeza mientras caminaba por la aldea al lado del Sannin.

El rubio fue disminuyendo sus pasos y su expresión fue cambiando lentamente.

Jiraiya miró a su ahijado de reojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? - preguntó algo preocupado por la expresión algo herida del rubio.

\- Neeh, Ero-sennin ¿Crees qué...- Jiraiya alzó una ceja al notar que dudaba en continuar -... ¿Qué el viejo se recuperará - preguntó algo vacilante y preocupado por su padre.

Jiraiya lo miró serio y luego le revolvió el pelo, Naruto hizo una mueca.

\- Claro, tu padre se ve debilucho pero es un hombre fuerte muy fuerte ... por algo es Hokage - aseguró sonriendo brillantemente.

Naruto lo miró asombrado por unos segundos luego sonrió como siempre.

\- Tienes razón dattebayo! - contestó recuperando su animo, el peliblanco empezó a caminar.

\- Lo ves, yo siempre tengo razón - dijo engreído y Naruto parpadeó y luego se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oe! No digas que mi padre se ve debilucho, Sabio pervertido! - gritó alcanzando al mayor que empezaba a reír.

Algo llamó la atención del rubio.

\- Espera un momento Ero-sennin - gritó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a una tienda.

\- ¿Eh? - el peliblanco miró interrogante a su espalda - ¿A donde irá ahora ese mocoso? ¿Qué debe ser tan importante para que se desvié del camino del ramen? - se preguntó el mayor rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

A lo lejos vio que Naruto invocaba un sapo.

* * *

\- La historia de mis padres - murmuró la pelirosa.

Kushina asintió y se sentó en el pasto, dio palmadas en el suelo a su lado en señal de para que ella se sentará a su lado, Sakura obedeció vacilante.

\- Tus padres vienen del clan Haruno, ese clan vivía en una gran isla que tenian exactamente ese nombre "campo de primavera". Los Harunos aunque no tuvieran mucho chakra de reserva tenían un chakra especial que era perfecto para que el Kyubi lo habitará, infelizmente no eran buenos para realizar sellos para mantener al Kyubi controlado en su interior por los que hacían peligrosos en momentos de debilidad que podían causar que el Kyubi escapara, por eso formaron una alianza con el clan Uzumaki que era especialista en fuijutsu, técnicas del sellado. Nosotros eramos los que hacían el sello para contener al Kyubi dentro de los Haruno. Como Konoha tenia una alianza con las dos aldeas se estableció durante décadas que cada vez que el Kyubi debía ser sellado un Uzumaki y un Haruno vendrían a Konoha y serian puestos en el mismo equipo. Yo fui enviada por que era la única de la misma edad de la en aquel entonces actual jinchiriki y una de las únicas sobrevivientes del clan Haruno que había sido invadido y atacado durante la tercer guerra al igual que mi clan, aunque el clan Haruno fue el primero en caer por estar localizado en las fronteras del país del fuego por lo que ella y él vineron tiempo antes de que de yo llegará...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Yo... YO SERÉ LA PRIMERA MUJER HOKAGE DATTEBANE! - gritó la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Silencio._

 _De repente se oyeron aplausos y Kushina alzó la mirada sorprendida en dirección a un rubio que la aplaudía._

 _\- Es un buen discurso, yo también quiero ser Hokage - contestó Minato sonriendo suavemente._

 _Kushina abre los ojos como platos, luego entrecerró los ojos._

 _~ Eso será imposible se ve como un debilucho afeminado ~ pensó la Uzumaki._

 _De repente alguien empieza a reír de forma engreída llamando la atención de todos._

 _Una chica rubia pone un pie sobre la mesa y cruza sus brazos estufando el pecho._

 _\- Pues siento acabar con tus ilusiones niña, pero la primera Hokage seré yo !Cha! - declaró la rubia._

 _Kushina abrió los ojos como platos._

 _La rubia tenía el ojos esmeraldas, su flequillo era corto y estaba en medio a sus ojos tenia una brillante y confiada sonrisa, su ropa era un vestido qipao* blanco con tres diseños circulares rojos en la parte inferior tanto frontal como posterior. Bajo el vestido, ella usa unos pantalones negros con unas sandalias azules._

 _\- Mebuki siéntate - ordenó el sensei a la rubia - Deja de hacer escándalo._

 _Mebuki frunció el ceño y apretó el puño._

 _\- Demo sensei, no estoy haciendo escándalo le estaba advirtiendo que ya había alguien postulada para Hokage - declaró la rubia._

 _El ojo del sensei se contrajo._

 _\- Sí, sí como tu digas pero es la tercera vez en esta semana que te llamó la atención y solo estamos es martes - alegó el ya impaciente sensei._

 _\- Demo sensei... - fue interrumpida por una niña que estaba sentada a su lado._

 _Ella tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura en un tono claro azulado y los ojos perlas de color lavanda, tenía una dulce mirada y una suave sonrisa, llevaba una camisa violeta con los bordes blancos, un pantalón corto y una faja del mismo color sobre un traje negro, típicas sandalias shinobi pero en forma de botas largas que le cubren toda la pierna._

 _La peliazul le puso la mano en el hombro mientras se levantaba al lado de ella._

 _\- Mebuki - murmuró dulcemente, Mebuki volteó a verla._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Hikaru? - preguntó la rubia._

 _\- Siéntate onegai- pidió hacia Mebuki._

 _\- Demo Hikaru...- se detuvo cuando Hikaru dejo de sonreír, asustada se sentó automáticamente._

 _Hikaru miró a su maestro y hizo una reverencia._

 _\- Lo siento sensei puede seguir - dijo y llevó una mano delicadamente a la boca y volvió a sonreír - A veces se pasa un poco ho ho ho - dijo y se sentó elegantemente al lado de su amiga._

 _Mebuki hizo puchero y cruzó los brazos, ella era una chica muy fuerte, capaz de destrozar y partir mesas al medio con tan solo un golpe pero cuando su amiga dejaba de sonreír la obedecía y pocos sabían la razón por la cual esa fuerte chica obedecía más a la delicada niña que a los maestros._

 _Kizashi sonrió suavemente._

 _\- ¿Lo volvieron a hacer verdad? - dijo hacia Minato que estaba sentado al lado de él, Minato asintió sonriendo tan suavemente como Kizashi._

 _\- Hn - confirmó divertido junto a su amigo._

 _Una gotita cayo por la frente de Kushina._

 _~ Chicas raras ~ esa fue la primera impresión de la pelirroja ~ Pero... ~ Kushina miró desafiando a rubia, Mebuki lo notó y le correspondió la mirada._

 _Las dos tenían la voluntad de fuego en la mirada._

 _\- Nee, Nee, ¿Quien crees que gane Hikaru-chan? - preguntó Mikoto susurrando a su compañera._

 _\- ¿Eh? - Hikaru parpadeó y luego miró a las dos niñas que se desafiaban, intercaló la mirada entra la rubia y la nueva compañera -_ _¿_ _Quien será el Hokage... - murmuró pensativa._

 _La Uchiha y la Hyuga se miraron y sonrieron._

 _\- Minato-kun - dijeron soltando una leve risa. En realidad ninguna tenía idea de quien sería, solo les parecía divertido apostar por el rubio pacifista._

 _Mientras Kushina iba a su asiento sin apartar la mirada de la rubia que tampoco se rendía._

 _El sensei suspiró._

 _~ Vaya suerte tengo ~ pensó resignado a los futuros escándalos que tendría que soportar._

 _\- Bien sigamos - dijo llamando la atención de todos._

 _\- Hai_

[...]

 _Las semanas pasaron y las dos gennins no perdían la oportunidad de competir pero..._

 ** _Puntería:_**

 _El sonido de madera siendo perforada por tres kunais consecutivos se oyó por el patio._

 _Mebuki se sacudió las manos y miró satisfecha a los kunais, todos habían dado en una perfecta linea consecutiva._

 _Miró hacía el lado y vio que Kushina también se sacudía las manos y le sonreía superior._

 _Las dos fruncieron el ceño hacia la otra._

 _Puntería perfecta: un empate._

 ** _Taijutsu:_**

 _\- HHAAA - las dos niñas gritaron mientras peleaban descontroladas._

 _Mebuki recibió un golpe en la mejilla, Kushina recibió una patada en el estómago, Mebuki recibió una patada bajo en el mentón, Kushina recibió un golpe en el rostro._

 _Las dos se afastaron jadeando y manteniéndose en pie con dificultad._

 _Los niños y niñas los miraron aterrados, esas dos chicas tenían una fuerza devastadora._

 _Mientras ellas peleaban Minato, Kizashi, Hikaru y Mikoto los ignoraban mientras comían y charlaban amenamente, se había vuelto común las dos chicas siempre disputando por lo que simplemente las ignoraban, bueno al menos la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _El ojo de las dos peliazules se contrajo._

 _\- Te dije que yo seré la Hokage, rindete dattebane - gritó la pelirroja con el ojo hinchado y sangre saliendo de la nariz, su precioso rostro estaba completamente lastimado._

 _\- Jamás, SHINJIROO* - gritó Mebuki, que estaba en la misma situación que la otra, en respuesta cuando corrió en dirección a Kushina con el puño cerrado._

 _Las dos fueron detenidas._

 _Mikoto sostenía la parte de atrás de la camisa de Kushina, Hikaru sostenía la parte de atrás de la camisa de Mebuki._

 _\- Suéltenos - dijeron las dos en unísono mientras pataleaban._

 _Mikoto y Hikaru la llevaban a rastras suspirando resignadas a las dos chicas que seguían pataleando y gritando una a la otra, diciendo insultos que eran llevados por el viento._

 _Kizashi y Minato seguían sonriendo mientras tomaban un té bajo las flores de cerezo, sentados sobre un mantel blanco._

 _\- Oe Fugaku ¿Cuanto más vas a seguir observándola desde ahí arriba? - preguntó el castaño dos años mayor que estaba con el byakugan activado._

 _Fugaku se alarmó y se sonrojó al ser descubierto sobre la rama del árbol._

 _\- Cállate Hiashi, no digas que no estabas haciendo lo mismo - gruñó el Uchiha desde arriba._

 _Hiashi volteó la cara y cruzó los brazos._

 _\- Hmpf, no soy un acosador como tú - gruñó en respuesta algo imperceptiblemente sonrojado._

 _Fugaku entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- Mentiroso, por eso estás con el byakugan activado - puntuó sonriendo de lado de forma victoriosa._

 _Hiashi se alarmó._

 _Los dos chicos se encararon con rayos en los ojos, fingiendo que no estaban observando a las dos peliazules que ahora reprendían a sus amigas mientras le trataban las heridas. Las dos rivales se miraron desafiadoras y luego miraron asustadas a las peliazules que las reprendían._

 _Taijutsu: segundo empate._

[...]

 ** _Ninjutsu:_**

 _\- Jutsu Clones de Sombra - gritó la pelirroja._

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar en el salón cuando vieron el resultado de los clones._

 _Kushina hizo una mueca, era una copia de Kushina muy pequeñita la que creó._

 _\- Les patearé el trasero dattebane - chilló el pequeño clon._

 _Mebuki empezó a reír._

 _\- Eres muy mala - dijo riendo con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo su estómago - Más bien pésima - se burló la rubia sin poder detenerse a si misma de reír escandalosa, Kushina frunció el ceño._

 _\- Hazlo mejor entonces - desafió la pelirroja. Mebuki detuvo su risa y se puso seria, realizó posición de manos._

 ** _Puff._**

 _Más risas se oyeron por el salón._

 _Mebuki frunció el ceño a su clon, seguramente no podría llamar a eso un clon. Kushina empezó a reír. La Haruno_ _se sonrojó y bufó cruzando sus brazos, las dos chicas miraron a Minato y Kizashi que tenían perfectos clones parados al lado de ellos._

 _Las dos inflaron sus chachetes y llegaron a la misma conclusión._

 _Eran pésimas en ninjutsu y Minato y Kizashi unos genios._

 _Otro empate._

 _Hikaru y Mikoto se miraron y rieron suavemente._

 _\- Minato-kun - dijeron recordando a quien apostaron que sería el Hokage aunque él fuera el que se veía más pacífico y calmado sin participar de las disputas para el puesto de Hokage._

[...]

 _Exámenes Chunin._

 _El equipo de Kushina y Mebuki estaban juntos en medio al bosque peleando contra ninjas de otra aldea._

 _Mebuki estaba fuera de control y no de la manera normal, el Kyubi amenazaba con salir de la chica de doce años, la tercera cola acababa de aparecer en el chakra rojo que la rodeaba._

 _Kizashi había salido gravemente herido para protegerla y eso había incitado a la rubia a desatar el Kyubi, Kushina miró alarmada a la rubia._

 _La pelirroja aun no había realizado el sello para que el Kyubi se mantuviera contenido en el cuerpo de Mebuki por lo que la Haruno estaba actualmente en una batalla interna sobre el control de su cuerpo contra el Kyubi, tratando de contenerlo y calmarlo dentro de ella pero era algo difícil._

 _Los chicos que eran de la otra aldea decidieron salir de ahí antes que ella perdiera completamente el control, el equipo de Kushina y Mebuki las abandono a la suerte, temiendo al igual que los otros por su proprio bien estar._

 _Minato saltaba por los árboles al sentir el chakra poderoso siendo desatado, se dirigió a donde vio que los ninjas salían corriendo, Mikoto y Hikaru lo siguieron, ya imaginaban de que se trataba ese poderoso chakra que sentían._

 _Kushina hizo posición de manos y las cadenas salieron de su espalda hasta sostener los brazos de la rubia descontrolada, Mebuki se movía como un animal que trataba de escapar de una trampa._

 _Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Kushina por el esfuerzo, Mebuki se resistía demasiado, tenía que realizarla los sellos para que ella volviera la normalidad._

 _Kushina tragó grueso, ese jutsu le dolería demasiado a la jinchuriki pero era necesario._

 _Cuando estaba lista para hacer el jutsu Hikaru apareció de la nada saltando de un árbol y le golpeó la cabeza haciendo que ella se cayera al piso._

 _Kushina abrió los ojos como platos, Minato y Mikoto bajaron después, el rubio se arrodilló y alzó a Kizashi que estaba gravemente herido poniendo el brazo de éste en su hombro._

 _\- Estaré bien - aseguró Kizashi al rubio que le asintió en reconocimiento._

 _Todos miraron expectantes a la jinchuriki._

 _Mebuki se levantó, apoyándose de rodillas en el suelo lista para atacarla pero Hikaru la abrazó poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella._

 _\- Espera Hikaru es peligroso aléjate - gritó Kushina mientras Mikoto daba una paso al frente alarmada._

 _La rubia la hirió en varías partes del cuerpo con el chakra del Kyubi tratando de escapar pero la peliazul solo seguía abrazándola más fuerte._

 _\- Ya, Ya Mebuki-chan, todo estará bien - susurró y como si fuera una orden a los pocos la rubia fue recuperando la consciencia y el chakra del Kyubi fue retrocediendo._

 _Mebuki miró aturdida sintiendo como Hikaru la abrazaba, se dio cuenta de las varias heridas que seguramente ella había provocado, notando que casi había perdido completamente el control del nueve colas._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, ella correspondió el abrazo lentamente._

 _\- Lo-Lo siento Hikaru-chan -dijo entre el llanto,arrepentida y irritada consigo misma al ver lo que le había causado, Hikaru sólo sonrió suavemente con los ojos cerrados y le sobó el pelo._

 _\- Todo está bien - repitió la peliazul controlando a su amiga._

 _Los niños miraron sorprendidos, excepto Mikoto, cosa que Kushina lo notó y se extrañó de con el hecho de que la Uchiha parecía entender que sucedió._

 _Hikaru sólo seguía sobando el pelo de su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _\- Kushina - llamó Mebuki apartándose de la peliazul._

 _La Uzumaki salió de su estupor y se acordó que tenía que realizar el sello, asintió y se acercó a la rubia._

 _Realizó Sello de los Cuatro Símbolos, una técnica de sellado propia de su aldea para así mantener el Kyubi controlado dentro de la rubia._

 _El sello quedo grabado en el abdomen de Mebuki._

[...]

 _\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - preguntó Kushina a Mikoto horas después - No parecías sorprendida, como si eso ya hubiera pasado - argumentó la pelirroja._

 _Mikoto llevó una mano al mentón pensativa si decirle o no, luego le sonrió, Kushina era de confianza._

 _\- Ya sucedió una vez - declaró la peliazul._

 _Kushina la miró sorprendida._

 _\- ¿Cuando? ¿La detuvo de la misma manera? ¿Sin ningun sello o jutsu? - preguntó claramente curiosa. Mikoto negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No lo sé, yo no estuve ahí, sólo lo descubrí porqué Hikaru tiene una cicatriz en el pecho, lo ví por causalidad - confesó rascándose la cabeza tímidamente, más bien lo había visto mientras ellas estaban todas juntas comparando el tamaño de sus pechos, Kushina parpadeó y la miró curiosa - Cuando lo vi Mebuki me dijo algo cabizbaja que fue de esa forma que ellas se conocieron y desde aquel entonces eran amigas - Mikoto empezó a reír de la cara incrédula de Kushina._

 _~ ¿Cómo alguien se hacía amiga de esa forma? ~ pensó la pelirroja._

 _Mikoto asintió varías veces._

 _\- Exactamente lo que estás pensando, yo tampoco lo sé, es un secreto que las dos lo tienen bien guardado y que deja a muchos curiosos por la relación de ellas - concluyó la Uchihaalgo divertida._

 _\- Esas dos son raras - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo resignada y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho._

 _Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo con eso._

 _[...]_

 _12 años después._

 _En una casa con anbus vigilando se realizaba un parto._

 _Mebuki gritaba por el esfuerzo y apretaba la mano de su esposo Kizashi, Kushina era la encargada de mantener el sello funcionando mientras el parto era realizado, en la parte de afuera Hikaru esperaba ansiosa junto a Mikoto, las dos mujeres habían dejado a sus esposos en la mansión y vinieron corriendo oír que su amiga estaba en trabajo de parto._

 _Kizashi la miraba preocupado._

 _\- Mebuki ... - murmuró mientras ella pujaba._

 _Mebuki hizo una mueca de dolor pero sonrió a su esposo._

 _\- No me subestimes cariño esto Ahhh ... no es na-nada Ahh - gritó una vez más aun tratando de mostrar su fuerza._

 _Kushina mantenía las manos en posición a cierta distancia para mantener al Kyubi en ese momento de debilidad._

 _Kizashi sonrió, esa era su esposa._

 _Un bebé lloró._

 _Kizashi vio maravillado a la tan pequeñita niña de un muy corto cabello exótico color rosado._

 _Kushina sonrió aliviada aun sin deshacer la posición de manos. Mebuki levantó un poco la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Có-Cómo está? - preguntó mientras Kizashi alzaba a la pequeña bebé y la veía con los ojos maravillados, la sostenía como si fuera la joya más preciada._

 _\- Es una flor, una muy delicada flor de cerezo - murmuró Kizashi mirando con ternura a la pequeña, la puso en la camilla cubriéndola con un manto rosa._

 _Mebuki sonrió aliviada y luego gritó por un espasmo, el Kyubi amenazó con salir, Kushina y Kizashi se alarmaron._

 _\- Mebuki - dijo acercándose el preocupado esposo._

 _Un ruido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de los presentes._

 _Dos anbus que se encontraban en un rincón de la casa cayeron muertos._

 _\- Aléjense de ella - murmuró un encapuchado con una máscara naranja, los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al notar que sostenía a la pequeña bebé que lloraba y tras él los demás anbus estaban caídos, si muertos o inconscientes Kizashi no sabía pero eso no era su mayor preocupación en el momento._

 _Entrecerró los ojos serio preocupado al ver que el intruso tenía un kunai cerca del cuello de su hija._

 _Kushina miró alarmada al hombre._

 _\- Alénjese del Kyubi - ordenó otra vez el intruso._

 _Mebuki cruzó miradas con su esposo, él entendió el mensaje._

 _Kushina iba a refutar pero Kizashi la detuvo._

 _\- Está bien... sólo cálmate - dijo dando pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar al hombre que sostenía a su hija. Kushina hizo una mueca y lentamente dejo de realizar el sello y dio pasos atrás - Ahora dame a la niña - ordenó manteniendo la calma el Haruno._

 _El enmascarado no dijo nada. Tiró a la niña al aire apuntando el kunai en su dirección._

 _Los mayores se alarmaron, Kushina y Kizashi corrieron desesperados por el bien estar de la niña._

 _El enmascarado sonrió bajo la mascara al ver que ellos venían en su dirección, desapareció y apareció junto Mebuki, Kizashi atrapó a su hija en manos._

 _Los adultos vieron alarmados a Mebuki que desaparecía junto al intruso en un vórtice._

 _\- MEBUKI - gritaron los dos._

 _Hikaru y Mikoto abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar el grito. Ellas entraron al local y jadearon por la escena que tenían en frente._

 _Anbus en el suelo, Kizashi sosteniendo a su hija con una Kushina que parecía desesperada._

 _\- Se la llevaron - murmuró la pelirroja. Las dos mujeres jadearon. Kushina se recompuso y frunció el ceño - Si no la recuperamos el Kyubi se liberará - aclaró la pelirroja. Todos fruncieron el ceño y asintieron._

 _Salieron del local apresurados._

 _Hikaru saltó sobre el techo y activó el byakugan._

 _~¿Donde estás Mebuki? ...¿ Donde estás? ~ella miraba a todos lados, abrió los ojos como platos y luego los entrecerró ~Te encontré ~_

 _Hikaru les avisó a los demás desde el local donde estaba en donde se encontraba._

 _Una explosión se oyó._

 _El Kyubi fue liberado._

 _El bebé lloraba en brazos de Kizashi, él frunció el ceño._

 _Hikaru avanzó a máxima velocidad seguido por Kizashi quien había dejado a su bebé a cargo de Mikoto, la Uchiha corrió a llevar ala pequeña a un lugar seguro, Kushina se asombró luego entrecerró los ojos y saltó sobre el techo dispuesta a seguirlos._

 _La Uzumaki perdió el rastro de los dos cuando fue atacada por una pata de Kyubi que destruía Konoha, los anbus salieron para luchar contra la bestia junto a la policía Uchiha._

 _En la mansión Uchiha, Itachi sostenía al pequeño Sasuke que lloraba._

 _\- Shh, Shh no te preocupes todo estaré bien, te protegeré Sasuke - decía meciendo al pequeño, Fugaku se acercó a sus hijos. Itachi volteó a verlo - ¿Otou-san que sucede? - preguntó preocupado, otra explosión sonó, su padre no contestó su pregunta._

 _\- Itachi quiero que lleves a Sasuke y los dos se vayan a las instalaciones de seguridad - dijo Fugaku, el pequeño Sasuke que había dejado de llorar por las palabras de su hermano sonrió a su padre y le extendió la manito. Itachi rió y Fugaku siguió imperturbable pero en sus ojos se notaba lo maravillado que estaba, salió de su estupor y miró al mayor - Ahora vayan - ordenó._

 _Itachi asintió._

 _En la torre del Hokage, el tercer Hokage y el futuro cuarto Hokage estaban discutiendo sobre la ceremonia de nombramiento de Minato para Hokage, bueno en realidad a eso estaban ahí pero se desviaron del asunto completamente embobados con el bebe Uzumaki de algunos meses que estaba en brazos de Minato, Naruto empezó a llorar cuando la primera explosión se oyó. Los dos adultos entrecerraron los ojos._

Kushina los alcanzó en el momento que Kizashi salía cargando en su espalda a la rubia, a su lado la peliazul miraba a los destrozos causados por el ataque. Kushina se acercó a Mebuki y jadeó al notar que aun se mantenía respirando, aun tenía vida, se asombró una vez más, los jinchurikis morían cuando el Kyubi era extraído, ¿Cómo era que se mantenía con vida?

 _\- ¿Cómo...- la pregunta quedó al aire._

 _\- No hay tiempo, tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro - dijo la peliazul. Ellos asintieron y saltando por los techos desviaban los ataques de rocas que volaban por los destrozos, llegaron al lugar donde estaba Mikoto con la niña._

 _La Uchiha los miró alarmada y preocupada, Kizashi puso a su esposa junto a su hija. Mebuki sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña._

 _\- ¿Ya has decido su nombre? - preguntó Kushina. Mebuki seguía mirando a la pequeña que había dejado de llorar y dormía al parecer agotada, sonrió maravillada._

 _\- Sakura, Haruno Sakura - murmuró. Los demás sonrieron pero el bello momento no duró, la casa fue partida a la mitad por una roca, un pedazo de escombro dela academia había volado hasta ese lugar._

 _Kushina frunció el ceño, decidida salió dejando a los demás atrás para ir a pelear contra el Kyubi. Mikoto salió junto a ella pero no se quedó en el local, fue en busca de ayuda de los demás Uchihas para buscar refuerzos para controlar a la bestia con el poder ocular, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo sola, antes de salir las dos mujeres se asintieron, con eso la Uchiha se fue._

 _Kushina realizó posición de manos._

 _\- Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina - gritó y decenas de enormes cadenas salieron de su espalda, perforaron la tierra, salieron a la superficie y llegaron hasta atrapar completamente al Kyubi por las patas y la cabeza. Una barrera fue creada alrededor del Kyubi y del local donde estaban ellos._

 _Minato llegó en ese momento, antes de la barrera fuera cerrada, al lado de su esposa, los demás adultos estaban afuera con el ceño fruncido._

 _El rubio miró asombrado a la bestia descontrolada, al parecer era controlada por alguien, avistó a un hombre cerca del Kyubi que parecía no recibir daño._

 _\- Kushina mantén-lo en las cadenas el tiempo que puedas - pidió a su esposa y ella asintió, el hombre que controlaba al Kyubi fruncía el ceño hacia Kushina, cuando estaba a punto de ordenar que el Kyubi atacará a la mujer Minato apareció frente a él._

 _Los dos se encararon._

 _Kushina notó que el Kyubi dejó de ser controlado, al parecer su esposo había logrado realizar un jutsu para que el enmascarado no tuviera más poder sobre el nueve colas._

 _El Kyubi se dio cuenta que estaba liberado de su contenedor y jaló con todas sus fuerzas de un lado a otro, tratando de liberarse._

 _\- Ocho Trigramas Palmas del retorno al Cielo - gritó Hikaru poniéndose cerca de Kushina y expulsando chakra de su cuerpo mientras giraba sobre sus talones creando una semiesfera que las defendió de un árbol que el Kyubi había logrado lanzar con su pata libre._

 _Kushina le agradeció cuando ésta se detuvo encarando a la bestia._

 _Mebuki se levanto y se puso junto a las mujeres que la miraron alarmadas._

 _\- Mebuki qué... - fueron interrumpidas, Kizashi frunció el ceño._

 _\- Sella a Kyubi dentro de mi otra vez Kushina, no seguiré con vida mucho tiempo pero Ughh - Mebuki escupió sangre, la extracción del Kyubi la había debilitado y a estas horas ya debería estar muerta - Al menos... moriré llevándolo conmigo - murmuró mientras Kizashi corrió a su ayuda para sostenerla en pie._

 _El hombre se vio devastado por unos segundos pero luego lenta y difícilmente accedió al pedido de su esposa._

 _\- ¿Qué dices Mebuki? Sólo mantente a salvo, si estás viva aún eso significa que tenemos la posibilidad de salvarte pero eso no pasará si lo sellamos dentro de ti, no aguantarás - gritó Kushina sudando arrodillada en el suelo esforzándose por mantener controlada a la bestia._

 _Hikaru miró de reojo a la pelirroja._

 _\- Hazlo Kushina - ordenó ilegible la Hyuga, la Uzumaki la miró sorprendida._

 _\- Pero Hikaru_ _¿Q_ _ué dices?_ _¿_ _Sabes... - Kushina trató de hacerlas repensar, alarmada y desesperada por la actual situación._

 _\- LO SÉ - gritó en respuesta con el ceño fruncido la peliazul, mirando al suelo, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo, Kushina abrió los ojos como platos - Ella también lo sabe, sólo hazlo - volvió a ordenar aguantando las lágrimas pues ella sabía muy bien que sucedería después de esto, Mebuki no volvería._

 _Entre todos ellos, Hikaru lo tenía más difícil junto a Kizashi, lo sabían... entonces que fuera ella que lo ordenará..._

 _Kushina asintió vacilante. Mebuki sonrió agradecida._

 _Kizashi lo pensó detenidamente._

 _\- No lo hagas Kushina, no es necesario - dijo el adulto. Todas miraron al Haruno._

 _\- ¿Kizashi qué dices? Debo... - Mebuki fue interrumpida por la mirada seria de su esposo._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- No lo harás, ¿no me digas qué ...? - ella miraba atentamente a su esposo, una lágrima escapó de su ojo cuando entendió que haría - No lo hagas Kizashi no te atrevas, es nuestra hija, no tienes que...- se detuvo cuando su esposo le acarició el rostro, los dos miraron alrededor, a su aldea a los destrozos, a los habitantes que peleaban por sobrevivir, Kushina los miraba interrogante y Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos cuando Mebuki detuvo su mirada en ella._

 _La peliazul comprendió lo que harían, una lágrima escapó de su ojo, apretó los puños. Kizashi y Mebuki asintieron a la Hyuga._

 _\- Kushina mantén al Kyubi, onegai - suplicó la peliazul antes de dirigirse hasta los dos. Kushina los miraba sin comprender, hizo una mueca por la resistencia del Kyubi mientras mantenía sus manos en posición - Los odio por obligarme a ayudarlos a hacer esto Mebuki, Kizashi... - susurró la Hyuga entre el llanto mientras sostenía el otro brazo de Mebuki, aunque fue apenas un murmullo Kushina logró oírlo, no presentía nada bueno, volteó a mirarlos de reojo mientra ellos se dirigían cerca de la pequeña bebe que había empezado a llorar otra vez._

 _\- Al parecer no podré pagarte mi deuda Hikaru... - susurró la rubia y Hikaru sonrió de lado y murmuró algo que Kushina no pudo oír._

 _Kushina abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Kizashi realizar las posición de manos del "Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte", Kizashi pretendía llevar a la mitad del Kyubi con él pero..._

 _Jadeó al notar que hacia un altar de ceremonia donde la pequeña estaba en medio._

 _Planeaban poner a la otra mitad dentro de la bebé._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué hacen? - gritó la pelirroja, Minato llegó en ese momento y vio alarmado lo que sucedía. Hikaru estaba tras el altar arrodillada parecía esperar algo, tras ella estaba Kizashi. Mebuki estaba al frente de altar._

 _Nadie lograba ver que tras Kizashi el Shinigami estaba tomando el alma del Kyubi, el zorro tuvo su tamaño disminuido lo que llamó la atención del nueve colas a quien hacía el jutsu, se dio cuenta que planeaban sellarlo y dentro de una niña._

 _Kushina sintió mayor resistencia del Kyubi y vio que éste logró mover una pata en dirección a ellos._

 _\- CUIDADO - gritó Kizashi, Mebuki miró de reojo hacia atrás y Hikaru alzó la mirada._

 _La sangre fue salpicada._

 _Kizashi fue atravesado junto a su esposa y una gota cayó en el pecho de la pequeña. Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos viendo el rostro de su amiga frente a ella._

 _Kushina y Minato abrieron los ojos como platos al igual que Mikoto que apareció fuera de la barrera justo a tiempo de ver a sus dos amigos siendo atravesados, el Mangekyo se despertó ese día en los ojos de la Uchiha._

 _\- MEBUKI, KIZASHI - gritaron sus amigos mientras Hikaru los miraba temblorosa._

 _Kizashi y Mebuki con esfuerzo mantenían a la garra del Kyubi lejos de su hija. Kizashi con todas las fuerzas que le restaban siguió con el sello sin esperar ni un segundo._

 _Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Hikaru y ella fue la testigo de las últimas palabras que los dos susurraron a su pequeña._

 _\- Minato... - nombró el sacando al hombre tembloroso y impactado de su esturpor - A-acércate...- murmuró con sus fuerzas hacia el rubio, Kushina luchaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mantener al Kyubi que trataban de perforarlos más._

 _Minato hizo una mueca herida y se acercó, la pelirroja pudo ver que tiempo después de una breve charla Minato realizaba "El Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas" que consta de dos símbolos de los cuatro sellos, fue utilizado para ayudar a sellar el chakra del Kyubi en el interior de la niña._

 _El Kyubi fue sellado._

 _Lentamente las cadenas de Kushina fueron retrocediendo y la barrera se fue desintegrando, los brazos de la pelirroja cayeron al lado de su cuerpo, su rostro tenía una expresión devastada mientras miraba al suelo._

 _Hikaru tomó en brazos a la pequeña hasta que ésta se calmó, Minato miraba al cuerpo de sus amigos que sonreían mientras estaban uno al lado del otro en el suelo aun sin lluvía, el cielo parecía llorar por la muerte de esos dos grandes shinobis, Mikoto avanzó temblorosa hasta ellos._

 _La Hyuga se levantó con la pelirosa en brazos y dijo las palabras que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos y luego sonrieran resignados entre lágrimas._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Sakura estaba estática mientras Kushina terminaba de narrar la historia.

La pelirosa se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada, Kushina la miró interrogante por unos segundos, Sakura apretó los puños temblorosos mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- Sakura-chan tú... - fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron?... ¿Porqué? ¿ Cómo pudieron encerrar un monstruo dentro de su propia hija cuando aun era un bebé ? - gritó la pelirosa haciendo que Kushina abriera los ojos como platos. Sakura lloraba sonoramente mientras frotaba sus ojos - ¿Ellos no tuvieron la idea de lo sola que me sentiría? ¿En todo lo que tuve que pasar? ¿acaso pararon para pensar en los que dejaban atrás cuando se fueron? en que...me dejaron atrás. Ahora Akatsuki me persigue y los aldeanos siempre me odian mientras yo tengo que soportar, sonreír y seguir adelante sin ellos, sin nadie que hubiera enseñado si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, si realmente estaba en el camino correcto o sin nadie para ver mis logros y felicitarme cuando llegará a casa - la pelirosa se desahogaba a todo pulmón, se sentía tan herida y triste.

Kushina se levantó y la miró entristecida, le puso una mano en el hombro, Sakura se alejó y Kushina se sobresaltó.

\- Usted lo sabía, lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿es por eso que me cuidaba entonces? ¿por mi madre o por que es tu obligación como Uzumaki mantener el sello funcionando cuando se debilite? Es por eso que Naruto está en mi equipo junto a Sasuke, para controlarme si me salgo de control y no logró mantener al Kyubi - gritó la pelirosa.

Kushina no pudo rebatir el último argumento. Naruto y Sasuke estaban exactamente por eso aunque éstos no lo supieran.

\- Sakura-chan déjame explicarte...- Sakura hizo una mueca herida y se negó a escucharla empezando a correr huyó de donde estaban - SAKURA - gritó la pelirroja extendiendo la mano en dirección a la pelirosa que se alejaba.

Kushina miró su espalda entristecida.

Era por eso que no había contado antes, por eso nadie tenía permitido decirle la verdad, porque aun era una niña y una shinobi muy joven por más inteligente que fuera para lograr entender la acción de sus padres, no había forma de que lo tomará bien a la primera vez que lo oyera, no era lo madura lo suficiente para entender que algunas cosas por mas sacrificios que tengan son necesarias para mantener la paz y el bien estar de la aldea.

* * *

Sasuke miraba asombrado a su madre.

Acababa de descubrir algo que lo dejó estupefacto.

Él se levantó y Mikoto imaginó que era lo que tramaba.

\- No es necesario que vayas a decirle a Sakura-chan cariño - avisó llamado la atención de él -... Kushina la esta entrenando, es muy probable que sea ella quien le cuente a Sakura-chan, cuando sea necesario - dijo mirando hacia el frente.

\- Pero...- Sasuke detuvo su frase al ver la mirada de reojo de su madre, si ella lo decía no era solo para tranquilizarlo.

Él suspiró resignado y se sentó al lado de su madre otra vez. Se sacudió el pelo con la mano algo frustrado por no poder decirle la verdad a su amiga. Quien sabe más tarde se escaparía unos minutos del entrenamiento para ver si ella ya no sabía la verdad, hace semanas no se veían por los entrenamientos.

Sasuke miró a su madre.

\- A todo esto ¿como conociste a la madre de Hinata? - preguntó con cara de desinterés pero con verdadera curiosidad.

Mikoto se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- Ahh... bueno...digamos que teníamos gustos similares - dijo mirando hacia un lado algo apenada.

Sasuke sintió aun mas curiosidad.

\- ¿Gustos similares? - repitió el menor.

Ella asintió.

\- Los dulces el té y... los chicos algo fríos - murmuró divertida haciendo que Sasuke abriera mas los ojos de golpe.

Mikoto recordó como se conocieron.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Mikoto se dirigía a ver el entrenamiento del moreno Uchiha. Sabía que a él no le gustaban los dulces por lo que tenía un canasto con aperitivos salados y nada más._

 _~ Usaré como excusa el que soy muy amiga de mi nuera...quiero decir madre de Fugaku para decir que fue ella quien me envió ~ pensaba animada la peliazul._

 _Se detuvo completamente al ver a una chica de un largo cabello azulado tras el muro que miraba fijamente a un lugar, Mikoto se dio cuenta de la silueta de Fugaku justo donde ella miraba._

 _Miró a la chica y luego a Fugaku a lo lejos._

 _Ella hizo puchero y miró al suelo, era obvio que siendo tan fuerte y atractivo Fugaku tuviera admiradoras, suspiró resignada._

 _\- ¿A ti también te gusta Fugaku-kun? - preguntó sobresaltando a la chica que volteó a verla sonrojada y completamente asustada._

 _\- A-ano ...- Mikoto se soprendió al ver que era una Hyuga - ¿Qu-Quien es Fugaku? - preguntó con el labio tembloroso temiendo haber sido descubierta._

 _Mikoto parpadeó._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no sabes quien es Fugaku-kun? Lo estás viendo justo ahora...- murmuró dando un paso al frente entonces Mikoto se dio cuenta que había alguien mas con Fugaku._

 _Un Hyuga un poco mas alto que el moreno tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba imperturbable mientras Fugaku tenía el puño a la altura del mentón, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes, pareció estar muy enfadado._

 _\- Estabas viendo a Hiashi - dedujo la Uchiha y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio que la Hyuga se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza._

 _Mikoto rió divertida de su reacción. Los chicos tuvieron su atención llamada al oír una risa._

 _Fugaku al darse cuenta de quien era se ruborizó ligera pero notablemente, Hiashi no estuvo en mejor situación aunque lo disimuló más al ver a la peliazul._

 _La Hyuga movía las manos negando alarmada a la Uchiha que reía._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Mikoto miró a su hijo que parecía pensativo.

Itachi y Shisui llegaron en ese momento para llamar a Sasuke. Miraron interesados al menor que parecia en um debate interno.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? - preguntó Shisui acercándose a la adulta y viendo la confusión y lo perdido que estaba el menor en pensamientos.

Mikoto sonrió perversa, los dos parpadearon y luego Shisui correspondió la sonrisa sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría después, le encantaba meterse con el pequeño Uchiha.

\- Seguramente está pensando si Hinata-chan heredó los gustos de su madre hacia los chicos algo fríos - murmuró Mikoto divertida y burlona sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaba de oír lo que acababa de oír? _¿_ Su madre estaba usando sus poderes de conocerlo perfectamente para burlarse de él?

Shisui sonrió aun más como un gato sádico y llevó una mano a la boca.

\- Ara ara, con que es eso - dijo y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke dando palmaditas consoladoras - Sigue pensando positivo mocoso, quien sabe Hinata-chan te corresponda un día, uno muy, muy lejano - dijo sin detener sus palmaditas como si él fuera un niño.

Un tic por el enojo se creó en la frente de Sasuke.

El menor se levantó irritado y miró a Shisui.

\- Eres un...- el mayor lo miró aun sonriendo con arrogancia con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho - Hombre Viejo! - provocó el menor y Shisui se puso de piedra por unos segundos antes de que sus manos picaran por las ganas de ahorcar a ese maldito mocoso.

El sharigan se activó en Shisui y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa macabra.

Sasuke tragó grueso.

\- Te mataré pequeño mocoso - aseguró y se lanzó sobre el menor, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y los dos cayeron rodando por el pasto.

Shisui estaba sobre Sasuke mientras estiraba su pelo con una mano y con la otra trataba de ahorcarlo con una expresión sádica, Sasuke lo miraba irritado con el pie el estómago de él tratando de alejarlo , la mano en el pelo y la otra en el brazo de Shisui que trataba de acercarse a su cuello.

Itachi se sentó al lado de su madre.

\- ¿Trataremos de detenerlos ? - preguntó el menor a la Uchiha.

Mikoto lo miró.

Los dos sonrieron perversos.

\- Nahhh - dijeron en unísono y volvieron a mirar a los dos Uchihas que siempre parecían gato y perro.

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL PEQUEÑO Y TIERNO SASUKE QUE ME ADORABA? TRÁELO DE VUELTA - gritaba Shisui al menor bajo él.

\- DESCUBRIÓ QUE NO ERAS TAN GRANDIOSO ASÍ, Y NO TE ADORABA DEJA DE ALABARTE TÚ SOLO... Y NO ME DIGAS TIERNO MALDICIÓN - contestó el menor irritado.

\- Siento que tengo dos hermanos menores - murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa agotada. Mikoto rió.

\- Tambièn siento como si tuviera dos hijos pequeños - los dos soltaron uma suave risa.

Itachi miró a los dos y pensó ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke tuviera la vida que Hinata llevaba y él fuera el asesino de su proprio clan? Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos horribles, sólo disfrutaría el poder ver a su otouto y luego le curaría las heridas a él y a Shisui por comportarse como niños.

\- Sasuke puede sufrir de la maldición a causa de Hinata-chan - murmuró la madre. Itachi parpadeó y la miró hasta comprender.

\- ¿Te refieres a la maldición de odio del clan Uchiha? - preguntó el menor. Ella asintió - Hace mucho que no tenemos casos de Uchihas que sufren con esa maldición - puntuó el moreno, la paz se mantenía en el clan Uchiha hace mucho tiempo.

Mikoto suspiró.

\- Exactamente, por eso es más peligroso, si algo terrible le llega a pasar a Hinata-chan...- Los dos miraron atentamente a Sasuke que reñía con Shisui. Con una mirada algo lejana el viento meció el pelo de los Uchihas - Él heredará la maldición por todos los Uchihas que no la sufrieron, y si eso llega a pasar...- su madre lo miró preocupada.

Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de su madre para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, recuperaremos a Hinata-san antes que algo pueda pasar, además si por algún caso algo llega a suceder yo estaré hay para mi tonto hermanito menor - aseguró Itachi. Mikoto sonrió.

\- Sólo esperemos que no suceda nada... - dijo melancólica la peliazul.

\- TE LAVARÉ LA BOCA CON JABÓN MOCOSO, HINATA-CHAN JAMÁS TE QUERRÁ ASÍ, HASTA YO SOY MEJOR OPCIÓN PARA ELLA - gritó Shisui provocando al menor.

\- AH.. NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA CON TUS PERVERSIONES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO - gruño Sasuke en respuesta mientras Shisui le jalaba el pelo.

Mikoto y Itachi rieron.

* * *

Hinata lloraba sobre el pergamino.

Apretó más arrugando el papel en sus manos.

Lo que leyó era una carta a Neji, confesaba su elección a la muerte en cambio de la vida de un shinobi que Hiashi había matado al protegerla... al protegerla a ella.

Sentía que era su culpa, se sintió tan débil por haber sido simplemente secuestrada sin hacer nada, para ella ser una niña no era una excusa, muchos ninjas ya eran fuertes a los 5 años, sólo miren a Kakashi, pero que ella no se acordará significaba que había simplemente sucedido mientras ella dormía y no se había despertado en ningún momento, ¿cómo no se había despertado y dado cuenta que había alguien en su habitación?

Tan solo era una niña.

¿Y si...? ¿Neji había sentido eso en relación a ella? ¿La culpaba? ¿Había matado al clan por venganza? ¿La dejó viva para que ella se sintiera como él se sintió?

No, él habia dejado claro que fue por probar sus límites.

Hinata arrugó más el papel al recordar eso...pero si por alguna razón Neji lo había hecho con el tal de herirla a ella, Hinata le mostraría que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados... si el había matado a gente inocente que nada tenía que ver...apretó aun mas el pergamino con una expresión de puro odio...si todo había iniciado a causa de ella, terminaría por las manos de ella.

Hinata notó que el pergamino aun tenía escritos, lo abrió un poco mas y abrió los ojos completamente interesada.

 **'Ninjutsu de espacio tiempo del byakugan.'**

Leyó rápidamente captando las partes mas importantes.

 **'Es capaz de crear un portal con luminosidad astral y en negativo. A través de éste, puede moverse de una localización a otra, o también, acceder a un extenso espacio con las mismas características del portal. También permite llevar a otras personas a la dichosa dimensión, además de poder mostrarles hechos pasados que son guardados dentro de éste espacio'**

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese era seguramente el jutsu que Orochimaru quería que aprendiera, el Sannin debía pensar en entrenarla para luego tomar su cuerpo cuando éste fuera fuerte para poder apoderarse de todo su poder.

Lamentablemente eso no estaba en los planes de Hinata.

* * *

Sakura lloraba sobre la cama de su solitaria casa, sentada abrazando sus piernas.

Un sonido en la ventana abierta llamó su atención.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que un sapo, claramente una invocación de Naruto, entraba.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó aturdida al sapo que ponía una caja sobre su mesa.

El sapo se sobresaltó sorprendido estaba enfocado en dejar lo que Naruto le había encomendado. Lentamente se volteó para ver a la pelirosa sobre su cama encarando-lo.

\- Ah...pues...pues yo - Sakura entrecerró los ojos, no estaba de humor para rodeos - Sólo vine a dejarte esto - gritó apresurado dejando a la cajita sobre la cama y corriendo a la ventana para luego escapar de un solo salto.

Sakura parpadeó y tomó la cajita.

Había una carta adentro.

 **'Sé que tu cumpleaños es solo dentro de algunos días pero quería ser el primero en darte un regalo, que mejor momento que darte cuando menos los esperar _dattebayo_ , además de que temía que si no lo compraba ahora alguien lo compraría antes.**

 **Cómo es difícil enviar una flor que se mantenga viva durante el camino, y además tendré que estar estos años fuera te envió este regalo, me recordó mucho a ti _´tteba._ Ahh ero-sennin deja de mirar no es asunto tuyo... Ahh lo siento eso no debería haberlo escrito es que estaba escribiendo mientras hablo en voz alta, ERO-SENNIN QUÍTATE.**

 **JIRAIYA ES EL MEJOR Y MÁS GUAPO. - Ero-sennin.**

 **ES MENTIRA. - Naruto**

 **Espero te guste.**

 **Para: Sakura-chan.**

 **De: El más atractivo, genial y fuerte ninja naranja de Konoha.'**

Sakura lo leyó dos veces, luego empezó a reír sintiendo las lágrimas secas en su rostro.

\- Naruto baka - murmuró la pelirosa mientras frotaba su ojo. Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir mejor aunque no estuviera ahí, como si de alguna forma supiera cuando se sentía mal aun estando a kilometros de distancia.

Ella buscó el regalo en la cajita, vio maravillada un collar de con una flor de cerezo como adorno.

Lo alzó frente a sus ojos.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana abierta._

 _Se sentó algo cansada, se frotó los ojitos y miró su habitación._

 _Era su cumpleaños de 8 años ese día, ella hizo una mueca triste y miró por la ventana._

 _\- Otra vez sola - murmuró entristecida._

 _\- Eso no es verdad - una voz que venía desde atrás de la ventana llamó su atención. Naruto entraba por la ventana._

 _\- ¿Naruto? - preguntó ella sorprendida._

 _El sonrió brillantemente y saltó adentro. Ella se levantó sobre la cama y lo señalo acusadoramente._

 _\- Ahh, no debes entrar así a la casa de los otros, menos de una niña - gritó algo avergonzada la pelirosa, recién se había levantado, aun llevaba su pijama de flores._

 _El rubio llevó las manos tras la cabeza despreocupado._

 _-_ _¿_ _Eh? Es que se veía algo solitario, los demás te están esperando dattebayo - dijo pasando por ella para ir a la cocina como si nada._

 _Sakura parpadeó._

 _¿Los demás?_

 _\- A-ano, con permiso - una suave voz llegó a sus oídos, ella miró a la ventana otra vez. Hinata apoyaba sus manitos en ella, la casa era en el segundo piso por lo que la peliazul mantenía sus pies sobre el techo de la otra casa tratando de subir a la ventana._

 _Sasuke suspiró y la ayudo, ella le sonrió agradecida cuando estuvo sobre la ventana, el Uchiha volteó el rostro._

 _\- Hmpf - soltó el pequeño mientras Sakura los miraba asombrada._

 _Hinata saltó adentro seguida por Sasuke._

 _\- Sentimos entrar así, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun dijeron que a ti te gusta que entren por la ventana - dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras sostenía algo en manos._

 _Sakura se quedó de piedra._

 _ **Sakura Interna:** Qué Ingenua!¿Cómo a alguien le gustaría algo así?_

 _El pelinegro tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando alrededor._

 _\- Con permiso - dijo antes de pasar por ella y ir en dirección a la cocina junto a Naruto._

 _Sakura se dio cuenta que afuera en el techo de la otra casa, Ino tenía un paquete en manos, Shikamaru bostezaba por la demora, Chouji comía unas patatas, Kiba estaba con su perrito jugando mientras esperaba y hasta Shino tenía en un pote de vidrio una mariposa, que era claramente su regalo, ella abrió los ojos como platos maravillada al ver a sus compañeros esperando, esperándola a ella._

 _Hinata sonrió._

 _\- Naruto-kun paso toda la mañana por las casas de todos para llamarlos, gritando que era tu cumpleaños y deberían venir por que él lo decía - dijo riendo suavemente y divertida la pequeña._

 _Sakura miró sorprendida a Hinata y luego a Naruto que trataba de hacer algo en la cocina mientras Sasuke lo reprendía diciendo que estaba haciendo desastre._

 _La pequeña sintió ganas de llorar pero no de tristeza._

 _\- ¿Porqué lo hacen? - preguntó la pelirosa - No necesitan sentir pena - murmuró frotando sus ojos._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _\- ¿Pena?- repitió la peliazul y luego miró a los niños que hacían desastre en la cocina - No lo hacemos por eso Sakura-chan...- Sakura la miró y Hinata le sonrió - Los hacemos porque somos amigos - respondió antes de ir hasta ellos, Sasuke quemó una silla con el jutsu bola de fuego y Naruto corría alrededor desesperado, el Uchiha siquiera se inmutaba como si todo estuviera bajo control._

 _Hinata los miró sorprendida, ¿en verdad sólo estaban tratando de hacer el desayuno?_

 _Sakura quedó unos segundos estática sobre la cama, lentamente una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro._

 _Amigos._

 _La pelirosa parpadeó al darse cuenta que aun estaba en pijama y toda despeinada._

 _\- KYAAA..._

[...]

 _\- Toma Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio entregándole una flor de cerezo. Sakura parpadeó - Protege a esta flor, y yo protegeré a la protectora de las flores - dijo sonriendo brillantemente. Sakura tomó la flor aun algo aturdida, el rubio seguía sonriendo - Cada año te daré una nueva dattebayo - aseguró mientras le revolvía el pelo, Sakura se sonrojó levemente, el Uzumaki era el último en retirarse, los dos estaban en la puerta y ya era de noche._

 _Sakura vio a la espalda del Uzumaki mientras éste alejaba, miró a la flor en su mano._

 _\- Qué cosas mas raras dices baka - murmuró para si, fue hasta su cuarto y se acostó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar a la flor en su mano, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una muy contenta - Cada año te daré una nueva - repitió en un murmullo la pelirosa sin dejar de sonreír._

 _El Uzumaki le había dicho a su manera que habría más cumpleaños como ese, más veces en la que no se sentiría sola._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

Sakura miró al collar en sus manos, la flor de cerezo giraba en el aire mientras ella lo sostenía por la cuerda.

Ella miró a las flores que Hinata le había ayudado a prensar en un cuadro, estaban en su pared todas las flores que habían sido regalo de Naruto, cada una contenía una historia diferente de un cumpleaños diferente.

 _" - Cuida a flor, y yo protegeré a la protectora de las flores dattebayo."_

Siempre decía algo parecido, era un pequeño ritual que él tenía después de darle la flor.

Ella sonrió melancólica.

La puerta de su casa fue abierta de golpe, uno muy fuerte.

Sakura corrió hasta la entrada y se encontró con una Kushina que jadeaba.

\- Sakura-chan...- murmuró entre jadeos por la carrera. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Kushin... Auch - ella gritó cuando la enojada mujer le golpeó la cabeza - _¿_ Para que fue eso? Itai, itai - murmuró con las dos manos en la cabeza, sobando el local adolorido.

\- No me preocupes así dattebane, termina de escuchar cuando te hablé - reprendió como una madre la mayor. Sakura la miraba con las manos en la cabeza, juraba que el pelo de Kushina estaba flotando. La pelirroja parpadeó.

\- Eso que tienes ahí...- murmuró al ver el collar que Sakura tenía en la mano. La pelirosa parpadeó y miró el collar, se sonrojó levemente.

\- Ahn...Es un regalo de Naruto...- confesó algo apenada.

Kushina abrió los ojos como platos, sonrió melancólica y sacó la foto que había traído después de pasar en su casa.

\- Tú padre tenía uno igual en la academia - confesó la mayor. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Kushina le mostró la foto donde había una mujer rubia y sonriente embarazada con un collar de cerezo, agachado a su lado un hombre que tenía el pelo como una flor, con un brillo maravillado y la boca abierta en un perfecto "o" mientras tenía las manos en la panza de la mujer.

Sakura pensó que se veía algo bobo pero... una lágrima cayo en la foto mojando un poco el papel... pero se veía muy amoroso y cariñoso, de alguna forma le recordó a Naruto... La madre muy confiante y... feliz, muy feliz.

\- Con ese collar hizo a Mebuki su prometida - dijo la pelirroja y Sakura se sonrojó completamente al pensar en su propio collar. Kushina sonrió divertida unos momentos - Infelizmente fue perdido en medio al ataque - dijo tristemente la mayor.

Sakura hizo una expresión melancólica aun mirando la foto.

\- Pero...aun no te he dicho cuales fueron las palabras de Hikaru - dijo captando toda la atención de de Sakura, la mayor fue saliendo de la casa y Sakura la siguió. Las dos pararon en el balcón, el sol se ponía en el horizonte de donde estaban podían ver gran parte de la aldea, las personas que charlaban felices y otras hacían las compras, niños peleaban y otros jugaban a los ninjas.

Kushina sonrió mientras le contaba que era lo que Hikaru había dicho.

 _" - Ellos protegieron con sus vidas a la aldea de la Hoja que tanto amaban, y también a su futuro, para ellos renunciar al país y a la aldea es lo mismo que renunciar al futuro de su hija, ellos mejor que nadie sabían la dura vida que les espera a los que no tienen donde vivir cuando su país es destruido... además ellos eran... **shinobis** \- la peliazul miró a la niña en manos - Esta niña conlleva la esperanza y la voluntad de fuego de ellos. Mebuki y Kizashi querían que su hija fuera vista como una heroína, y creo... que así debe ser."_

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Ella miró atentamente a toda la aldea, lo que ahora era su presente era lo que sus padres habían protegido con todo su ser.

Miró atentamente al monte Hokage.

 _"- Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan iré y me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a la aldea que mi padre ve como una familia dattebayo ... Además prometí que te protegería de los Akatsuki y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra - aseguró el rubio - Porque ese es mi camino ninja."_

~ Una familia ~pensó la pelirosa mientras Kushina la miraba de reojo.

Naruto.

Kushina.

Minato.

Sasuke.

Kakashi.

Chouji.

Shikamaru.

Ino

Kiba.

Shino y...

 _ **Hinata**_

Sakura miró al suelo unos segundos, se secó las lágrimas y se puso el collar en el cuello.

Ella alzó la cabeza mirando hacia el horizonte y sonrió.

Kushina la miró expectante.

\- Yo... Hace mucho tiempo lo había decidido pero ahora - Sakura apretó los puños - Estoy más que segura de lo que camino voy a seguir... Seguiré los pasos de mi madre, protegeré a toda la aldea y seré... _La Hokage_ \- declaró segura la pelirosa, el viento meció su pelo y los rayos de sol hicieron que un lado de su cuerpo se iluminará.

Kushina abrió los ojos como platos.

 _" -_ _¿_ _No te molesta que Minato vaya a ser el próximo Hokage? - preguntó la pelirroja a Mebuki que llevaba meses de embarazada, Kushina acababa de tener a Naruto._

 _Mebuki lo pensó detenidamente y luego sonrió, direcionó su mirada al Monte Hokage y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Creo que él es más adecuado, aunque al principio quería ser Hokage para que me reconocieran, con el tiempo cambié mis ideales... mi objetivo era poder proteger a la aldea que tanto amo, amar a esta aldea es culpa de Hikaru - dijo en un susurró casi inaudible la rubia mientras sonreía - Conozco bien a Minato, él es tan noble como Kizashi, aunque a Kizashi también le ofrecieron el puesto por si Minato recusaba fue Kizashi quien se recusó, no creé estar hecho para una habitación encerrada llena de papeles - dijo soltando una risa divertida. Kushina la acompaño - Sé que tu esposo, hará un buen trabajo en proteger a la aldea y a...- la rubia se sobó la panza - Nuestros queridos hijos..."_

La Uzumaki sonrió satisfecha.

~ Ella es la Sakura* que ustedes querían Mebuki, Kizashi ~

Sakura sonreía decidida, al ver que el camino que ella quería desde pequeña aunque al principio al igual que su madre quiso ser Hokage porque ella quería ser reconocida y amada como lo era el cuarto Hokage, ahora estaba segura de que había más que solo eso en ser Hokage, era proteger a todos las personas queridas y eso... _la incluía a Hinata._

La flor de cerezo de su collar brilló.

* * *

La peliazul parpadeó.

Sentía que había algo en el bolsillo del hakama*, puso la mano en éste y sorprendida sacó un collar, tenía el emblema Uchiha.

Encaró atentamente el collar recordando que siempre lo dejaba en la cabecera de su cama, al parecer inconscientemente lo había agarrado y puesto en su bolsillo.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Nevaba. Eran hermosos flocos de nieve los que caían pero Hinata estaba triste, demasiado triste._

 _Era navidad y su familia no estaba con ella, no solo era navidad, era su cumpleaños de 10 años._

 _Se negaba a llorar otra vez, ya había llorado demasiado durante los 4 años que se pasaron desde el asesinato de su clan, debía guardar sus lágrimas, si tenía tiempo para llorar tenía tiempo para entrenar._

 _Dejó de mirar el cielo por donde la nieve danzaba y miró al frente. Hinata estaba frente a la entrada de su clan, había entrado apenas una vez después de la masacre y jamás volvió a entrar después de eso._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver frente a ella Sasuke estaba con ropa de invierno, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos por el frío._

 _\- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó curiosa ladeando la cabeza. Por la noche era difícil notar el rubor en la mejilla del moreno y más aun cuando éste volteaba la cabeza._

 _Ella seguía mirando al Uchiha de manera interrogante._

 _\- Ven - ordenó el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar. Hinata parpadeó confundida - Vamos rápido, aquí hace frío y me estoy congelando Hinata - gruñó el Uchiha. La peliazul se sobresaltó y lo alcanzó._

 _\- ¿A donde vamos Sasuke-kun? - preguntó curiosa pero no recibió respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros, sabía que Sasuke no le haría daño y le respondería las cosas a su tiempo._

 _Parpadeó confundida al ver que habían llegado al distrito Uchiha._

 _\- A-anoo... Sa...- fue interrumpida._

 _\- Sólo sigue - ordenó sin mirarla, Hinata se sobresaltó y lo obedeció._

 _El Uchiha abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa._

 _\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA-CHAN - los gritos de la familia Uchiha la hicieron abrir los ojos como platos, Mikoto sonreía maternal, Shisui sonreía brillantemente, Fugaku permanecía imperturbable pero había accedido a colaborar, Itachi sonreía suavemente, se acercó a ella y le puso un gorrito de cumpleaños, Hinata los miraba aturdida._

 _¿Cómo lo sabían? Ella jamás le había dicho a los demás cuando era su cumpleaños, los días festivos como esos Hinata los usaba para entrenar aun más por eso no se importaba en responder cuando sus compañeros le pedían incontables veces, pero ¿Cómo era que ellos lo sabían?_

 _Mikoto se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

 _\- Hinata-chan feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad - dijo casi asfixiando a la peliazul._

 _\- Oe Dona Mikoto la estás asfixiando, deja que ahora soy yo quien la va abrazar - dijo acercándose Shisui. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se interpuso._

 _\- Tú ni te acerques pervertido - Shisui frunció el ceño al menor._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué dices mocoso? A quien llamas pervertido - los dos se miraron con fuego en los ojos._

 _Hinata aun seguía aturdida, Mikoto la tomó de la mano y la llevó como una muñeca hasta la sala._

 _Fugaku que tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el kimono miró de reojo a su hijo Itachi._

 _\- A veces siento como si tu madre creyera que es su propia hija - dijo el mayor._

 _\- Un poco más y será Hinata Uchiha - murmuró Itachi con la misma expresión imperturbable. Los dos miraron a Sasuke que discutía con Shisui._

 _Sasuke sintió la mirada sobre él, dejó de discutir con Shisui y arqueó la ceja a la mirada indescifrable de los mayores._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sasuke interrogante._

 _Los mayores voltearon la cara._

 _\- Nada, nada - dijeron antes de seguir a la sala. Sasuke los siguió sin dejar encarar la espalda de los dos Uchiha que parecían escapar de algo._

[...]

 _Hinata sentía ganas de llorar de alegría, ahora mismo miraba a la luna estando parada al lado de estanque en el patio, donde había visto a Fugaku alimentar a los peces las veces que había ido a esa casa, se sentía inmensamente feliz y necesitaba un poco de aire para acalmar sus emociones por la noche maravillosa, había tenido ganas de llamar a Sakura pensando que quizás ella estuviera sola pero Sasuke le había dicho que ella estaba celebrando la navidad en la casa de los Uzumaki._

 _Sintió el chakra de Sasuke acercándose. Él se detuvo a su lado parecía algo vacilante pero quizás era su impresión después de todo Sasuke jamás vacilaba cuando hacía las cosas._

 _\- Aun no te he dado tu regalo - murmuró el moreno._

 _\- ¿Eh? - Hinata parpadeó y Sasuke se acercó hasta mostrarle una cajita negra con un lazo lilas._

 _Ella abrió la caja algo curiosa, se sorprendió al ver un collar Uchiha que brilló levemente por la luz de la luna._

 _\- Kya..Se lo propuso - murmuró Mikoto escondida tras la esquina de la casa._

 _\- Oh, se lo propuso - junto a ella Shisui murmuró._

 _\- Se lo propuso - murmuraron sin expresión pero muy curiosos Fugaku y Itachi._

 _Sasuke se sobresaltó al oír los murmullos de su familia, volteó levemente la cabeza._

 _~¿Qué rayos hacen ahí? ~ pensó alarmado el menor._

 _Hinata que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los otros Uchiha, seguía viendo maravillada el collar._

 _\- Sasuke-kun yo...- ella miró al collar y luego le extendió la cajita - No puedo aceptar esto._

 _\- Oh no! Lo rechazó sin darse cuenta - lloriqueó la Uchiha escondida. Sasuke sintió como si una pequeña flecha perforará su espalda._

 _\- Pobre mocoso fue rechazado sin que ella se diera cuenta - dijo sintiendo pena Shisui. Más una flecha._

 _\- Lo rechazó - murmuraron Fugaku y Itachi junto a ellos._

 _Y la última flecha._

 _Sasuke sintió una vena en su frente._

 _~ Menuda familia la que tengo ~ pensó irritado el Uchiha._

 _\- Sólo acéptalo - ordenó Sasuke manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata vaciló trayendo la caja más para si - Es como símbolo de la promesa - susurró inaudible el Uchiha no dejando que ella escuchará._

 _\- Es que yo-yo no te di ningún regalo - murmuró apenada y luego tuvo una idea._

 _Sasuke la miró curioso mientras ella se sacaba la bufanda roja que usaba._

 _La peliazul se acercó a Sasuke y le puso la bufanda, el Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó levemente._

 _\- Esa bufanda me la tejió mi madre - confesó la peliazul. Sasuke parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño._

 _\- Entonces no debes ... - ella lo interrumpió._

 _\- Quiero hacerlo - dijo y sonrió haciendo que él perdiera completamente la batalla. Él volteó la cara unos segundos antes de tomar el collar y ponerse tras ella._

 _\- Ownn ~ - Mikoto y Shisui suspiraban como si vieran la cosa más tierna del mundo con corazones flotando alrededores de ellos, Itachi y Fugaku sonrían satisfechos por el menor que había mantenido su orgullo Uchiha._

 _Nuevamente una vena saltó en la frente de Sasuke._

 _~ Los mataré ~ pensó internamente, luego suspiró y siguió con el labor._

 _Hinata se dio cuenta de que le estaba poniendo el collar._

 _Ella se sonrojó y apenada miró al suelo mientras Sasuke pensaba que el regalo que los dos habían intercambiado, simbolizaba muy bien la promesa que habían hecho. Infelizmente por la mente de Hinata no pasaba la promesa que habían hecho de niños, no sería hasta tiempo antes de irse que ella se acordaría de la promesa._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Hinata encaró el collar en su mano que se balanceaba mientras lo sostenía a la altura de sus ojos.

La peliazul recordó por primera vez que lo había besado antes de irse.

Kabuto entró a la habitación.

\- Hinat...- parpadeó al ver a la Hyuga.

Ésta caminaba de un lado a otro con un aura de confusión y oscuridad como si tuviera una nube, su rostro tenía una mueca de terror mientras iba de un un extremo a otro en la habitación con la mano en el mentón como si pensará en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Tenía que haberlo hecho de esa forma? ...- seguía con sus cavilaciones y dudas sobre su acto impulsivo antes de partir, ignorando que Kabuto la veía con una gota resbalando su mejilla, de pronto se detuvo en seco y estática con una sombra remplazando el lugar de sus ojos - ... - se mantuvo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de algo - ...Me confundirá con una de esas lunáticas - dedujo la chica pasmada refiriéndose a las fanáticas del Uchiha que corrían tras él todo el tiempo.

\- Ahnn, volveré más tarde - dijo Kabuto sin ser oído el peliblanco mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hinata ensombreció aun mas la mirada y se dejó caer en el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de que Kabuto la había visto,mejor para ella.

¿Qué importa eso ahora?

Lo que haya hecho que tenga que ver con él, no tenía importancia, solo eran asuntos fútiles que debía deshacerse.

La Hyuga se apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró, no servía de nada pensar en eso ahora, debía enfocarse. Guardó el collar en el bolsillo otra vez y se paso la mano por la frente algo agotada, volvió a suspirar.

Hinata se dio cuenta que había tirado sin querer uno de sus pergaminos al haberse levantado bruscamente antes.

Lo tomó solo para distraerse y dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento sobre algo de Konoha, debía enfocarse, si seguía pensando en ellos las ganas de volver a ellos...de volver a él, la dominaban y ella no debía vacilar.

Abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

Se detuvo completamente.

 **'Tenseigan - la evolución del byakugan'**

* * *

La puerta del escritorio de Fugaku se abrió.

Él alzó la mirada al recién llegado, arqueó la ceja al notar que era su hijo menor, que quería ahí, jamás había entrado sin Itachi.

\- Padre tengo una petición...- dijo Sasuke. Fugaku lo miró expectante - Quiero unirme a la policía de Konoha - declaró el chico.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

\- Recién acabas de cumplir 13 - fue hace unos meses su cumpleaños - Apenas eres un chico _¿_ y quieres unirte a la policía de Konoha?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Sasuke lo miró imperturbable y decidido.

Los dos se encararon por un largo rato hasta que Fugaku soltó una sonrisa de lado, satisfecho. Suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien...Serás entrenado para eso - declaró el mayor.

Sasuke sonrió de lado satisfecho.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

Shinjiro: El Shannaro es generalmente traducido como "Toma eso" o " Hell Yeah" por eso elegí esa palabra que significa 'créelo', me pareció adecuada y algo similar al Shanaro (^^)

Sakura*: fue un juego de palabras mío, en Japón la flor de cerezo puede representar tanto la transición de la vida, como la esperanza.

Hakama*:Un hakama es esa pollera-pantalón que algunos aikidokas usan. Es una pieza tradicional de la indumentaria samurai.

 **Aclaraciones:** Cómo verán no conté toda la historia de Mebuki y Hikaru, al igual que no entré en tantos detalles sobre el ataque del Kyubi, tanto porque voy a retomar ese flash back futuramente como porque fue desde el punto de vista de Kushina y Mikoto. También dejé cosas en abierto como podrán ver pero no se desesperen aclararé todas las dudas en los capítulos siguientes. Al principio no pensé en hacer a Sakura Hokage pero después vi que sería necesario más tarde por eso siento la tardanza ;p es qué también tenía que pensar detenidamente como desarrollar esta parte jeje. La bufanda que le tejió Hikaru a Hinata estaba hecha para durar algunos años por eso no se preocupen en pensar que era pequeña para cuando tuviera más edad.

 **Respuesta Guest:**

 **Yumeko-san:** Lo siento no tengo días fijos últimamente, publicó siempre que puedo hacerlo, mis exámenes finales acaban de terminar por lo que a partir de ahora tendré más tiempo pero siempre depende de como tardé yo para desarrollar la trama, a veces se me pone algo difícil saber como continuar la historia jaja, pero te diré que es más probable ver los fines de semana las publicaciones (aunque haya algunas en medio a la semana).

 **Tsuki-shin:** No sabes lo contenta que me pone que te agrade mi Sakura, me es algo difícil desenvolver la trama con un personaje que tampoco es mi favorito por lo que, qué me digas que te agrada como está me pone muy feliz *-*. El beso de Hinata y la promesa seguirán en suspenso muajajaja.

 **Darkness:** La verdad que aun estoy pensando como es que haré sobre como desarrollar el odio de Hinata, tengo que cerrar muchos puntos para que las futuras acciones de ella tengan sentido jeje, y te confieso que quiero mucho llegar a esa parte y verla en acción *-*

Att: Safamantica s2

.

.

.


	5. Misión: En busca de Orochimaru parte I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:** _Capítulo centrado en una misión de Sakura y Sasuke está dividido en dos partes entonces quizás no vean muchas escenas de Hinata. Siento la tardanza es que me estaba tratando de actualizar con los otros fics jeje pero prometo actualizar este lo mas rápido que pueda ¡dattebayo!_

 _ **Naruto:** Oe esa es mi frase ¡dattebayo! (ò.ó)_

 _ **Safamantica:** Silencio Naruto, aquí yo lo puedo todo muajajaja \\(ò-ó)/_

 _Naruto hace puchero y cruza los brazos resignado porque Safamantica lo quiso así._

* * *

 _Muy cuidadoso debes ser con aquellas cosas de gran importancia._

 _Mientras mas cerca de ti estén, mas duro será el dejarlas ir_

 _ **\- Closer (opening Naruto Shipudden)**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

Sonidos de una nueva persona llegando por el oscuro pasillo tras ellos.

Los dos se voltearon aun alertas con cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el peliplata, pero al parecer este no tenía intención de atacarlos, mas bien parecía divertido con la situación como si estuviera expectante de sus reacciones.

Los pasos sonaban cada vez mas alto viniendo de ese oscuro pasillo.

La persona que venía finalmente salió al final del pasillo de forma perezosa y lenta tomando su tiempo como si jamas se le fuera a acabar.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Hinata - murmuraron incrédulos en unísono.

Sakura dio una paso al frente pero Sasuke se adelantó y corrió hasta ella.

En un parpadeo Sasuke estaba tras la peliazul.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Chidori - dijo antes de atravesar su espalda.

El moreno mantuvo su mano atravesando su cuerpo con las aspas del sharingan girando en sus ojos y el ceño fruncido, la chica sólo lo miró de reojo como si no estuviera siendo atravesada.

\- ¿SASUKE QUE HACES? - gritó la pelirosa asustada.

Los dos morenos se encaraban directamente a los ojos.

\- Tú...

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Días antes_

Sakura paseaba por la aldea.

Ahora sabía que tuvo una familia. Sabía quien era su familia, aunque habían pasado dos meses desde que lo descubrió aun no le había dicho nada a Naruto, aunque lo comentó con Sasuke, pero era que quería decirselo personalmente y poder ver la cara que ponía, como le ofrecería esa cálida y brillante sonrisa mientras estaba contento por ella.

Le encantaría hablar con Naruto sobre eso, seguramente haría un animado escándalo y era algo que a ella le encantaría hacer, salir gritando por ahí "Miren soy la hija de dos héroes" " También tengo familia, ¡Shanaro para ustedes aldeanos! " y seguramente Naruto la apoyaría en esa idea y gritaría aun mas fuerte que ella.

Sakura rió un poco ante tal pensamiento. Ella miró el puesto de ramen y hizo una mueca, el puesto no era el mismo si no estaban Naruto y el cuarto Hokage.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- ¿¡Qué tu hijo te expulsó de casa!? - la niña pelirosa miró sorprendida al hombre que acababa de conocer. Una gotita apenada resbaló por la cabeza de Minato mientras él se rascaba la parte detrás de cabeza. La pelirosa miró al suelo - ¿Que clase de niño hace algo así? - dijo entristecida, si ella tuviera padres no quería que ellos se fueran - Ademas deberías tener mas firmeza y mostrar quien es que manda, eres el padre después de todo ¡Cha! - dijo molesta por que él era demasiado blando, tanto que hasta su hijo lo mandaba._

 _Minato se asustó un poco por dentro, se parecía a su esposa cuando se enojaba con él por ser demasiado blando. Minato rió suavemente y Sakura parpadeó._

 _\- Bueno, en realidad es que mi esposa está en una misión y no tenemos quien nos cocine nuestro ramen favorito y entonces él dice que tengo que ir a comprar el ramen y no vuelva hasta que lleva suficiente - Minato confesó riendo de su pequeño travieso. Él siempre estaba ocupado con los asuntos de Hokage por lo que era difícil que fuera a casa y Naruto quería aprovechar esos pequeños momentos con él haciendo las cosas que mas le gustaban juntos, como comer ramen, jugar a los ninjas y otras cosas, cuando llegó a la casa y Naruto le dijo que se había terminado el ramen lo guió hasta afuera diciendo "Apresurate y trae el ramen o no podremos comenzar, ¡no llegues antes de tener el ramen suficiente pero tampoco te tardes!"._

 _Sakura ladeó la cabeza._

 _\- Aun no entiendo como un padre no puede poner a su propio hijo algo de respeto - dijo cruzando sus brazos y Minato parpadeó, luego se acuclilló al frente ella y le acarició la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó levemente._

\- _Puede parecer que no lo hace, pero Naruto es un niño muy obediente en realidad, aunque también es travieso - dijo riendo suavemente, luego miró al cielo estrellado y Sakura siguió mirando su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna - Cuando eres padre aunque no siempre puedas complacer todo lo que nuestros hijos querían, aun así hacemos de todo para poder ver que tengan un futuro asegurado y feliz - dijo melancólico mientras recordaba a alguien._

 _Sakura lo miró maravillada, a ella le encantaría tener a un padre como Minato._

 _*Fin de Flash Back*_

Sakura sonrió contenta al monte Hokage.

\- Oe Sakura te estaba buscando - la mencionada se volteó al oír la voz de Sasuke. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y Sakura parpadeó - ¿Porque sonríes como el idiota? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos. Sakura hizo una mueca al claro insulto pero lo ignoró, así era Sasuke después de todo.

\- Recuerdos - contestó sincera y Sasuke arqueó la ceja. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró interrogante -¿ Para que me buscabas Sasuke-kun? - preguntó desviando la atención de ese asunto.

Sasuke la encaró serio.

\- Itachi consiguió autorización para ir tras Orochimaru - contestó y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

Su corazón de detuvo unos segundos.

~ Hinata ~

[ ...]

Sakura miró decidida al espejo.

Apretó mas fuerte su banda ninja en el pelo y asintió.

Ella desvió sus ojos para la banda ninja que estaba sobre su mesa.

Tenía una ralla sobre el emblema de Konoha, era la banda ninja de Hinata.

Sakura se acercó y pasó los dedos por sobre el objeto, como si lo estuvieran dibujando con la mano.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Sonidos de los kunais y shurikens siendo clavados en la madera se oían en el patio de la academia._

 _\- ¡Ohhh ! - los niños soltaron sonidos de sorpresa y asombro al ver al concentrado Uchiha clavando todos a la perfección._

 _Sakura lo aplaudió._

 _\- Así se hace Sasuke-kun - dijo mientras veía el niño sonriendo superior y satisfecho. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara y hizo puchero._

 _\- No es tan genial. - Corrió hasta ponerse en posición y agarro algunos shurikens - Yo también puedo hacerlo ¡dattebayo! Sólo miren - los lanzó... los shurikens pasaron lejos._

 _Naruto hizo una mueca y Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sonriendo burlón._

 _\- ¡Eres un dobe! - se burló el mayor. Naruto le frunció el ceño y le tomó de la camisa._

 _\- ¿Qué dices teme? - preguntó irritado._

 _\- ¡Oh! Hinata lo estás haciendo muy bien te felicito - comentó el sensei que estaba ajeno a la disputa de los dos niños. Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Hyuga._

 _El aire al rededor de ella parecía algo sombrio, como si una nube de tormenta pesará apenas sobre ella. Ignoraba a los demás, si no lo estuviera haciendo quizás estaría sintiéndose nerviosa por tanta atención._

 _Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos. Todos no sólo habían dado en el clavo, estaba en una hilera perfecta y sin ningún error._

 _Sakura no dejó de notar el pequeño brillo en los ojos del Uchiha. Ella frunció el ceño y corrió hasta ella._

 _\- Yo también puedo hacerlo ¡Cha! -dijo poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hinata parpadeó al notar su presencia, se sonrojó un poco al notar la cercanía de ella y como la miraba fijamente._

 _La ojiperla movió sus ojos a otro lado por unos segundos sin decir nada, no sabía que debía decir. Sakura se volteó en dirección a los troncos y tomó los shurikens._

 _No había fallado._

 _Pero tampoco los clavó correctamente._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero._

 _Sakura Interna: Nooooo ¿porqué? Sí los tire correctamente, Esa niña debe tener algún truco._

 _La pelirosa se volteó a la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido, la peliazul simplemente le restó importancia, tenía otras cosas en que concentrarse._

 _Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio palmaditas en la espalda._

 _\- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, veras que pronto lo haremos a la perfección ¡dattebayo! - aseguró con su brillante sonrisa que le calentó un poco el corazón y le levantó el animo pero no lo suficiente. Sakura miró otra vez a Hinata que se retiraba._

 _\- ¡Pelea conmigo! - todos abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _\- No tengo tiempo ahora - contestó educada pero su voz salió neutra y pareció indiferente. Hinata en realidad estaba tratando de recordar el nombre de esa niña, cosa que no tenía como hacerlo ya que jamas se había presentado._

 _Sakura se enojó con su tono indiferente._

 _\- Estás huyendo Go-Gosuto no me - gritó y Hinata se detuvo, la peliazul apretó los puños y se volteó._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y tembló un poco internamente. Hinata la miraba con el ceño fruncido y el byakugan activado. Se acercó y se puso frente a ella, levantó los dos dedos haciendo el sello especial para la confrontación shinobi._

 _Había aceptado pelear._

 _Iruka se puso en medio a ellas._

 _\- ¡Empiecen!_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sakura sonrió resignada se volteó y tomó la mochila lista para salir. Abrió la puerta y miró una última vez adentro.

\- ¿A donde vas? si se puede saber - la voz de Kushina hizo que Sakura se sobresaltará.

\- ¿¡Kushina-san!? - Sakura se alarmó, ¿qué le diría? - Yo... - trató de pensar rápidamente en una excusa, no se había preparado para encontrarla - Te pido se podemos dejar adiar unos días los entrenamientos, no digo que no quiera seguir es sólo que ...tengo algo que hacer - confesó mirando al horizonte algo triste.

Kushina la miró seria por unos segundos, luego soltó un profundo suspiró.

\- ¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que no es nada bueno y algo totalmente arriesgado? - preguntó mas para si misma de cualquier manera Sakura no contestó, no quería mentirle a ella - Sólo regresa rápido sana y salva ¿me oíste? Oh yo misma te traeré por la fuerza y te golpeará si te atreves a venir muy lastimada ¡dattebane! - amenazó la pelirroja mientras su pelo parecía levitar, Sakura asintió varias veces aterrada. Kushina sonrió resignada - ¡Mooh! ¿Porqué tengo una familia que se arriesga tanto? Bueno en realidad no puedo decir nada, yo no sería diferente dattebane - dijo y Sakura sonrió al suelo algo conmovida de que la tratará como parte de la familia.

...Una familia.

\- Tsunade-sama dijo que quizás no falte mucho para que el Hokage-sama despierte - comentó animada y esperanzada la pelirosa sosteniendo las alzas de la mochila en su espalda.

\- Sí, me lo ha dicho, no es genial ¡dattebane! - dijo muy emocionada y esperanzada de que su marido despierte - Hey ya te dijimos que no es necesario que lo llames Hokage-sama Sakura-chan - dijo haciendo puchero y Sakura rió de la mayor que parecía una niña - Al parecer tienen cuales pueden ser los posibles jutsus que Orochimaru usó en él, pero aun no tiene nada concreto, pero aun así no hay que perder la esperanza - dijo recuperando su animo la mayor.

Sakura parpadeó.

* _Flash Back*_

 _La pequeña miró entristecida a sus propias piernas que la movían de forma inquieta mientras estaba sentada sobre una roca._

 _Ella miró hacia el cielo cuando la flores de cerezo empezaron a bailar sobre ella._

 _Sus ojos brillaron maravillados y su boca quedo entre abierta._

 _\- Son hermosas ¿verdad? - una voz sonó sobresaltándola, ella dejó de mirar las flores y volteó la mirada hacia atrás._

 _Una bella mujer de un largo pelo azul que se balanceaba con el viento pero su rostro no podía verlo, era borroso, no lo recordaba, ademas llevaba una capucha blanca junto a su larga capa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Ella le sonreía suavemente, una sonrisa muy hermosa y brillante, era cálida y Sakura se sorprendió por eso._

 _¿Le sonreía a ella?_

 _Miró a todos los lados para ver si no había nadie mas ahí. Las personas jamas le sonreían al mirarla._

 _Sí, le sonreía a ella._

 _¿_ _Porqué lo hacía?_

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que representan las flores de cerezo? - preguntó mirando hacia arriba las flores que bailaban_

 _Sakura la imitó._

 _\- No - respondió sinceramente. ¿Las flores tenían un significado? Ella tocó su propio pelo, entonces ¡su nombre también lo tendría! Se animó con la idea - ¿Cual es? - preguntó expectante. Ella rió como si aunque no la estuviera viendo podría ver el brillo en sus ojos._

 _\- Bueno puede significar muchas cosas. El poder femenino, la delicadeza de una dama y la esperanza - contestó mirando el cielo - Si pudieras elegir una de esas ¿cual elegirías Sakura-chan? - preguntó y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó curiosa pero la mayor se encogió de hombros, viendo que ella no iba a responder Sakura lo hizo - hmm...La esperanza, elegiría ser la esperanza de alguien- contestó emocionada y por alguna razón sintió que la mayor sonreía._

 _La misteriosa mujer se acuclilló a su lado y Sakura la miró pero aun así sólo podía ver su sonrisa y el resto era borroso._

 _\- Lo eres, era la esperanza de alguien y después seras de muchas personas mas, pero habrá una en especial que necesitará tu ayuda, ella te lastimará, lo hará muchas veces, mas de las que le gustaría recordar pero...- una lágrima rodó y cayó al suelo y Sakura sintió que no le gustaba ver sus lágrimas, la hacían sentir triste como si sus sentimientos estuvieras sintonizados, ella era mas hermosa cuando sonreía - ...pero te pido que por favor no te rindas con ella - dijo la mayor._

 _Sakura mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos._

 _\- No lo haré - contestó segura y la mayor sonrió otra vez y Sakura supo que había dicho la respuesta correcta"_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Kushina abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Sakura ¿porqué lloras? - preguntó y Sakura parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh? - la pelirosa llevó una mano a la mejilla donde una cálida lágrima rodaba libremente. ¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Porqué ese recuerdo borroso y fragmentado la ponía triste? ¿Porqué no lo recordaba y aun ahora no lograba recordar bien? - No lo sé - contestó sincera y Kushina la vio preocupada, Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

 _" _\- ...pero te pido que por favor no te rindas con ella .__

 _\- No lo haré. "_

Sakura se limpió la lágrima y miró decidida a Kushina, ésta se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de expresión.

\- Lo siento Kushina-san tengo que irme ahora- dijo volteándose y corriendo para bajar las escaleras.

 _\- ¡CUÍDATE! COME BIEN Y NO TE PRECIPITES ¡DATTEBANE! ...Y TAMBIÉN... -_ Sakura rió mientras corría al oír la indicaciones de la pelirroja que gritaba desde la puerta de su departamento.

Sakura frunció el ceño determinada.

~ No me rendiré, la traeré de regreso a como de lugar ~ pensó mientras corría.

[...]

 _A la noche._

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke-kun? - preguntó seria mientras estaba sobre la rama de un árbol.

Sasuke asintió sin dejar de mirar con el sharingan a los alrededores.

\- Lo oí por casualidad hablando con Shisui, fui a llevar unos papeles a la policía militar y los dos estaban en una discusión dentro de la oficina, al parecer van sólo ellos dos y no querían que los oyeran ya que pusieron un genjutsu dentro rodeando el cuarto - dijo el moreno sin dejar de buscar algo.

Sakura lo miró interrogante.

\- Entonces como...- se detuvo cuando el Sasuke le sonrió con suficiencia y le mostró los ojos - El tercer aspa...lograste el tercer aspa en ambos ojos - dijo sorprendida, las aspas del sharingan solo evolucionaban al encontrarse en momentos de mucho riesgo o de emociones muy fuertes, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estaba haciendo para evolucionar en tan poco tiempo?

Sasuke dejó de mirarla y volvió a su labor.

\- Ademas fueron ellos quienes me enseñaron a deshacer sus genjutsu, no funcionarían conmigo - dijo y entrecerró los ojos - ¡Allá están! - Sakura siguió su mirada.

Supuestamente había algo en la puerta de la aldea pero Sakura no veía nada.

\- Sasuke ahí no hay nada - contestó pero luego entrecerró los ojos...¿Acaso estarían usando un genjutsu?

\- Sólo sígueme - contestó y los dos saltaron por los techos hasta salir por la entrada.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras ellos corrían y saltaban

~ Ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por Hinata, aunque eso signifique arriesgar mi vida ~

[...]

Itachi frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a los árboles tras él.

La luna era la única fuente de luz y ellos apenas llevaban una mochilas y sus uniformes de anbu, aunque no llevaban la máscara.

Shisui lo miró de reojo, le sonrió de lado.

\- También lo notaste ¿verdad? - comentó el peligris.

Itachi volvió su mirada hacia adelante de forma seria.

\- Debí haberme asegurado antes, creo que era mejor haber usado un genjutsu mas fuerte, no espere que fuera a ir a la policia justo en aquella hora - dijo sin detener su paso.

\- No habría funcionado de cualquier forma nos hubiera seguido, lo conoces, sabes como es. En el momento que no te viera en casa y notará que no le avisaste donde ibas ya había deducido que era porque no quería que lo descubriera. Si no fuera porque lo notamos al final de la discusión no habríamos esperado que nos siguiera a decir verdad, y no lo habríamos notado tan rápido, será un gran ninja de infiltración - murmuró Shisui orgulloso por su alumno - Pero...

Itachi sacó un kunai en una velocidad abrumador, se volteó y lo arrojó entre los árboles.

-... Le falta mucho por aprender aun...- terminó la frase Itachi justo cuando su kunai pasó rozando el pelo de Sasuke.

Sakura vio de reojo el kunai pasando a su lado también.

Los dos mayores se detuvieron.

\- ¡Ya salgan de ahí! Sasuke, Sakura - ordenó Itachi con su habitual expresión aburrida.

\- Tsk...- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y Sakura suspiró, era obvio que en un momento los descubrirían y apenas habían salido de Konoha. Los dos saltaron de los árboles y cayeron de pie en el suelo - Iremos con ustedes - declaró el menor decidido y Itachi frunció el ceño;

\- ¡No! Volverán a casa, no tienen la autorización para haber salido de la aldea - declaró el mayor pero Shisui le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Déjalos...- dijo y Itachi le frunció el ceño.

\- Son apenas niños... - contestó preocupado por su hermano menor, Sasuke podía ser fuerte pero era de un Sannin al cual iban a tratar. Shisui le sonrió.

\- Mira sus caras es obvio que no se rendirán de seguirnos - dijo y los dos miraron a los menores que estaban con la mirada decidida y una expresión seria.

\- Ya lo dijimos, iremos con ustedes lo quieran o no - repitió Sasuke.

\- ¡Queremos ayudar! Es a nuestra amiga a la cual capturó ya han pasado 10 meses desde que se fue. Quien sabe que cosas le habrán pasado en ese lugar - contestó Sakura dando un paso al frente con los puños alzados al la altura de su pecho.

Itachi suspiró resignado y Shisui sonrió de la determinación de los jóvenes.

\- Está bien... -contestó y los mayores se voltearon - Después de esto ustedes van a aprender que esto no es un simple juego, y lo mucho que aun tendrán que entrenar para salir en misiones como estas - dijo antes de empezar a caminar junto a Shisui.

Sasuke y Sakura se encararon y asintieron antes de salir tras los mayores

[...]

Hinata fruncía el ceño.

Apretó la espada en su mano y corrió en dirección al shinobi que entrenaba con ella. Él desvió su primer ataque dando un paso a un lado, ella se apoyó de una mano en el suelo y giró la piernas en el aire acertando su brazo izquierdo al tomarlo despreparado para ese movimiento, se recompuso en el suelo y giró la espada en su mano para agarrarla con el filo apuntando hacia ella mientras lo cubría con su chakra, lo golpeó en el estómago con la otra parte y lo mandó volando hacia atrás. El shinobi hizo una mueca y cayó al suelo sentando.

Al rededor de ella decenas de shinobis caídos, heridos y agotados se encontraban. Hinata miró con desdén al shinobi frente a ella.

Guardó su espada y tomó el ungüento del bolsillo de su hakama.

Camino hasta él pacientemente, el shinobi se asustó y tembló un poco cuando ella se agachó frente a él.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando le ofreció la pomada curativa.

Él lo tomó vacilante y sorprendido, ella lo miraba indiferente, cuando vio que empezó a pasarse la pomada ella se levantó y empezó a retirarse.

\- No me sirven de nada si no se curan apropiadamente - excusó la peliazul sin mirarlo - Trata las heridas de ellos también - dijo refiriéndose a los hombres desacordados y heridos.

\- Gra-Gracias - dijo aun algo asustado, era raro que no los hubiera matado, de cualquier forma muchos de los shinobis que estaban ahí con él eran experimentos y estaban sólo esperando la hora de dar su último aliento, aunque ella los curará o los alimentará la mayoría...

...iba a morir de cualquier forma.

Aunque ella ignorará algo como eso, ella no sabía que tan avanzados habían sido los experimentos realizados en ellos después de todo.

Hinata golpeó el muro.

~ Aun no es suficiente ¡Maldita sea! ~ dijo al ver los resultados de su entrenamiento.

 _" - ¡Orochimaru! - el mencionado la vio entrar con el ceño fruncido con una mirada que parecía exigir respuestas - ¿Sabes lo que es el tenseigan? - preguntó urgente - Acabo de verlo en un pergamino pero lo único que dice es que la evolución del byakugan pero no encuentro mas nada de como obtenerlo o que es exactamente - dijo totalmente frustrada._

 _Orochimaru parpadeó y luego sonrió satisfecho._

 _\- Pues sí, lo sé ... - Hinata lo miró con un brillo de esperanza - Pero olvídate de eso, jamás lo obtendrás siquiera vale la pena explicarte sus habilidades - dijo girando en su silla y_

 _Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _\- Sólo dime como obtenerlo, no me subestimes - gruñó irritada la peliazul, ella no era débil, ella se haría mas fuerte ¿porqué le decía que ella no sería capaz? Orochimaru negó con la cabeza divertido._

 _\- No se trata sólo de habilidades Hinata-kun ~ - murmuró misterioso y Hinata frunció el ceño esperando respuesta - El tenseigan es algo parecido al Mangekyou eterno...no en habilidades sino en la forma de obtención - Hinata lo miró sin entender._

 _~ ¿Mangekyou eterno? ~se preguntó la peliazul luego se enfocó en lo que en verdad le interesaba._

 _\- ¿Cómo? - exigió saber y Orochimaru sonrió._

 _\- Implantando a un Hyuga los ojos de otro del mismo clan - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

Hinata lo supo en ese instante.

Neji lo tenía. Neji poseía el Tenseigan.

Ella misma lo había visto después de todo, había visto aquellos ojos diferentes, aquellos ojos que llegaron a hacer que sus huesos temblaran y ella no lo reconociera.

* _Flash Back*_

 _\- Siempre tiene sus expectativas en ti, a veces me preguntó si no le gustaría que tu fueses el heredero o mas bien...su hijo - murmuró completamente apenada la peliazul mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas._

 _Neji le sonrió de lado._

 _\- ¡Hinata-sama! - llamó y ella alzó la vista a él._

 _\- ¿Eh? - se sonrojó al notar que él le había apartado su flequillo y le había dado un cálido beso en la frente - ¡Ne-Neji-niisan! - chilló avergonzada la pequeña y Neji rió, se sentó a su lado en el porche._

 _\- Ser el mejor no lo es todo en la vida - confesó sonriendo, a Hinata le pareció una sonrisa herida - Cuando tienes poder eso te torna arrogante y te después te isolas del mundo...Y no importa que no fuera algo que deseaste, esa clase de cosas esta escrito y ya está determinado...Es tu destino - dijo y sonó como si se estuviera dando ánimos para si mismo, como si estuviera recordando el porque de sus propios motivos - Pero con nosotros es diferente, no sólo soy tu protector Hinata-sama, llevamos la misma carne y sangre después de todo nuestros padres eran gemelos, de esa forma es casi como si fuéramos hermanos - dijo dando una sonrisa suave en dirección a la pequeña - Y aunque llegues a odiarme o quieras sobrepasarme yo te seré solidario porque esa clase de cosas es por la cual vivo, protegerte es mi razón de seguir - Hinata se sonrojó un poco pero lo miró confundida._

 _¿Seguir con qué?_

 _Quiso preguntar pero no tuvo oportunidad._

 _\- NEJI...¿NEJI HYUGA ESTÁ? NECESITAMOS HABLAR VEN AQUÍ AFUERA - los dos miraron hacia adentro de la casa, Neji se levantó y fue a ver._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó al salir y ver a tres hombres de la rama principal parados a fuera de la mansión principal._

 _\- Ayer dos personas no fueron a la asamblea, ¿puedes decirnos porqué no estabas ahí? - exigió saber Kobaki. Hinata se puso tras el marco y abrió los ojos como platos._

 _~ La reunión que otou-sama habló ayer a la noche, ¿él no fue? ~ pensó Hinata recordando el momento que los encontró hablando en el pasillo la noche anterior._

 _\- Estás con los cazadores anbus y sé muy bien que puedes ser llamado en cualquier momento, fue eso que dejo Hiashi-sama cuando preguntamos porque no estabas - dijo Futami frunciendo el ceño - Pero nosotros no te trataremos tan blandos como lo hace el líder - puntuó._

 _Neji suspiró y bajó la cabeza resignado._

 _\- Entiendo lo que dicen, debo ser mas cuidadoso, ¿eso es todo señores? - preguntó educadamente el menor._

 _\- Antes de que nos vayamos, sólo una cosa mas...- Kobaki lo miró serio - ¿Sabes algo sobre Tokuma Hyuga haberse suicidado en el rió Makano? - preguntó y Neji se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

 _\- Es gracioso de que él fuera otro de los que no apareció en la asamblea ayer, si no mal lo recuerdo tú lo cuidabas como un hermano mayor ¿no es así? - comentó ácido Futami._

 _~ _¿_ Él se mató? ~ Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y apretó un poco mas las manos en la madera._

 _Neji tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _\- Eso es terrible, yo..lo lamento no lo veo desde hace un tiempo...eso es una tragedia - comentó el castaño._

 _\- Siendo el caso no tenemos mas que conducir una meticulosa investigación - dijo entrecerrando los ojos Kobaki. Neji abrió los suyos alarmado._

 _\- ¿Investigación? ¿Si fue un suicidio porqué abrir una investigación? - preguntó el menor con un rostro neutro, los mayores de cierta forma se asombraron por dentro, tan pequeño y tan absurdamente poderoso y maduro para su edad._

 _\- Tokuma era el tipo de sujeto que celaba por el bien del clan, tomaría cualquier tipo de misión por el clan, es muy difícil creer que un hombre así se suicidaría - dijo Futami._

 _\- Ustedes no deberían juzgar a una persona por su apariencia o por suposiciones - contestó Neji._

 _\- Has lo siguiente pide a los cazadores anbu que investiguen también - dijo Kobaki y los tres se voltearon para retirarse._

 _- _Entendido - contestó el castaño,_ antes de salir completamente Kobaki volvió a mirarlo de reojo._

 _\- ¡Ah! Aproposito, nosotros tenemos contactos en los cazadores anbus, así que no intentes sabotearlo - dijo y volvió a voltearse._

 _Neji frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Su byakugan se activó._

 _\- ¿Porqué no lo dicen de una vez? - gruñó y ellos lo miraron deteniéndose - Crees que estoy envuelto en eso ¿no es así? - dijo apretando sus manos y los otros activaron su byakugan frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Sí, exactamente - contestó Kobaki._

 _\- Mira Neji, si descubrimos que estás traicionando a nuestro clan, es mejor que sepas que ¡vas a arrepentirte! - dijo Futami. En un parpadeo Neji fue hasta ellos. Hinata los miró alarmada._

 _El sonido de golpes resonó por la calle desierta._

 _En cuestión de segundos tres Hyugas jadeaban en el suelo, el castaño estaba parado en medio a ellos. Una niña peliazul estaba escondida viendo todo tras la puerta._

 _\- Como les dije antes las apariencias y las percepciones no nos llevarán a ningún lado - murmuró el castaño - Por ejemplo, cometieron un error en creer que yo soy un hombre paciente...El clan, el clan subestiman sus propias habilidades al no conocer la profundidad de las mías y mírense ahora, mordiendo el polvo - murmuró Neji mirando a los hombres de la rama principal en el suelo._

 _Kobaki realizó activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado._

 _Neji cayo de rodillas y gritó de dolor._

 _\- Es mejor que te disculpes Neji - gruñó Kobaki._

 _Hinata los veía alarmada._

 _Neji se negaba a pedir perdón._

 _\- Neji-niisan, discúlpate onegai - gritó la pequeña saliendo de tras de la puerta. Neji abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Futami y Arashi._

 _\- Hinata-sama no debería estar aquí - dijo Kobaki, dejando de aplicar dolor en el castaño._

 _\- Neji-niisan... - ella veía alarmada a su protector, Neji se inclinó en el suelo._

 _\- Ruego me perdonen por mi imprudencia - dijo el castaño al oír la orden de su protegida._

 _\- Sí sigues comportándote así te pondremos tras las rejas - gruñó Kobaki que estaba listo para castigarlo pero Arashi lo detuvo._

\- Déjenlo...- los demás lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y iban a protestar pero fueron interrumpidos - Los anbus están sobre ordenes directas del Hokage aunque quisiéramos arrestar-lo necesitaríamos una orden para poder hacerlo, Vámonos por ahora - dijo Arashi saliendo con las manos en los bolsillos

 _Los otros fruncieron el ceño al castaño arrodillado en el suelo., luego fueron tras Arashi, Neji alzó un poco la cabeza._

 _Sus ojos antes blancos adquirieron un tono celeste, una pupila de un tono mas fuerte y alrededor tenía ramificaciones que le recordaban a un copo de nieve._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Y como la nieve causó que ella temblará por dentro como si hiciera mucho frío.

Hinata odiaba la nieve.

No importaba cuantos buenos recuerdos creará en días nevados, como su cumpleaños o la navidad, jamas podrían remplazar el recuerdo del rojo de la sangre esparcida sobre el distrito Hyuga, jamás borrarían las huellas y cicatrices que fueron hechas por aquella sangrienta masacre, porque ella misma se obligaba a seguir recordando aquel episódio, ella misma se obligaba a tener en mente cual era el camino que debía seguir...

... _Cual era su destino._

Y ahora recordando aquel episódio estaba segura de algo, Neji mató a Tokuma Hyuga y robó sus ojos.

~¿Qué tan lejos fuiste? ¿Qué tan fuertes eres ahora? ¿¡Qué tan lejos estoy de alcanzarte NEJI!? ~ pensó irritada y golpeó la pared tan fuerte que sus nudillos sangraron por el impactó pero ella sentía como si estuviera sedada, el odio era lo que la cegaba.

\- Qué tan lejos...- murmuró bajando la cabeza y ocultado su rostro con el flequillo.

[...]

Un mapa estaba tendido sobre el suelo. Los cuatros rodeaban el mapa mientras Itachi señalaba un punto.

\- Tendremos que pasar por aquí para llegar a la aldea del sonido, tomara unos cuantos días pero necesitamos buscar información - dijo Itachi mirando atento a las reacciones de los demás.

\- ¿Cómo sabrán que seguirán en esa aldea? - preguntó Sakura y todos la miraron - Puede que ya no lo estén - dijo la pelirosa, al menos ella tenía el presentimiento de que Hinata no estaba mas en ese lugar.

Shisui la miró serio.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero hay que arriesgar entre todo los lugares la aldea del sonido es la mejor opción - contestó el mayor y los demás comprendieron la lógica - Así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder dijo levantándose junto a los demás, Itachi guardaba el mapa.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a una aldea.

Parecía desierta, las casa estabas destruídas parcialmente y las ventanas cerradas con tablones irregulares de madera rota, había carteles tirado por los suelos y el aire era denso.

Itachi miró de reojo a Shisui que estaba a su lado, éste le asintió.

\- Esperen aquí - dijo el moreno y los menores fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? No, iremos con...auch - Sasuke hizo una ligera mueca cuando el lo detuvo picando su frente. Sasuke frunció el ceño por ser tratado como un niño, ¿cuando dejaría su hermano de tratarlo así?

\- Será la próxima Sasuke, en esta ustedes esperaran por nosotros - avisó el mayor, los menores se miraron y luego suspiraron resignados, Sasuke y Sakura asintieron en dirección a los mayores.

\- Vamos Itachi - ordenó Shisui extrañamente serio para menor que no solía verlo así. Los dos mayores entraron a la aldea.

[ ...]

\- ¿Sasuke a donde vas? - preguntó Sakura a ver que iba rodeando a la aldea.

\- A investigar por mi cuenta, no me quedaré ahí sentado esperando a que regresen - dijo con las manos en los bolsillos el moreno. Sakura saltó de la roca donde estaba sentada y corrió para alcanzar su paso - Conociendo a Shisui se detendrá varias veces para charlar con chicas guapas, a veces me recuerda una versión mas moderna del maestro de Naruto - dijo con una mueca el Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba.

\- No crees que deberíamos mostrar mas respeto por él, después de todo es muy poderoso, cuando él y Itachi están juntos casi pueden llegar al rango de un sannin - dijo moviendo los brazos al compás de su caminar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo son, pero una vez que lo conozcan sabrás que no es mas que un perv...- se detuvo y los dos fruncieron el ceño - ¡Cuidado Sakura ! - dijo pero ella ya saltaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él.

Un shinobi con el pelo naranja atado en corto atado en una coleta alta, dos mechones al lado de su rostro que le llegaban hasta el mentón, unos ojos castaños y una tez casi pálida cayó en el suelo con una mueca de dolor saliendo desde los arbustos.

\- ¿Una chica? - murmuró Sakura sorprendida. El shinobi los miró tratando de levantarse pero hizo una mueca.

\- Ughh.. - cayó otra vez en el suelo sosteniendo su hombro. Los ninjas de Konoha lo miraron alarmados.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la presencia de mas personas que estaban entre los árboles, agarró al shinobi que parecía ser de la edad de ellos y lo sacó del suelo cargándolo hasta otra parte cuando tres kunais fueron arrojados en dirección a éste.

Sakura rápidamente sacó un kunai y saltó en dirección a los árboles en busca de los responsables, en un parpadeo un hombre calvo de piel morena con un ojo cerrado a causa de una enorme cicatriz que la traspasaba paró tras ella en medio al aire listo para atacarla.

Ella volteó la cara con una expresión sorprendida.

Sasuke volteó el rostro en medio al aire mientras sostenía al herido, atrás de ellos un hombre de pelo negro con un arma que tenía la forma de la punta de una tenaza apareció soltó una leve risa sádica. Cortó a Sasuke al medio.

Sakura saltaba por los árboles huyendo del que estaba tras ella, el hombre calvó le lanzó un kunai que le acertó justo en la espalda.

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al cuerpo de los ninjas de Konoha cayendo a la calle de tierra y trasformándose en troncos de árboles.

El calvó se acercó al moreno.

\- Jutsu de substitución - murmuró algo irritado por haber caído en tan simple jutsu, pero luego sonrió mientras caminaba tal cual una araña pegado al tronco - Pero no te preocupes mis pequeñas arañas están tejiendo una trampa para seguirlos - dijo mientras arañas blancas saliendo bajo sus mangas y caminaban tranquilamente sobre su piel.

El moreno soltó aire por la nariz.

\- Esos dos eran ninja de otros país, que tontos al entrar en nuestro territorio sellaron su propio destino - dijo sonriendo sádico.

El calvo se colgó de un hilo de telaraña mientras se sostenía de los pies y se balanceaba en el aire.

\- Cualquiera que venga a estas tierras sólo puede estar en busca de Orochimaru - dijo sonriendo el hombre, y tal cual aparecieron, cuando el viento sopló ellos se esfumaron.

[...]

Itachi y Shisui miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a todas las casas por las cuales pasaban.

Juraban que habían personas dentro de esas casas que los miraban tras las madera que las tapaban.

Eran algo escalofriante.

Se detuvieron en medio de la aldea, rodeado de casas destruidas, pero también rodeados de algo mas, decenas de shinobis que les apuntaban sus espadas desde el techo de las casa.

Ellos alzaron la vista al que estaba justo en medio de todos, seguramente el líder, su espada era gruesa y tenía una enorme cicatriz que le cortaba desde la mejilla izquierda pasando por la nariz hasta la otra mejilla, una enorme espada en su espalda, el pelo de color café al igual que su piel, unos ojos negros y una venda roja atada en su frente donde generalmente se ponía la banda ninja.

\- Son solos dos adolescentes, seguramente no tendrán nada de dinero - murmuró uno de los shinobis sobre el techo.

\- Por supuesto que lo tendrán. Los vi viajando de aldea en aldea, no se mantienen con nada - dijo otro completamente enmascarado a excepción de sus ojos.

\- ¡Idiotas! Dejen de discutir y acaban con él de una vez - ordenó el líder.

Los shinobis sonrieron y sacaron sus kunais y espadas listos para cualquier ataque.

Itachi miró de reojo a Shisui que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

Shisui abrió los ojos con el sharingan activado y el ceño fruncido.

Itachi podía ver que estaba irritado, que tanto pero no negaba que sabía como se sentía.

[...]

Estaban en un pequeño templo abandonado.

Sasuke dejó de observar por las aberturas de la puerta y miró sin expresión alguna al shinobi que estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras sostenía su hombro herido. sakura trató de calmarlo.

\- No te preocupes niña, ya estás a salvo, si esa herida se infecta será letal para ti - dijo y se acercó un poco al herido, éste volteó un poco la cara algo apenado - Vamos no te preocupes no te haré daño - aseguró pero aun así pareció resistirse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño algo irritado camino hasta ellos.

\- Deja de comportarte como una niña - gruño agachándose frente al shinobi y abrió su camisa.

El herido jadeó y se sonrojó levemente. Sakura se sonrojó por la acción de su compañero y hizo una exagerada cara alarmada.

\- ¡KYAAA! ¿QUÉ HACES SASUKE-KUN? COMO PUEDES...- Sakura parpadeó al notar el torso desnudo del shinobi - Un..un ¿niño? Pero si...pero si... - ella rió un poco apenada al pensar que era una niña, se veía tan delicado como una. El chico se sintió algo apenado mientras miraba al suelo.

Sasuke se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tsk...Trata sus heridas Sakura, y tú dinos quien eres y quienes eran esos que te perseguían - dijo hacia el menor sacando así a la pelirosa de que se rascaba la cabeza. Ella suspiró por lo directo que era su compañero de equipo, a veces le faltaba algo de tacto.

Sakura Interna: Bueno al menos con Hinata-chan no es así, sino me compadecería mucho de ella

\- Tranquilo, no tienes que avergonzarte - dijo tratando de calmarlo mientras se ponía tras él.

El chico suspiró.

\- Me llamo Sasami, soy un perteneciente de lo que quedó del clan Fuma, esos dos hombres tienen la misión de cuidar a Orochimaru, son ninjas del sonido - declaró el menor mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke y Sakura jadearon.

\- NINJAS DEL SONIDO - murmuraron asombrados en unísono.

Sasuke apretó sus nudillos.

\- ¿Qué mas sabes? - exigió saber apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Orochimaru es la razón por la que estamos aquí - confesó la pelirosa sobresaltada - ¿Hay algo mas que puedas decirnos? - preguntó ahora mas calmada tratando de no asustar al chico.

Sasami miró al suelo melancólico.

\- Pues...Todo esto comenzó cuando el señor feudal de estas tierras trató de expandir su territorio invadiendo a los vecinos, la aldea de los rosales es una aldea pequeña que tiene muy pocos shinobis, él desencadenó una guerra inútil, obviamente la derrota no se hizo esperar, los shinobis restantes que participaron en la guerra, cayeron en la ruina nosotros los Fuma, no fuimos la excepción. Muchos se fueron de la aldea cuando la guerra acabó, otros se convirtieron en vulgares ladrones, los restantes nos quedamos en la aldea con la esperanza de algún día poder restaurar nuestro clan...Fue entonces cuando un emisario de la aldea del Sonido apareció, ofreciéndonos ser parte de la primera aldea puramente shinobi de estas tierras. El hombre de la aldea del sonido dijo...

"- _Mi amo Lord Orochimaru está recolectando jutsus y está muy interesado en los de tu clan si están dispuestos a servirlo y obtener méritos, tal vez tengan la posibilidad de servir directamente al señor feudal - dijo Kimimaro sin expresión alguna mientras Orochimaru sonreía tras él._

 _Sasami volteó a ver entre todos los aldeanos a su prima de 16 años, una joven de pelo purpura y corto hasta los hombros, ella sintió su mirada y le sonrió, él se sonrojó y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado."_

\- Mi prima Yisashi fue enviada con la esperanza de revivir nuestro clan, fue elegida como nuestra representante y elegida para acompañar al emisario hasta la aldea del sonido pero...- Sasami miró al suelo y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, negándose a derramar lágrimas - Dijo que enviaría cartas pero...

Sasuke lo miró atentamente.

\- Jamas llegaron ¿verdad? - dijo al notar que el chico estaba enamorado algo que Sakura pudo notar de igual manera, ella lo vio entristecida.

\- Quiero salvar a Yisashi - declaró y los dos lo encararon esperando que continuará - Puede que soy algo pequeño, y lo sé me veo como una chica - Sakura se sintió algo apenada y se rascó la cabeza avergonzada mientras Sasuke le enviaba una mirada de reojo acusadoramente - En los entrenamientos sólo estorbaba..pero no importaba cuantas veces titubeara Yisashi estaba ahí para tranquilizarme y enseñar de la forma correcta...siempre me apoyaba, sé que no soy tan fuerte como ella lo era pero...quiero ser yo quien la proteja esta vez - los ninjas de Konoha lo encararon serios - Todos ya se dieron por vencidos pero yo voy a encontrar la aldea del sonido solo si es necesario - Sakura se sobresaltó al darse cuenta.

\- ¡Ah! Por eso los ninjas de la aldea del sonido te perseguían - dedujo la pelirosa.

\- Yo quiero salvarla como ella lo haría por mi, solo quiero estar ahí para ella - gritó desesperado el pelinaranja.

\- Ya deja de lloriquear - contestó el inexpresivo moreno, Sasami abrió los ojos como platos. Sakura le frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Sasuke! - reprendió pero éste la ignoró.

\- Si estás ahí lloriqueando no lograrás traerla - dijo y Sasami levantó la vista para ver a un Uchiha que parecía mirarlo con desdén mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura lo miraba alarmada, Sasuke se volteó de espalda a ellos - Tranquilízate, tenemos que ir a la aldea del sonido porque hay que ir por Hinata... _"Quiero protegerla"_ decir eso no es suficiente, tienes que actuar, para lograrlo no tal cosa otra opción mas que esa, así que levanta tu trasero de ahí...te ayudaremos - declaró mirando de reojo al chico que estaba arrodillado.

~ Sasuke ~ pensó asombrada la pelirosa. Ella miró determinada al chico arrodillado.

\- ¡No te preocupes! No importa si tenemos que traer a una persona mas. Te prometemos que traeremos a tu prima devuelta sana y salva Sasami-kun - declaró decidida la pelirosa.

Sasami los vio asombrado. Él sonrió agradecido.

Sakura Interna: Dios es tan lindo como una niña no pueden culparme por confundirme ¡Cha!

Por fuera Sakura sonreía algo apenada por sus pensamientos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco mas de forma sobresaltada. Sakura también oyó el sonido.

Los dos miraron al techo y se asustaron al ver tanta arañas que lo cubrían sin dejar ni un espacio de madera vacío.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño.

[ ...]

\- ¡Oh! esperen...¿Acaso son ustedes Uchihas? - dijo sonriendo arrogante el líder.

\- ¿Y si así fuera? - preguntó Shisui con el ceño fruncido y una voz gélida.

\- Pues eso sería interesante. Aunque ahora nos veas como ladrones, nosotros somos conocidos como un clan shinobi muy importante por estos lares. Podría matarte ahora mismo, pero les daré la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros - ofreció el líder.

\- ¿Así que son ninjas? Lo oíste Shisui, no tenemos porque tener compasión - murmuró Itachi igual de irritado que Shisui.

- _NO CREO QUE QUIERAS METERTE CON NUESTRO LÍDER MOCOSO -_ gritó uno de los shinobis.

\- CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA - respondió Shisui tapando los ojos con su flequillo y sobresaltando y sorprendiendo al bando de ladrones - ¡Un ninja debe ser fuerte! Aquellos que usan sus técnicas mas preciadas en prol del crimen y del vandalismo - Shisui apretó las manos - _NO PUEDEN LLAMARSE A SI MISMO NINJAS -_ dijo indignado el chico que deseaba la paz por sobre cualquier cosa.

\- Ya cállate me tienen harto, yo que les ofrecí algo tan amablemente. Prepárense para ser cortados en dos - dijo y saltó del techo en dirección a los inmutables Uchihas - Cuchilla de espada de viento demoniaco - gritó sacando su enorme espada en medio al aire.

Shisui apenas lo miró a los ojos.

El cuerpo de él cayó al suelo antes de poder hacer siquiera un rasguño.

Los shinobis jadearon.

[ ...]

\- ¡Salgan! Rápido - ordenó Sasuke y Sakura se alarmó pero asintió tomando a Sasami que salió junto a ella. Sasuke hizo posición de manos - Estilo Fuego: Jutsu gran Bola de Fuego - dijo inflando sus pulmones y lanzando una fuerte brasa en dirección a las arañas que chillaron al sentir el fuego sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡KYAA! - el gritó de Sakura hizo que Sasuke volteará alarmado.

\- ¡Sakura! - murmuró alarmado y salió afuera - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver a los otros dos mirando alarmados afuera, él siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos como platos.

El templo estaba rodeado de enormes telarañas.

Ecos de risas sonaron alrededor de todo el templo.

\- _ARTE NINJA: VIENTO DE ARAÑAS...-_ las risas siguieron y los tres miraron a todas partes tratado de saber de donde venían - _MIS QUERIDAS NIÑAS HAN TEJIDO HILOS DE LA PLATA MAS PURA Y ME TRAJERON DIRECTO A USTEDES -_ sus risas macabras lo acompañaron.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Sasuke-kun, está usando un jutsu de ventrilucuo dispersa la voz en diferentes ubicaciones para ocultar su ubicación y cuantos son - avisó Sakura, Sasuke apretó los dientes.

\- Esos lo sé...Tch...- Sasuke sacó el tantõ de su espalda y lo cubrió con rayos, saltó hacia arriba - Estos sólo son...- giró en el aire y procedió a cortar todos los hilos de telarañas que se interponían en su camino, activó su sharingan - _Un maldito estorbo -_ gruñó aterrizando en algunos hilos y empezando a correr sobre ellos. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de la presencia de los agresores.

Sakura no podía usar aun su propio chakra, los tres años aun no había pasado y no podía pedir prestado a cada momento el chakra del Kyubi, así que por ahora...

Sakura apretó el puño y saltó en dirección al suelo que era cubierto por telarañas.

\- ¡Shanaroo! - dijo al golpeando tan fuerte las telarañas que fue capaz de rasgarlas, a consecuencia varias rocas abajo se rompieron por el impacto. Ella se recompuso y siguió destruyendo las telarañas una por una, ignorando el fato de lo asqueada que le dejaba tocar esas telarañas.

\- Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón - infló sus pulmones y fuego con forma de un enorme dragón salió de su boca quemando todo a su paso.

Los shinobis enemigos fruncieron el ceño, el moreno hizo posición de manos.

Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que la tierra empezaba a moverse, se estaba trasformando en arena movediza y empezaba a a hundirse llevándolos con las rocas y telarañas hacia abajo.

Los dos se alarmaron al ver que no tenían escape mientras eran tragados.

\- Susano'o - el grito de Shisui sonó y los dos ninjas de Konoha se vieron siendo atrapados por una enorme mano de un esqueleto de color verde.

Sasuke estaba con las manos apoyadas tras él, mientras Sakura parpadeaba aturdida sentada sobre sus rodillas y una mano en el pecho, él abrió los ojos como platos al notar que el brazo salía de la espalda de Shisui. Shisui los puso en un lugar a salvo al lado de él.

\- Que es... - Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase, Itachi apareció con un shinobi desacordado en su hombro y otro en su brazo, desactivó su sharingan y Sasuke se acordó de desactivar el suyo en ese momento.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir otouto? - preguntó esperando una explicación por la que no estaban en el lugar donde los habían dejado.

Sasuke envainó su tantõ y se encogió de hombros.

\- Hmpf ...

Nadie podía culparlo de no querer estar sentado esperando a que ellos consiguieran la información.

[...]

\- Sí, después que les dimos una lección nos dieron algo de información sobre Orochimaru pero nada útil de verdad - comentó Shisui a los menores mientras ellso esperaban a Itachi terminar de interrogar

Itachi volvió de "interrogar" a los dos shinobis de la aldea del sonido. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasami.

Sasami se encogió un poco tras Sakura.

\- Tú estabas con ellos planeabas atacarlos por las espaldas ¿verdad? - acusó el moreno. Sasami abrió los ojos como platos al igual que todos.

Sakura dio un paso al frente miró alarmada a Sasami.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Sasami-kun? - preguntó incrédula mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño. Shisui cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta junto a los demás.

\- Yo no...- él pelinaranja murmuró.

\- No intentes mentir, ya les quité la información necesaria - Itachi la miró indescifrable.

Sasami hizo una mueca. Había sido descubierto, rápidamente agarró un kunai de su bolsillo y lo giró en su mano apuntado a su propia garganta, Sasuke le dio una palmada y tiró el kunai lejos.

\- ¿Qué rayos pretendías hacer? - gruñó refiriéndose al kunai con el cual trató de matarse, dio un paso al frente y Sakura lo detuvo.

\- Espera Sasuke-kun debe tener un explicación..- Sasuke la miró de reojo - No creo que lo que dijo fuera mentira - dijo mirando seria al pelinaranja.

\- No seas tan ingenua Sakura - a veces se preguntaba como era que sus compañeros y amigos podían ser tan ingenuos, Naruto, Sakura y hasta Hinata, principalmente Hinata, creían ciegamente de que todas las personas tienen una razón en concreto para actuar de tal manera y en el fondo siempre tienen una luz que puede ser rescatada, aunque para Neji era un asunto diferente, para Hinata el Hyuga mayor no tenía nada que rescatar y no merecía ser perdonado, debía ser enjuiciado por sus crímenes y ella sería la mano que sentenciaría su castigo, pero sacando la excepción Neji, ellos creían ingenuamente en una persona, al contrario de él que desconfiaba sumamente en las personas.

\- No estoy siendo ingenua, deja que se explique - respondió la pelirosa y todos miraron al encogido pelinaranja.

\- Perdónenme, yo pensé que era lo único que podía hacer ...Me alié a Orochimaru para ir poder ver a Yirashi - confesó el pelinaranja y los demás jadearon - Pero me dijeron que para hacerlo debía serle fiel y para probar mi lealtad debería obedecer sus ordenes...Me dijeron que iban a capturarlos para estudiarlos - la idea creó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de los ninjas.

\- Pues en realidad planeaban matarnos - dijo sin expresión Itachi.

Sasami lo miró alarmado.

\- YO...NO LO SABÍA, LES JURÓ QUE MO ERA MI INTENCIÓN QUE LES HICIERAN ALGO COMO ESO ... - el menor se detuvo.

\- Las regas shinobis son claras, no puede ser ignorada, has cometido delitos al los cuales hay graves consecuencias...- dijo Shisui cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Los abrió cuando Sakura se puso frente a Sasami de forma protectora.

\- Se vas a castigar a alguien, recibiré el castigo por él - Sasami abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido y Shisui la miró interrogante - Le hice una promesa de que traeriamos a Yirashi de vuelta y pienso cumplirla, no podría convertirme en Hokage si no cumplo mis promesas - dijo decidida.

Sasuke se puso frente a Sasami de brazos cruzados, de forma protectora al igual que ella, Sakura lo miró asombrada al igual que Sasami al notar que la estaba apoyando aunque no lo hubiera dicho.

Es que Sasuke podía entender como era que se sentía ese chico, un poco mas y abría hecho lo mismo que él.

Días antes de que Naruto se fuera, Sasuke había tratado de irse de la aldea e unirse a Orochimaru para poder encontrar a Hinata por su propia cuenta usando el hecho que él tenía el sharingan y seguramente Orochimaru se interesaría en ese poder, afortunada o infelizmente Naruto aun estaba en la aldea y lo impidió de hacerlo. Sasuke aun podía recordar los golpes que intercambiaron ese día, casi podía sentirlos como si fuera ayer que tuvieron la peleas.

Shisui rió levemente y los chicos parpadearon confundido.

El mayor cruzó los brazos y sonrió de lado.

\- No voy a cortar su cabeza o algo así chicos, su castigo será volver a la aldea y esperar a que regresemos junto a Hanrashi - dijo el peligris y Sasami jadeó.

\- ¿Conoces a Hanrashi? - preguntó el menor, Sasuke y Sakura los miraron si entender. Shisui suspiró y miró de reojo a Itachi que le correspondió la mirada.

\- Algo así - dijo Shisui, Hanrashi era el líder del bando de ninjas ladrones al cual derrotaron y luego ellos se inclinaron ante Shisui y Itachi al saber quienes eran, los interrogaron sobre Orochimaru y confesaron pertenecer al antiguo clan Fuma- Dijo que temía que abandonarás la aldea para ir tras Yisashi - dijo al pelinaranja.

Sasami miró al suelo.

\- Deja que nosotros nos encargaremos de traer a Yisashi - aseguró Shisui y los menores lo miraron con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

Sakura se volteó a Sasami.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros la traeremos es una promesa - aseguró la pelirosa y Sasuke dio asintió en concordancia con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

Itachi sonrió de lado y volteó.

\- Vámonos - ordenó el pelinegro.

\- Hai...

* * *

.

.

Kisame miró de reojo a su compañero que parecía planear huir otra vez.

\- Vas a verla ¿verdad? - preguntó y el castaño tapó su rostro con el sombrero.

No contestó.

\- Iré contigo, me gusta verla también - dijo sonriendo con sus dientes afilados, el Hyuga frunció el ceño el señal de molestia pero otra vez no contestó.

El silencio lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea y se detuvieron frente a una casa de madera, simples pero acogedora.

Golpeó la puerta.

Nada.

Golpeó otra vez.

La puerta se abrió.

\- Neji-niisan volviste rápido esta vez - dijo la castaña saltando y abrazando al mayor.

Él sonrió de lado y le acarició la cabeza.

\- También me alegra verte ... _Hanabi..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:** _No hice que Hinata pudiera tener el tenseigan ahora porque es un doujutsu demasiado poderoso para que lo tenga desde ahora cuando es apenas el principio, quise hacerlo mas o menos parecido al Mangekyou, que se obtiene mediante trasplante y que cada uno difiere en diseño dependiendo del usuario, o sea cada personaje que escriba que tenga el tenseigan tendrá un diseño propio y diferente del otro. Y No se preocupe le pondré mas enfoque posteriormente pero todo a su debido tiempo ^^ mientras tanto tendré que centrarme un poco mas en los demás. Sobre el momento que Sasuke decide escapar de la aldea voy a escribir detalladamente en el próximo capítulo o mas adelante, quizás lo este haciendo muy enamorado de Hinata ( al menos eso creo yo ) pero es porque necesito un motivo para que él la siga aunque ella siga alejándose, no de forma adicta como Kishimoto hizo a Sakura, sino algo con mas justificativa, aunque sólo voy a explorar bien el romance de niños y otros tipos de romance mas adelante. Sí hay algo con lo que tengan dudas no piensen dos veces antes de hacerme saberlo (^^)/ ¡Ja nee!_

 **Respuestas a Guests**

 **Yumeko-san:** _Me alegra ver que esperas ansiosa la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto e que tenía que actualizar los fics que tenía pendiente jaja, pero prometo actualizar siempre me sea posible._

 **Darkness:** _No te preocupes, voy a explicar la maldición de odio con mas detalles posteriormente, tendrá algunos cambios que al original del anime pero es porque aquí no hubo masacre Uchiha entonces tengo que encajar y desarrollar esa clase de cosas aun, y sí Hinata será muy fuerte pero no quise ponerla con el tenseigan ahora porque sino no tenía como desarrollar sus habilidades de forma correcta._

 **Sasuhina - 21 :** _Me encanta torturar a Sasuke ( Sí que sufra por amor muajajaja y entienda como se sintieron las chicas que él rechazó de forma tan vil ) Sí pretendo seguir el arco de shippuden pero habrá algunos cambios necesarios pero las ideas centrales del anime seguirán._

 **Tsuki-shin:** _Amo también a Shisui es como un hermano mayor que molesta a su hermano pequeño, ya que Itachi es mas del tipo responsable, no sé si él o la familia Uchiha serían así de burlones pero me encanta imaginar que serían divertidos si estuvieran vivos entonces los escribo como me gustarían que fueran jaja_

 **Zekken :** _Sí me encantaria terminar este fic pero aun tengo los otros que también tengo que actualizar mientras las ideas de este están en proceso de construcción jaja, sobre el Hinata, sí, pretendo desarrollarla al igual que Sasuke shippuden pero el odio será expresado de formas diferente ya que Hinata es un personaje diferente al de Sasuke. Y obviamente habrá lemon :3 no tanto como "cautivo enamorado" pero si no hubiera lemon no soy yo la que estoy escribiendo entonces ¬¬ jajaja_

 **nn:** _Créeme me encantaría seguir tu consejo pero es que a veces necesito un respiro de los otros fics porque llega un momento en que no sé muy bien como seguir y desarrollar la trama así que mientras pienso voy escribiendo lo que me viene a la cabeza y así también me ayuda a pensar para los fics que ya escribe. Pero te entiendo completamente ^^ y no te preocupes no me lo tomó a mal._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y Felices Fiestas (*-*)/_

 **Att:** _Safamantica S2._

.

.

.


	6. Misión: En busca de Orochimaru parte II

.

.

.

 _Otro capítulo centrado en la batalla de Sasuke y Sakura. estoy prácticamente en el final de la época gennin después de este capítulo y luego podré centrarme completamente en la evolución de los protagonistas durante los 3 años. Espero lo disfruten cualquier duda no se piensen dos veces y pregunten a voluntad (^^) ._

* * *

 _Eras inocente_

 _Eras gentil,_

 _Tú, a veces chorabas..._

 _Yo me preocupaba_

 _En aquella época buscaba ser el mas fuerte_

 _Mi única debilidad_

 ** _...Eras tú._**

 _\- Omae dattanda ending Naruto_

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Miraron desde la roca donde estaban parados la entrada al subterráneo.

La entrada a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Se habían despedido de Sasami que había depositado su esperanzas de recuperar a Yisashi en ellos para luego retirarse en dirección al pueblo donde los pertenecientes de su clan se encontraban.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos, dentro de esa guarida podría estar Hinata.

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo el moreno sin esperar las ordenes de su hermano y saltando de la roca hacia el suelo abajo de forma despreocupada.

\- Espera Sasuke-kun - dijo la pelirosa saltando para seguirlo.

Itachi y Shisui se miraron y saltaron después.

\- Sasuke ...- el moreno siquiera pudo terminar su frase, el mencionado se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos lo miró de reojo.

\- Ni lo pienses nii-san, iremos - declaró antes de volver a voltear hacia la entrada del local, Sakura miró de reojo a sus superiores y después imitó a su compañero.

Entraron a la cueva, estaba oscuro pero se podía notar en la entrada antorchas aun sin encender.

Sasuke y Itachi hicieron posición de manos.

\- Elemento Fuego: ¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego! - dijeron en unísono, Itachi encendió las antorchas del lado derecho y Sasuke del lado izquierdo y así iluminaron el camino por donde pasaban.

Las paredes eran violetas con dibujos abstractos y el pasillo se notaba que era largo. A cada paso que daban Sasuke y Sakura no podía mas que oír el palpitar de su corazón resonando expectantes por pensar que podrían encontrar al final de ese largo y oscuro pasillo.

Después de minutos, que parecían eternidades caminando en busca de un final para el pasillo, Itachi frunció el ceño al encontrarse en medio a un pasillo que llevaba a tres lados diferentes, la preguntara era, elegir ¿el lado derecho? ¿el izquierdo?¿ o hacia adelante? Se detuvo para pensar y volteó hacia atrás para hablar con los demás.

\- No se alejen...- Itachi abrió ligeramente los ojos - Tch...- chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde.

Habían caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta y ahora estaban separados.

El Uchiha sintió una presencia acercándose, no era conocida, entonces supo que tendría que enfrentar algunos problemas antes de poder ir tras los demás.

[...]

Shisui se alarmó.

\- Itachi creo que no...- se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para advertir que estaban bajo un jutsu de confusión.

Ya se habían separado por el camino.

No habían esperado que los enemigos supieran que estaban ahí, habían dejado la guardia baja al entrar y por eso fue fácil engañarlos, para Shisui sería fácil deshacerse del jutsu y encontrarse con los demás no fuera el hecho de que un enemigo se acercaba y no parecía ser tan débil como para terminar todo en cuestión de segundos.

Shisui frunció el ceño.

Sabía que Itachi podría resolverse solo pero ¿Cómo estarían Sasuke y Sakura?

[...]

El Uchiha tomó a la pelirosa dela muñeca antes que ésta cayera al profundo vacío, habían accionado una trampa que abrió el suelo en un agujero y hizo que ella cayera, Sasuke la jaló hacia arriba y la tiró en el suelo al lado de él.

Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento, habían pasado por varias trampas durante el camino sin tener un minuto de descanso y en varias ocasiones pensaron que su vida había llegado a su fin por suerte se salvaron por los pelos.

Sasuke seguía sentado en el suelo apoyando las manos tras él. Sakura se recompuso apoyando las manos frente a ella y manteniéndose aun sentada en el suelo.

Después unos minutos los dos se miraron y asintieron en una señal de que seguirían el camino.

Saltaron hasta el otro lado del agujero, girando en el aire y cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Se habían dado cuenta de que se habían perdido de los mayores pero aun así no detuvieron el rumo.

Y fue por ese motivo que lograron llegar a una puerta entreabierta por donde una luz tenue de tono azulado.

Fruncieron el ceño y cada uno se puso de una lado de la puerta de forma prevenida, tomaron un kunai de los bolsos atados a sus piernas sospechando que quizás habría enemigos adentro.

No se equivocaron.

\- Ara, me sorprende que sean ustedes quienes que hayan llegado aquí - los dos reconocieron de inmediato la voz.

Era Kabuto.

\- La carga para el equipo y la sombra del hermano mayor - espetó venenoso el peliplata dentro de aquel enorme salón lleno de columnas de una construcción sin adornos apenas la piedra pintada de un marrón claro y en piso de un violeta con dibujos de infinitos círculos.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír esa frase, fruncieron el ceño y entraron esbozando determinación a través de la mirada.

Kabuto les sonrió burlón y despreocupado parado en el centro del salón iluminado con suaves luces.

Con el kunai en manos avanzaron en su dirección. Sasuke saltó y envió el primer kunai seguido de otros dos a los cuales sacó de forma inmediata de su bolsillo.

Kabuto sonrió y sacó su propio kunai, lo usó para desviar la trayectoria de los tres kunais de Sasuke y luego envió el suyo en dirección a la pelirosa que corría en dirección a él, el kunai clavó en el pecho de la Haruno.

Apenas el puff del cuerpo de ella convirtiéndose en humo lo que oyó Kabuto antes de ver un tronco caer al suelo donde estaba ella antes.

Él se sorprendió por unos instantes.

~ Jutsu de substitución ~ pensó antes de sentir la presencia de la pelirosa que surgía de atrás de una de las columnas tras él.

Kabuto volteó a tiempo de esquivar un kunai que la Haruno le envió y saltó al sentir el calor de una bola de fuego viniendo en su dirección.

Se detuvo a algunos metros de distancia de los gennins de Konoha.

\- ¿Donde está ella? - fue lo primero que profirió el Uchiha exigiendo con la mirada la respuesta sincera del peliplata.

Kabuto sonrió de lado.

\- Creo que deberían preocuparse por algo mas importantes, como de los dos que vinieron con ustedes - recordó el médico-nin.

Sakura y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos por algunos instantes de forma preocupada pero Sasuke se puso rápidamente serio.

\- Ellos no serían derrotados con facilidad - aseguró el Uchiha y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡Sólo dinos donde está Hinata! - ordenó saber Sakura.

Como si de insectos insignificantes se trataran Kabuto siguió despreocupado.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno...ella está muy bien con _Orochimaru_ \- siseó el sirviente de la serpiente.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron estáticos.

Sakura apretó el puño temblando de terror por dentro al sentir que tan cerca estaban de la serpiente que se llevó a su amiga, que las atacó en aquel bosque durante los exámenes chunnin.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar también aquel encuentro.

 _*Flash Back exámenes chunnin*_

 _Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño._

 _Sakura se había perdido._

 _Acababan de derrotar a alguien de otra aldea que se había hecho pasar por ella. Pero la cuestión era ¿en donde estaba ahora?_

 _Necesitaban encontrarla._

 _Saltando apresurados entre los árboles en busca de su compañera se encontraron con Kiba y Shino que venían alarmados._

 _Sasuke no presintió nada bueno._

 _-_ _¿¡Donde está Hinata!? - ordenó saber el Uchiha saltando frente a ellos. Kiba trataba de recuperar el aliento junto al Aburame._

 _\- Estamos persiguiendo su rastro, la última vez que la vimos fue cuando... presenciamos un brutal asesinato de tres shinobis por parte de los ninjas de la arena - Kiba volteó el rostro cerrando los ojos al recordar aquella escena - Luego ...- el castaño apretó sus puños y Shino pareció tensarse, Sasuke y Naruto no esperaron nada bueno - Ella fue hasta él...no pudimos detenerla y cuando después de la impresión tratamos de acercarnos la rubia nos mandó lejos con aquella "cosa" que lleva en la espalda... - no pudo terminar de explicarse. Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la chamarra, los dos integrantes del equipo 8 se sobresaltaron._

 _\- ¿Dices que la dejaste sola con aquel psicópata? SABÍAS MUY BIEN QUE ÉL TENÍA UN OJO PUESTO EN ELLA DESDE QUE APARECIÓ EN LA ALDEA - vociferó el Uchiha furioso, recordando como aquellos ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa macabra eran regaladas a Hinata en una muestra de interés._

 _\- Espera Sasuke, cálmate - gruñó Naruto tratando de alejarlo de Kiba, no tenían tiempo para estar peleándose debían buscar a las chicas._

 _Shino se sobresaltó ligeramente._

 _\- La encontré, está con Sakura - avisó el moreno. Kiba y Sasuke dejaron de fruncirse el ceño y miraron de inmediato al Aburame que estaba ahora estático - No están solas._

 _El mal presentimiento los inundó a todos._

 _[...]_

 _La encontraron rápido y como Shino advirtió no estaban solas._

 _Una mujer con un enorme sombrero de paja estaba frente a ellas._

 _Los cuatro chicos las rodearon silenciosamente sobre los árboles, se posicionaron cada uno en un rincón para tomar por sorpresa a la sospechosa._

 _Se asintieron listos para saltar pero no pudieron hacerlo._

 _\- Ya los vi chicos, bajen...¡ahora! - ordenó la mujer alzando la mirada de una vez hacia ellos y sonriendo divertida, Sakura y Hinata sólo pudieron ver sus cuerpos cayendo de los árboles al ser atrapados en un fuerte genjutsu._

 _Cayeron en un ruido sordo._

 _La chicas miraron alarmadas a los gennins poniéndose con dificultad sobre el suelo._

 _Ellas abrieron los ojos como platos al observarlos con detenimiento._

 _Naruto parecía desesperado_

 _Sasuke se notaba aterrado._

 _Kiba lloraba en completo terror al lado de su perro en iguales condiciones._

 _Shino temblaba mas que ninguno y los insectos parecían querer huir al ver su mente colapsando._

 _La mujer relamió sus labios inferiores como si viera frente a ella aperitivos._

 _Aterradas la chicas miraron a la mujer frente a ellas._

 _-_ _¡AHHHH! - Hinata y Sakura gritaron al verse atrapadas de igual forma, sintieron como varios cuchillos las atravesaban y su mente entraba en estado total de... **desesperación.**_

 _Fue entonces donde conocieron el verdadero miedo._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sakura recordaba como había hecho Hinata para escapar de la ilusión, al simultaneo con Sasuke los dos se hirieron a si mismos para lograr volver a la realidad, Sasuke en la pierna y Hinata en el hombro. No que la ojijade hubiera visto como lo hacían, estaba sumada en el terror de su ilusión, simplemente lo había descubierto una vez Hinata la sacó del trance hiriendo el costado de su hombro.

\- Pero si quieren verla...- la voz venenosa de Kabuto los trajo a la realidad otra vez - No tendrán que ir tan lejos.

Y fue entonces que lo oyeron.

Pasos resonando desde un pasillo a metros de distancia.

Era el sonido de una nueva persona llegando del oscuro pasillo atrás de ellos, el mismo por donde habían entrado.

Los dos se voltearon aun alertas con cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el peliplata, pero al parecer éste no tenía intención de atacarlos, mas bien parecía divertido con la situación como si estuviera expectante de sus reacciones.

Los pasos sonaban cada vez mas alto viniendo de ese oscuro pasillo.

La persona que venía finalmente salió al final del pasillo de forma perezosa y lenta tomando su tiempo como si jamás se le fuera a acabar.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Hinata - murmuraron incrédulos en unísono.

Sakura dio una paso al frente pero Sasuke se adelantó y corrió hasta ella.

En un parpadeo Sasuke estaba tras la peliazul.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Chidori! - dijo antes de atravesar su espalda.

El moreno mantuvo su mano atravesando su cuerpo con las aspas del sharingan girando en sus ojos y el ceño fruncido, la chica sólo lo miró de reojo como si no estuviera siendo atravesada.

\- ¿SASUKE QUE HACES? - gritó la pelirosa asustada.

Los dos morenos se encaraban directamente a los ojos.

\- Tú... ¡No eres Hinata! - declaró el moreno sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar, mirando con profundo odio al ser que trataba de copiar la imagen de la Hyuga.

La peliazul usaba un kimono largo negro y Sakura pensó que por eso no podía ver la sangre manchando su ropa pero estaba lejos de ser la verdad.

La portadora del Kyubi los miraba incrédula.

¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke?

¿Por qué Hinata no se movía?

Kabuto los seguía mirando divertido. La pelirosa temblaba en su lugar sin saber que hacer. Entonces la persona recién llegada empezó a literalmente deshacerse desde la punta del cabello como si estuviera derritiéndose y su cuerpo se convirtiera en cera fundida de un color negro.

Sasuke se alarmó y saltó hacia atrás antes de que esa extraña materia llegará hasta su brazo.

Hizo posición de manos.

\- Elemento Fuego: Gran fuego de Dragón - gritó el azabache soltando un dragón por su boca completo en dirección al extraño shinobi que estaba volviendo a reconstruirse como si fuera hecho de arcilla para moldear.

El fuego se expandió centrándose en el local donde estaba el individuo pero la calidez abrasadora llegó hasta Sakura y Kabuto y los dos se vieron obligados a retroceder cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro de forma protectora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño esperando el fuego desaparecer, cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos como platos.

Un hombre moreno de piel clara, unos ojos cafés usando apenas un kimono negro y mirándolo con un extraño vacío en los ojos apareció en el local donde antes estaba aquella extraña materia negra.

Sakura jadeó.

El hombre tenía una cicatriz en el brazo que cierta vez había sido tratada por quien - antes de perder la conciencia de si mismo completamente - él consideró un ángel.

De su espalda otra vez la materia surgía y se convirtió en algo parecido a una cola de una serpiente enorme, corrió hasta el Uchiha que desvió el ataque de la cola al cual pudo notar que era sólida al golpear el suelo en donde estaba segundos antes y abrir un agujero. Sasuke se agachó y pateó la mandíbula del enemigo con dureza pero no pareció causar daño alguno ya que ahora en vez de sólida parecía casi líquida.

El hombre siquiera pareció sentir dolor, sólo movió en una tremenda velocidad la gran cola y lo golpeó al costado enviándolo contra una columna de cemento antes que Sasuke pudiera evadir.

Sakura se alarmó rápidamente se puso en posición y corrió en dirección del shinobi, ignorando a Kabuto que podría atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Hizo posición de manos y al acercarse lo suficiente a él por su espalda cadenas hechas con el chakra del Kyubi surgieron y fueron hasta el enemigo aprisionándolo en el local.

El moreno giró la cabeza y la miró de reojo.

Completamente vacío era lo que veía Sakura en sus ojos.

El hombre se deshizo otra vez como una materia líquida y Sakura sólo pudo notar una poza del líquido en el suelo que se movió de un lugar a otro apareciendo rápidamente tras ella.

Antes que pudiera atacarla desde la espada Sasuke lo pateó en el costado haciendo que esta vez fuera él quien saliera volando al no tener tiempo de reaccionar.

El Uchiha paró en el suelo al lado dela pelirosa que deshacía sus cadenas.

Los dos miraron al hombre que volvía a recomponerse.

Sería una intensa batalla.

[...]

\- Naruto ya es suficiente por hoy, has entrenado bastante - anunció el peliblanco.

\- Puedo seguir ¡dattebayo! - aseguró el rubio - Tengo que perfeccionar ese jutsu - dijo determinado y sus dedos se cubrieron otra vez con chakra azul.

Jiraiya lo miró serio.

El chico no llevaba su chamarra naranja y eso hacía mas visible las múltiples heridas superficiales por su cuerpo, su rostro tenían uno que otro corte, su cuerpo aun tenía tierra y se notaba algo agotado, no fuera por la gran reserva de chakra Naruto ya debería estar inconsciente en el suelo hace muchas horas atrás por las diversas técnicas que habían usado, pero aun seguía queriendo trabajar en la técnica que su maestro le acaba de enseñar.

Una técnica hecha para sellar al Kyubi.

Naruto después de todo era el principal protector del sello de Sakura, él era el encargado de traerla a la normalidad si las cosas se descontrolaban, un Uchiha siempre era la última opción ya que era muy bien conocido el odio de los bijuus hacia ellos, sus ojos controlaban y jugaban con su mente y eso no era una idea agradable para ninguno.

Jiraiya siguió encarándolo en silencio durante varios segundos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto empeño por recuperar aquella chica? - cuestionó al recordar la determinación de los ojos de Naruto y de Sakura cuando se trataba de la peliazul.

Naruto detuvo la técnica y el chakra desapareció de sus dedos.

Lo miró determinado.

\- Porque queremos recuperar a nuestra amiga - declaró sin vacilar.

Jiraiya suspiró.

\- Ella se fue por voluntad propia con Orochimaru, ella y él son gente de la misma... - fue interrumpido.

\- No lo compares, Hinata-chan no es igual a él - dijo el rubio y el mayor parpadeó sorprendido por la interrupción.

Naruto sonrió melancólico recordando la forma en que conoció a Hinata, desde aquel entonces la Hyuga ya vivía cargando dolor sobre sus hombros pero aun lograba sacar una la mas bellas sonrisas.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _La nieve caía tiernamente._

 _Para Naruto era una noche agradable._

 _Podría pasarla frente al un cálido fuego junto a su familia comiendo ramen._

 _Pero estaba ahí bajo la nieve, con su ropa de invierno buscando a alguien en especifico._

 _Una pelirosa que siempre andaba sola, infelizmente no logro encontrarla esa noche pero si a una peliazul que con una mirada vacía miraba hacia el bosque lejano y seco cubierto por blancos copos de nieve._

 _Naruto era muy bueno en sentir el estado de animo de las personas que lo rodeaban, su percepción era muy aguda para su corta edad, y si algo notó era que esa pequeña parecía haber acabado de perder a alguien y ahora lo estuviera buscando entre los árboles._

 _\- ¡Oe niña! _¿_ Estás perdida? - preguntó y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente._

 _Lo miró algo sonrojada, apenada por no haberlo notado. Ella sólo asintió sin decir palabra alguna, no tenía voz por el momento._

 _Su tio acababa de morir._

 _El rubio le sonrió despreocupado como si tratará de tranquilizarla con esa cálida sonrisa._

 _Ella creyó que era una muy brillante y bonita sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien, era muy parecida a la de la niña de cabello rosa pero la de él era mas brillante y no ocultaba dolor por atrás._

 _Sin pudor o previo aviso el Uzumaki le tomó de la mano y la ayudó a llegar a donde correspondía._

 _Se detuvieron tiempo después frente al distrito Hyuga._

 _Hinata miró a la gran puerta siendo seguida por la mirada del rubio. Él había notado que ella lloraba._

 _\- No llores - dijo suavemente el rubio y ella l o miró sorprendida ya que su lágrimas se habían detenido por la sorpresa al verlo minutos antes, la nieve seguía cayendo en un baile suave y lento alrededor de ellos._

 _Naruto miró al cielo._

 _\- Conozco a alguien que se ve sola pero nunca llora - dijo sonriendo demasiado melancólico para su corta edad recordando lo admirado y triste que lo dejaba ver a aquella niña que era rechazada por los aldeanos pero aun así se mantenía fuerte y decidida, sin saber que Hinata había pensado en la misma persona aunque alguien mas también pasó por su mente._

 _Ella sonrió con suavidad y Naruto se sorprendió al notar que la niña podía tener la sonrisa muy reconfortante e inocente._

 _\- Te ves mejor así - dijo sin preocupaciones el rubio y Hinata se sonrojó antes de siquiera poder agradecer por haberla reconfortado._

 _Él se retiró corriendo al recordar el objetivo de su salida, volteó una vez mas hacia ella y la saludó en forma de despedida._

 _\- ¡Nos vemos! - aseguró el rubio y ella siguió mirando su espalda mientras él volvía a correr en otra dirección._

 _Hinata sonrió antes de entrar al complejo ahora mas tranquila._

 _Pero aun con ese tierno recuerdo para Hinata la nieve seguiría siendo un presagio de muerte._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

De aquella forma la había conocido.

En en la misma nieve tiempo después la había salvado algunos niños... y ella le sonrió una última vez de forma sincera y inocente antes de que en ese preciso día su familia muriera frente a sus ojos.

Cómo muchos durante un largo tiempo Naruto ignoraba esos acontecimientos, los niños de Konoha aun no sabían que era lo que sucedía con aquellas dos niñas que tanto dolor cargaban en el pecho.

Sólo ellas podían entenderse de verdad.

Para cuando ellos supieron el motivo porque la pelirosa era rechazada por los demás y el porque la peliazul trataba de rechazar la cercania de cualquiera, había sido ya tarde como para poder ayudar de verdad, aun eran gennins inmaturos que no conocían de verdad el peligro y el dolor de la vida, ellas en cambio lo sabían de memoria como si estuviera grabado en la piel de forma permanente.

Era por eso que Naruto estaba tan decidido a traer a su preciada amiga otra vez.

Para recuperar aquella inocente y reconfortante sonrisa y la brillante y cálida sonrisa de Sakura cuando hablaba de Hinata - aunque lo disfrazaba con asuntos de competición y como la sobrepasaría algún día fuera en lo que fuera - aun así, Sakura parecía sumamente feliz en esos días en que tuvo a alguien que podría comprender el dolor que conllevaba una vida sin una familia, alguien podía de verdad entenderla.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Hazlo otra vez! - pidió la castaña.

Kisame sonrió con sus afilados dientes, hizo posición de manos listo para hacer el jutsu que a la pequeña tanto le encantaba.

\- Ya tenemos que irnos Kisame - la voz sin emoción de Neji los interrumpió.

Hanabi miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño.

\- ¡Eres un aburrido Neji-niisan! - se quejó la pequeña cruzando sus brazos y volteando el rostro al lago donde minutos antes enormes burbujas de agua salían en disparada al cielo.

\- Sí Neji, déjala divertirse un poco - dijo divertido el hombre tiburón.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. Sin mas ninguna palabra volteó para volver a la cabaña.

Los otros dos se miraron sabiendo que con eso quería decir que no abría espacio para discusión.

La pequeña de 6 años dio un suspiro tan profundo como si hubiera pasado una vida larga de lamentos. Kisame la miró divertido.

\- Vamos enana - ordenó suave mientras la chica derrotada hacía un puchero y lo seguía en dirección al castaño - Sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo en las afueras de este lugar porque... - la pequeña lo interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, por que mis ojos son especiales y raros de encontrar y blah blah blah - Kisame en verdad encontraba divertido la personalidad de esa niña, aun siendo tan joven los dos la conocían lo suficiente para saber lo inteligente que podía ser y la fuerza que lograba demostrar a traves de sus habilidades, aunque aun necesitaban ser desarrolladas, pero ella sería...alguien poderosa.

La castaña miró agotada al suelo, el Hyuga mayor sólo aparecía una vez por semana como mucho, le dejaba comida y dinero a la mujer que la cuidaba y la protegía.

Hanabi parpadeó al ver que un papel se escapaba de la larga capa negra de Neji, el papel cayó al suelo y ella rápidamente lo cogió del suelo.

Era una foto.

Lo miró interesada pero Neji se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera analizar detenidamente.

El Hyuga se lo quitó con una velocidad sorprendente de las manos, los otros dos se sorprendieron por el repentino movimiento, él volvió a guardarlo en el bolso sin decir una palabra pero había sido un poco tardio, ella pudo ver la silueta de una chica peliazul ...con ojos perlas.

\- Tienes los mismo ojos que nosotros...- dijo estática en el lugar, _¿_ entonces había mas como ella? _¿_ Otros tenían esos ojos? _¿_ Donde estaban? _¿_ Por qué no supo de ella nunca?

 _¿_ Quien era?

\- Neji-niisan _¿_ quie...- el mayor la interrumpió con una mirada fría de advertencia.

\- No importa quien es - aseguró y volteó empezando a caminar otra vez, Kisame miró serio su espalda. La capa de ellos se balanceó cuando el viento empezó a soplar con un poco mas de fuerza - No llegarás a conocerla - susurró y sus palabras llegaron volando por el viento hasta los oídos de Hanabi.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y siguió parada en ese lugar mientras los árboles cercanos se mecían con el viento y los pájaros ajenos volaban en dirección al sur.

 _¿_ Qué quería decir Neji con eso?

El Hyuga alzó la mirada y observó los pájaros completamente volando.

* * *

 _"Pájaros blancos volaban en el cielo despejado, había mucho sol ese día._

 _Neji llegó lleno de mugre y una que otra herida esparcida por el cuerpo, su uniforme anbu estaba lleno de polvo, su máscara la sostenía en la mano mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión principal._

 _Los pasos de una niña se oyeron mientras la veía correr apresurada en dirección a él._

 _Aun estando exhausto y con esa sensación de vacío en su interior por lo que había sucedido en esa misión Neji la recibió de forma protectora._

 _\- Neji-niisan - ella sonrió y tropezó con el kimono._

 _Él la atrapó antes que cayera._

 _\- No debes correr así Hinata-sama - le dijo con una suave sonrisa._

 _Ella se sonrojó apenada por su torpeza pero sonrió en respuesta._

 _-_ _¡Entrena conmigo! Onegai Neji-niisan - suplicó la peliazul aun siendo sostenida por el Hyuga._

 _Neji la miró como si estuviera disperso, como si aun estuviera pensando en algo profundamente._

 _Hinata parpadeó cuando él apartó su flequillo, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un de sus tan conocidos besos en la frente._

 _Parecía querer decir algo, algo que la ojiperla no tenía como saber que era._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó dando un paso hacia atrás y llevando las manos a la frente, lo miró completamente avergonzada._

 _\- No-no hagas eso tan re-repentino Neji-niisan - dijo la pequeña que aunque debería estar acostumbrada aun así la apenaba mucho._

 _Neji no dijo nada, sólo le revolvió el pelo y se retiró._

 _\- Será otro día Hinata-sama - dijo dándole la espalda._

 _Ella vio algo entristecida su espalda._

 _Desde hace mucho que lo dejaba "para otro día"._

 _[...]_

 _Ya había pasado una semana._

 _No quería sólo entrenar con Ko, quería entrenar con Neji, no le gustaba pelear pero quería hacerse fuerte, fuerte para proteger el clan, fuerte para cumplir el sueño de su padre y sus expectativas en ella._

 _Fuerte para proteger a su...Familia._

 _Oyó la puerta de la habitación al lado abrirse._

 _Neji había llegado, estaba segura._

 _Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta su propia puerta, salió de la habitación y apresurada abrió la puerta del cuarto de Neji, saltó hacia adentro poniéndose en posición Hyuga en señal de un pedido de enfrentamiento._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _Neji dormía sentado contra el armario, al parecer llegó y cayó agotado, su ropa de batalla aun estaba en su cuerpo sudado y lleno de polvo, pero como siempre, no tenía heridas, eso alivió a Hinata._

 _Ella corrió hasta la cama y con algo de dificultad sacó la gruesa sabana y la arrastró hasta llegar al cuerpo exhausto de Neji que ahora dormía pacificamente con el pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración tranquila._

 _Ella lo cubrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de su tan característico color rojizo. Contenta se sentó y se acomodó al lado de él para dormir recostada en su cuerpo._

 _Neji entreabrió los ojos, vio algo divertido por dentro como la pequeña sonreía y cerraba los ojos lista para dormir usando apenas su calidez para calentarla._

 _Alzó su brazo y la cubrió atrayéndola mas hacia él. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego los cerró de inmediato para caer dormida profundamente junto a su primo._

 _Durmió sin preocupaciones ya que pensaba que...Neji **siempre** la protegería"_

* * *

Sí, siempre había imaginado que la protegería.

Mientras trataba de cumplir su sueño de proteger a su clan...

...A su **familia.**

Pensó que Neji estaría a su lado guiándola y protegiéndola hasta que ella se volviera la mas fuerte.

\- Tan ingenua - murmuró mientras trataba de enviar lejos los recuerdos de una ilusoria felicidad que había vivido.

Neji la tenía muy bien engañada.

Orochimaru giró la cabeza y la miró de reojo aun caminado frente a ella.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Hinata-kun? - preguntó curioso al no haber entendido su frase dejada al aire.

\- Nada importante - contestó sin detener su andar. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar adelante.

\- Hmm... ¿de verdad? ¿No estabas pensando en algún amor? - preguntó siseando y moviendo la lengua de forma venenosa.

Hinata supo muy bia a quien se refería, Orochimaru estaba muy interesado en él por alguna razón, quizás eran por sus ojos.

\- No tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas inútiles, el amor te deja vulnerable - dijo sin emoción alguna y apretó las manos sus pensamientos fueron en dirección a una familia que la cuidaba - ... Yo no seré débil - recordó la peliazul dando fin a ese asunto mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de enfocarse en una sola cosa que importaba de verdad.

Y entonces Orochimaru supo que como un virus el odio se estaba esparciendo por cada célula de Hinata y la estaba consumiendo lentamente, quemando cualquier sentimiento que fuera diferente a eso, cualquier cosa que estorbara era eliminado.

Eso lo dejó satisfecho, su cuerpo sería alimentando con odio y se volvería _poderosa._

Cuando usará su cuerpo como su nuevo contenedor **él** sería poderoso.

Hinata no podía perder su tiempo pensando en algo que no fuera su objetivo, ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y hace dos meses pudo descubrir que Neji parecía invencible.

Pero ella lo alcanzaría.

Aunque fuera necesario vender su humanidad con tal de vengar la muerte de aquellos en que falló en proteger.

Jamas podría cumplir el sueño de su padre así como jamás pudo proteger a su familia.

Porque era débil, pequeña, inocente e ingenua.

Y Hinata no quería seguir siéndolo.

No importaba el precio que costará, ella se haría indestructible y enjaularía bajo tierra aquella águila traicionera.

Caminando por los pasillos de segundo piso no notó que desde abajo una pelirroja la miraba sorprendida y no dejaba de seguirla con los ojos tan rojos como su pelo.

~ Esa chica ~ pensó sorprendida de verla ahí.

* * *

.

.

Jadeaban agotados, el piso estaba lleno de agujeros al igual que una que otra columna destrozada por los puños de Sakura.

El hombre simplemente parecía indestructible, había recibido dos variaciones de chidoris de Sasuke y no salió ni u poco afectado, aislaba la electricidad como si esa materia negra fuera hecha de goma, el fuego tampoco lo afectaba y sólo los puños de Sakura y uno que otro corte del tantõ de Sasuke.

Por si no fuera poco estaban peleando al mismo tiempo contra Kabuto, el peliplata trató de atacarlos con la guarda baja por suerte lograron esquivar a tiempo, ahora él sufría con algunas quemaduras y heridas causadas por los ataques de Sasuke, lo había atrapado bajo un genjutsu pero después de minutos en pura agonia el peliplata pudo salir y los gennins no pudieron aprovechar ya que el moreno se interponía.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta.

El moreno había aparecido en una velocidad absurda frente al Uchiha.

Sólo pudo ver el cuerpo de Sasuke siendo atravesado los brazos de éste que había adquirido la forma de taladros y lo perforaron en un costado y el el hombro, lo habrían perforado en el pecho y el abdomen no fuera que él logró esquivar hacia un lado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos por el dolor penetrante, el enemigo sacó los taladros y sus brazos volvieron a la normalidad, de una fuerte patada en el abdomen lo envió a metras de distancia, Sasuke chocó contra el muro y el impacto creo un agujero donde el cuerpo del Uchiha quedó tendido.

La pelirosa quedó estática.

Su cuerpo tembló y no fue por miedo.

Kabuto que jadeaba ligeramente los miró con una mueca, ignoró el triunfo que había tenido el experimento de Orochimaru contra el Uchiha y miró interesado a la Haruno que tapaba sus ojos con el flequillo.

Ella apretó las manos como puños y su cuerpo fue rodeado con chakra rojo, burbujas de chakra del Kyubi flotaban a su alrededor.

Sakura de repente se puso de de cuatro en el suelo, gruñía como un depredador listo para atacar, su cuerpo temblaba.

La primera cola del Kyubi apareció.

El zorro sonrió desde adentro, la Haruno perdería en completo control.

La segunda cola apareció y una onda de chakra hizo que Kabuto y el enemigo retrocedieran como si el viento tratará de llevarlos.

Los ojos rojos de ella y las marcas en sus mejillas delataban que como un depredador ella destrozaría a la presa.

Y con una velocidad sorprendente ella ya estaba atacándolos.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos abiertos con dificultad.

Su cuerpo dolía y por su boca un hilo de sangre escurría.

El moreno no pudo mantener lo ojos abiertos por mas tiempo.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Hinata peleaba internamente acostada en el suelo de aquella cueva, la marca de la maldición parecía quemar por dentro, el dolor era pulsante y insoportable._

 _Afuera el equip peleaban contra ninjas del sonido que tenían como objetivo matar a Hinata._

 _Shino fue el primero a ser enviado contra un árbol con el viento cortante que salía de las manos del ninja del sonido, no lograba acercarse con sus insectos._

 _Kiba fue el primero el caer inconsciente después de una dura pelea._

 _Naruto también fue enviado lejos al igual que Sasuke pero fue Sakura quien sufrió mas golpes al tratar de interponerse en el camino de ellos de atacar a Hinata._

 _Su grito fue el que hizo que la Hyuga abriera los ojos de golpe._

 _Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron frente a la pelirosa que estaba arrodillada en el suelo después de los varios golpes recibidos, estaba sufriendo demasiado, Orochimaru había manipulado el sello que mantenía al Kyubi lo que la hacía casi imposible controlar su chakra._

 _El shinobi enemigo sonrió sádico listo para atacar otra vez._

 _Hinata apareció en una velocidad impresionante frente al equipo 7, ella abrió sus brazos de forma protectora como si estuviera lista para recibir el impacto._

 _Las marcas de llamas negras empezaron a cubrir su piel y del suelo un chakra violeta surgió y la rodeó como un remolino, dejando su cuerpo oculto donde apenas las marcas que ahora parecían llamas de puro de un verdadero fuego quemando su piel como lo único que podía verse._

 _Todos abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _El equipo 10 que estaba oculto entre los arbustos los miraban impresionados._

 _Aun sin saber todos compartían la misma sensación de ... **miedo.**_

 _El chakra purpura empezó a desvanecerse de su alrededor y sólo quedó el cuerpo de Hinata completamente cubierto por esas llamas, los shinobis del sonido miraban impresionados sabiendo de que se trataba de la marca de la maldición, y uno de ellos se aterró porque podía sentir muy bien el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _Hinata vio de reojo a la pelirosa arrodillada en el suelo, apenas y podía mantenerse en batalla a causa de su sello, era increíble el hecho de que aun estuviera consciente. La peliazul ignoró la mirada incrédula se Sasuke y Naruto, aunque Shino también la veía asombrado._

 _\- Sakura...¿Quien te hizo eso? - la voz no sonaba suave como de costumbre, estaba irritada - ¿Quien fue? - prácticamente gruñó la Hyuga volteando a ver otra vez a los shinobis enemigos._

 _Sakura la miraba sin poder decir ni una sola palabra._

 _Sasuke no podía moverse de la impresión, aunque los demás no estaban en una situación diferente, estaban peores._

 _\- Hinata..¿Qué te sucede? - cuestionó Sasuke dando un ligero paso al frente._

 _Hinata miró sus manos analizando por un tiempo que casi pareció una eternidad. Lo miró de reojo de forma seria._

 _\- No te preocupes ...estoy bien, es sólo el poder fluyendo a traves de mi - aseguró y luego una sonrisa ladina escapó de sus labios, y ella apretó sus manos - De hecho...Nunca había estado mejor - miró otra vez a los ninjas del sonido - Él me dio este regalo, y él me hizo entender que yo soy... **Soy una vengadora, para seguir mi camino debo conseguir poder a cualquier precio aunque eso signifique ser consumida por la maldad -** declaró la Hyuga mientras el byakugan se activaba lentamente en sus ojos haciendo que las venas resaltarán alrededor, los demás no podían mas que seguir impactados - Así que dime Sakura...¿Quien de esas personas te hizo eso? - exigió saber la peliazul._

 _\- ¡Fui yo! - dijo con suficiencia el moreno que esbozaba una sonrisa sádica sin importarse en limpiar la sangre salpicada en su mejilla - ¿Y que? - cuestionó como si nada._

 _Hinata movió los ojos lentamente en dirección al shinobi con el ceño fruncido, apretó los dientes._

 _El enemigo hizo posición de manos listo para empezar una pelea y su compañero se alarmó y le extendió la mano desde la distancia que estaba como si tratará de detenerlo._

 _-_ _¡_ _No! ¡No lo hagas no sabes a lo que te enfrentas! - advirtió pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _\- Viento Cortante - él envió una ráfaga fuerte de viento pero s_ _in previo aviso a una velocidad abrumadora la peliazul ya estaba frente a él, sin siquiera anunciar el jutsu le cerró los puntos de chakra golpeándolo repetidas veces y haciendo que escupiera sangre al sentir el impacto en zonas altamente peligrosas._

 _El cuerpo del moreno cayó arrodillado tosiendo aun mas sangre pero eso no pareció suficiente para Hinata, ella se posicionó de repente tras él y le puso un pie en la espalda jalando sus brazos hacia atrás._

 _\- Pareces muy orgulloso de tus brazos - comentó sonriendo con puro sadismo antes de dar un fuerte tirón donde se oyó el crujir de sus huesos._

 _-_ _¡_ _Gahhh! - el grito resonó y los demás sólo podían preguntarse una cosa._

 _¿Esa en verdad era Hinata?_

 _Sin remordimientos dejó el shinobi caer rendido en el suelo, no parecía culpable sino todo lo contrario, parecía...estar **divirtiéndose.**_

 _Caminó en dirección al otro shinobi que recordaba una momia al estar completamente cubierto por vendas, lo único visible era su ojo izquierdo y el largo pelo gris como puerco espín que le sobresalía por las vendas._

 _\- Ahora creo que es tu turno - dijo ella abriendo otra sonrisa bajo la mirada perpleja de los demás._

 _Sakura no sólo estaba estática por lo que sucedía, no podía moverse porque su cuerpo no la dejaba, no podía mas soportar el profundo dolor y la inestabilidad causada por el sello modificado en un numero impar y no par como correspondía, ya había agotado toda su fuerza y un poco mas con tal de proteger a Hinata que ahora parecía vengarse por su estado actual._

 _Lo último que pudo ver era la sonrisa de lado de Hinata mientras caminaba en dirección al enemigo estático y aterrado por el poder que sobresalía de su cuerpo._

 _La pelirosa perdió la conciencia, era increíble que hubiera aguantado tanto, Naruto atrapó su cuerpo antes de que su rostro golpeará el suelo, pero luego volvió a mirar a su amiga que ahora estaba simplemente irreconocible._

 _Sasuke fue el que la detuvo._

 _De un movimiento a otro estaba tras ella y le tomó la mano jalándola hacia él._

 _Hinata ella abrió los ojos como platos._

 _-_ _¡_ _Vuelve en ti Hinata! - ordenó sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho y rodeando con el brazo su cintura, la abrazaba como si impidiera su escape, Hinata pero pudo sentir el corazón del Uchiha latiendo calmado como si tuviera el completo control de la situación, sin mas las marcas retrocedieron._

 _El cuerpo de ella amenazó con caer, y Sasuke se dejó caer junto a ella para que pudiera descansar el cuerpo inestable, miró serio el cuerpo de la peliazul volviendo a la normalidad gradualmente._

 _Pero su estado mental no volvió a la completa normalidad._

 _Ella tembló._

 _\- ¿Qué...¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? - se preguntó aterrada no sólo con lo que había hecho, sino de que había disfrutado todo ese **poder que recorrió por sus venas.**_

 _Sasuke suspiró aliviado sosteniendo los hombros de ella arrodillado en una sola pierna frente a Hinata._

 _El Uchiha no podía, mas bien no quería creer que esa hubiera sido ella, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera detenido._

 _Porque aunque ahora estuviera calmado no podía negar que al igual que todos por dentro él quedó helado al ver la oscuridad que esos ojos generalmente amables lograron transmitir._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Aquellos amables ojos llenos de puro sufrimiento, aquella suave sonrisa esbozada con dolor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aun tenía muchos objetivos que cumplir.

El sharingan se activó y las aspas negras giraron sin control pero jamas habían dolido tanto como ahora lo hacía.

Sakura sentía la furia consumiéndola.

No bastaba con quitarle a Hinata y llevarse la lejos, ¿tenían que herir a sus amigos también?

Atacó a Kabuto que esquivó por un triz el ataque, ella desvió del ataque del experimento de Orochimaru.

Ella no podría usar su propio chakra y debía pensar dos veces antes de usar el chakra del Kyubi, la última vez que lo intentó las cosas se salieron de control y se volvieron peligrosas ya que una persona resultó herida.

Kushina obtuvo una cicatriz en el pecho ese día.

 _*Flash Back un mes antes*_

 _Sakura estaba paralizada en el local mientras el chakra rojo la rodeaba, las dos colas estaban a muestra, sus mejillas habían adquerido gruesas marcas del zorro y sus ojos jades se habían vuelto rojos, la tercera cola apareció._

 _Kushina la miró sorprendida._

 _\- ¿_ _¡_ _Tercera cola tan rápido!? - dijo alarmada la pelirroja -_ _¡_ _Sakura!_ _¡_ _Empieza a controlar tu chakra! - ordenó la Uzumaki pero Sakura no parecía oír lo que la rodeaba._

 _Las hojas de los árboles alrededor del campo de entrenamiento se balanceaban sin control a causa de las ondas del fuerte chakra que emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _De pronto ella se puso de cuatro en el suelo como un animal listo para el ataque, su cuerpo estaba tieso y ella apretaba los dientes peleando una batalla interna mientras el chakra sólo parecía querer crecer. Kushina la miró preocupada._

 _~ Eso no es nada bueno ~ pensó la mayor._

 _En el interior de la pelirosa la Sakura interna miraba con el ceño fruncido el agua de su interior agitándose._

 _- **El sello que me retiene está debilitándose -** gruñó con una voz rasposa el zorro tras ella, Sakura se volteó y lo miró determinada._

 _- **Hey,**_ ** _¡_** _ **zorro demonio!**_ ** _¡_** _ **préstame tu poder! -** gritó mirando directamente a los ojos de ese zorro._

 _El sello en la jaula parpadeó en una luz roja, el cuerpo de la Sakura interna fue rodeado por el agua en una forma de remolino._

 _Por fuera Sakura fue rodeada por una esfera azul oscura, la misma que la rodeó en la pelea contra Hinata en el valle del fin._

 _El pelo de Kushina peleó contra el viento y ella mantenía un brazo adelante de su rostro en forma protectora mientras mantenía con dificultad los ojos abiertos temiendo que las pequeñas piedras y granos de arena golpearan contra ella por la ola de chakra que los hacía despegar del suelo._

 _-_ _¡_ _Mantén tú determinación Sakura! Usa tu propia voluntad para controlar al Kyuubi - gritó la pelirroja._

 _La esfera en cambio pareció explotar en una onda expansiva de color morado provocando que algunos árboles cercanos fueran prácticamente arrancados del suelo y volaran en dirección a los que estaban mas lejos._

 _Kushina trató de mantenerse en el lugar pero después sin mas salió volando hacia atrás._

 _Sakura siguió en el mismo lugar pero ella estaba diferente. Su cuerpo no era el mismo, era hecho por chakra completamente rojo oscuro y orejas y garras de animal habían crecido, sus ojos eran redondos y completamente blancos, su boca enorme y de afilados dientes de chakra, casi un zorro... un demonio era mejor para la descripción._

 _Ella había entrado en la fase de la cuarta cola._

 _No quedaba mas de la verdadera Sakura._

 _Kushina estaba sentada en el suelo a metros de distancia, abrió los ojos con dificultad y los ensanchó al verla._

 _\- ¿La cuarta cola?... ¿_ _¡_ _Sakura aun no está preparada para controlar al Kyubi!? - se cuestionó frunciendo el ceño la pelirroja. Se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a la chica que mas parecía un animal listo para el ataque, hizo posición de manos y las cadenas salieron en disparada de su espalda en dirección a Sakura._

 _La chica saltó usando el puro instinto, su conciencia estaba perdida en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo._

 _En una velocidad asombrosa se movió en medio al salto y voló hasta la pelirroja, Kushina abrió los ojos como platos antes de recibir un golpe directo en el pecho sin posibilidad de esquivar._

 _Salió volando hacia atrás y golpeó la espalda contra el árbol, cómo una muñeca cayó sentada, su pecho adquirió una enorme herida por donde ahora salía sangre en abundancia, escupió sangre por la boca._

 _Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a los lejos al "zorro" que venía en su dirección._

 _\- Creo que me rompí unas costillas_ _¡_ _dattebane! - murmuró adolorida la Uzumaki, se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó otra vez las cadenas ahora mas preparada para cualquier ataque._

 _Desde adentro la Sakura interna antes inconsciente sumergida en el agua soltó dos burbujas de aire al toser una vez bajo el agua y recordó las palabras de un rubio de sonrisa brillante. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a traves de los ojos del zorro que la controlaba a una Kushina que la miraba determinada._

 _Su corazón de removió y por unos instantes pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo deteniéndolo por unos segundos, suficientes para que Kushina aprovechase y la atrapase entre las cadenas que salían de su espalda._

 _El "zorro" quedó inmóvil y Sakura logró por si sola volver a la normalidad haciendo que el chakra rojo fuera desapareciendo como si fuera una ropa que la cubriera._

 _La pelirosa cayó inconsciente viendo por último la mirada maternal de los ojos de Kushina._

 _Esos ojos azules se parecían tanto a los de él._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sabía que debía controlarse pero estaba perdida en su interior.

No sabía como detenerse.

Kabuto cubrió su mano con chakra azul tan afilado como un cuchillo el cual podía ser usado como un bisturí.

El enojo había consumido a Sakura por completo. Ella abrió la boca y soltó una esfera de chakra hacia Kabuto, enviando al médico-nin hacia atrás que chocó contra la pared creando un enorme agujero.

Ella movió sus ojos ahora rojos apretando los dientes y mirando como un animal que estuvo en cautiverio por mucho, miró ala causante de todo.

Estaba lista para aniquilarlo cuando vio a lo lejos los ojos de Sasuke mirándola con el sharingan activado mientras sostenía con su brazo derecho su cuerpo herido manteniéndose en pie con dificultad y caminando en dirección a ellos.

Su cuerpo quedó estático al notar algo que simplemente hizo que no sólo el Kyubi quedará impactado sino también la Sakura interna que ahora podía ver lo que sucedía afuera ya que el chakra del zorro de la nada empezó a retroceder.

Ella lo miró asombrada cuando volvió a la normalidad.

\- Sasuke-kun tus ojos...- el Uchiha no podía oír sus palabras por la distancia pero de una forma impresionante podía verlo absolutamente todo.

Pero dolía.

Dolía como si las terminaciones nerviosas de sus ojos entraran en colapso.

\- ¡AHHH! - el grito resonó por toda la cueva, él cayó al suelo de rodillas y el enemigo lo miró impactado junto a Kabuto que se recomponía.

Los tres ninjas venían impresionados al moreno cubriendo con las manos sus ojos como si eso fuera a pasar el pulsante dolor mientras las aspas no parecían dar señal de querer detenerse y por eso giraban sin cesar.

Y aunque cubrió sus ojos los tres ya lo habían podido notar, habían podido ver ese extraño sharingan... _de color azul._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Y en aquel entonces cuando las cosas estaban difíciles_

 _la única fuerza que encontré_

 _Eras tú._

 _...Debes saber que siempre serás tú._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Sé que el fic es SasuHina y NaruSaku pero el objetivo principal no es el romance, aunque por ahora estoy poniendo muchas escenas de ese estilo, el principal género y en donde me quiero enfocar es en la amistad de Sakura y Hinata - y como bonus el romance y lemons - les aclaró que de verdad no me gusta como Kishimoto planteó a Sakura cuando se suponía tenía mas potencial de Naruto y Sasuke, y como no soy fan de ella, me disculpo con las que son fans si creen que no la estoy describiendo de acorde a la personalidad o como ustedes desearían ya que estoy tratando de hacerla un poco parecida a la personalidad determinada y siempre sonriente de Naruto frente a cualquier adversidad. Sugerencias y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas así que no se preocupen en emocionarse y opinar como es que se imaginan los futuros escenarios o como debería llevar a cabo las personalidades de todos. Sobre el sharingan azul, sí, en verdad existe, pero aparece solamente en la Novela **Gaara Hiden: Un espejismo de tormenta de arena,** la portadora - sí, es una mujer llamada Shijima - lo tiene porque fue un experimento de Orochimaru, me gusto mucho los poderes que tenían entonces quise aplicarlos en Sasuke ya que me pareció estar algo débil comparado a los demás ya que en el arco del anime él debería tener la marca de maldición que lo había hecho mas fuerte, explicaré sobre el ojo mas adelante. Sobre llamar a Neji águila, bueno como Itachi era conocido por sus cuervos y de igual forma Neji es representado por el ave libre me pareció conveniente._

 **Respuestas a Guest.**

 ** _Yumeko-san:_** _Gracias por todo tu entusiasmo, y sí, soy malvada muajajaja,las dejaré en cada capítulo con una nueva duda,_ _¡_ _saludos y muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

 ** _Darisa-san:_** _Muchos parecen ansiosos en ver a Hinata con el teisengan al igual que tú, confieso que me muero por escribir esa parte pero infelizmente tardará un poquito hasta llegar a ese arco de la historia a que hay muchas cosas por desarollar aun. Gracias por los ánimos y buenas vibras._

 ** _Zekken:_** _Sí, trataré de hacerla fuerte al igual que los demás personajes, puede que no me este enfocando mucho en sus habilidades por ahora pero lo haré con detenimiento una vez pasen los tres años y tenga que hablar sobre los viajes junto al equipo taka. Sííí que Sasuke sufra \o/...bueno no, pobrecito ya lo ha hecho bastante vamos a darle un descanso...por ahora._

 **A los que comentan con nombre de personajes solo les diré...son los mejores jajajaja, no saben lo divertido que es ler sus comentarios y pensar que en verdad es un personaje el que escribe.**

 ** _Sakura Uzumaki:_ **_Gracias, me alegra que te sea atrapante la historia jeje, entiendo tu punto sobre el odio de Sasuke y como debería plantear el odio de Hinata, de cualquier forma no tendría como hacerla tímida, la verdad es que yo no creo que ella era tímida en el anime, sólo se ponía así cuando se trataba del asunto Naruto-kun (^^), en otros momentos ella siempre estaba decidida o pasando por un momento triste. Así que no hay manera de que la haga de esa forma._

 _ **Naruko-sama y Sasuko:** Me encantó el nombre de ustedes jajaja, __¡_ _Gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra que les guste el fic...Y Sasuko, sí, que Hinata sea mala muajajaja \o/...bueno casi. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias a ambas!_

 ** _Neji Hyuga:_** _me alegra que alguien se haya sorprendido con lo de Hanabi, me encanta sorprender a la gente (*-*) y considerate libre de darme tu opinión, la verdad es que opiniones y sugerencias son muy bienvenidas, me encanta ver lo que opinían ustedes de como puede llegar a ser Hinata, y muchas veces me ayudan a pensar en puntos el cual no había podido ver por mi misma, entonces al igual que todas sientete a gusto de discutir los posibles escenarios que podría llegar a pasar, y ...sobre si Hinata tratará de matar a Sasuke, deje un spoiler leve en el opening pero no mucho mas que eso puedo decir muajajaja asi que tendrás que seguir con la duda._ _  
_

 ** _Nagato:_ **_¡_ _Kyya! Gracias, me dejaste apenada, me alegra que haya podido atender uno de tus deseos de encontrar un fic con una versión alternativa, también estoy ansiosa por llegar a los tres años pero te aviso que no se encontraran tan pronto como pase los tres años ya que estoy tratando de seguir el arco del anime original._

 _¡_ _Gracias por leer!_

 _Att: Jiraiya-sama..._ _¡Uu_ _ps!... Safamantica s2_

.

.

.


	7. Hinata wa

**Advertencia:** _No beta, escrito por una persona muy distraída que posiblemente dejó pasar muchos errores de ortografía, que divagó mucho y imaginó muy lejos, Ooc de varios personajes, capítulo con bastante NaruSaku (en la época actual) y SasuHina (a penas en flash back), o sea cursilerias, al final del capítulo se prevé muchas dudas que carcomerán su alma, están advertidos. Sin mas...Gracias por leer :3 Safamantica los adora s2._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando se establece un vínculo es imposible olvidar a la otra persona._

 _\- Iruka-sensei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Al contrario de todos ella tenían unos ojos bonitos._

 _Eran cálidos, amables y mas grandes que de todos los otros Hyugas._

 _¡Eran enormes!_

 _ _Ella no era imponente o inexpresiva como los demás, no parecía un robot o una estatua, tampoco se mostraba como alguien superior, ella tenía muchas expresiones,_ parecía ser una chica asustadiza y muy tímida, escondiéndose tras la pierna de su padre, el patriarca Hyuga,._

 _Pero no pudo permanecer así por mucho tiempo ya que Hiashi tenía una reunión con Fugaku, esa era la razón por la que ellos se encontraban en el distrito Uchiha._

 _Mientras Hiashi estaba dentro del escritorio junto a Fugaku, Hinata fue obligada a esperar afuera junto a su protector Neji, ambos estaban sentados en el porche frente a una pequeña laguna artificial con algunos peces de color naranja, Sasuke estaba en la cocina junto a su madre quien preparaba unas bolas de arroz que tanto le encantaban, se sintió molesto cuando supo que no podía comerlas porque era para los invitados._

 _\- ¿Todas? - preguntó algo indignado a su madre, eran muchas, si agarraba tan sólo una no haría falta. Su madre asintió._

 _\- Sí Sasuke, eso son para los invitados, ve a entregarles - dijo dando la bandeja al pequeño, los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por segundos al tomar la bandeja entre sus manos, Mikoto frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia él con las manos en la cintura - No puedes comértelas Sasuke - advirtió y el menor se tensó, al pensar que le había leído la mente, se volteó a su madre dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la puerta._

 _\- Hmpf, no pensaba hacerlo - mintió llevando la bandeja con té y onigiris, Mikoto se enderezó y rió divertida sabiendo que mentía y seguramente robaría un onigiri por el camino._

 _El moreno salió de la cocina. En el pasillo Sasuke iba pensando de que forma podría furtar alguna de las bolas de arroz si tenía las dos manos ocupadas por estar sosteniendo la bandeja._

 _\- ¿Po-por qué sólo te llamó a ti Neji-niisan? - la voz temblorosa de la niña, que había visto apenas fugazmente al entrar en su casa, lo hizo detener en seco tan pronto llegó al porche._

 _~ ¿Nii-san? Pensé que habían dicho que eran primos ~ pensó confundido el menor de los Uchiha._

 _\- ¿Quisieras entrar también? - preguntó el mencionado, ambos Hyugas no notaron la llegada de Sasuke, que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, vio como la pequeña peliazul agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y cubrió sus ojos con el flequillo._

 _\- E-es que...soy su hija y voy a heredar el clan algún día pero...pero jamás me lleva a las reuniones o me enseña cosas y-y a ti...sí - dijo en un susurro muy apenada, jugando con las manos en su regazo, ella estaba parada frente al castaño, usando un kimono blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, Neji sonrió algo herido y se inclinó hacia la peliazul, luego el Uchiha vio como el mayor llamaba la atención de la pequeña para que ella alzará la cabeza hacia él._ _Sasuke quedó estático al igual que la ojiperla cuando el castaño le levantó el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente. El moreno se sintió incómodo en esa situación, era como estar de intruso en la escena familiar de otras personas._ _La vio adquirir varios tonos de rojo_ _\- ¡Ne-Neji-niisan! - reprendió la menor sorprendida agitando sobresaltada las manos a su lado, dio un paso atrás alarmada - ¡No hagas eso! - dijo apenada la pequeña llevando las manos a la frente, sonrojada ya que estaban en una casa ajena._

 _Neji rió divertido._

 _\- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, estoy seguro que Hiashi-sama empezará a tomarla en cuenta tan pronto cumpla mas edad, aun eres muy joven y créeme te parece aburrido todo lo que hablan allá adentro - aseguró con una sonrisa algo agotada el mayor._ _Hinata lo miró asombrada por unos segundos antes de volver a hacer una mueca triste volviendo a agachar la cabeza, asintió resignada, mientras ella aun era considerada joven Neji desde temprano ya estaba en reuniones, misiones y entrenamientos, la hacía sentirse frustrada consigo misma. Sasuke d_ _ebía haberse retirado pero hasta el momento no pudo obligar su cuerpo a moverse de ese lugar y salir, algo le había llamado mucho la atención. Neji sonrió sin humor con una mirada perdida hacia la menor, luego volvió a la realidad - Bien, volveré cuando termine la reunión, espéreme aquí por favor Hinata-sama - dijo antes de retirarse por el otro lado del porche en dirección al escritorio de Fugaku, dando la espalda a ambos niños._

 _Sasuke y Hinata miraban al mismo tiempo al castaño que se retiraba,ambos a algunos metros de distancia. El pelinegro dejó de mirar al chico de 11 años y miró a la peliazul._

 _Se sintió por primera vez identificado con alguien._

 _Él entendía lo que era tener a un hermano mayor que era como un genio, siempre teniendo la confianza y expectativa de su padre, entendía la frustración de la niña al no tener la confianza del patriarca también, ahora mismo mientras él estaba ahí, sosteniendo una bandeja de bolas de arroz y té su hermano mayor estaba en la oficina de Fugaku en la reunión participando de temas importantes para el bien estar del clan._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño ahora notando que estaba también frustrado. Él también era su hijo, era normal que lo incluyeran para que aprendiera las cosas para el bien del clan, sería su trabajo también en el futuro._

 _Y se preguntó igual que ella... Entonces ¿por qué a él no lo llamaron?_

 _Pero eso no fue lo único que encontró de similar con la heredera Hyuga._

 _Ese hermano que la tranquilizaba al estar frustrada le hacía recordar a Itachi, y ese gesto en la frente de ella lo hacía recordar a cuando Itachi le picaba la cabeza y él se quejaba cada vez que lo hacía._

 _Era realmente algo familiar esa situación._

 _\- Oye tú...- la llamó inconscientemente dando algunos pasos hacia ella olvidando que las chicas eran extremadamente fastidiosas. Por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de hablar y acercarse, en el fondo sintió que ella podría comprender como se sentía ser él._ _La Hyuga se sobresaltó, volteó el rostro hacia el Uchiha, asustada._ _Sasuke iba a decir algo pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, avergonzada al imaginar que quizás él habría visto todo y luego le dio la espalda y salió corriendo por donde segundos antes su protector se había retirado_ _\- Oe, ¡Espera! - gritó el moreno pero fue muy bien ignorado. Ella huyó._

 _Sasuke quedó petrificado._

 _Ignorado._

 _Ella lo había ignorado._

 _El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto con lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Bufó irritado y se sentó con agresividad en el porche, puso la bandeja a su lado y devoró los onigiris que se suponía era para los invitados._

 _Uno a uno los fue metiendo a su boca soltando humo por las orejas de tan molesto que se sentía, descargando su furia en la comida que tanto le gustaba._

 _Dio una mordida en un onigiri de tomate y se detuvo._

 _Miró el onigiri abierto y observó el relleno de tomate._

 _No pudo evitar pensar que cuando ella se sonrojó le había recordado a los tomates, sus favoritos._

 _Tampoco pudo evitar notar que la niña era...muy bonita._

 _Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo de forma imperceptible y asqueado con su propia deducción volvió al labor de devorar las bolas de arroz con frustración por ser ignorado por primera vez en su vida por un niña._

 _[...]_

 _Meses después._

 _\- Oye, esa es una Hyuga, seguramente debe ser impresionante - Sasuke se detuvo al oír ese apellido, de forma automática miró a todos lados como si buscará a alguien._

 _Y la encontró..._

 _\- Sí, sí, dicen que eran muy fuertes - comentó algo eufórico analizando la espalda de la peliazul sentada frente a ellos - Pero ella se ve débil- dijo con sinceridad al chico sentado al lado de él._

 _...Pero fue por muy breves instantes, ya que ella bajó de la mesa dejando un té a medio tomar, y salió corriendo por la puerta de la tienda pasando por Sasuke quien acababa de entrar._

 _- _¡_ Idiota! Ellos no son fuertes por su físico, sino por sus ojos, dicen que tienen poderes increíbles - contestó el compañero._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Pues, de cualquier forma la academia empieza pronto y podremos ver que tan genial es - mencionó el otro. Sasuke ya no prestaba atención en lo que decían, sólo miraba hacía afuera viendo como la ojiperla desaparecía corriendo hasta hacerse cada vez mas pequeñita._

 _No era una novedad que ella lo ignorará. Ella siempre lo hacía cada vez que cruzaban, como si no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, parado justo a su lado, eso lo molestaba y ¡cómo lo hacía! Pero también despertaba en el moreno cada vez mas curiosidad sobre ella._

 _Por eso cuando Hinata pasó a su lado, _Sasuke actuó de forma inconsciente,_ estaba seguro de que ella estaría llorando por lo que acababa de oír, el ser tachada como débil viniendo de un clan poderoso era algo que Sasuke comprendía ser doloroso._

 _Por eso su primer paso fue ir hasta la anciana en el balcón y pedir los primeros dulces que vio._

 _El segundo paso fue salir en busca de la niña al cual el nombre al cual sólo recordaba por que Naruto la había llamado una vez._

 _Después de minutos buscándola por la aldea la encontró. Aun cuando estaba de espaldas a él, la reconoció y jamás sabría decir el porque de eso. También pudo notar como ella temblaba sin control frente a una enorme puerta doble. Deduzco que ella estaba realmente llorando, él mas que nadie entendía la sensación de ser subestimado, viviendo a la sombra de su hermano mayor, Sasuke no era conocido por su nombre._

 _Para todos él era tan sólo el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha._

 _Por eso comprendió su frustración._

 _Y no es que pensará que ella era fuerte o algo por el estilo, tan sólo sintió por primera vez empatia hacia alguien, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a actuar tan impulsivamente._

 _\- Oe Hyuga... - la llamó y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía que hacer._

 _Sasuke no era muy bueno en hacer que niñas dejarán de llorar, las chicas eran chillonas y molestas por eso cuando lloraban solo se alejaba, pero su madre una vez le dio el consejo de que 'el dulce quita lo amargo de la tristeza', y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo ya que detestaba las cosas dulces, valía la pena intentarlo._

 _Pero la niña no volteó, tampoco contestó. Sintió que otra vez era ignorado y nuevamente se irritó, su orgullo lo impedía de retirarse de la batalla y aceptar la derrota._

 _Frunció el ceño al ver que ella no contestó, como un ultimo intento le puso la mano en el hombro y ella se sobresaltó._

 _La peliazul volteó asustada y con una mirada aterrada hacia él, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no estaba llorando._

 _Y sus ojos no parecían cálidos como cuando la conoció, e_ _ran grises, incoloros sin rastro de brillo alguno, eran vacíos y muertos._

 _Y sólo entonces ella empezó a hacer una mueca de tristeza, como si Sasuke la hubiera sacado de un trance o activado un interruptor, Sasuke se alarmó y vio como ella amenazaba con empezar a llorar, agachando la cabeza y empezando a abrazarse a si misma mientras temblaba aun mas compulsiva que anteriormente._

 _Sasuke la atrapó en brazos, sosteniendo sus hombros, antes que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo, como si todas sus fuerzas se estuvieran perdiendo._

 _\- ¡Oe niña! - él la llamó mirándola alarmado y sintiendo la vibración del cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso de la peliazul, se desesperó sin saber como actuar ahora, ella se veía tan frágil - Te daré esto pero ya deja de llorar - dijo en forma de soborno mirando a todas partes, agradecía que en el momento no había aldeanos pasando por esa calle, estaba completamente desierta, cosa que no Sasuke no paró para analizar el porque. La observó sosteniendo sus hombros y arrodillado junto a ella en la calle de tierra._

 _Ella simplemente no reaccionaba, siquiera parpadeaba y seguía abrazando su propio cuerpo tembloroso como si estuviera muriendo de frío._

 _\- ¡Se han ido! ¡Me han dejado! ... - Sasuke la miraba sin entender._

 _\- ¿Quien? ¿A quien te refieres? - preguntó curioso y preocupado pero ella no le contestó exactamente a él, no parecía estar dándose cuenta de su presencia._

 _\- ¡Me ha arrebato a todos! - seguía murmurando de forma prácticamente inaudible que el Uchiha tuvo que concentrarse para oír que decía - Me ha dejado sola - era casi como un fantasma en constantes lamentos -¡Se ha llevado todos!_

 _\- ¿¡A que te refieres!? - preguntó ya algo contagiado por la desesperación de la ojiperla._

 _\- Kaa-san, Otou-sama...Hanabi-chan...mi clan...mí familia - a cada palabra entrecortada Sasuke quedaba aun mas petrificado y sólo entonces él se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban - Estoy sola...no me gusta estar sola...Kaa-san...Otou-sama, onegai, tengo miedo - y las lágrimas por fin se liberaron cayendo al suelo en gruesas gotas y enturbiando mas su visión - Ahora va a venir por mí...él vendrá por mi - se abrazaba a si misma tan fuerte que podía ver los nudillos de sus manos aun mas blancas y pálidas de lo que ya eran, casi clavaba las uñas en la ropa, sus ojos se veían tan grises y sin vida y sus lágrimas caían al suelo sin predicción de detenerse ahora que había empezado a llorar._

 _Sasuke giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la entrada del clan Hyuga, con cintas de 'No pasar' en la enorme puerta cubriendo el símbolo de fuego._

 _La puerta estaba entreabierta, una señal de que alguien había entrado recientemente, había sido ella._

 _Y por esa ranura de la puerta Sasuke pudo ver lo suficiente._

 _Sangre._

 _Sangre seca por todas partes, era lo único que había en el suelo y sobre la madera de algunas casas tradicionales, que a Sasuke se le fue permitido ver._

 _Y entonces comprendió._

 _El viento helado sopló._

 _Sintió que su propia sangre se helaba y el color se iba de su rostro al pensar comprender al menos un milésimo de lo que le sucedía a la Hyuga, con tan sólo ver aquella sangre perdió todo el aliento y pensó que algo horrible había ocurrido, sintió que su almuerzo se revolvía en su estómago, mientras _ella parecía tan aterrada y desolada, tan pequeña y frágil, parecía pedir a gritos ser amparada y consolada.__

 _Por eso Sasuke no encontró otra solución._

 _Le picó la cabeza._

 _\- ¡Auch! - y ella por fin reaccionó, hizo una mueca de dolor volviendo a la realidad y sus ojos parecían volver a cobrar algo de color pero el moreno no paró por ahí - ¿Qué...? Mnhhp - aprovechó que abrió la boca y le metió el rollo de canela que sacó de la cajita en la boca entreabierta y ella fue obligada a masticar para no ahogarse._

 _Sabía dulce pero se mezclaba ligeramente con lo salado de sus lágrimas que habían corrido por su rostro, aun así era algo de suave sabor._

 _La hizo recordar a los pasteles y dulces que su madre preparaba y ella acostumbraba a comer por horas hasta que los dejaba por ser regañada por comer demasiado._

 _Era nostálgico y familiar pero a la vez jamás había sentido un sabor así._

 _Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había alguien con ella, con el dulce aun en su boca y las manos aun abrazándose a si misma las dos últimas lágrimas que se había retenido en sus ojos cayeron por fin y la visión turbia y borrosa se aclaró permitiendo que ella se diera cuenta de ese niño pelinegro, ese niño que no recordaba el nombre pero tenía la impresión de haberlo visto muchas veces antes._

 _Lo miró sin entender y parpadeó obligándose a tragar el pedazo de rollo de canela gruesamente por que había sentido que su garganta aun estaba algo atorada por el llanto._

 _\- Prometo que yo voy a protegerte...- dijo serio el pelinegro sosteniendo sus hombros firmemente y mirando fijamente sus ojos perlas que ahora cobraban su característico color lavanda._ _Volvían a ser esos ojos bonitos que él conoció. Tan enormes y curiosos - Siempre estaré a tu lado - prometió sin sombra de duda alguna, seguro de sus propias palabras como tan sólo un niño podría prometer, con manitos pequeñas pero inmensa seguridad de que las podría cumplir._

 _Ella se vio hipnotizada y sin palabras. Por dentro sintió temblores en su interior, una sensación agradable y desconocida._

 _Y esos ojos negros y serios, esa mirada determinada y segura la hizo aferrarse a él. Lo miró con una expresión herida, en su mirada Sasuke pudo entender el '¿Puedo confiar en ti?' y esa mirada desconfiada pero con brillo esperanzado hizo que mas una sensación naciera en él._

 _La primera había sido la de protegerla, ella inspiraba esa necesidad, como si fuera un animal en extinción, un ser fascinante que no encuentras con facilidad y que temes que vaya a desaparecer y un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _La segunda no la pudo definir, pero lo hizo sentir incomodo._

 _El Uchiha esquivó la mirada y aprovechó para tomar otro rollo de canela de la caja, ella siguió sus movimientos mientras llevaba sus manos y las apoyaba en sus rodillas, y Sasuke volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento al no saber que hacer._

 _Frunciendo el ceño volvió a meter el dulce en su boca, ella parpadeó._

 _\- Puedes confiar en mi - aseguró el pelinegro sosteniendo el dulce contra la boca de ella, no era una buena manera de demostrar que podía confiar en él, pero era tan solo un niño que acababa de aprender como hacer que alguien dejará de llorar, _¿Quien puede culparlo?__

 _Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y él no pudo evitar apreciar el color volver a ella, como si el alma hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, y se sintió feliz, tan feliz como si hubiera logrado la mejor hazaña del mundo, como si hubiera logrado algo que nadie mas pudo, siquiera su hermano mayor._

 _Ella miró los dulces que él le entregaba con algo de recelo y duda, puso las manos en el dulce en su boca y arrancó un pequeño pedazo y el resto lo recargó en su regazo. Él no estaba acostumbrado -por mas que ella lo ignorará mas que nadie- a que las niñas no se confiaran con él por eso no interpretó bien su mirada._

 _\- Hmpfh, no te preocupes de cualquier forma odio los dulces y no lo voy a comer - dijo con las mejillas de un rosa pálido al recordar que lo había comprado para ella, volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado de la calle y cruzó los brazos sin mirarla para poder seguir actuando con orgullo. Ella lo encaró curiosa y extrañada mientras masticaba el dulce, no le había preguntado nada por eso no entendió porque el niño se explicaba._ _Miró al suelo sintiendo lo caliente de sus mejillas, algo la hacía sentir cálida por dentro y imaginó que era el dulce, que también la hacía sentir nostálgica, la nostalgia la hacía tener ganas de llorar por saber que jamás volvería a verlos._

 _Y volvió a asustarse con la idea de que sería la próxima._

 _Los dos seguían sentados sobre sus rodillas en aquella calle de tierra, completamente desierta, desde la masacre nadie se acercaba a esa ruta._

 _Sasuke volteó a verla bruscamente cuando ella le tomó la mano, y lo miraba desesperada, suplicante, como si le estuviera rogando algo._

 _\- En verdad...¿No me dejarás sola? - preguntó inocente y vacilante._

 _Hinata temía la soledad, era lo que mas la aterraba._

 _Y una tercera sensación nació en el interior del Uchiha, con sólo verla a los ojos así de triste _descubrió que_ jamás podría nergarle alguna cosa, quería verla sonreír, la sensación de curiosidad lo llenó, él quería saber como se sentiría recibir él la sonrisa de esa niña que antes siempre lo ignoraba, pero que siempre sonreía educada a todos, principalmente con aquella niña pelirosa, por eso él necesitaba saber._

 _¿Lo haría sentir como un héroe que salvó a alguien del miedo? ¿Lo haría sentirse el mayor de todos por haber logrado algo que los demás no lograron?_

 _Sólo quiso verla sonreír, p_ _ara él en especifico._

 _Lo dejó confundido ya que no sabía el porque tenía ese deseo, pero imaginó que sabía como cumplir esa ambición._

 _\- ¡No lo haré! Lo prometo por el símbolo Uchiha en mi espalda que yo te protegeré - dijo sonriendo como jamás lo hizo, se sentía capaz de todo en esos momentos y en los ojos de la niña pudo ver la duda, como si ella no creyera que fuera capaz de estar a su lado por siempre - ¡Me mantendré a tu lado siempre! - aseguró con el ceño fruncido antes de que ella fuera a refutar sus palabras, Hinata se sobresaltó ligeramente por su mueca repentina._

 _\- ¿Po-Porqué? - preguntó vacilante, ella no entendía porque ese niño desconocido le prometía algo tan grande y con tan certeza._

 _Sasuke lo pensó. Después de largos minutos él cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos._

 _\- ¡Por que vas a ser mi esposa! - declaró de forma inocente con una sonrisa soltando aire por la nariz como si acabará de encontrar la solución perfecta y la respuesta mas genial._

 _Silencio._

 _El pequeño Uchiha abrió un ojo para verla._

 _~ ¿Eh? ~_

 _Pero ella no estaba sonriendo como él había planeado._

 _Abrió ambos ojos de golpe y descruzó los brazos._

 _Ella estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y completamente colorada._

 _\- Oye niña ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Oye! - la llamó alarmado mientras sacudía su cuerpo en el suelo tratando de despertarla - Oee - y por mas fuerte que llamará ella ya no respondía._

 _[...]_

 _Sasuke esperó paciente, algo impropio de él, a que la niña despertará._

 _Solo que las cosas volvieron a salir fuera de lo planeado._

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - la voz que él no reconoció de primera lo hizo voltear el rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido, giró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso no veía que estaba haciendo algo importante? - ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces con ella? - preguntó la niña pelirosa con el ceño fruncido y señalando acusadoramente a la peliazul en el suelo._

 _Sasuke se puso de pie para decir que se fuera, estaba ocupado._

 _\- Nnnn - el gemido de la peliazul en una señal de que estaba por despertar puso a los dos en alerta, ellos voltearon a verla mientras lentamente la Hyuga abría los ojos y se sentaba algo atontada en el suelo._

 _Sasuke estuvo a punto de manifestarse pero la pelirosa se adelantó y se puso entre ellos._

 _\- ¡Soy Sakura Haruno y seré la primera mujer Hokage! ¡Recuerda eso! - declaró señalándola y la ojiperla alzó la cabeza de golpe para ver sorprendida a la pelirosa frente a ella, Sasuke ensanchó los ojos ante la repentina declaración - ¡Y desde ahora somos rivales! - dijo antes de tomar su mano de porcelana y llevarla lejos del Uchiha._

 _Una ráfaga de viento sopló y el pelo del Uchiha se movió al igual que su ropa, sus ojos habían sido substituidos por una sombra de decepción, fue una fuerte impresión._

 _Sasuke siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar si se acordaba de la promesa que acababan de hacer, mas bien, que 'él' acababa de hacer, la Haruno se robó toda la atención de la peliazul._

 _Lo último que Sasuke vio fue una mirada extrañada de Hinata hacia él, siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía la caja de rollos de canela como si no quisiera abandonarlos mientras era arrastrada por la llamativa Sakura._

 _Y había algo que Sasuke no olvidó de ese día, era la bufanda carmesí que llevaba la ojiperla, era un hecho que encontró extraño por que aunque a penas eran inicios de otoño y aun no había empezado el frío._

[...]

Sakura miró preocupada al moreno inconsciente que era cargado por Itachi.

\- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó alcanzando al Uchiha mayor, él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos se dirigían a la salida de la guarida.

Sakura estaba eternamente agradecida por la aparición y intervención de Itachi y Shisui en la batalla, tan pronto habían llegado Kabuto se las arregló para huir dejando a Itachi peleando con el experimento y Shisui a cargo de Sasuke.

\- Sí, lo tuvimos que dejar inconsciente, sus ojos...- Itachi guardó silencio mirando al suelo y Sakura lo miró aprehensiva -...Liberaban chakra, y de alguna forma lograban controlar el chakra de los demás, eso fue lo que te dejó paralizada, al menos eso creo - explicó el moreno llegado a la salida. El cielo nocturno los iluminó y la brisa fría los recibió, el olor a hierbas y tierra de bosque los rodeó. Sakura asimilaba lo que decía el mayor. El sharingan por si ya era capaz de detener su transformación, pero pudo sentir como el Kyubi había retrocedido mas que aterrado, prácticamente como si hubiera huido y ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, fue aterrador. Itachi se acercó a un árbol y reposó a Sasuke contra el tronco mientras esperaban que Shisui hiciera la revisión del local. Los dos miraron a Sasuke que parecía estar teniendo un sueño algo inquietante - Por suerte parecía la habilidad no tenía verdadera potencia, aunque no sabemos...- Itachi hizo una mueca derrotada, Sakura lo miró preocupada -...Nada sobre ese...ojo, lo mas probable es que tan pronto lleguemos a la aldea tendremos que sellarlo hasta poder investigar sobre eso y saber que alcances puede tomar - dijo volviendo a una expresión inmutable.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos.

\- ¿Sellaran su sharingan? - cuestionó alarmada dando un paso al frente.

\- No exactamente Sakura-chan - la voz de Shisui llamó la atención de ambos - Lo único que sellaremos será esos...- el peligris achicó los ojos hacia el inconsciente -...Ojos, hasta que podamos saber algo sobre eso, jamás habíamos visto algo igual - dijo con una expresión seria que pocas veces se le veía hacer, Sakura y Itachi lo encararon sin interrumpir - Y por lo visto Sasuke no puede controlarlo, lo mas probable es que tampoco sabía de eso sino nos habría dicho algo - murmuró mas para si mismo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los tres mantuvieron silencio sin entender nada de la situación. Fue Itachi quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Has logrado algo? - preguntó hacia Shisui refiriéndose a si había conseguido información sustancial. Shisui parpadeó y luego negó con la cabeza, derrotado.

\- Nada relevante, y el maldito de Kabuto logró escaparse - gruñó fastidiado Shisui apretando los puños fuertemente - De cualquier forma mandaremos mas ANBU para que revisen el local en busca de información - informó Shisui y luego hizo una mueca asqueada - No sabes lo asqueroso de ese local, está lleno de experimentos fallidos - dijo estremeciéndose al recordar la sangre y pedazos de carne humana en muchas celdas vacías, Sakura hizo una mueca asqueada y trató de borrar la imaginación que surgía en su mente - También pediré refuerzos para llevar a las personas que eran sus experimentos que aun permanecen en la celda - declaró.

Itachi asintió.

 _-_ Bien, regresemos.

[...]

Habían tardado unos días, Sasuke seguía inconsciente a causa del fuerte genjutsu al que fue puesto y era cargado por Itachi por eso era el único que no estaba confundido con la animación de la aldea.

Sakura miró a todos lados, extrañada por el entusiasmo de los habitantes que parecían celebrar algo. Pensó que quizás sería un festival pero recordó que por esa época no había ninguno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué será lo que sucede? -preguntó en voz alta mirando a todos lados.

Itachi y Shisui se preguntaban lo mismo, hasta que la respuesta vino a ellos por medio de un ANBU.

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos y quedaron paralizados.

El Yondaime había despertado del coma.

[...]

 _"- ¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá ni papá? - preguntó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, sentada en una pequeña mesa en su departamento, mirando a la comida que el Namikaze le acababa de traer. El siempre la estuvo cuidando desde pequeña, la casa y los alimentos lo traía él pero ella jamás podría saberlo, Minato era un hombre extremadamente ocupado por lo que las visitas eran escasas, además de que tenía a su propia familia que cuidar, pero aunque Sakura no lo supiera él siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ella necesitaba al igual que Kushina._

 _Minato no sabía que responder. La miró con tristeza y pena mientras ella seguía cabizbaja._

 _¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Por qué era diferente de los demás? ¿Por qué todos decían que...ella era un mal viviente?_

 _Sakura no sabía y era muy pequeña para un asunto tan profundo._

 _Y sin respuesta el Namikaze la tuvo que dejar, en su lugar la distrajo con un regalo._

 _Una muñeca._

 _Era el primer objeto que ella recibió de alguien de forma afectuosa, recordaba que cuando pasaba por las tiendas de comida o de juguetes lo vendedores negaban aceptar su dinero y la sacaban de adentro con miradas frías y lanzándole lo que quería con tal de que se fuera, por ese motivo Sakura no pudo sentirse mas que afortunada y sonreír tan contenta como jamás lo hizo y eso dejó a Minato feliz."_

Sakura corría por la aldea desesperadamente, su respiración y ritmo cardíaco era descompasado y aumentaba a cada segundo, estaba agitada y ansiosa.

Él había despertado.

Sentía que podía llorar de la alegría pero se contuvo secando las gotas del costado de sus ojos que obstinadamente trataban de escapar, su respiración se mezclaba con el aire frío y el sudor en su frente era ignorado por ella, nada mas importaba que llegar al hospital, mas que ver con sus propios ojos si lo que ocurría era cierto.

Tan pronto llegó abrió la puerta de golpe y la ola de emociones creció en su pecho esparciéndose por su cuerpo a mas no poder.

No sólo estaba Minato despierto, sentado en el borde cama de hospital con una sonrisa suave, Naruto estaba ahí, de espaldas a ella, su chamarra naranja estaba amarrada en su cintura y usaba la camisa negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la frente, como Sakura sabía que era esa camisa, bueno, era obvio.

Sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza, la ojijade vio como en cámara lenta Naruto giraba el rostro para ver quien había entrado y Minato alzaba la mirada a la puerta. La habitación estaba algo oscura ya que era de noche, y había pocas luces en el local.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? - era esa inconfundible voz de Naruto.

Sakura no contuvo las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad ahora. Soltó la puerta y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Eh? - los dos rubios parpadearon y se sorprendieron cuando ella se lanzó sobre ellos, abrazando por los hombros a Naruto y a la altura de la cintura de Minato ya que éste estaba sentado, era un abrazo medio raro y en una posición incomoda para la Haruno, pero era un abrazo de alivio y felicidad.

Los dos sonrieron de igual forma entre ellos entendiendo como se sentía la pelirosa, contenta por ver a Naruto, aliviada y feliz por ver despertar a Minato.

 _Siempre había estado sola, y ahora no lo estaba mas._

\- Me alegro, me alegro - murmuraba sin especificar exactamente que la dejaba de esa forma, pero ellos no necesitaban palabras, la conocían bien, correspondieron el abrazo con gusto.

\- Ya, Ya Sakura-chan - trató de tranquilizar el Uzumaki, le palmeó la espalda al mismo tiempo que Minato le daba palmaditas paternales en la cabeza.

\- Ya estoy bien - aseguró el Namikaze con una sonrisa tan suave como su personalidad - He dormido por mucho tiempo, se podría decir que hiberné - dijo riendo apenado rascando su cabeza.

Los dos gennins se tensaron y luego dejaron de abrazarse para ver al mayor de forma recriminátoria.

\- No es tiempo para bromas ¡viejo!/ ¡Hokage-sama! - gritaron ambos al simultaneo con el puño apretado a la altura de la cabeza.

\- Jeje supongo que no - el mayor tan sólo siguió sonriendo agotado y sintió que una gota resbalaba por su sien.

Sakura y Naruto siguieron frunciendo el ceño hacia el mayor hasta que relajaron los hombros y suspiraron resignados, ambos cruzaron miradas antes de empezar a reír, aliviados de que todo haya salido bien.

\- Lindo, hermoso, hermoso - la voz de Tsunade dando aplausos llamó la atención de los tres, ella estaba a un fondo de la habitación viendo unos frascos de medicina.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! - exclamó Sakura sorprendida al no haberla notado.

\- Vieja - exclamó igual de sorprendido Naruto. La rubia sintió una vena saltar en su sien.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Na-ru-to? - preguntó con una voz helada provocando escalofríos en el rubio, él dio un paso atrás y silbó fingiendo inocencia. Tsunade frunció el ceño por unos segundos antes de suspirar y acercarse al paciente con un frasco de medicina - Logré contrarrestar todo el veneno, fue un buen movimiento de tu parte el haber protegido tus órganos vitales con chakra Minato - felicitó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos con algunas medicinas, se las lanzó a Minato quien la atrapó con una mano, todos parpadearon - Tendrás de tomarla por un tiempo, tu cuerpo aun sufre algunos daños pero se recuperará completamente, pude salvar una enorme parte de tus órganos - dijo con una sonrisa de lado la rubia.

Los menores la miraron agradecidos y a punto de las lágrimas aunque la sonrisa persistía, Tsunade arqueó la ceja, ¿acaso ellos notaban lo parecidos que eran?

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Tsunade-san - dijo el Yondaime y ella asintió moviendo la mano para decir que no importaba, no fue la gran cosa en opinión de ella.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

 _-_ Minato te traje tus cosas, ramen, libros y también una manta y una bufanda por si necesitas - Kushina venía apresurada con un montón de objetos para la buena estadía de su marido ya que había sido informada que tendría que estar por un tiempo para estudios antes de regresar a casa.

La pelirroja parpadeó al notar quien estaban presente, de asombro pasó a una mueca de dolor a una de alivio y felicidad. Las lágrimas que trató de contener cayeron descontroladas de sus ojos azules. Ella soltó todo en el suelo, el ramen también -cosa que dejó a los rubios petrificados- y se lanzó en dirección a los tres _\- Están todos bien, todos bien -_ susurró entre el llanto cuando los abrazó a los tres, el corazón preocupado de Kushina por fin obtuvo alivio, por esas tres personas que no le daban descanso.

Tsunade sonrió al ver la escena en la que su pupila se encontraba, en un reconfortante abrazo.

" - _Así que la Hokage ¿eh? - preguntó con burla. Sakura frunció el ceño al notar su tono y Naruto aun la veía algo irritado, habían venido a buscarla para que curará al Yondaime - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Si controlas el justu que acabo de mostrarte en una semana, admitiré que estaba equivocada y que mereces ser Hokage, me retractaré de lo dicho y iré con ustedes y tú mocoso si dominas esa técnica haré todo lo dicho antes e incluso te daré este collar - dijo señalando el collar en su cuello con una sonrisa de desafío y las mejillas teñidas por el sake._

 _\- Verás como en una semana lo logro ¡Shanaroo! - aseguró la pelirosa con una mirada determinada."_

La pelirosa al principio pareció sorprendida de ser incluida en el abrazo, luego lentamente abrió unas sonrisa.

Tsunade les dio las espalda para darles privacidad.

"- _Yo no moriré hasta convertirme en Hokage."_

 _-_ Sí, chiquilla...Lo estás haciendo bien - murmuró para si misma mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Fugaku frunció el ceño, interiormente era un revoltijo de preocupación y incredulidad.

Al principio pensó que Itachi y Shisui había caído en alguna clase de ilusión y estaban alucinando, pero ahora estaba ahí, oyendo los gritos de Sasuke en la habitación frente a él.

Itachi a su lado demostraba un poco mas su aprensión, Mikoto siquiera había sido informada de que su hijo estaba pasando por una técnica de sellado. Tan pronto llegaron a la aldea le informaron a algunos ANBU especialistas y al patriarca Uchiha de la situación.

El sharingan era desconocido por cada uno de ellos, y como toda cosa desconocida era obvio que causaría pánico.

La única solución era sellar esa extraña habilidad de emitir y paralizar chakra hasta saber como controlarlo, pero era un proceso complicado, cerrar tan sólo ese doujutsu sin afectar su sharingan original era realmente difícil pero era lo único que se les ocurrió.

Por ahora ese fenómeno se mantendría en secreto hasta averiguar que era exactamente.

* * *

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Sakura cuestionó al rubio que ponía un pie en la ventana y la mano en el marco de ésta en una señal de que estaba por retirarse.

Naruto volteó tan sólo el rostro para verla por sobre el hombro, estaban en una de las habitaciones de al lado.

Sonrió agotado y una gota resbaló por su mejilla.

\- Ah Bueno, es que vine sin decir nada a Ero-sennin tan pronto supe de la noticia hace unas horas, tengo que regresar lo mas pronto posible antes que descubra que me escape - confesó riendo apenado - Solo no se lo digas a kaa-san ya que tengo que regresar rápido y si sabe que me voy ahora me retrasará con sus recados, en verdad estaré en problemas, no sabes como son horribles los castigos de Ero-sennin - dijo con escalofríos visibles.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreír resignada. Así era Naruto.

Le dio un golpe suave en el ante-brazo.

\- ¡Auch! - Naruto hizo una ligera mueca y llevó la mano para sobarse el brazo, aunque en realidad no estaba doliendo, su pie aun se mantenía apoyado en la ventana.

Ella le sonrió de lado.

\- Es mejor que no te atrevas a volver débil - reprochó con diversión la Haruno, Naruto parpadeó y sin demasiada espera le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse afectada, su sonrisa no había cambiado en la calidez pero ella podía notar que en esos pocos meses él estaba cambiando, en pequeños indicios de que empezaba a madurar.

\- No lo haré 'ttebayo - aseguró el rubio y alzó un pulgar positivo, la noche era de cielo despejado y la luz débil de la luna reflejaba pequeños rayos que iluminaban los costados del Uzumaki - ¡Recuperaremos a Hinata-chan! - dijo confiado y Sakura se tensó.

Ella bajó la mirada de forma herida.

\- Fui en una misión tras Orochimaru, junto a Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san y Shisui-san había conseguido una pista - confesó como si estuviera avergonzada, apretando los puños como si sintiera impotente.

Naruto salió de la ventana y giró brusca y completamente hacia ella.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y como les fue? - preguntó con un toque de esperanza, su sonrisa ocultó el hecho de que no le agradó para nada oír que fue sola con tres varones, mucho menos con el bastardo y el pervertido, pero tenía controlarse, no se le era permitido actuar celoso de algo que no es tuyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, parecía tan desanimada. Naruto comprendió inmediatamente que no tuvieron éxito.

Suspiró y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa suave en los labios, lentamente llevó la mano al mentón de la pelirosa y la obligó a alzar la mirada.

Suavemente le depositó un beso en la frente.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos y su mandíbula cayó. Sintió que el aliento se le había cortado.

Con algo de burla en la sonrisa Naruto se alejó, su sonrisa era parecida a la de un pequeña raposa astuta quien acababa de cometer una travesura con éxito.

\- Lo siento por eso, ya sabes, tu frente me dan ganas de besarla - contestó sonriendo de lado mientras caminaba hacia atrás en dirección a la ventana otra vez, Sakura no podía articular palabras se mantuvo tan estática que el rubio le encontró gracia - No te preocupes Sakura-chan, sin duda la recuperaremos por que nos haremos mas fuertes ¡dattebayo! - dijo y se volteó de espaldas a ella para subir otra vez a la ventana, no pudo ver como ella llevó ambas manos a la frente aun sintiendo la calidez que dejaron sus labios por mas fría fuera la noche, ni la intensa mirada que los ojos jades le daban, puso la mano en el marco y sonrió un poco - _Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonriendo -_ susurró y ella no fue capaz de oír.

Sakura vio como él saltó hacia afuera desde la ventana del segundo andar, y se hubiera alarmado si no fuera por el enorme sapo afuera y porque aun estaba estática por la fuerte impresión.

Y por fin Sakura reaccionó con un fuerte sonrojo, ojos vidriosos y temblorosos, su pulso había aumentado tanto que podía oír como su propio corazón resonaba en sus oídos.

Maldito fuera Naruto.

Aun con las manos en la frente ella agachó la mirada al suelo y lentamente fue saliendo de su estupor, su ritmo fue tranquilizándose y ella suspiró con una sonrisa resignada.

Alzó la mirada y mantuvo tan solo una mano en su frente aun cálida, miró a la noche en las afueras de Konoha.

Sí, se harían mas fuerte, ella esperaría hasta que se hiciera mas fuerte y entonces se lo diría, era una promesa.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _2 años después._

Cuando su familia murió, ella murió junto a ellos.

Se había vuelto un cascarón vacío, sus ojos habían perdido su color, su piel se había vuelto mas blanca, sus expresiones habían desaparecido y las únicas emociones que sentía eran la desolación por la perdida de todo lo que ella tenía.

Le habían arrebatado todo.

Entonces apareció él, con aquella promesa y la hizo volver a tomar consciencia real de su entorno, sus emociones habían vuelto. Pero no por mucho tiempo, tan pronto se despertó -tras haberse desmayado- recordó que Neji también le había prometido estar a su lado siempre, jamás la abandonaría y la protegería...mentía.

Hinata no iba a creer otra vez, entonces no lo tomó enserio y volvió a perder la luz, el vacío y la soledad volvieron amenazando con transformarla en un ser sin alma, que apenas sobrevivía y entonces...

Haruno Sakura apareció.

 _"- ¡Somos rivales! ¡Pelea conmigo!"_

Y cada vez que ella trató de alejarse y hundirse en las tinieblas Sakura volvía a jalarla hacia la luz con toda su testarudez, era una chica obstinada que no la dejaba con su soledad.

"- G _osuto no me."_

Era la única que lograba enfadarla.

"- _Por que eres el primer lazo que he hecho._ _"_

La que lograba hacerla llorar.

 _"- ¡Soy Sakura Haruno, y seré la primera mujer Hokage! ¡Recuerda eso!''_

Que lograba sorprenderla y maravillar-la.

"- _Puedo sola, no te pedí ayuda...- dijo con los cachetes inflados y coloreados aun sentada en el pasto, la Hyuga la ignoró y siguió pasando el ungüento - ¡Hinata!''_

Que despertaba en ella ese instinto de protección como si fuera una hermana o mas bien...

" _\- ¿Por qué lo hacen?...No necesitan sentir pena."_

 _..._ Una amiga.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, a los 7 años, que ya la consideraba una amiga se asustó, temió por Sakura, temió que al haber creado un lazo Neji lo volviera a cortar, arrebatando mas una vez todo lo que ella tenía.

Se aterró de la idea de que él tratará de lastimar a sus seres queridos otra vez, por eso mas una vez trató de alejarse, esconderse y ignorar a los demás y enfocarse en sus entrenamientos, quería protegerla.

Pero Sakura Haruno ya había grabado las palabras de amistad para siempre, como dicho antes, es una chica obstinada y se las arreglaba para no dejarla en paz en su soledad, Hinata no pudo evitar contagiarse con tanta luz, y aunque Naruto también era alguien radiante y tuvo un encantamiento hacía él durante un tiempo, cosa que fue desapareciendo a medida que crecía, Sakura era diferente por que había sufrido por mucho tiempo y la sonrisa que daba para mantenerse fuerte, para desafiar cualquier miedo, era la mas pura y bella.

Gracias a ella fue que volvió a ser lo que era antes de la masacre, y aunque Sasuke también tuvo un papel importante en eso, Hinata realmente no se había dado cuenta ya que desafortunadamente para Sasuke la pelirosa había robado su atención y quien había recibido los méritos de haber traído luz a esa pequeña oscuridad que trataba de tragarla.

Por eso durante mucho tiempo pensó que quizás ese camino estuviera bien, crecería y se haría fuerte junto a todos los amigos que había hecho, pero la realidad se mostró diferente a eso.

Con la aparición de Neji vio lo débil que seguía, entendió que estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo pero eso no fue todo.

Sakura la había sobrepasado.

La chica que perdía siempre para ella en todos los aspectos se volvía cada vez mas fuerte mientras ella sentía que estancaba en el mismo lugar. No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿porqué Sakura y ella no?

La había salvado de Gaara.

Tsunade la había reconocido.

La había derrotado en aquella azotea, al menos así lo tomó Hinata cuando vio el estrago que ocasionó con tan sólo un golpe, había sido tremendo.

Demostrando que no era suficiente con haber perdido para Neji, ella había perdido para Sakura y eso la dejó furiosa, frustrada y impotente.

No entendía por qué ocurría eso¿ Por que ella no lograba avanzar? ¿Por qué cuando no quería mas que cumplir con su objetivo aun así no lograba hacerse mas fuerte?

Neji le había traído lo que le pareció ser la respuesta correcta.

Ella era ingenua, siempre era protegida por los demás, y su corazón demasiado blando para cargar con el honor Hyuga.

Hinata siempre lo supo, ella era una Hyuga demasiado diferente a los demás por eso no podía evitar darle la razón al ser que mas odiaba.

Para el buen manejo del chakra que requería un equilibrio físico y espiritual, los Hyugas se tornaron personas serenas, inmutables y inexpresivas en el campo de batalla, las emociones eran una muestra de debilidad hacia el enemigo, el objetivo era mantener la estabilidad del chakra ya que eso para un Hyuga que usa técnicas que requieren un control extremo, era imprescindible. A causa de sus habilidades de incapacitar técnicas de los demás clanes los Hyugas se sintieron superiores y era de esa forma que se comportaban, sin dejar que ningún tipo de situación los afectará, siempre manteniendo una máscara de inexpresiva y actuando los mas imponentes posibles.

Pero desde pequeña Hinata no era como los demás, ella demostraba sus emociones abiertamente, sentía empatia fácilmente, se sonrojaba constantemente, tartamudeaba nerviosamente y no actuaba superior ante nadie, bajaba la cabeza a cada momento y se mostraba demasiado blanda y asustadiza.

Hinata se juró a si misma no volver a cometer ese error.

Restablecer el honor Hyuga era su meta y para eso debería comportarse como tal, cargando con orgullo de su apellido.

Miró abajo con una expresión indiferente, viendo como cientos de personas corrían por el bosque donde se encontraba, huyendo desesperados, ella se encontraba sobre una gruesa rama del árbol, con la mano apoyada en un tronco.

Se habían escapado cientos de experimentos de la guarida de Orochimaru, y el mismo le había dado la misión de...

Hinata frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia de alguien parando tras ella en una rama de un árbol atrás, el sonido nada disimulado del una parada abrupta sobre la rama había advertido a la Hyuga, aun así no volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

\- Orochimaru me envio. Vengo a ayudarte - dijo una voz femenina tras ella, Hinata volvió a deshacer cualquier rastro de expresión mientras miraba a los fugitivos, en su mayoria hombres de mayor edad, no creía necesitar ayuda pero no negó su ayuda.

-... Las ordenes son recuperarlos, vivos o muertos - contestó sin emoción en la voz, por ella, los hubiera dejado libres sin importarse en realidad pero eran un riesgo dejarlos libres y correr con la posibilidad de que delatarían su ubicación.

Hinata saltó hacia abajo y la mujer que estaba tras ella se sobrsaltó.

\- Ah, sí...espera - dijo antes de saltar tras ella.

Después de lo que le parecía una eternidad Hinata miró a todos lados, la chica que le había ofrecido ayuda hasta el momento no hizo mas que desacordar una decena de hombres, ella no cuestionó o reprochó, no se había importado en terminar el trabajo sola de cualquier forma, pero aun encontraba extraño el hecho de que Orochimaru le enviará ayuda, sabiendo que podía muy bien sola.

Karin, como se había presentado la pelirroja mientras peleaban, la imitó mirando a los hombres desacordados alrededor, vio a la peliazul activar el byakugan y luego volvió a mirar a los incoscientes fugitivos.

\- ¿No vas a matar a ninguno? - cuestionó curiosa la pelirroja, Hinata le dio la espalda buscando a cualquier fugitivo a los lejos - Eres bastante piedosa - murmuró mirando a la Hyuga por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sola hay un hombre al que pretendo matar - contestó con seguridad la peliazul, Karin volteó el rostro para verla completamente, interesada en su respuesta y expectante de que dijera algo mas pero Hinata no dijo nada mas.

Se quedó mirando la espalda de la Hyuga, aprovechando el hecho de que ésta estaba concentrada en otra cosa y entonces lo sintió.

Ese delicioso y equilibrado chakra.

Fluía como si fuera un arrollo de aguas calmas, traía la misma sensación de paz que estar oyendo el sonido de una cascada en un día soleado, era tan equilibrado, no había nada, ni una ramificación, fuera de lugar, como si Hinata lo hubiera moldeado a la perfección y lo mantuviera estable con su propias manos.

Tan perfectamente equilibrado como si ella mantuviera todo bajo control, y nada la afectará tan calmante, tan cálido, tan atrayente como el olor de un café recién hecho, sentía que podía abrazarlo.

Y era lo que de hecho estaba haciendo, estaba abrazando ese chakra y mientras mas se sumergía en esa sensación lo sintió, bien en el fondo, justo el punto de chakra en el pecho, ese punto que estaba asociado con la armonia y el balance, irónicamente justo en ese local era donde había desorden, era pequeño, tan pequeño como una bola de canica, pero aun así el chakra fluía descompasado como una bola de lana que se enredaba, era como un caos contradictorio a toda la indiferencia y auto-control que la Hyuga mostraba por afuera, como si fuera un pequeño botón que esperará el momento de poder estallar al ser accionado y llevar todo a su paso.

Aun así, su chakra era atrapante, dando la necesidad de entrar en un estado de coma y dormir eternamente siendo sumergida completamente en esa sedante sensación que era el resto de su sistema de chakra.

\- Karin - la voz de la Hyuga la atrajo a la realidad otra vez, lo único que los ojos rojos vieron fue a la Hyuga volteándose hacía ella y luego expulsando todo ese chakra a través de su cuerpo, Hinata giró sobre sus talones y creó una semi-esfera de chakra como barrera - Ocho Trigramas palma de Retorno al cielo - gritó y Karin abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la expansión abrupta pero perfectamente controlada del chakra de la Hyuga envolviendo a ambas, su pelo se movió como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hubiera azotado, tampoco pudo dejar de notar las vestimentas de la peliazul, un ligero sonrojo se aposó de sus mejillas y un fino hilo de sangre salió de su nariz mientras sus anteojos se empañaban, sin embargo no notó los impactos que la barrera había recibido.

Hinata dejó de girar sobre sus talones y la barrera se fue desvaneciendo, suspiró agotada ya que había pasado mas de parte la mitad del día gastando chakra y ahora con eso seguramente ya había agotado cualquier reserva, no quería arriesgar a gastar mas, frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando a la razón de haber activado la barrera.

Tres hombres agonizaban en el suelo quejándose de dolor por el impacto contra la barrera, kunais estaban tirados en el suelo, reposando al lado de las manos de los agresores. Karin entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata la había protegido.

La miró maravillada.

\- Me has protegido... - murmuró aturdida al notar que ella era el objetivo de los tres hombres que minutos antes habían saltado del árbol sobre la cabeza de ella, no los había notado de tan perdida que estaba en el chakra de la Hyuga.

Hinata que tenía la mano en su Hakama púrpura la miró por le rabillo del ojo, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Te has lastimado? - cuestionó extrañada al ver el hilo de sangre bajo la nariz de la mayor, Karin ensanchó los ojos de golpe y luego volteó, dándole la espalda.

\- Oh, no, esto no-no es nada - dijo riendo apenada mientras limpiaba la sangre, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, la Hyuga arqueó la ceja mirando confundida a la pelirroja.

Hinata mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, antes de bufar.

\- Como sea...- dijo también dándole la espalda lista para retirarse - Dejemos esto por hoy, no tengo el chakra suficiente para seguir por el momento - confesó sin aprensión la Hyuga empezando a caminar elegantemente como si no hubiera salido de una batalla a tan solo unos momentos.

Karin levantó la cabeza abruptamente ante su confesión, volteó hacia ella.

\- ¡Espera! Para eso estoy aquí...- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella y Hinata se detuvo y ladeó el rostro para mirarla de reojo, esperando que prosiguiera. Karin dobló la manga de su camisa hasta el codo y con pasos decididos se acercó a Hinata quien la miró extrañada - ¿No me recuerdas? - cuestionó mirando interesada a la ojiperla, Hinata la miró confundida.

\- ¿Debería? - preguntó ya que creía que jamás la había visto en su vida hasta ahora.

Karin suspiró derrotada.

\- Bueno no importa - dijo algo resignada, alzando el brazo y parando mas cerca de la peliazul - Sí me muerdes recuperarás tu chakra completamente, es una de las habilidades de mi clan Uzumaki - aseguró la pelirroja extendiendo su brazo doblado hacia ella en una señal de que mordiera.

Hinata ensanchó ligeramente los ojos de golpe, no sólo por el apellido tan conocido sino por la habilidad tan raramente encontrada en el mundo ninja, tanto que ella no tenía tal conocimiento de que existiera. Volteó el cuerpo completamente hacia la Uzumaki y miró su brazo a muestra, lleno de mordidas, luego miró su rostro en busca de alguna otra explicación pero la pelirroja la miraba extrañamente expectante, Hinata le arqueó la ceja una última vez antes de volver a una inmutable expresión y dar un paso hacia ella.

Karin se mantenía con el brazo doblado y alzado frente a ella, sin dejar de mirar con una enorme expectación y emoción, sus lentes se volvieron a empañar por unos segundos cuando Hinata se inclinó hacia el frente dando una visión aun mas privilegiada de sus senos casi expuestos por la camisa de kimono blanco que estaba abierta y apenas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Hinata la mordió.

[...]

Era la sombra de su padre.

La aldea lo adoraba no por quien era, sino por lo 'que era'...el hijo del Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. Cuando era pequeño lo enorgullecía y agradaba el oír los halagos de la gente.

 _"- Miren es el hijo del Yondaime. Es el hijo del héroe."_

Él siempre sonreía y se mostraba contento y con el pecho estufado, todos decían que él seguramente sería un genio, un talentoso shinobi y él aseguraba que lo sería, pero con el tiempo se empezó a dar cuenta que...todos esperaban que él fuera su padre.

Por alguna razón lo empezó a molestar. Todos querían ver a un genio al igual que su padre, Naruto no era exactamente un genio, pero era esforzado y trataba de forma persistente alcanzar las metas que su padre había alcanzado toda a temprana edad, todo por que era uno de esos genios que nacen al menos una vez a cada generación, con el tiempo empezó a fastidiarlo como era que lo conocían, "el hijo del Yondaime", Naruto no se creía sólo el hijo del Yondaime, él era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y era mejor que los aldeanos lo reconocieran.

Por eso cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha se declaró su amigo y rival. Por que ellos eran similares, viviendo bajo presiones y a la sombra de alguien, tratando de sobrepasarlos con sus propios méritos, tratando de demostrar a los demás que ellos en verdad eran alguien, no sólo el hijo del Yondaime o el hermano de Itachi, querían demostrar lo que eran en realidad.

Los aldeanos esperaban ver a un prodigio, Naruto no lo era por naturaleza.

Los aldeanos esperaban ver a un genio intelectual, Naruto no lo era, era un chico despistado.

Los aldeanos esperaban ver a un niño extremadamente obediente, Naruto no lo era, se convirtió en un chiquillo rebelde y travieso con tal de que lo reconocieran por su nombre.

Los aldeanos esperaban ver al futuro Hokage, Naruto no lo sería, no necesitaba ser un Hokage para que la gente reconociera su fuerza, sería fuerte y trabajaría y protegería a la aldea su propia manera.

Aun mas cuando alguien ya ocupaba ese puesto en el futuro.

 _"- Yo soy Haruno Sakura...Lo que me gusta es...- Naruto hizo una mueca al ver que ella miraba de reojo al Uchiha que la ignoraba mientras ella ponía una expresión apenada, de pronto la expresión de ella cambio a una desbordante de pasión, sus ojos parecían determinados y su puño estaba apretado a la altura de su pecho - Mi pasatiempo es derrotar a mi rival Hyuga Hinata - Naruto parpadeó y vio sorprendido que Sasuke había volteado los ojos de inmediato hacia la pelirosa, ambos sintieron una gota al pensar lo mismo._

 _~ Pero si tú jamás la derrotaste ~ pensaron con una mueca agotada._

 _\- Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante - dijo con un brillo esperanzado provocando que los chicos la vieran algo impresionados._

 _~ ¿Así que iba enserio con eso? ~se preguntaron los varones del equipo._

 _\- ¿Una Hokage mujer? - preguntó Kakashi en voz alta, no por que no creyera en que na mujer no podría ser Hokage, tan sólo era difícil ver a una mujer deseando serlo, pero por lo que supo Kushina, la esposa de su maestro también había deseado serlo una vez._

 _Sakura se levantó de golpe y golpeó el aire._

 _\- Seré la primera Hokage mujer, ¡recuerda eso sensei! - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Kakashi arqueó la ceja y no pudo evitar tiempo después sonreír bajo la máscara. Sasuke tan sólo frunció el ceño hacia la espalda de ella, aun estaba irritado por lo que ella hizo el día anterior._

 _Naruto aun no podía dejar de verla impresionado, ella sonreía determinada mientras los rayos de sol golpeaba su hermoso cabello exótico, sus ojos jades parecían sonreír de igual manera._

 _Y Naruto no lo supo hasta ese momento, no supo exactamente cuando empezó, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enamorado. Descubrió que verla sonreír era realmente lo mas bello que había visto, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar que esa chica le recordaba a su madre en varios aspectos, cálida como una sol en la primavera._

 _\- Bueno...- Kakashi se encogió de hombros después un tiempo -...¿Y que odias? - preguntó al ver que ella no terminaba su presentación. Sakura parpadeó. La Haruno se sentó de golpe, cruzó las piernas y los brazos y volteó el rostro._

 _\- NARUTO - contestó sin remordimientos._

 _El Uzumaki sintió un enorme flechazo atravesando su cuerpo dando directo en el orgullo y el corazón, seguramente aun estaba resentida por lo que él había hecho el día anterior_ _."_

Suspiró pesadamente y luego sonrió alzando la mirada para ver la entrada de la aldea.

\- ¡Estoy de vuelta! - murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa enorme y brillante sintiendo la felicidad de volver a su hogar.

[...]

Era una chica rara, algo solitaria y introvertida pero era amable, aunque ella no lo demostrará abiertamente parecía preocuparse con el bien estar de los demás.

Las cajas de bentos, los potes de ungüento, las acciones protectoras siempre instintivas la delataban.

Ella no quería ver a nadie mas morir frente a sus ojos, no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tal cosa, era una chica que trataba de ser de piedra cuando mas bien era el agua, calma y profunda.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que no podía evitar acercarse mas de la cuenta a ella y tratar de protegerla, se veía como un animal que estoy en cautiverio durante mucho tiempo y le temía al contacto humano, aunque parecía estar bien, Shino y él jamás dejaron de notar en sus misiones que por las noches se veía frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, lo que los hizo notar que ella aun seguía siendo una chica, una niña, que parecía herida, asustada con algo, y ellos no sabían de que se trataba.

Por eso la voluntad de protegerla creció en ellos.

Hicieron su máximo, aunque Shino no fuera alguien tan expresivo era un chico sincero y su personalidad congeniaba con la de ella, en cambio Kiba era quien traía la agitación, los animaba y los obligaba a acompañarlo en sus mas locas ideas, ellos mantenía así el equilibrio, podría decirse que el equipo 8 era el ejemplo de un equipo perfectamente balanceado.

Kurenai era casi maternal, los reprendía, les enseñaba, los alentaba, los corregía, se ponía feliz por sus logros como si fuera ella misma la que estuviera logrando algo.

Él era un escandaloso a quienes ellos corregían y con el tiempo lo hacían mas discreto, perfecto para las batallas junto a su fiel canino Akamaru quien era la mascota del equipo, literalmente.

Shino era el mas intelectual, aunque Hinata no se quedaba atrás en ese ámbito Shino era el mayormente responsable de las estrategias, una mente afilada y rápida.

Hinata era quien los mantenía a raya cuando las cosas se salían de control, cuando estaban en peligro ella era la primera en ponerse en la linea del frente y reaccionar, aunque al final siempre ellos salieran a su rescate como si fueran príncipes, cosa que ella no necesitaba pero aun así lo hacían de forma tan impulsiva como ella.

Y podría decirse, el equipo 8...era realmente un verdadero equipo, pero las cosas lentamente iban cambiando.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- ¡Oe Hinata! Vamos a comer, no sabes como me muero de hambre - lloriqueó sobando su estomago haciendo una mueca hambrienta, su perro lloriqueó junto a él, y Kiba lo miró - ¿También tienes hambre amigo? - cuestionó y el perro ladró._

 _\- ¿Acaso te olvidas de mi? - preguntó sombrío el moreno al ver que no lo había llamado a él, con las manos en el bolsillo y el rostro oculto en su ropa, Kiba lo miró de inmediato de forma alarmada._

 _\- No, por supuesto ya sabes que debes venir con nosotros Shino - dijo sonriendo torcido dejando a muestra su colmillo, el pelinegro asintió satisfecho._

 _Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento._

 _\- Entonces Hinata ¿vamos? - preguntó recuperando su tan habitual animo, volteando a ella y listo para tomar su mano para llevarla a rastras pero un kunai pasó entre ellos y clavó en el árbol._

 _Kiba dio un paso atrás asustado y luego miró al local de donde había provenido el kunai, Hinata lo imitó._

 _\- Vamos Hinata, no tengo todo el día - la voz que Kiba consideraba la mas molesta llegó a sus oídos, gruñó al Uchiha quien se acercaba con pasos seguros y perezosos._

 _Kiba frunció el ceño y gruñó al intruso._

\- _Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? - gruñó dando un paso al frente en dirección al Uchiha quien lo miraba superior._

 _\- Si no pudiste prevenir eso deberías dudar de tus habilidades como ninja - contestó arrogante el pelinegro provocando aun mas al castaño, las mejillas del Inuzuka se tiñeron de la impotencia._

 _\- Tú...- Kiba gruñó aun mas demostrando furia por sus ojos que cruzaban rayos de rivalidad con el Uchiha impasible, Hinata se adelantó manifestándose por primera vez, Shino suspiró agotado por la tan común escena de esos dos chicos, a su parecer, infantiles._

 _La Hyuga puso la mano en el pecho de ambos alejándolos un poco el uno del otro, los dos se tensaron ante su toque._

 _\- Ya Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun, dejen de reñir - dijo con una expresión angustiada - Lo siento Kiba-kun, pero se-será la próxima ¿sí? - cuestionó aun con el rostro aprehensivo, no tenía tiempo para verlos pelear...otra vez, ella dejó de tocarlos una vez que ambos dieron un paso atrás._

 _\- Humpf...Iremos contigo entonces - bufó ignorando a Sasuke quien ahora le fruncía el ceño._

 _\- Tsk...sólo estorbarías perro - contestó el Uchiha en lugar de Hinata, Shino y la peliazul cruzaron miradas agotadas, aunque el Aburame escondía sus ojos tras los lentes._

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡TE DESAFÍO A QUE LO REPITAS! - gritó enfadado el volátil Inuzuka, Sasuke le sonrió de lado, arrogante demostrando que lo repetiría con mucho gusto._

 _\- E-espera Kiba-kun - Hinata ya se estaba desesperando y Shino normalmente era ignorado por ambos por lo que siquiera se molestaría en tratar de detenerlos._

 _Los dos se fruncieron el ceño y avanzaron un paso en dirección al otro, viendo que Shino no la ayudaría Hinata hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tomó el brazo de Sasuke y lo jaló para que retrocedería, él no dio ni un paso atrás y ella pidió que la dejará hablar con Kiba, el pelinegro se tensó completamente. Shino arqueó la ceja y Kiba parpadeó antes de volver a contraer las cejas._

 _\- Tsk, haz o que quieras, pero apresúrate, no tengo todo el día - gruñó Sasuke liberándose del agarre de la Hyuga, puso la mano en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda a los demás._

 _Kiba lo miraba desconfiado, ¿el Uchiha estaba sonrosado?_

 _~ Nah, eso es imposible...¿Qué es ese olor? ~ pensó confundido y curioso, luego parpadeó al ver que su compañera le llamaba la atención._

 _A regañadientes y de una milagrosa forma Hinata logró convencer a Kiba de que la dejará ir sola, después de todo él no era de la naturaleza del rayo al igual que ella y Sasuke, por lo que tuvo que resignarse._

 _Y mirando la espalda de ambos morenos que se retiraban, un Uchiha satisfecho y una Hyuga sumergida en pensamientos Kiba tuvo que aceptar dejarlos ir._

 _Por que ambos sabían, que aunque tuvieran muchos conflictos con ese Uchiha los tres varones tenían algo en común, proteger a Hinata._

 _Shino y Kiba se miraron confidentes sabiendo lo que pensaban el uno y el otro, no había dejado de notar al igual que Sasuke, el hecho de que ella parecía cada vez mas distante._

 _Kiba frunció el ceño, tampoco había dejado de notar que el aroma del Uchiha cuando se acercaba a Hinata había cambiado, casi como si desprendiera fermonas, sí ese aroma del amor, pero no estaba seguro, aun así la idea lo asqueaba y lo estremecía._

 _[...]_

 _Kiba ensanchó los ojos y Shino lo obligó a mantenerse callado mientras tapaba su boca con la mano._

 _Los dos estaban escondidos en tras el muro, dejando a muestra tan solo el rostro, pero por toda la oscuridad Hinata y Sasuke no pudieron verlos, aunque también estaban seguros de que estaban tan enfocados el uno en el otro que seguramente no se darían cuenta de nada a parte de ellos mismos._

 _Por eso no hubo problema alguno para que los dos integrantes del equipo ocho pudieran ver todo lo que sucedió._

 _La habían estado buscado el día entero, ella simplemente no aparecía a días, desde días la habían mantenido bajo una mirada estricta a causa del sello de maldición, Kurenai le había dado la misión de no perderla de vista pero habían fallado, ella los conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles lo que facilitó el que escapará de bajo de sus narices, así que tan pronto habían sentido su presencia en la aldea otra vez, ellos corrieron hacia ella pero se vieron obligados a detenerse._

 _Oyeron toda la discusión de Hinata y Sasuke. Y ahora casi estuvo a punto de delatar su presencia al ver el Uchiha abrazando a Hinata._

 _Afortunadamente Shino lo obligó a mantenerse en "silencio"._

 _Aun después que ella se había retirado el Uchiha se mantuvo ahí, mirando la espalda de la Hyuga a los lejos._

 _\- ¿De quien hablaban? - preguntó no pudiendo mas resistir quedar mirando todo desde un lado, Shino tampoco lo detuvo, ambos se acercaron al Uchiha quien mantenía las manos en los bolsillos._

 _Sasuke le frunció el ceño, luego le dio la espalda amenazando retirarse._

 _\- Si ella no les dijo no seré yo quien lo haga - contestó impávido y Kiba no pudo evitar irritarse con su siempre arrogante personalidad._

 _Shino le puso una mano en el hombro deteniendo sus intenciones de saltar sobre el muchacho._

 _\- Ella es parte de nuestro equipo te guste o no Sasuke - dijo serio el Aburame provocando que el Uchiha se detuviera, Sasuke ladeó el rostro y miró al discreto chico un año mayor que ellos, dando la señal de que estaba oyendo - Sabes que estamos tan preocupados con ella como tú, necesitamos saber que está sucediendo - dijo frunciendo el ceño Shino._

 _Sasuke también frunció el ceño antes de suavizar su expresión y suspirar resignado._

 _Kiba cruzó los brazos esperando impaciente junto a su perrito que estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, esperando saber por que razón su tan perfecto y balanceado equipo se estaba desmoronando por la distancia de una sola integrante._

 _*Fin del Flash back*_

Era un equipo envidiable, al contrario del equipo 7 y 11 no vivían compitiendo entre integrantes, su trabajo en equipo era tan notable como el del equipo 10, casualmente el equipo a cargo del esposo de Kurenai, su maestra.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Kiba se negaba a admitir eso, Shino no lo hablaba pero Kiba sabía que por dentro el Aburame se sentía de igual forma.

Kiba no admitiría a nadie mas en el lugar de Hinata, había mantenido su espacio abierto en el equipo, como si guardará la esperanza de que ella regresará al darse cuenta de su equivocada decisión de ir con Orochimaru, pero ya habían pasado los tres años desde aquello y el cuarto Hokage había despertado a dos años.

No había mas escapatoria, Minato había tratado de aplazar la fecha lo mas que pudo durante esos dos años pero ya no había remedio.

\- Tenemos que ponerla en el Bingo...¡Ha desertado con un traidor de la aldea! - Minato quien tenía los codos sobre su mesa y las manos entrelazadas como si rezará, miró serio a Danzo, creyendo algo exagerada la forma en que exigía tal cosa.

\- Es tan sólo una niña - contestó frunciendo el ceño al mayor que estaba parado frente a él en la oficina del Hokage.

\- Neji también era tan sólo un niño cuando masacró el clan entero - contestó con una morbosa sonrisa de lado, como si estuviera satisfecho con algo, algo que Minato no estaba al tanto.

El Hokage lo miró desconfiado, luego tan sólo suspiró.

\- Ya hice lo que me pidieron y lo que era necesario Danzo-san, por ahora eso es todo - dijo cortés pero dando por terminada la discusión.

Danzo frunció el ceño.

\- Estás dando privilegios a una traidora tan sólo por haberla conocido - acusó el moreno.

 **BAM.**

Danzo abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás, asustado, cuando el Yondaime ya con su infinita paciencia ahora agotada golpeó la mesa.

Minato le dio una mirada de advertencia y Danzo tragó grueso de forma imperceptible pero sudando frío.

Ambos tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que un integrante de equipo ocho estaba por entrar a la sala del Hokage.

\- Ya he aceptado la decisión de integrar a otra persona en el equipo ocho y sustituir a Kurenai a causa de su embarazo - dijo suspirando para tranquilizarse, reposó su espalda en el asiento poniendo las manos sobre su regazo - Creo que eso ya es suficiente por ahora.

El oyente se trabó al suelo y abrió los ojos como platos aun sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

\- Permita que le recomiende a alguien - dijo cortés Danzo, el Namikaze lo encaró de inmediato.

\- ¿A quien sugieres? - preguntó interesado.

\- Sai es perfecto para cualquier tipo de trabajo en la cual se lo requiera - dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado, satisfecho en su interior.

Desde afuera el oyente se retiró sin mirar atrás.

[...]

Sakura estuvo sola durante mucho tiempo...pero jamás había llorado por eso, al menos no frentre a los demás.

Y no es que no tuvo compañía alguna durante su infancia, pero no era lo suficiente para llenar el hueco de una familia, mucho menos el dolor al rechazo.

De alguna forma Hinata fue quien la primera que la comprendió de verdad.

La única que podía saber lo que se sentía estar sola.

Era desolador.

Odiaba como la miraban con desprecio, rechazaban y maldecían su existencia como si ella fuera la reencarnación del mal.

Y llegó a un punto en el cual ella creyó que quizás tenían razón. Fue aquel día en que los niños robaron y maltrataron su muñeca.

Lo había recibido de Minato, aunque en la época no lo reconoció, era muy pequeña, y aquella sensación de que ella también podría tener felicidad en su vida cuando obtuvo el regalo se evaporó como agua bajo un candente sol cuando empezaron a insultarla y maltratar a su muñeca.

Por primera vez ella no se defendió y lloró rendida, creyendo que debía ser cierto, ella simplemente no merecía ser feliz. Pero entonces Hinata apareció, con su serenidad en el rostro y su calma ante cualquier situación, ella le regaló la primera sonrisa que Sakura había grabado en su mente de forma permanente.

Era lo mas cálido que había sentido alguna vez.

Aunque jamas lo admitió, no por que no quiso sino por no tener la oportunidad. Ella sabia que había sido Hinata quien la salvó ese día y no Sasuke, por mas que éste las ayudo.

Pero Hinata la había salvado de rendirse, le había demostrado con aquella sonrisa que ella no merecía ser maltratada, ellos no tenían el derecho a hacerlo porque si lo tuvieran nadie la habría ayudado.

Por eso Sakura lo demostraría a todos.

Se convertiría en la mejor Hokage y los aldeanos dejarían de despreciarla y la mirarían en la cima, con admiración y respeto.

Con el tiempo, mientras maduraba supo que Hokage no era tan sólo eso, había mucho mas incluido en el paquete, proteger a los que la despreciaron estaba dentro de sus responsabilidades aun así eso no la detuvo, en su corazón prevalecía la voluntad de Fuego.

Pero si no podía salvar siquiera a su amiga ¿Podría ser Hokage?

Sakura bajó la cabeza al suelo en el campo de entrenamientos, a su lado los árboles mas gruesos estaban caído y el suelo estaba desnivelado con rocas por doquier a causa de sus golpes, como aprendiz de Tsunade aprendió muchas cosas, y quizás como aprendiz de Hokage ella debería estar en un hospital tratando a los pacientes heridos como medio de entrenamiento pero los aldeanos aun le temían y la despreciaban, al menos ella sabía el porque y no se dejaba abatir.

Sakura no era una chica que se rendía fácil, su sonrisa permanecía en el rostro a todo momento, demostrando que Sakura...era una chica fuerte.

Pero por mas fuerte que fuera emocionalmente o físicamente, por mas que tuviera a su lado a muchas mas personas que al principio, sentía que algo faltaba...mas bien alguien.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _El sonido de charlas y risas inundaban la clase._

 _Todos los grupos de chicos celebrando que había pasado en la prueba y ya tenía su banda ninja para presumir, y ahora estaba ahí para el anunció de los equipos._

 _Sasuke llegó sin demostrar entusiasmo alguno en la clase, corrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada._

 _Y justo como había pensado ella estaba ahí, sentada tan sola como siempre._

 _Pero como siempre también estaba esa chica que sacaba a la peliazul de sus momentos de reflexión, perturbando su soledad, Sakura Haruno._

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar achicar los ojos aun sosteniendo la puerta mientras miraba la 'no tan extraña escena' cuando se trataba de esas chicas._

 _\- ¿Por qué te reíste antes? ¿Te estabas burlando de mi? - gritó la pelirosa que estaba parada sobre el pupitre de la peliazul, no había nadie sentado al lado de ella, pero si había niños alrededor que habían detenido su charla para mirar a la Haruno de brazos cruzados que miraba desde arriba del pupitre a la Hyuga - ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de ser Hokage? Pues te lo demostraré - aseguró la chica señalando a la ojiperla._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejó de la puerta, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos._

 _~ ¿Y ahora que se trae esa? ~ se cuestionó caminando en dirección a las dos, con la intención de sentarse al lado de la Hyuga._

 _Hinata sin embargo miró con ojos curiosos a la pelirosa antes de volver a encontrar divertida la situación, a ella le parecía increíble el entusiasmo de esa chica, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera y casi imperceptible risa, su cuerpo tembló y llevó la mano de su regazo a la boca para cubrirla._

 _Sakura se sobresaltó y luego la miró sonrojada pensado que otra vez se estaba burlando de ella, aunque casi no oyera su risa el cuerpo temblando de la Hyuga la delataba._

 _\- Tú...¡te estás burlando! ¿Acaso te crees mas genial? ¿¡Qué tienes tú de genial!? - dijo acuclillándose sobre el pupitre para estar casi a la misma altura y enfrentar a la peliazul con la mirada irritada, Naruto quien estaba sentado en la fila de abajo se alarmó al ver que ella estaba por perder los estribos, Sakura no era una chica que manejaba las emociones como la Hyuga sino que era alguien muy volátil, él se levantó con una sonrisa nerviosa y palmeó la espalda de la pelirosa para que se tranquilizará, sólo que no midió su fuerza al hacer tal movimiento._

 _Sonrió de ojos cerrados y se rascó la cabeza._

 _\- Vamos Sakura-chan, ella no se estaba burlando, de veras - aseguró el rubio tratando de amenizar la situación, luego se dio cuenta de que el local estaba en completo silencio._

 _Sasuke quien finalmente había llegado cerca de los pupitres se detuvo al ser el "afortunado" de tener la mejor visión de lo que sucedió para que todos mantuvieran silencio._

 _Sakura mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras tenía las manos en los hombros de la Hyuga, había tratado de sostenerse en algo, Hinata a su vez también había reaccionado instintivamente y mantenía sus manos en pecho de la pelirosa cuando quiso evitar que cayera sobre ella, movimiento que fue inútil ya que ahora las dos se estaban besando._

 _~ ¡Rollos de canela! ~ tan pronto vino el pensamiento Sakura se alejó y escupió exageradamente manteniéndose de rodillas en el pupitre._

 _La pelirosa alzó el puño y frunció el ceño hacia el rubio._

 _\- ¡Naruto idiota! - gritó con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, lista para matar al causante de que su primer beso fuera con una chica, y peor aun con su rival - ¡Voy a matarte! - gruñó y el rubio empezó a sudar frío._

 _\- Lo siento Sakura-chan yo...- el rubio de un paso atrás temiendo lo peor y trató de explicar que fue un accidente, luego Naruto miró por sobre el hombro de Sakura y pareció aun mas aterrado._ _Sakura bajó de la mesa frente al Uzumaki para tomar el cuello de la chamarra de éste y empezó a sacudirlo proclamando maldiciones al Uzumaki, con mucho esfuerzo el rubio levantó un tembloroso dedo y señaló hacia atrás de ella_ _\- Sa-Sakura-chan...- murmuró y ella siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras el rubor empezaba a desaparecer._

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? - rugió y parpadeó dejando de fruncir el ceño al notar el rostro del rubio. Parecía realmente aterrado._

 _\- A-Atrás, mira atrás - dijo y ella arqueó la ceja, no lo soltó ya que desconfiaba que fuera una trampa para poder escapar, volteó el rostro hacia atrás._

 _Sakura tragó grueso._

 _Los ojos del Uchiha eran tan mortales y furiosos que parecía matarla con la mirada y si no fuera poco la habitación había bajado los cero grados, Sakura empezó a sudar frío y no pudo evitar abrazarse al rubio quien también la abrazaba asustado mientras temblaban y miraban al Uchiha enfadado._

 _Hinata estaba desmayada después de adquirir tonos escarlatas, y ahora reposaba sobre el banco con unos ojos hechos remolinos, humeando mientras murmuraba "mi primer beso fue con una chica..."._

 _\- Ustedes dos...- los mencionado se tensaron cuando oyeron su voz gélida, parecía de ultratumba y mas asustados no podían ponerlos, su piel estaba de gallina, Sasuke los miró con rencor -...Están muertos - aseguró y ambos se abrazaron mas fuerte dando un paso atrás cuando el Uchiha caminó hacia ellos rodeado por un aura asesina, densa y oscura._

 _Sasuke era alguien muy vengativo, y acababan de robarle algo que por alguna razón él creía era suyo por decreto._

 _Naruto y Sakura temieron por sus vidas, ignorando la razón por la cual estaban siendo amenazados._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Desde que se auto proclamo rival de Hinata Hyuga su vida estuvo llena de esa clase de momentos pero ahora estaba vacío, ya que ella se había ido.

Sakura no llegaba a comprender porque había cambiado tanto, al principio era una niña que mostraba una sonrisa pero un vacío en la mirada, en su propio cumpleaños Hinata le dijo que hacía lo que hacía por que eran amigas y no por pena, pero luego ella empezó a alejarse, escondiéndose tras árboles o negando a socializar con los demás como si temiera algo.

Pero ella fue quien obligó a Hinata a volver a mostrarse al mundo, quien la obligó con sus descabelladas ideas y pedidos de peleas a que se metiera en problemas junto a ella y se divirtiera, quien la obligó a **vivir** _ **,** __si fuera por Sasuke se la habría guardado para él_ , afortunadamente Sakura apareció con su obstinación y la impidió de hundirse en soledad, de la misma forma que Hinata lo había hecho con ella, dándole un sentido a su vida.

Sakura suspiró agotada sobre los escombros del campo de entrenamiento, completamente destrozado a causa de sus golpes. Le encantaría estar ayudando en el hospital de Konoha, atendiendo a pacientes y mejorando sus habilidades en las técnicas médico pero había un problema...muchos aun le temían y la miraban con desprecio. Pero por suerte aun se había mantenido practicando casi todos los días en el hospital bajo las supervisión de Tsunade y junto a ...Ino.

La Haruno dejó escapar una risa divertida al recordar a Ino pidiendo para ser entrenada por Tsunade de igual forma. Ella y Ino no tenían una buena relación realmente, al igual que los demás Ino era alejada por los mayores de la Haruno, con el tiempo Ino creó una rivalidad hacia ella que la hacía recordar mucho a la rivalidad que ella tenía con Hinata pero Sakura sentía y sabía que no era la misma cosa.

La Haruno soltó una risilla mientras se dirigía a casa, habían dicho tregua pero al parecer ni ella ni Ino tenían una buena idea de lo que significaba, desde que Hinata se fue ambas competían a todo momento, ya Sakura estaba mas avanzada por los entrenamientos y muchas veces Ino no admitía recibir ayuda por lo orgullosa y terca que era, entonces empezaban a discutir, seguían con las disputas que tenían de niñas, yo lo hice mas rápido, yo lo hice mejor, yo lo hice... Y así seguía en una larga lista, admitía que la hacía sentir reconfortada y la hacía olvidarse de otros problemas, traía entretenimiento a sus días.

Había conseguido mas una amiga.

Pero Hinata seguía lejos.

Frente al espejo Sakura se observó, había llegado y tomado una ducha, con la ropa puesta lo único que faltaba era su bandana ninja, se lo ató en la cabeza con un lazo fuerte cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Abrió los ojos para ver una última vez su reflejo y sintió que algo se movió en su pecho, parpadeó al sentir que era.

Su collar.

Con delicadeza lo sacó de dentro de la camisa y lo examinó, la sonrisa suave apareció de forma automática junto a un ligero coloreó de sus níveas mejillas. De forma inconsciente se llevó la mano a la frente, como si pudiera recordar perfectamente el beso, sólo se dio cuenta de ese movimiento cuando miró al espejo y se vio a sí misma de forma embobada.

" _\- No vuelvas a cubrir tu frente con el flequillo - ordenó el pequeño con un mofin - Cuando la veo me dan ganas de darle un beso - declaró inocente el Uzumaki._ _"_

La Haruno suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- Baka.

* * *

Naruto enmudeció.

Quería sorprenderla, así que se escondió en un callejón y esperó a que pasará una vez sintió su presencia tan conocida, pero fue él quien acabó sorprendido.

Sólo que no esperaba olvidar como era respirar cuando ella pasó caminando tranquilamente, Sakura siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado por él, y Naruto no pudo hacer notar su presencia.

Había enmudecido.

Caminar también era algo que había olvidado como hacer y respirar ni que se diga.

¡Vamos respira Naruto!

El Uzumaki por fin soltó el aliento que había contenido.

Era obvio que habían crecido, él mismo había cambiado, pero no esperaba que lo afectará tanto.

Por Dios se veía preciosa con esa suave sonrisa aunque estuviera con ropas de entrenamiento, al parecer lista para ir a la práctica.

Su pelo exótico había crecido un poco hasta los hombros, su mirada se veía mas madura y determinada, su ropa la hacía haber tan femenina y su caminar era elegante y sereno, podía jurar que hasta los pájaros habían empezado a cantar cuando ella pasó.

¡Era hermosa!

Él aun podía sentir el aroma que desprendía de su cabello cuando ella pasó por él sin notarlo, era embriagante, no estaba seguro si era perfume o su aroma natural pero¿Qué mas daba? Se sintió embobado.

Era la personificación de la primavera, alegre y cálida de ver, hermoso y bello de admirar, seguramente era un paraíso para la visión.

El Uzumaki pudo sentir una fuerza que se le metió por las venas y llegó hasta la punta de sus dedos y la planta de sus pies, estremeciéndolo con un recorrido eléctrico que lo hizo es estallar por dentro.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y él no entendió por que se sentía tan caliente su piel.

¡Vamos reacciona Naruto o ella se va a ir!

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver en si.

¿Qué había sido eso? Tenía que calmar su corazón, no se supone que debería estar latiendo tan alocado. Estaba algo entorpecido aun, sacudió la cabeza aun mas y sonrió, en sus mejillas un tinte rosado aun persistió cuando él salió del callejón y corrió en dirección a la flor de cerezo que al parecer florecía cada vez mas bella.

-¡Sakura-chan! - la mencionada se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz.

Volteó.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Safamantica hace sus pedidos de disculpas._

 _¡Konekos!_

 _Perdón por la demora, estuve un tiempo inactiva en Fanfiction pero estoy de regreso, voy a empezar a actualizar todas las historias a medida se me venga la inspiración jeje. Como podrán ver el adelanto que está escrito en mi perfil es el adelanto del octavo capítulo, se me hizo muy largo y lo tuve que hacer en dos partes, este capitulo es relleno._

 _ **Sobre los pedidos de los lectores;**_

 _¿Yuri? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se creen que voy a escribir sobre eso? ¡Pues están en lo correcto! Muajaja ¡lo adoro! Creo que soy algo pervertida pero no estoy segura, quizás sea mi impresión. De hecho habrán harem Hyuga y Haruno._

 _¿Sasuke sufriendo y atónito por la belleza de Hinata? Hnn...lo pensaré para el próximo capítulo, Síp ;p como verán ya pienso escribir sobre el reencuentro, ya quiero empezar las peleas y enfocarme en eso._

 _Sobre Hanabi...Hmm, tendrán que quedarse con la duda, no va a aparecer hasta que ella me sea necesaria._

 _Sobre el extraño sharingan azul, pues también les carcomerá la duda por el momento, hasta que me sea necesario no lo mencionaré en el fic._

 _Quería informarles que he hecho una cuenta en wattpad para publicar esta historia con imágenes, ahí podrán encontrar ya saben...Como se ve Hinata con ropa de Sasuke o con el sello maldito o como se ve Sakura de Kyubi, las ropas de Sasuke y Naruto como shinobi, bueno esas cosas, no sé ustedes pero planeo hacer que el cabello de Sakura crezca durante el shippuden, es que escontre una imágenes tan monas ~, sin mas que decir._

 **Respuestas a Guest.**

 **Sasuko :** _Muajaja, ¡soy la crueldad en persona! Espero este capitulo haya contestado tu pregunta jeje, Que viva el yuri \o/_

 **Neji Hyuga:** _Gracias por la paciencia, lamento mucho la demora, estaba esperando la inspiración llegar y como dicho antes estuve inactiva por un tiempo del FF jeje, pero estoy aquí y estoy poniendo manos a la obra :3_

 **Yumeko-san:** _Lamento la demora Yumeko-san (hace reverencia), pero estoy de regreso y me esforzaré para poder hacer el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, de hecho el octavo capítulo ya está en proceso, en el perfil era una adelanto del capítulo ocho, aun me falta corregir y terminar los huecos en la historia, pero lo voy a publicar antes en wattpad, me deja muy feliz tu entusiasmo, infinitas gracias por leer._

 **Yuki - chan:** _Muchas gracias, espero que te haya agradado el capitulo y haya contestado buena parte de tus dudas, sino házmelo saber ^^_

 **Mikoto:** _Kyaa como me encantan los nombres que eligen jajaja, muchas gracias por leer, ¿yuri? Pues no sé ¬¬ quizás un poquito...¡montón!, sí eres cruel Mikoto-sama, pero no eres la única así que atenderé tus pedidos :3_

 **Bibiam-sama:** _Lamento mucho la demora, me pone muy feliz lo que dices ^^, trataré de subir tan pronto se me vengan mas ideas jeje lo juro T-T_

 **Naruko-sama:** _Tus deseos son ordenes. Sobre la parte de si ella pide que mate a Karin por lealtad, no estoy seguro puede que cambian muchas cosas mientras estoy escribiendo y desarrollando la historia por lo que no puedo prometer nada, sorry, pero el resto sí ^^._

 **Sakura Uzumaki:** _Uii me encanta escribir sobre un Sasuke teniendo un infarto por mi Hinata-sama :3 jaja, le elimine los pantalones no te preocupes, Muchas Gracias por leer._

 **Zekken:** _Yuri síííí \o/...Me alegra que te hayas unido a los demás, me dejan felices sus comentarios de aliento, además me deja curiosa, el nombre que tienes significa algo o solo es algo aleatorio, no me preguntes porque pero me da curiosidad._

 **Nagato:** Me sonrojo si dices eso,...etto... Realmente Muchas gracias (una safamantica apenada hace su reverencia de agradecimiento) En verdad me pone feliz que sea de tu agrado.

 _ **Sasuke uchiha:** _¡__ _Por Dios! Qué decir de tu nombre, _¡_ _¡_ me encanta! jajaja XD, en serio nombre de personajes son los mejores jajaja... Es curioso que justo recibí tu comentario cuando estaba revisando la ortografía de éste capitulo, me dolieron las mejillas de tanta sonrisa, me alegro tu comentario por que estaba insegura de si hacerla con vendas o sin vendas en el torso, al final la deje sin vendas gracias a tu comentario sobre la vestimenta, porque has descrito exactamente como la tengo en imágenes que pretendo publicar jejeje._

 _Gracias y saludos también a:_

 _ **Hinata-chan;  
**_

 _ **Darkness;**_

 _ **Nana;  
**_

 _ **Darisa-san;**_

 _Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y haya cumplido aunque sea la mitad de sus expectativas. Lamento si olvide mencionar a alguien pero que sepan me pone extremadamente feliz sus comentarios y me ayudan a escribir, confieso que al principio no había pensando hacer yuri solo una lealtad y amistad pero me gusto escribirlo, me encanta el yuri, que viva el yuri \o/ y para que sepan que ustedes son malas con Sasuke, si yo fuera él no estaría muy contento por lo que pasará, pobre muchacho._

 _Att: Safamantica s2._


	8. El Poder de una Hyuga, Parte I

**Aclaración:** _El capítulo 8 se me hizo tan grande (pasando de las 20 mil palabras) que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, quería dejar lo menos posible de huecos en la historia por eso tendrán que darle hola al relleno-kun, si quieren en wattpad encontraran las imágenes dela vestimenta de Hinata en este capítulo. Espero al menos lo disfruten._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- No somos las peores enemigas..._

 _...somos las mejores rivales._

 _._

 _._

Sakura ensanchó los ojos después de voltearse.

\- ¿Naruto? - su voz salió por fin después de varios segundos casi eternos. Él estaba ahí frente a ella y no era como lo había visto la primera vez, su corazón palpitó como loco al ver los cambios que el crecimiento le habían provocado.

Estaba mas alto, ahora podía pasarla sin problemas, su piel bronceada, el cambio de vestimenta pero sin dejar su antiguo estilo de lado, los ojos azules profundos pero amables y cálidos como siempre, el rubio pelo revuelto, y esa sonrisa.

¡Oh! ¡Esa sonrisa!

Era un rayo de sol que bañaba los cerezos.

Sin darse cuenta por puro impulso lo tomó por la chamarra y lo atrajo hacia ella poniéndolo frente a su rostro.

Naruto se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Ah! Sakura-chan ¿qué...? - por la actual diferencia de alturas tenía que mirarla desde arriba.

~ Demasiado cerca ~ pensó mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al igual que la pelirosa.

Ella lo miraba determinada.

\- Naruto yo...- ¿lo confesaría así sin mas? No estaba realmente preparada, sus manos y labios temblorosos la delataban pero el impulso que le dio verlo le gritaba para que sacará de una vez lo que tenía guardado - Yo...

\- ¡Chidori! - el sonido de los rayos y el Uchiha apareciendo en medio a ellos provocó que ambos se separaran de inmediato por puro instinto shinobi.

Los dos vieron asombrados el agujero en el suelo de tierra y la luz del chidori deshaciéndose en la mano del pelinegro que había aterrizado en el piso.

Los dos se dieron cuenta que sin duda era Sasuke.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso planeas matarnos? - preguntó irritado con una exagerada expresión señalando acusadoramente al moreno que se erguía lentamente de forma inexpresiva.

Sasuke giró perezosamente en dirección al Uzumaki que estaba casi pegado a un muro de madera.

Sonrió de lado de forma imperceptible.

\- Tenía que comprobar si no sigues siendo el mismo perdedor - dijo con burla provocando amistosamente al Uzumaki.

Naruto parpadeó y luego abrió una sonrisa de desafío.

\- Te demostraré que tanto evolucione ¡Bastardo! - aseguró el rubio creando un rasengan.

Sin importarse en donde estaban los dos iban empezar una pelea.

No fuera que Sakura estaba petrificada.

Un mechón de pelo estaba hacia arriba y su rostro estaba comicamente incrédulo mientras ella seguía paralizada, lentamente bajó la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo y creando una sombra al tiempo que apretaba el puño fuertemente al lado de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Prepárate Sasukeee! - gritó el rubio animado mirando con su zorruna sonrisa al azabache.

Sasuke seguía con su sonrisa torcida, se tocó el protector la frente con el pulgar .

\- ¡No lograrás darme siquiera un rasguño! - contestó señalando su banda ninja.

Ambos de pronto sintieron un escalofrío repentino recorriendo su espina dorsal, por puro instinto voltearon a ver de donde venía tales ondas negativas y oscuras.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! - la pelirosa temblaba de la ira y juraban que a su alrededor había fuego y su pelo corto flotaba. Ambos sintieron una gota de sudor frío en resbalar por su mejilla y sus ojos fueron remplazados por una sombra de preocupación. Pro que si no había dicho 'kun' a Sasuke en una muestra de respeto porque él era el mayor del equipo siete, significaba que ahí había serios problemas.

Sakura estaba furiosa, furiosa con Naruto por ser un despistado y no darse cuenta de la situación que habían estado y ahora actuaba como un niño ante la provocación del Uchiha, y mas furiosa con Sasuke por haber arruinado todo.

Los dos esquivaron a tan solo centímetros de ser golpeados provocando que la Haruno golpeará el muro de madera.

El polvo levantó y la madera desmoronó completamente.

Sasuke seguía con la sombra remplazando sus ojos, Naruto tenía los ojos ensanchados a mas no poder y Sakura lo imitó cuando vio que acababa de destrozar una propiedad pública.

Los aldeanos al otro lado del paredón abrieron los ojos como platos.

Entonces como personas que habían crecido, maduro, pasado por varias experiencias, hicieron lo mejor que podían hacer.

Huyeron corriendo a toda velocidad de la escena del crimen.

\- ¡Esto es culpa de ustedes! - gritó la pelirosa mientras corría en disparada al lado de ellos.

\- ¡Pero fuiste tu quien se enojo sin razón dattebayo!

\- ¡ Tan sólo cállense ustedes dos!

* * *

\- ¡Por cierto bastardo! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - preguntó recuperando el aliento después de la carrera.

Sasuke inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y luego lo miró.

\- Estaba caminado a la torre Hokage cuando te vi - confesó el Uchiha acomodando el cuello del chaleco táctico que solo ahora Naruto se deba cuanta que usaba - Creo que es alguna misión de rango A - Naruto parpadeó, ahora que notaba el pelinegro usa el uniforme de shinobi y no el uniforme de la policia Uchiha.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero tú solo? ¿En una misión clase A? - preguntó extrañado y Sasuke se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar. Sakura parpadeó.

\- Oh, es verdad, tú no estabas aquí entonces hay mucho que no sabes Naruto - el rubio la miró sin entender cuando ella habló y empezó a seguir al Uchiha - Es normal que le den misiones de clase A.. Nosotros dos ahora somos jounin...

Naruto quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con furor en un azote.

Minato se sobresaltó y soltó todas los papeles de sus manos. Kushina parpadeó volteando sorprendida hacia la puerta.

Naruto entró exaltado seguido por una enojada Sakura y un inmutable Sasuke quien venía con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Exijo hacer la prueba chunin nuevamente! Tengo que hacerme chunin rápidamente ¡dattebayo! gritó al entrar pensando en hacer el examen para luego poder hacer el examen jounin.

Los adultos parpadearon y luego inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado sonriendo inocentes, los mas jóvenes juraron que podían ver brillos de estrellas al rededor de ellos.

\- ¡Ah! Naruto estás de regreso, es bueno verte - dijeron ambos con una sonrisa angelical. Naruto parpadeó, ahora que lo notaba su madre estaba ahí vistiendo su uniforme shinobi con una mochila marrón en la espalda, pero no cuestionó.

\- ¡Ah! es verdad, ¡Hola papá! ¡Hola mamá! - saludó alegremente entrando mas calmado dio mas un paso al frente acercándose a los adultos - ¡AUCH! - pero no fue muy lejos cuando su madre saltó, con una mueca furisosa y lo golpeó en la cabeza provocando que él se doblara y fuera enviado hacia atrás, Sakura ensanchó los ojos y Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio deteniéndose en la puerta mientras Minato volvía a mirar con una sonrisa tranquila los papeles en sus manos como si nada sucediera. Tan común. Naruto se levantó de golpe con una cara de incredulidad y lágrimas en los rincones del ojo - ¿Para que fue eso 'tteba? - cuestionó indignado sosteniendo el local herido donde un chichón salía.

\- ¡Saluda bien a tus padres 'ttebane! - reprendió la mayor deteniéndose en el suelo con el puño alzado y el pelo rojo flotando al su alrededor.

\- Lo haré, lo haré 'tebbayo - aseguró algo asustado el herido rubio.

Kushina bufó cruzando sus brazos pero luego suspiró abriendo una lenta y sincera sonrisa.

Minato soltó una risa corta de diversión.

\- Ya dejaremos los saludos para mas tarde, ¿que era lo que querías Naruto? - preguntó cariñosamente mirando con suavidad a su hijo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, quiero hacer el examen chunin, ¡no puedo creer que de mi equipo yo sea el único genin aun! - dijo bufando como un niño cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Los adultos cruzaron miradas. El Yondaime dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y sonrió.

\- Puedo providenciar eso -aseguró, después de todo era el Hokage - Pero sabes que tendrás que hacer el examen con Kakashi ¿verdad? Él será quien te evaluará - explicó el Namikaze.

Naruto sonrió de lado.

\- Hn.

* * *

El equipo siete salió de la torre Hokage después que el Naruto hablará con sus padres y que el Yondaime avisará que la misión fue encargada a otro equipo... el equipo 8.

-¡No lo haré! Suéltame Shino ¡No voy a admitir a alguien que no sea Hinata! - y hablando del diablo, el mismísimo equipo ocho estaba en las afueras de la torre del Hokage, mas bien el restante de equipo 8.

El equipo 7 se detuvo no sólo por oír los escándalos de la inconfundible voz del Inuzuka, sino también por oír ese nombre, al simultaneo entrecerraron los ojos hacia la escena.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Kiba! Sabes que son órdenes directas del Hokage-sama, debe tener una razón para hacerlo - dijo el Aburame sosteniendo por detrás los hombros del furioso castaño, frente a ellos un moreno de tez pálida estaba parado,sonriendo como si nada.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Naruto fue el primero en preguntar acercándose a ellos.

Kiba y Shino se detuvieron de armar escándalo pero el Aburame aun lo sostenía por detrás.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Naruto ¿ya estás de regreso? - preguntó olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto sonrió brillantemente y asintió animado. Ambos empezaron a platicar sin darse cuenta de las muecas agotadas de todos al rededor.

\- ¿Quien es éste? - preguntó Sasuke interponiéndose y rompiendo el momento de amistad de ambos, lo que en verdad quería le interesaba era saber que quería decir el Inuzuka con 'otro en el lugar de Hinata', esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba deduciendo. Kiba volvió a recordar y tratar de avanzar sobre el pálido chico. Shino se vio obligado a sostener fuertemente al castaño que trababa de soltarse.

\- El Hokage quiere poner a éste en el lugar de Hinata, entiendo que tengamos que tener un substituto para Kurenai-sensei pero no voy a aceptar a otro, éste equipo es perfecto, no necesitamos a nadie mas y ¡esperaremos a que Hinata regrese y cubra su lugar otra vez! - aseguró con un tinte de ilusión inocente. Shino dejó escapar una mirada tristeza bajo las gafas.

El equipo 7 jadeó y inmediatamente encararon al azabache, éste sonrió. Sakura parpadeó.

Su sonrisa era demasiado falsa.

\- Renuncia a tu puesto - la voz fría de Sasuke rompió el silencio que perduró por minutos.

\- ¿Por que lo haría? - por primera vez el se pronunció el ninja - Hinata es una traidora - tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca el sharingan del Uchiha se activó junto a una mirada de furia, los demás fruncieron el ceño temblando de rabia -... Alguien que huyó junto a Orochimaru, no es equivocado el que sea puesta en el libro Bingo como una renegada, tal como la cucaracha traidora que es - fue suficiente para los ninjas.

El Uchiha desenvainó el Tantõ de su cintura.

Shino soltó a Kiba.

Naruto estuvo listo para callarlo avanzando con el puño apretado.

Sakura se detuvo frente a todos, con una sonrisa.

\- Cálmense chicos - los varones parpadearon - Lo siento ¿hn...?

\- Sai - completó el moreno en automático.

\- Sai, es que ellos aun no te conocen... Me disculpo, y espero que tu corazón pueda perdonarlo - dijo con una sonrisa suave inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Los demás fruncieron el ceño listos para refutar pero no tuvieron oportunidad.

El mencionado parpadeó.

\- No importa. No me molesta en lo mas mínimo - y eso bastó para que Sakura avanzará sobre él. Todos ensancharon los ojos viendo como el moreno volaba hacia atrás y caía sentado, él la miró sorprendido llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Ella se mantuvo con el puño en posición de ataque con una mueca furiosa.

\- ¡A mi no me importa si tu corazón me perdona! - aseguró la pelirosa.

\- Me has distraído...Tu sonrisa parecía sincera - murmuró con una expresión neutral pero una sensación de incredulidad.

\- Tsk ... - Sasuke chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, algo acostumbrado que la Haruno le robará sus oportunidades cuando el tema se trataba de Hinata, envainó su Tantõ algo molesto consigo mismo por pensar que actuaría demasiado impulsivo, debía controlarse y no dejarse llevar por provocaciones baratas.

\- Tu no la conoces así que no te atrevas a hablar de ella, te diré algo...- gruñó irritada la kunoichi recomponiéndose - ...Sabes, Hinata también siempre sonreía como tú - Sai frunció el ceño aun sentado y con la mejilla herida - Aunque su sonrisa era rota...¡Era la mas sincera y no como la tuya! - aseguró la pelirosa y él abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

 _1 mes después._

Hinata dio oídos atentos cuando vio Kabuto acercarse a Orochimaru, fingiendo leer el pergamino puso completa atención en lo que decían mientras les daba la espalda, los tres en el laboratorio.

\- Ara, está listo, eso es perfecto - siseó el moreno con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro mientras tomaba un frasco - Suigetsu estará contento con esto ~ - la peliazul no estuvo segura de si era sarcasmo o verídico lo que decía pero eso no le interesó - Un hombre que puede convertirse en agua, eso si es una buen experimento, toma llévale esto lo antes posible Kabuto - ordenó entregándole el pequeño frasco con lo que parecía agua al peliplata.

Kabuto asintió.

\- A sus ordenes Orochimaru-sama - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Espera - la voz de la fémina llamó la atención de los dos. Kabuto enderezó la espalda y Orochimaru movió la cabeza en dirección a ella, quien ya había doblado el pergamino nuevamente - Déjame llevarlo.

[...]

La bufanda roja flotaba en el aire mientras su usuario saltaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, meciéndose al compás del viento.

Un suspiro pesado que envió un aliento caliente contra la máscara.

Su pelo azabache era lo único visible a parte de sus brazos y ojos rojizos.  
Desactivó el sharingan, no tenía sentido mantenerlo activado sólo por posibles enemigos, ya lo activaría cuando necesitaba.

\- Ahí un pueblo cercano, creo que ahí es donde debemos reunirnos con el informante - la voz de Kakashi llamó la atención del 'Cuervo', al menos así era conocido mientras llevaba las máscaras, sí, máscaras.

Una del reglamento como todo ANBU debería tener y una bajo ésta que tan sólo cubría hasta el puente de su nariz, muy parecida a la de Kakashi.

Habia sido convencido de llevar esa máscara, una mejor ocultación de su identidad que en realidad no le parecía necesario, pero no opuso mucha resistencia, no tenía sentido pelear por algo tan trivial y aunque no lo admitiera era una forma de respeto hacia su maestro, después de todo Kakashi había sido casi como un segundo padre para él, lo entrenó, lo aconsejó y lo ayudó a mejorar en muchas transformándolo en lo que es hoy.

Sasuke no lo decía, no era de su cáracter demostrar afectos hacia sus compañeros -aunque Hinata siempre había sido la excepción a ese hecho- pero no necesitaba hacerlo tampoco, cuidarles las espaldas en situaciones de riesgo era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tomará? - cuestionó saltando tras Pakkun, quien los guiaba en dirección al pueblo, ambos varones miraban al frente sin detenerse.

\- No mas de veinte minutos si seguimos a la velocidad actual - contestó Pakkun mirando al moreno por sobre el hombro.

El Cuervo asintió junto a Tigre.

[...]

Era un laboratorio con enormes capsulas llenas de lo que parecía ser agua, Hinata no no le dio importancia, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja y media docena de ninjas médico usando ropas de protección que hacían cálculos y tomaban notas al lado de las máquinas de control ue mantenían las capsulas cerradas.

Algo en especifico llamó la atención de la Hyuga.

Un chico.

Desnudo, dentro de la última cápsula en el laboratorio, pelo blanco y ojos violeta, estaba vivo y eso era lo que le importaba.

~ ¿Será ese Suigetsu? ~ se preguntó entrando al laboratorio con una expresión neutra y con pasos tranquilos.

\- Karin - llamó al reconocer la espalda de la chica que parecía estar anotando algo mientras hablaba con el cautivo, ya que por lo que pudo percibir Hinata, él no estaba ahí por voluntad propria.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y volteó el rostro para mirar por sobre el hombro. Karin hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó volteándose completamente hacia la chica que adentraba al recinto, dejó la libreta pender a su lado mirando curiosa a Hinata, todos los hombres del laboratorio le dieron na mirada inquisitiva y luego volvieron a su labor con las mejillas ruborizadas al ver la dama que entraba al local. Pequeños murmullos llenaron el recinto pero Hinata le restó importancia y se acercó a la pelirroja - Esto sí que es inusual - comentó Karin cruzando de brazo y apoyando su peso en una pierna.

\- Terminaré con esto y me iré de inmediato - contestó Hinata poniendo la mano dentro de su kimono.

Karin se sobresaltó y agitó sus brazos y manos de forma exagerada.

\- No-no es que estuviera preocupada con eso - excusó la pelirroja agitando violentamente sus brazos, luego se detuvo y acomodó sus lentes - E-es solo que la entrega de la droga estaba tardando demasiado - contestó aun algo alarmada la Uzumaki.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y de su kimono sacó un frasco con un líquido indefinido y se lo tendió a Karin.

\- Oye...¿Quien es la princesa? - la voz del peliblanco llamó la atención de ambas muchachas - Rrrr, todo un bombón - dijo acercándose al vidrio y exponiéndose aun mas hacia las dos, sin pudor alguno miró a los enormes atributos de la Hyuga con una sonrisa de lado, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Hinata frunció ligeramente en ceño, fijó su mirada en los ojos violetas negándose a mirar sus partes inferiores expuestas. Suigetsu fingió un sobresalto - ¡Oh! Disculpa mis modales - dijo flotando dentro de la cápsula y alzando las manos al lado de su cabeza, Hinata arqueó la ceja, extrañada y interesada - No debería presentarme desnudo frente a una dama ~ - dijo antes de convertir la parte inferior de su cuerpo en agua.

Hinata parpadeó, luego volvió a una expresión neutral observando exactamente la parte que ahora parecía ser tan solo mas agua de la cápsula.

~ Sí...es él ~ pensó satisfecha al ver su kekkei genkai, la voz de la pelirroja la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Tú jamás hiciste eso cuando yo estoy aquí! ¡No me agrada tampoco, para nada el tener que ver tus cochinadas! ¡Asqueroso! - gritó dando un paso al frente con una exagerada expresión de enojo mientras alzaba el puño.

Hinata la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Suigetsu impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Eeeeh? No veo a ninguna dama cuando tú estás aquí - dijo con una expresión aburrida mientras inflaba el cachete, Karin apretó aun mas el puño - Excepto ahora ~ - dijo volviendo a nadar hacia el frente tanto como las paredes de vidrio se lo permitieron mirando directamente a Hinata, ella siguió neutral, enfrentando los ojos violetas llenos de diversión mientras Hinata no demostraba emoción alguna por sus palabras. Fue suficiente para Karin, una vena saltó en su sien y sus parpados cerraron mientras el deseo de matarlo llenaba sus venas - ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí y te vienes conmigo nena ~ ? - ronroneó hacia la peliazul.

Suficiente Karin iba a matarlo.

Hinata arqueó la ceja.

Después de segundos le dio la espalda.

\- Eso depende de tus propias fuerzas - contestó impávida dirigiéndose a la salida.

Suigetsu hizo un puchero y Karin miró por sobre el hombro a la espalda de Hinata mientras está se iba.

La Hyuga no vio como la pelirroja volteaba a Suigetsu y le mostraba la lengua en un movimiento infantil.

\- Bah... - el peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

[...]

\- ¿Estás seguro de que aquí era Kakashi? - como siempre mencionaba su nombre sin honoríficos, sin importarse que fuera su superior.

El peliplata asintió y con tan sólo la mirada dio sus órdenes. Sobre las ramas miraron la entrada del pueblo y hicieron posición de manos.

Con un 'puff' las ropas de ANBU de Kakashi fueron remplazadas por el uniforme jounin de la Aldea de las Hojas, mientras que el uniforme de Sasuke se convirtió en el de la policía de Konoha. Era de esa forma que habían dicho que se presentarían frente al informante, entrar con el uniforme ANBU llamaría demasiado la atención y pondría los aldeanos en alerta y pánico.

ANBU no era sinónimo de paz, era sinónimo de...algo malo está ocurriendo.

Sin embargo ver a shinobis entrando y saliendo de por los pueblos y aldeas era algo muy común, ya que muchos ninjas podrían aparecer por asuntos como negocios, tratados o hasta turismo y descanso de alguna reciente misión.

\- Vamos - ordenó Kakashi saltando al suelo junto a Sasuke para entrar al pueblo.

\- Hn.

[...]

Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo cuando un médico nin pasó a su lado, ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y éste esquivó la mirada de sus senos con un rubor, apenado miró al frente.

\- Oye, tú - lo llamó con tranquilidad en la voz. Él se sobresaltó y luego se detuvo para mirarla, temiendo que ella lo recriminará de estar detallando su cuerpo con la mirada.

Cuando cruzó su mirada con los ojos fríos de ella, cayó bajo sus órdenes.

\- Genjutsu - murmuró Hinata haciendo posición de manos y aplicando una ilusión sobre él.

Haber sido estudiante de una de las mejores ninjas en genjutsu no había sido en vano, de cierta forma agradecía que Kurenai la hubiera tenido tanto bajo sus alas, no era un secreto que era su favorita en el equipo, aun mas con su pasado Kurenai la tenía sob completa protección.

Había sido como una madre. De hecho, Kurenai le recordaba mucho a su madre, por eso no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo con ésta, un recuerdo constante de la mujer que mas amó en su vida, de la que ya no estaría jamás junto a ella, no era algo que Hinata deseaba.  
Le dio sus órdenes al médico nin, éste sin saberlo, asintió involuntariamente y caminó en dirección al laboratorio.

[...]

Pasaron sin problemas por la entrada y caminaron por las calles de tierra del pueblo, pocas personas transitaban y había muchas ferias de verduras, pescados y cosas materiales.

Los dos ninjas de Konoha miraban a todos los lados buscando señales del bar en donde se encontrarían con el objetivo.

Sasuke fue el primero en encontrar el local.

\- Kakashi - lo llamó y éste volteó el rostro hacia él - Allá - señaló a un bar tradicional en una esquina de la calle, estaba algo oculto, nada que llamará la atención como las demás tiendas, de madera desgastada y la placa del nombre desbocada, siquiera podía diferenciarse las letras.

Cuando ambos entraron al simultaneo por la puerta, ésta rechinó y se balanceó cuando se alejaron, era muy parecido a los bares del faroeste, aunque sus ninguno en el local vestía a vaquero y sí uniformes shinobis, con excepción de los meseros.

Lo visualizaron en un rincón del bar, encogido sobre si mismo, algo oculto y temeroso de su alrededor, concordaba perfectamente con la descripción que tenían del informante.

Tez morena, ojos azules, una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, castaño de cabello corto con flequillo largo y alborotado, edad aproximada 21 años, a penas cubierto por una capucha verde musgo y una capa de un tono verde mas claro.

No bastó mas que una mirada entre los dos ninjas de Konoha para estar de acuerdo que ese era el hombre.

Se acercaron.

\- ¿Yokimiro? - la voz neutra de Sasuke sobresaltó al castaño, éste alzó la mirada para verlos parado frente a su mesa - Tú eres el experimento que escapó de Orochimaru - no fue una pregunta, su ceño fruncido y su mirada seria hizo que el castaño se sintiera algo intimidado, además de su tono seco no ayudaba mucho.

Vacilante, asintió.

[...]

Karin arqueó la ceja extrañada cuando el médico nin recién llegado caminó como un zombi por el laboratorio. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con las anotaciones yendo en dirección a la habitación del fondo, se perdió en el local para dejar los informes sobre la mesa de la sala.

\- Oye ¿qué haces? - en el laboratorio uno de los médicos se sobresaltó al ver que el recién llegado caminaba en dirección a la máquina de control, acercándose peligrosamente al botón que abría y cerraba las cápsulas. Suigestu frunció el ceño confundido al ver el actuar del 'zombi médico' - No, espera no toques eso - fue tarde para cuando dijo eso el otro ya había presionado el botón - ¡Idiota! - gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Suigetsu alzó ambas cejas pero no paró para pensarlo demasiado, miró la abertura en el techo de la cápsula y sonrió.

\- ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte ~ ! - dijo con diversión mientras nadaba hacia arriba.

El agua salió a cantaros por sobre el techo de la cápsula, los médicos nin salieron gritando y corriendo temiendo por sus vidas al ver que Suigetsu estaba escapando.

Karin salió de la sala al laboratorio en disparada al oír los gritos y el sonido de una fuerte corriente de agua corriendo. Ensanchó los ojos alarmada al ver la cápsula, que se suponía ser de Suigetsu, vacía.

\- ¡No puede ser! - murmuró antes de mirar a todos lados y luego correr a la salida del laboratorio, se detuvo en el pasillo - ¿¡Han dejado escapar a Suigetsu!? ¿Cómo es posible eso? - gritó en el pasillo hacia los médicos nin que corrían, y ni señal del peliblanco.

\- Dime...- la voz fémina sobresaltó a Karin, volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada neutra de Hinata.

\- ¿Aun estás aquí? - preguntó en voz alta mas para sí misma, sin poder evitarlo se sintió desconfiada, algo le advirtió que no fue un simple accidente lo que hizo que Suigetsu escapará, no era tonta, pero no negaba que le agradaba que estuviera aun ahí.

\- ¿Te sirve una compañera? Ya que sigo aquí, puedo darte una mano.

[...]

\- Hace unas semanas logramos escapar, cientos de prisioneros pudimos hacerlo...pero de esos cientos solo yo fui capaz de escapar...- declaró el castaño, jugaba con sus pulgares mientras tenía las manos entrelazadas y reposadas sobre la mesa redonda - Esas chicas...e-ellas los atraparon a todos y no dejaron a ninguno a suelta, pero como siempre el ángel no mató a ninguno, al menos es piedosa - murmuró mirando la mesa, aun permanecía ligeramente asustado, sus hombros encorvados y temblando y sus ojos moviéndose sin parar lo delataba.  
Kakashi y Sasuke quienes estaban reposados contra la silla y de brazos cruzados se encararon arqueando la ceja, luego volvieron a mirar a Yomikiro, Sasuke descruzó los brazos y las piernas, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia él mientras entrelazaba las manos.

\- ¿Ángel? - cuestionó extrañado - ¿Qué chicas? - en su voz escondió la esperanza de que fuera quien él imaginaba.

Algo inusitado pasó.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha arquearon la ceja cuando notaron que el moreno se había sonrojado, aunque ligeramente.

\- ¡Oh! Parece un ángel, era muy buena persona, nos cuidaba cuando necesitábamos pero seguía las órdenes de Orochimaru, ¿quien no lo haría? Es algo comprensible, pero ella jamás mató a ninguno, o nos torturó. Es muy bonita, en realidad preciosa, su piel parece porcelana y su cuerpo es de una mujer muy elegante con-con enormes atributos...- dijo perdiéndose en recuerdos mientras agachaba la cabeza aun mas sonrojado, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no era esa su pregunta, Kakashi arqueó la ceja, sin poder evitar imaginar a la muchacha, el humo salía de las orejas del castaño -... Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus ojos, jamás había visto ojos tan puros y blancos, parecían perlas - Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta de a quien se refería.

~ ¡Hinata! ~ pensó ahora mas interesado en lo que decía, por unos segundos se detuvo al digerir lo que acababa de oír del informante.

Preciosa.

Piel de porcelana.

Una mujer muy elegante con enormes atributos.

Enormes atributos.

Kakashi tosió tratando de llamar la atención del castaño cuando notó el aura de oscuridad de su alumno, Sasuke aun seguía con los codos apoyados en la mesa inclinado hacia el despistado informante, en lugar de sus ojos a penas había una sombra y las ondas de oscuridad y deseos de asesinato iban en dirección a Yokimiro, se podía notar que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo para no matar al cliente, ya que si lo hacía quedarían sin informante, y sin informante adiós pista de Orochimaru, la pierna izquierda de Sasuke empezó a temblar por la rabia contenida.

Por que, por mas que interesado en como se veía Hinata actualmente Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que Yokimiro sabía tal cosa, ¿la había estado observando atentamente acaso? Por lo que el Uchiha recordaba Hinata siempre usaba ropas de un talle mayor -cada vez que se la quitaba en los entrenamientos mas arduos el Uchiha no podía evitar pensar que se veía realmente pequeña, casi podía rodearla su cintura con un brazo- por lo que decía el castaño era mas que obvio que prácticamente la seguía con la mirada y aun estando algo curioso por saber como se vería la Hyuga actualmente Sasuke esperaba -por el bien del informante- que con "enormes atributos" no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él imaginaba en estos momentos.

Yokimiro sintió un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda y pensó que seguramente era del miedo al ser encontrado por Orochimaru, también se reprendió internamente ya que quizás sus terrores eran algo exagerados, ahora estaba con dos ninjas que habían asegurado protegerlo si necesario, no tenía por que temer ¿verdad?

\- Bien, y ¿cómo lograste escapar? Supongo que sabrás cual era la habilidad que tenía esa ninja...hn...de ojos perlas - pronunció Kakashi cruzando miradas, por el rabillo del ojo, con Sasuke antes de volver a mirar al castaño, el Uchiha le había dado una silenciosa advertencia de que tuviera cuidado con lo que diría y por supuesto se refería a los atributos de la Hyuga.

Yokimiro alzó la mirada hacia el peliplata, suspiró y hizo posición de manos.

Los ninjas de Konoha se alarmaron primeramente y luego fruncieron el ceño al ver que nada sucedía. Por algún presentimiento Sasuke activó el sharingan, jadeó al notar que era lo que sucedía.

\- No tiene chakra...-murmuró perplejo el Uchiha ensanchando los ojos, Kakashi jadeó, lo miró como si buscará algún indicio de broma, pero obviamente siendo Sasuke no había bromas, volvió a mirar al informante y levantó la banda ninja de su ojo cubierto para confirmar, activó el sharingan.

Realmente era cierto, era como estar con un ninja que había muerto.

\- ¿Cómo...? - el mayor no terminó su cuestionamento.

\- Supresión de chakra. Es una de las habilidades de mi clan, soy el único superviviente, pase 6 años bajo estudios de Orochimaru, quien quería averiguar los secretos de mi clan, podemos esconder completamente nuestro chakra además de manipularlo a nuestro antojo haciendo que éste pueda verse mayor, menor o simplemente desaparezca para ninjas del tipo sensor - no hubo mas detalles pero con eso ya era suficiente para saber como él había logrado escapar del local cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

\- Entonces con esto nos demuestras que en verdad sabe como funciona el byakugan, ¿tuviste mucho contacto con ella? Ya que sólo estando ahí fue como pudiste averiguar como funciona - dedujo el Hatake.

\- Oh...bueno, pude observar como pelea ... mientras suprimía mi...chakra - murmuró casi inaudible encogiéndose sobre si mismo como si estuviera confesando algo vergonzoso y de hecho lo estaba.

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro tenso de Sasuke cuando sintió que las ondas oscuras aumentaban.

Estaban frente a un acosador personal de Hinata.

Era comprensible que la furia del Uchiha fuera incrementando.

El Hatake rió apenado, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras trataba de contener a su alumno.

El castaño seguía ligeramente ruborizado mientras esquivaba la mirada.

Sasuke aumentó su mirada penetrante y asesina.

\- Jeje...Y bien, lo que importa es que has logrado escapar pero ... - el Hatake quitó la mano del furioso Uchiha poniendo los codos sobre la mesa al igual que él, encarando seriamente - Necesitamos saber que no eres un peligro para nosotros, prometimos protegerte a cambio de información pero necesitamos saber si tú no nos ocultas algo, después de todo fuiste un experimento de Orochimaru y seguramente tendrás en sello de maldición...- el castaño se sobresaltó alzando la mirada de golpe e interrumpió el Hatake.

\- No- no lo tengo...Orochimaru solo hacia estudios conmigo y...- antes de terminar ensanchó los ojos al ver directamente el rostro de los que hasta ahora no encaró por tener la mirada fija en la madera - ...¿Tú eres...Sasuke Uchiha? - su pregunta salió como si lo conociera de algún lugar.

Kakashi se sobresaltó y ladeó el rostro hacia el Uchiha a su lado, quien frunció el ceño y siguió de brazos cruzados sin contestar.

\- Eso no te incumbe...solo danos la información para eso estamos aquí - recordó el moreno y Yokimiro dio un brinco, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos algo desconfiado antes de volver su mirada al informante.

\- Dentro de tres días se encontraran en las fronteras de Konohagakure, en un puente que conecta el País del Río con el País del viento. Por lo que recuerdo se encontraran con alguien que les darán información sobre Akatsuki - declaró el castaño robando un jadeo de los dos ninjas.

\- Akatsuki? - los dos fruncieron el ceño extrañados con la situación.

\- No estoy seguro del porque...Orochimaru hablaba sin importarse por los pasillos de las guaridas, después de todo no tenía miedo que alguno de nosotros escapará, pero aun así no significa que logre escuchar demasiado, lo único que sé es que por alguna razón Orochimaru huye de Akatsuki - confesó. Kakashi espero que Sasuke se levantará impulsivamente y saliera en disparada tras ese lugar, afortunadamente no sucedió.

\- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Hasta donde sabemos podrías estar de parte de Orochimaru y estar tiendiéndonos una trampa - el castaño se sobresaltó por la acusación del Uchiha quien cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados en forma de desconfianza.

\- Hasta lo que vemos no pareces tener el sello de maldición ¿Por qué? De acuerdo a lo que sabemos todos los experimentos de Orochimaru lo tienen, o al menos están por tenerlo, después de todo sus estudios son todo alrededor de ese objetivo, pero tú has pasado 6 años y aun ¿no lo has recibido? Eso es extraño - comentó igual de desconfiado el peliplata, Yomikiro volteó el rostro hacia él alarmado.

Abrió la boca pero la cerró de golpe encogiéndose en su lugar, dirigió su vista a la mesa como si fuera lo mas interesante.

\- Sabrán que quien recibe el sello maldito tiene mas posibilidades de morir que de sobrevivir - su mirada se hizo dolida, Sasuke se tensó al imaginar que tal destino podría haber ocurrido con Hinata - En raras ocasiones Orochimaru no quiere arriesgar perder un ejemplar, soy el único de mi clan, si yo muero jamás podría hacer...- no completo su frase pero ellos captaron la idea, el castaño alzó lentamente la mirada hasta detener sus ojos azules en ónix del Uchiha - Tu debes entender ¿verdad Sasuke Uchiha? Lo mismo pasó contigo.

Kakashi parpadeó extrañado

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

[...]

Hinata estuvo a punto de activar su byakugan pero la voz de Karin la detuvo.

\- ¿Percepción sensorial? - cuestionó interesada al oír la explicación del porque no era necesario usar su byakugan. Karin siguió saltando entre los árboles, frente a Hinata, guiándola por el camino.

La pelirroja asintió con la vista en frente.

\- Cuando conozco un chakra puedo sentirlo y seguirlo no importa cuan lejos éste - aseguró la Uzumaki, Hinata entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

\- Hn, supongo que es por eso que Orochimaru confia tanto en ti...- murmuró dejando de mirar a la pelirroja y concentrada su vista en frente mientras saltaba en unos árboles mas altos que la Uzumaki -...Con un poder como ese podrías escapar fácilmente de él...pero le eres bastante fiel - comentó dándole una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo.

Karin frunció ligeramente el ceño recordando el porque estaba junto a Orochimaru.

 _"- Onegai, déjenme, déjenme - rogaba la pelirroja mientras los dos shinobis le sostenían el pelo con fuerza, alzándola del suelo por los cabellos con fuerza casi como si fueran arrancarle cada hilo rojo, reía como si disfrutarán de sus pedidos de clemencia y de su rostro maltratado._

 _Karin ya estaba harta, quería que terminará._

 _~ Por favor ~ suplicó internamente con todas sus fuerzas la Uzumaki._

 _En ese instante sintió algo rozando su espalda, viscoso, frío, húmedo y enorme._

 _Las risas se detuvieron y lo único que podía oír era el sonido de algo arrastrándose tras ella, Karin cayó sentada y hizo una mueca por el impacto contra el suelo. Rápidamente volteó el rostro haica atrás sólo para encontrarse con la cola de una enorme serpiente que abandonaba en local después de haber tragado a ambos hombres, y luego aparecía un hombre moreno de una exagerada palidez y ojos de réptil._

 _Él le tendió la mano y Karin imaginó que alguien como ella jamás podría pedir una mejor clase de salvación."_

\- Si soy mas fuerte que Orochimaru, entonces ¿vendrías conmigo? - la pregunta de la ojiperla provocó que Karin se sobresaltará.

Hinata no recibió respuesta, tampoco insistió, por le rabillo del ojo pudo captar el sudor frío y la expresión de confusión en su rostro, como si sufriera una batalla interna por lo que acababa de cuestionar, como si ahora estuviera frente a un dilema.

Karin sentía el sudor frío recorrer su mejilla y su ceño frunció ligeramente.

 _" - Apresúrate - esa era la voz de los que eran sus actuales compañeros. Ella se sobresaltó.- H-Hai - apresurada levantó el brazo y dobló la manga de la camisa para dejar expuesta su piel, sin preámbulos o delicadezas los dos la mordieron, uno después del otro para luego irse, dejándola ahí, sola en medio a un examen chunin._

 _Su única utilidad era curarlos, para eso estaba, así que tenía que estar escondida mientras esperaba que ellos regresaran con los pergaminos._

 _Suspiró y luego hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar la herida fresca en sus brazos._  
 _El ruido de una rama seca siendo partida al medio la alarmó. Cuando volteó tan solo se encontró con un oso enorme, de colmillos expuestos y mirada feroz, su boca mayor que la cabeza de la muchacha, y ella se aterró al saber que estaba sola, sus compañeros ya estaban muy lejos para ayudarla._

 _\- Tú...- la voz serena la hizo dar un brinco, cuando volteó hacia donde venía el sol le dio con todo el los ojos._

 _El oso la atacó aprovechando su distracción."_

Karin sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo de sentir el chakra de Suigetsu.

\- ¡Estamos cerca! - anunció y las dos apresuraron el paso.

~ Bien. Hora de ver tus habilidades ~ pensó la ojiperla.

[...]

La platica había terminado.

Ya tenían lo que necesitaban.

Por unos segundo la mesa quedó en silencio absoluto, Kakashi y Yomikiro fijaban su mirada en Sasuke, éste volvió a una mueca inexpresiva.

\- Ya tenemos o que necesitamos Kakashi - dijo cortando el silencio, el mencionado entrecerró los ojos pero Sasuke lo ignoró levantándose de la mesa sin darles atención - Debemos irnos a confirmar, si éste dice la verdad es mejor si actuamos lo mas pronto posible - dijo listo para retirarse.

Yomikiro se alarmó.

\- E-espera...¿y yo? ¿Qué sucederá si me encuentra? ¡prometieron protegerme a cambio de información! - recordó a los shinobis, exaltado el castaño.

Sasuke se detuvo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, ladeó el rostro y los miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Kakashi dile a esos ANBU's que me siguen que lo escolten a Konoha, ya he visto hace tiempo que están vigilándome, deberían ocultar mejor su presencia - reprendió el Uchiha. Kakashi ensanchó los ojos, él también se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían, aunque no sabía la razón de tal cosa pero al ver que eran ANBU de Konoha no dijo nada hasta poder averiguar que sucedía. Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia el frente - Tenemos una misión que completar no podemos estar de niñeras...Contigo debería ser suficiente para vigilarme - declaró y Kakashi no entendió a que se refería con vigilarlo.

Siguió mirando la espalda de su estudiante y con la mano hizo una señal con dos dedos, parecido a la orden de que se levantaran, los ANBU que estaban en rincón contrario supieron que ya habían sido descubiertos y atendieron al llamado del Hatake parando al lado de su mesa.

Erizo y Conejo.

Kakashi los miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Quiero que escolten a este muchacho hacia la aldea de Konoha - ordenó mientras lentamente se levantaban.

Conejo frunció el ceño bajo la máscara.

\- Lo sentimos, tenemos un misión que cumplir actualmente - contestó neutral.

Kakashi lo encaró.

\- ¿Cual es su misión? - su interese se hizo evidente a los ninjas, extrañado de que estuvieran siguiendo a su estudiante.

Conejo y Erizo cruzaron miradas antes de volver a ver al peliplata.

\- Clasificado - contestó Erizo en una pose enderezada como si estuviera frente a un capitán.

Kakashi frunció el ceño mientras Yomikiro intercalaba miradas entre todos.

\- Él estará bajo mi vigilancia, creo que es suficiente con que yo esté trabajando con Sasuke - declaró el Hatake ya que había captado que esos dos estaban para controlar al Uchiha, pero ¿por qué? Eso él no tenía idea.

Nuevamente Conejo y Erizo cruzaron miradas, después de segundos comunicándose con los ojos ambos miraron al ninja que copia y asintieron.

\- Ya saben todo lo que tienen que hacer. Certifique-se de que un Yamanaka lo interrogue tan solo para corroborar si lo que dice es verdad, de cualquier forma nosotros iremos a investigar y certificarnos por nosotros mismos - anuncio el Hatake con seriedad.

Los ANBU inclinaron la cabeza antes de obedecer sus ordenes.

[...]

\- Entiendo que tú estés aquí - murmuró con una sonrisa ladina el peliblanco, ahora con uno pantalón negro con una pierna rasgada, parado en medio a un río miró con diversión a la pelirroja, Karin frunció el ceño - Pero es raro que tú también te hayas unido - pronunció volteando la cabeza hacia atrás al otro lado del margen, en donde Hinata aparecía con la mano en su hakama, paró en sobre el agua y con proeza movió su mano, Suigetsu se volteó completamente hacia la peliazul - Neh preciosa, ¿Por qué no te escapas conmigo en vez de ayudar a esa mujer? - su tono malicioso y sus palabras hicieron que Karin se sobresaltarán.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Qué rayos dices? - gruñó la Uzumaki irritada - ¡Ella jamás iría contigo! - aseguró señalando al peliblanco - ¡Está muy bien conmigo...digo nosotros! - corrigió refiriéndose al bando de Orochimaru, empezó a sudar frío temblando ligeramente por la rabia. Volteó el rostro alarmada hacia Hinata - ¿Ve-Verdad Hinata? - preguntó apresurada e impaciente esperando que respondiera expectante que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

\- Esa pregunta ya está respondida - contestó la Hyuga, sin mostrar emoción, sacando de bajo su manga un kunai.

Lo lanzó en dirección a Suigetsu.

Tan pronto lo clavó el kunai atravesó el cuerpo del peliblanco que ahora se convertía en agua.

Karin jadeó y dio un paso al frente acomodando sus lentes.

\- Un clon de agua - tan pronto pronunció las palabras el cuerpo se deshizo completamente fundiéndose con el agua del río - ¡Hinata cuidado! - gritó alarmada al mismo tiempo que Suigetsu reaparecía del agua tras la Hyuga.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, desenvainó la espada de su cintura con delicadeza y lentitud, movimientos elegantes y tranquilos como si no estuviera por pelear y sí por limpiar la espada.

\- ¡Oh! Una chica con espada...no podrías ser mas sexy - declaró divertido el peliblanco, Hinata ignoró su comentario, sostuvo el mango del arma blanca para luego voltear hacia atrás y prácticamente volar en dirección a Suigetsu.

Pasó por él partiéndolo en dos.

Por unos segundos Suigetsu hizo cara de asombro pero rápidamente substituyó su boca abierta por una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus dientes afilados. La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡Aunque seas una chica no creas que tengo compasión! - aseguró el peliblanco aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas a él y aumentando el tamaño de su pie al triple para partear su espalda.

\- ¡Hinata! - gritó Karin y la mencionada hizo una mueca y fue enviada volando por sobre el agua, girando en el aire hasta chocar contra una roca y caer sentada en el agua  
Suigetsu volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad y volteó el rostro a la pelirroja.

\- Ahora vas tú - dijo antes de ir en dirección a Karin.

La Uzumaki aun estaba atónita y no pudo evitar quedar asustada al ver al peliblanco sonriendo perversamente acercándose a ella.

[...]

Desde que regresó después de aquella misión en la guarida de Orochimaru, ANBU's estuvieron todo el tiempo en su talones.

Su extraño sharingan había sido sellado, pero si lo mantenían sellado para siempre jamás sabrían como funcionaba por lo que descubrieron la solución perfecta.

Mandarlo a misiones en solitario.

Con eso no corrían el riesgo de terminar con ninjas de Konoha heridos a causa de algún error que ellos no previnieron, tampoco alertarían y pondrían en pánico a los ciudadanos hasta que ellos supieran cual era sus habilidades, y si algo salía mal el único peligro sería para Sasuke.

Pero la único forma de no levantar sospechas y enviarlo solo sería convirtiéndolo en ANBU, pudiendo así actuar siempre de forma discreta y por las sombras, así todo lo que hiciera sería altamente secreto y tenían el total control sobre él, pudiendo enviarlo a misiones de alto o bajo riesgo como se les diera la gana.

Sí, el consejo de Konoha tenía todo bajo control.

O al menos eso creían.

Sasuke era perspicaz . Aunque él aun no supiera como manejar o tan siquiera como activarlo, sabía muy bien como lo había obtenido, así como sabía que si le informaba a alguien, las cosas no serían benéficas para él.

Entonces seguía haciendo exactamente lo que pedían, trabajando en solitario mientras él mismo trataba de descubrir que lo que podía hacer con esos extraños ojos, trabajar en solitario haciendo las cosas a su modo tampoco sonaba mal, él era su propio capitán.

Excepto en la misión actual, donde el Yondaime lo puso con Kakashi a pedido del mismo, y el Yondaime no contradijo sino que aceptó felizmente, dado el tema en que estaban tratando, 'Orochimaru y Hinata', ambos temían que Sasuke actuará impulsivamente una vez que tuviera a manos la posible localización de Orochimaru, de cierta forma estaban en lo correcto, si fuera por Sasuke obtendrían la información y se iría directamente, pero él mismo sabía que las cosas no funcionarían así, una vez lo intento y falló en pelear contra Orochimaru, él aprendía de sus errores, por eso no refutó que enviaran a Kakashi junto a él.

\- Enviaré un cuervo hacia Konoha, creo que con eso será suficiente para informar la localización, podremos movilizarlos mientras tanto - aconsejó Sasuke al darse cuenta que Kakashi ya lo había alcanzado en las afueras del la aldea mientras invocaba un simple cuervo para darle el mensaje.

Kakashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sasuke...- lo llamó y éste también le dio una mirada de reojo mientras ponía el mensaje en el pico del ave -...¿No tienes algo que decirme? - su pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación, dando a entender que sí tenía algo que informarle pero eso no significaba que el Uchiha lo haría - ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro? - cuestionó refiriéndose a la frase del informante.  
Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia el horizonte, donde ahora el pájaro negro volaba lo mas alto posible casi como si se dirigiera al sol.

 _"- Kukuku...Sasuke-kun realmente me agrada tu entusiasmo...- dijo relamiendo sus labios, luego entrecerró los ojos - Pero...deberías ser mas prudente, entre nosotros hay una enorme brecha de poderes...aunque...puedo ayudarte con eso - fue puesto contra el suelo mientras Orochimaru le sostenía el brazo doblado en la espalda._

 _Sasuke quería matarlo._

 _Sobre ellos la noche seguía tranquila y la luna se veía enorme._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo el Uchiha tan solo pudo ver una sonrisa perversa formándose al tiempo que el terror lo inundaba completamente. "_

\- No es momento para eso Kakashi - dijo el moreno inmutable empezando a caminar entre los árboles, su bufanda se sacudió mientras él levantaba la máscara negra sin preocuparse en poner la máscara ANBU por el momento, la dejó atada a su cintura bajo la armadura del uniforme ANBU - Tenemos que verificar si la información es correcta - declaró dándole la espalda.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos a su espalda, era obvio que no le diría nada aunque persistiera, suspiró resignado.

Ya esperaría el momento en que Sasuke deseara hacerlo.

Ambos saltaron hacia los árboles, la bufanda roja se meció al compás de sus movimientos agilizados.

\- Está bien, pero es mejor que tratemos de encontrar mas información hasta que recibamos las órdenes del Cuarto - pronunció el peliplata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

[...]

Fue cuando pasó.

De forma inconsciente, de su estómago una enorme cadena cubierta de chakra amarillo salió en disparada y lo golpeó. Suigetsu jadeó y fue llevado lejos contra un árbol, Karin al no estar preparada ella fue llevada hacia atrás como si dos ondas expansivas hubieran colisionado y de igual forma fue tirada contra un árbol cayendo sentada.

La enorme cadena cayó al otro lado del margen mientras Suigetsu parecía mortificado por el ataque.

\- Ya es suficiente Karin - dijo la serena voz de la ojiperla apareciendo al lado del árbol donde Suigetsu se encontraba al punto del desmayo pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse consciente, Hinata se mostraba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada con ella, sin señales de heridas o esfuerzo.

Karin respiró con dificultad.

~ Orochimaru-sama dijo que estás cadenas pueden atar los nudos de chakra...pero aun no puedo manejarlo a voluntad ~ pensó la Uzumaki mientras la enorme cadena volvía a su interior.

Suigetsu se vio liberado de ese estupor inicial y de lo que fuera que había ocurrido con el causa de esa enorme cadena, se recompuso y listo para actuar.

Karin alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que el peliblanco volteaba a mirar a la Hyuga.

Los dos contuvieron el aliento al mirar a la peliazul.

Ella había acabado de sacudir su pelo algo mojado provocando que las brillantes gotas saltaran alrededor de ella, su camisa blanca que generalmente la llevaba cerrada revelando tan solo su torso se abrió revelando también completamente u abdomen además de que se pegó aun mas a su cuerpo enmarcando sus curvas cuando alzó el brazo, un poco de agua había salpicado por partes de su cuerpo provocando que se viera mas refrescante.

Como una ilusión, ambos juraron ver que ella pestaneaba lentamente y brillaba, su labios se separaban con delicadeza al tiempo que con una mano acomodaba su kimono cerrando y ocultando otra vez su abdomen liso y su fina cintura pero ellos ya habían visto suficiente.

¡Un ángel!

La mandíbula de los mayores cayó en simultaneo.

Hinata arqueó la ceja.

Extrañada con la situación que acababa de ver.

Un mar de sangre.

Mas bien estaba exagerando, pero era casi posible afirmar que Suigetsu había prácticamente volado de espaldas en dirección al agua y Karin se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera por derretirse, ambos impulsados por la sangre desbordante.

Su boca se hizo una linea delgada y frunció el ceño al ver al peliblanco noqueado en el agua, flotando en el agua al desmayarse con la sangre que acababa de chorrear rodeándolo, Karin tampoco parecía en mejor estado sino que también estaba desmayada al lado de su propia sangre con una sonrisa embobada y los lentes empañados.

Tres lineas de frustración aparecieron en la frente de Hinata mientras una sombra remplazaba el lugar de sus ojos.

~ Si no hubiera acabado de ver sus habilidades pensaría que son algo bobos ~ se confesó internamente la peliazul mirando indignada a los dos mayores que parecían haber acabado de salir de la peor pelea de su vida, no entendía que les había sucedido. Ella suspiró mirando al suelo y volteó de espaldas a ellos, giró su espada algunas veces en su mano y lentamente la empezó a deslizar dentro de su funda, ladeó el rostro y los miró por el rabillo del ojo, entrecerró la mirada ~ Pero después de ver sus habilidades sé que son ellos...~ se aseguró internamente ~ Algún día serán mis compañeros ~ pensó antes de envainar completamente la espada y volver a mirar al frente.

* * *

 _2 días después._

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo al moreno al lado de ella. Naruto la imitó pero Sai tan sólo ignoraba los ojos sobre él.

\- ¿Para que nos llamaste otou-san? - preguntó volviendo a mirar al frente, donde el Hokage tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera orando.

\- Esperen, aun faltan...- no terminó su frase, la puerta se abrió en un estruendo.

\- Kiba ¡ten mas respeto! - reprendió Shino entrando con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, tras Kiba quien aparecía con una sonrisa animada y jadeando ligeramente ya que habían venido corriendo.

Akamaru entró exaltado atrás de ellos.

\- ¡Estamos aquí Hokage-sama! - anunció aunque ya era mas que obvio. Los presentes ya habían volteado a verlos. Kiba parpadeó al notar que Sai ya estaba ahí - ¡OH! ¡Maldito seas Sai te fuimos a buscar y resulta que ya estabas aquí! ...Tsk - chasqueó la lengua parando junto a su perro entre Sakura y Sai.

El moreno le sonrió y Kiba frunció el ceño metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Shino se detuvo al lado de Sai, ambos cruzaron miradas por el rabillo del ojo y asintieron la cabeza en un saludo silencioso.

Nos eran amigos, lo habían dejado claro, pero mientras estuvieran en el mismo equipo se tratarían con respeto, esa era la regla que tenían después de varias misiones juntas.

Todos miraron al Hokage.

\- ¡Ahora ya estamos todos! ¿De que se trata? - preguntó impaciente el Uzumaki, Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No seas irrespetuoso Naruto! - reprendió la Haruno alzando el puño y Naruto tragó grueso, se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa de miedo.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, dattebayo - dijo con una expresión asustada.

Los presentes sintieron una gota resbalar por su sien.

~ Se supone que deberías disculparte con el Hokage ~ pensaron con una mueca agotada.

El Yondaime deshizo su mueca agotada y puso una mirada seria.

\- Sasuke me ha enviado un cuervo. Se han reunido con el informante. Tienen información sobre la ubicación de Orochimaru.

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

* * *

 _Horas después_

\- Oye, Sai - el mencionado entrecerró los ojos cuando la pelirosa se acercó, los muchachos del equipo mantuvieron la mirada sobre ellos, todos ya estaban en las afueras de Konoha yendo en dirección al País del Río - Lamento que te hayamos tratado de esa forma, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero tendrás que entender que Hinata es alguien importante para nosotros y es obvio que no te recibiremos de brazos abiertos si ocupas su lugar pero...Me gustaría que tu y yo fuéramos amigos - el mencionado se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol y Sakura lo imitó en la rama del árbol del frente, volteando el cuerpo hacia él.

\- ¿Amigos? - la palabra le era desconocida en forma de experiencia, lo único que sabía era su significado algo que Sakura no sabía - ¿Por qué lo seríamos? - preguntó al tiempo que los demás se detenían en las ramas de alrededor.

\- Por que no me importa tener que hacer una misión contigo si es para rescatar a Hinata, pero me es mas fácil si no tengo que perder los estribos durante la misión contigo, por eso te ofrezco que empecemos de nuevo - aconsejó la pelirosa.

\- Ella no necesita ser rescatada solo porque es una chica, traicionó la aldea por su propia voluntad y ...- no pudo terminar su frase, los varones del equipo ya estaban con los puños fuertemente apretados y Sakura retiró lo dicho.

\- ¡Olvídalo! - gruñó ella irritada volteando el cuerpo hacia el frente - Para que sepas aunque Hinata era una chica, ¡ella era cien veces mas cool que tú! - declaró la pelirosa con un mofín antes de saltar en dirección a los otros árboles para retomar el camino haciendo que el pelinegro la mirará con interés y sorpresa.

No la entendía.

Naruto y Kiba cruzaron miradas, si poder evitar soltar una risa de lado por las palabras de la Haruno, era bien sabido que Sakura jamás halagaba a Hinata frente a los demás, después de todo las rivales no necesitan halagos entre sí. Shino sonrió bajo la chamarra.

* * *

 _3 días después._

Kabuto frunció el ceño y esquivó el ataque de su Kakashi. El ex-médico nin llevaba una máscara ANBU y una enorme capa con capucha de color marrón.

Acababa de despedirse de su informante cuando fue interceptado por Kakashi a la mitad del puente.

Los dos se encararon en silencio. Kakashi ya estaba usando su uniforme jounin y arrodillado en una pierna sobre la madera. Kabuto sonrió.

\- Te daré una información sobre Akatsuki, pero llama a la ratita que tienes oculta - declaró refiriéndose a Sasuke quien estaba en los árboles del otro lado del puente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

~ Se dio cuenta ~ pensó antes de hacer una señal que prontamente Sasuke obedeció apareciendo frente a Kakashi, de igual forma arrodillado en una pierna con las manos apoyadas en el puente, también ya estaba en uso de su uniforme.

Kabuto se quitó la máscara mostrando su sonrisa.

\- El primer ataque será en el País del Viento - los dos se sobresaltaron incrédulos de que en verdad le estuviera dando la información - Van tras el jinchuriki del Kazekage...- afirmó pero Sasuke ya no lo oía, solo podía ver que frente a él, ese peliplata de sonrisa burlona, tenía a Hinata.

El rojo remplazó sus ojos negros, por impulsividad había activado el sharingan.

Kakashi se alarmó.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡No hagas nada imprudente! Aun no sabemos si Orochimaru está por aq...- el Uchiha ya no lo oía, había avanzado desenvainando su Tantõ en dirección al peliplata.

Kabuto se apresuró en sacar un kunai de su bolsillo.

Las armas chocaron, el médico nin haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo tratando de no ser enviado hacia atrás y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa obligando a que retrocediera.

El Uchiha movió la espada hacia arriba y Kabuto tambaleó hacia atrás, recomponiéndose al tiempo de defenderse de otro ataque del pelinegro. Con fervor empezaron un baile de cuchillas provocando el sonido de los metales chocando desenfrenados.

Kabuto frunció el ceño empezando a sudar al notar que Sasuke estaba aumentando a cada segundo la fuerza y velocidad de los ataques mientras leía los suyos. Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro y no encontró otra alternativa.

\- Chidori ...- no pudo completar su técnica de moldear la electricidad a través de su Tantõ.

Kakashi ensanchó los ojos por breves instantes y Sasuke frunció aun mas el ceño cuando el peliplata giró en el aire hacia atrás, tirándose del puente.

El Uchiha apretó la Tantõ cubierta de rayos en su mano y miró hacia abajo en donde se veía la capa marrón flotando por el viento mientras Kabuto descendía hacia el río. Sonrió de lado de forma imperceptible.

\- ¡Ni pienses que te escaparás! - gruñó mas para si mismo antes de poner una mano en el borde del puente y saltar con una mirada sádica al notar que sólo facilitaba las cosas para él al haber ido hacia el agua.

\- ¡SASUKE! - Kakashi corrió al borde del puente con una expresión alarmada - ¡Maldición! - masculló frustrado entrando en una encrucijada.

Tenía que esperar al equipo que envió el Yondaime, pero ¿debía ir tras su estudiante impulsivo? ¿o debería esperarlos para confirmar si Orochimaru estaría por aparecer? no podía correr riesgo de perder esa pista y que cuando los refuerzos llegaran ninguno de los dos estaría ahí.

Por suerte no tuvo que pensar por mas tiempo.

\- ¡KAKASHI! - la voz de Sakura, Naruto y Kiba lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y voltear a sus estudiantes que llegaban corriendo de entre los árboles apresurados junto al actual equipo 8 completo.

Los ninjas recién llegados corrieron en dirección al Hatake a toda velocidad y se detuvieron jadeando y mirándolo interrogantes.

\- ¿En donde está Sasuke? - preguntó extrañado el Uzumaki al notar la desaparición y haber oído el grito del peliplata.

Kakashi frunció el ceño por unos instantes.

El Yondaime no le avisó que enviaría a su equipo 7 ahí.

Como si no bastará tener que controlar a Sasuke de su impulsividad tenían que enviar al equipo de Hinata y a Naruto quienes eran extremadamente apegados a la chica, capaces de hacer de todo por proteger una amistad, y lo peor...

Estaba Sakura.

Se notaba en los ojos temblorosos tan verdes como esmeraldas que estaba mas que ansiosa y agitada. Recordaba el estado en que la encontró en aquel valle del fin.

En conclusión: Todos ahí en su mayoría eran tan impulsivos como el pupilo que acababa de irse atrás de Kabuto.

¿Cómo lidiarían en ver Orochimaru si éste aparecía?

Se frotó los sienes cerrando los ojos para después suspirar con fastidio.

\- Yamato, necesito que los tengas a raya - los shinobis extrañaron el pedido repentino a excepción del mencionado - Tengo que ir tras Sasuke, él fue atrás de Kabuto - los demás se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Iremos contigo Kakashi-sensei! - dijo Sakura dando un paso al frente al pensar que ya habían encontrado al que podría llevarlos hasta Hinata.

Kakashi frunció el cenõ con severidad.

\- No, quédense aquí, aun no encontramos a Orochimaru es posible que se encuentre en cualquier lado - informó y Sakura comprendió de inmediato junto a los demás.

Todos asintieron antes de verlo saltar en dirección al río.

Kakashi aterrizó cubriendo la planta de sus pies con chakra y luego salió corriendo a la dirección en donde los otros dos habían desaparecido.

Sakura frunció el ceño y masculló silenciosamente.

Como si alguien lo hubiera invocado la voz reconocible a cualquier uno de los shinobis presentes apareció como si hubiera sido invitado.

\- Kukuku... Me preguntaba cuando se iría, y yo que vine a verificar que sucedió con Kabuto para que tardará tanto en regresar y ya veo el porque, al parecer alguien les informó de nuestra ubicación - comentó apareciendo de las sombras al otro lado del puente acercándose con pasos lentos y tranquilos. No parecía nada preocupado de que lo encontraran.

Los shinobis de Konoha voltearon el rostro lentamente hacia el moreno y ensancharon los ojos a mas no poder.

[...]

\- ¡Ggh! - Kabuto hizo una mueca y saltó hacia atrás a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Sasuke quien lo había acabado de traspasar y ahora trataba de apuñalarlo con la afilada espada cubierta de electricidad.

Kabuto paró sobre el agua a unos metros del Uchiha quien se mantenían equilibrado con chakra en la planta de los pies al igual que le peliplata.

\- Dime 'objeto de pruebas'...- Sasuke se tensó empuñando con furia su Tantõ ante el apodo recibido, el peliplata sonreía de lado con burla - ¿Estás sabiendo aprovechar el regalo que te dimos? Deberías ser mas agradecido con Orochimaru-sama a causa de eso - espetó con una perversa sonrisa.

El Uchiha rechinó los dientes frunciendo el ceño irritado mientras encaraba al ex-médico nin con irritación.

\- ¡Devuelve-me a Hinata! - gruñó ignorando la frase del peliplata, Kabuto hizo una mueca y luego volvió a sonreír, alzando los hombros de forma inocente.

\- Creo que tienes una idea equivocada..."Devuelve" no es la forma correcta de decirlo Sasuke-kun - dijo acomodando sus lentes empañados por breves instantes sin abandonar una sonrisa de satisfacción - Hinata-kun vino a nosotros por que así lo quiso...para ser un hombre estás muy obcecado con tu pasado,nuestra Hinata-kun está dando impresionantes avances en su habilidades, avances que no tendría si seguía en la aldea de la Hoja...

Sasuke ocultó sus ojos carmesí con el flequillo, su cuerpo temblaba de la ira.

[...]

Orochimaru sonrió poniendo la mano en la cintura, sus de serpientes reflejaban exactamente lo que atrapaba su interés.

Los ojos rojos dela portadora del Kyubi.

Sakura estaba al medio de todos mirando con profundo odio al moreno frente a ella, sus ojos ya habían cambiado y las marcas de bigotes ya habían surgido junto a los colmillos proeminentes, su cuerpo temblaba en furia contenida.

Los demás aun no se daban cuenta de su estado al estar igual de furiosos pero mantenían la serenidad en el cuerpo para no actuar de forma impulsiva.

Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que Sai pero eso era todo, aunque por dentro el rubio ya se sentía listo para pelear a cualquier segundo. Shino mantenía la impasible expresión pero era tan turbulento como Kiba por dentro, el castaño tenía una mueca de enojo muy similar a la de Sakura, con el colmillo afuera y el ceño permanentemente fruncido, Akamaru gruñía en posición de ataque.

Orochimaru seguía sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- Vamos a ver...Quien es mas fuerte...- los ninjas de Konoha fruncieron el ceño - Si tú o Hinata-kun - con solo mencionar su nombre algo pareció estallar el en interior de Sakura.

- _¿En donde?_...- su murmullo inaudible llamó la atención de los demás integrantes, todos la miraron por el rabillo del ojo y ensancharon la mirada, el fuerte viento que llevaba consigo hojas de los árboles del bosque y peleaba contra el pelo y ropa de los presentes chocaba contra una fina camada de chakra rojo que empezaba a brotar de la piel de la Haruno -¿¡EN DONDE ESTÁ HINATA!?

\- Si quieres saber sobre Hinata-kun, fuerzame a hablar. Si puedes, claro - dijo con diversión el pelinegro.

Los shinobis de Konoha jadearon al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire y tablas de maderas volando destrozadas provocadas por el impulso que tomó Sakura antes de aparecer a una increíble velocidad en el aire frente a Orochimaru, éste se sobresaltó al ver una mueca de enojo y el chakra aun en una cola en la Haruno.

En menos de un parpadeo la pelirosa lo golpeó en el rostro y lo envió kilómetros de distancia volando hacia atrás y chocando tan fuerte contra los árboles del bosque que estos salían volando despedazados.

La tierra y el polvo se levantó por donde Orochimaru pasó y Sakura aterrizaba dejando un rastro de polvo al deslizarse sobre la madera, aun con una expresión de furia y el puño cerrado como si lo estuviera atacando.

\- ¿Qu-Qué rayos es... eso? - la pregunta vino de Kiba que había dado un paso al frente con una expresión impresionada al igual que los demás ninjas.

\- Sakura...- el rubio murmuró inaudible viendo la espalda de la Haruno quien temblaba y gruñía poniéndose de cuatro sobre la madera del puente como si fuera una animal listo para el ataque, la cola de chakra rojo sobresalía y solo aumentaba al rededor de ella.

~ ¿Que es eso? ~se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos Sai.

Sakura volvió a tensarse al ver que Orochimaru volvía a salir del bosque en dirección al puente, como si no hubiera salido volando lo mas lejos posible, éste venía con la cabeza gacha caminando como un moribundo pero tan pronto llegó al margen del puente alzó la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando su piel descascada y el rostro original del contenedor anterior.

\- No eres tan fuerte como Hinata-kun ~ - aseguró llevando la mano al local donde la piel desmoronaba - Pero me gustaría probar que tan fuerte se hizo mi Hinata-kun haciéndola pelear contigo Sakura-kun..

Sakura gruñía mientras el chakra rojo se mecía de un lado a otro, sus uñas arañaron las tablas con profundos rasguños.

- _Ella..._ \- Orochimaru frunció el ceño - ** _¡NO ES TUYA!_**

El chakra dio un drástico aumento provocando que las tablas se partieran mas y volaran en disparada. Los ninjas cerraron los parpados por breves instantes por la molestia de sentir la fuerte ráfaga golpeando contra sus ojos, tan fuerte que sus cuerpo se deslizaron centímetros hacia atrás se protegieron inútilmente con los brazos frente a su rostro mientras visualizaban como tres colas salían y un monstruoso chakra rodeaba a la Haruno.

El aire llegaba a lastimar el rostro de los presentes.

[...]

\- No te atrevas a hablar de Hinata frente de mi ... _ **como si fuera algo tuyo, con tu asquerosa boca**_ \- gruñó el Uchiha alzando la mirada de golpe y revelando una vez mas ante el peliplata el distintivo azul del sharingan - ** _¡ELLA NO LES PERTENECE!_**

Las aspas giraron sin control mientras su furia se veía en todo su rostro.

La electricidad del Tantõ aumentó con un fuerte sonido y la luz de cegó de forma incomoda al shinobi del sonido.

Kabuto hizo una mueca cerrando un ojo mientras ponía ambos brazos frente a su rostro de forma defensiva, observando con dificultad a través de un ojo el como Sasuke avanzaba hacia él.

Por segundos el cuerpo de Kabuto quedó paralizado a causa de la influencia de ese extraño sharingan, a la cual el mismo fue quien lo desarrolló junto a Orochimaru.

Recordando ese hecho Kabuto sonrió con burla ignorando el expansivo chakra que salía a través de su ojos rodeando a ambos como si fuera una ráfaga de aire azul.

\- Y a ti ¿sí? - su pregunta provocó que el Uchiha lo mirará aun mas irritado y avanzará aun mas determinado a masacrarlo, Kabuto no se mostró asustado sino todo lo contrario - Al parecer ya sabemos quien es tu estamina- declaró cubriendo sus manos con el bisturí de chakra. Sasuke comprendió a que se refería, su especial sharingan necesitaba un interruptor, sólo se activaba cuando Hinata estaba involucrada en el tema - Tu poder no funciona conmigo, para que logres utilizarlo el enemigo tiene que ser mas débil que tú o tener la misma fuerza, tú y yo aun tenemos diferencias de poder Sasuke-kun - el mencionado ignoró su comentario y avanzó a centímetros de él, Kabuto se puso en posición de defensa y se protegió con las muñecas cubiertas de chakra de la lámina del Tantõ que ahora chocaba contra él, hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor a causa de la electricidad que irradiaba del arma blanca, cosa que con sus habilidades de curación se le hacía soportable.

Ambos shinobis empezaron una batalla de puro taijutsu.

[...]

Los barandales del puente rompieron como si no fueran metal y si papel, las tablas bajo ella se deshicieron creando un circulo perfecto de metal desnudo que era lo único que la sostenía en el puente.

\- Con la fuerza de un jinchuriki eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer - provocó el shinobi renegado con diversión en la voz y eso fue el interruptor para estallar todo de una vez.

Con tan solo usando su chakra el puente se empezó a desmoronar partiéndose al medio mientras en su interior Sakura se sumergía en agua.

\- ¡SAKURAAA! - el grito de los demás no llegó a ser procesado por la Haruno.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Akamaru Retrocede! - gritó Kiba mientras el puente empezaba a despedazar, el perro era el que estaba mas cerca.

Naruto aun se protegía con los brazos en el rostro, frunció el ceño y giró hacia los demás.

\- ¡Debemos retroceder todos! - dijo al tiempo que todos hacían su máximo esfuerzo para lograr salvarse de caer del puente corriendo hacia el margen ya que no podían pasar al otro lado por que faltaba la mitad del puente.

Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás de árbol en árbol huyendo de la descontrolada pelirosa que en tres colas aun lo atacaba, a cada golpe en el aire que daba árboles salían de sus raíces y volaban despedazados hacia atrás.

Sakura se detuvo en medio al bosque, apoyada en sus pies y manos.

Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción sobre la rama de un árbol que no había sido arrancado aun, como si la falta de su brazo al cual había acabado de ser arrancado por un golpe al igual que los árboles anteriores.

\- ¿Es ese todo el poder del Jinchuriki? - preguntó con burla y lentamente abrió su boca por donde como una serpiente que cambia su piel, salió dejando atrás el cuerpo anterior, Sakura se tensó actuando como un animal a la defensiva, vio como Orochimaru salía renovado cubierto por un líquido espeso y sonreía a la nada - Después de todo este tiempo...aun eres inferior a Hinata-kun - comentó el moreno.

- _**¡Ggrrh!**_ \- aun apoyando sus pies y manos en la tierra gruñía sin parecer sentir el dolor mientras su nívea piel empezaba a desaparecer y en su lugar redes rojas y negras quedaban, como si se estuviera quemando, rasguñando la tierra y hundiendo sus pies en el suelo ella sólo seguía gruñendo.

Sakura tan solo fue consciente de que flotaba dentro del agua en dirección a los barrotes, se metió entre ellos siendo recibida por un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa afilada.

El Kyubi la atrapó entre sus manos.

Una esfera negra la rodeó, Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos, la esfera se achicó por segundos y luego explotó.

El bosque se vio devastado.

[...]

Kabuto atravesó a Sasuke con el bisturí de chakra, sonrió de lado satisfecho pero no por mucho tiempo, el cuerpo del Uchiha se deshizo en cuervos, el peliplata se sobresaltó y giró el rostro hacia atrás al tiempo de ver a Uchiha levantando la pierna para patearlo en las costillas.

\- ¡Gagh! - Kabuto hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido al tiempo que era enviado hacia atrás, se recompuso al tiempo sostiendo su costado al tiempo de defenderse con el brazo libre de la espada del moreno, frunció el ceño al sentir como cortaba su piel por la presión, la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, Sasuke otra vez trató de darle una patada a la cual Kabuto hizo un esfuerzo para librase del Tantõ y se defendió empezando nuevamente una pelea de taijutsu, el peliplata actuaba tan sólo defendiéndose, el sharingan a todo momento leía sus movimientos, previendo sus ataques y obligándolo a retroceder.

Ambos jadeando, con cortes profundos internos y externos, hematomas en todo el cuerpo, las ropas rasgadas con polvo, sangre y agua por el rostro.

Había intentado ponerlo en un genjutsu, pero Kabuto era sagaz, sabía salir o evitar estar bajo efectos de ilusión, y aun con el agua con sus habilidades de curación la electricidad no tenía efecto en él desde que no lo atravesará con un chidori, y jutsus de fuego era contraatacados con sus jutsus de agua.

Sasuke ya se estaba agotando, no quería retrasar mas esa pelea.

Encontró una fisura en la defensa del peliplata y sin esperar siquiera u segundo clavó su Tantõ en el abdomen del ex-médico nin, jadeó al oír un puff y el humo lo rodeó anunciando que era tan sólo una copia.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando sintió y oyó el chakra del enemigo en su garganta, miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no pudo ver mas que la cabellera plateada, aun así sabía que él sonreía con victoria.

Un movimiento el falso y él le cortaría la garganta sin tener la necesidad de hacer un herida externa.

\- Ara,¿has venido tú también? - la pregunta salió de Kabuto sobresaltando al Uchiha que luego notó que el chakra de Kakashi estaba ahí.

El Hatake estaba con el kunai rozando el cuello del shinobi.

\- Déjalo ir - ordenó con serenidad Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño, con una mano sosteniendo el kunai y la otra a la altura de su pecho lista para hacer sellos.

Una explosión se oyó distrayendo a los shinobis de Konoha que alzaron la mirada al punto de ver a la lejanía los árboles y el polvo levantándose.

Era el lugar de donde estaban los demás. Kabuto aprovechó la distracción y pateó a Kakashi en el estómago enviándolo hacia atrás, éste hizo una mueca y soltó un quejido equilibrándose sobre el agua. Sasuke giró tomando el brazo de Kabuto y cambiando las posiciones para sostener el brazo en su espalda y la espada contra su garganta.

\- Creo que debería ir a ver...sus amigos están en problemas, por lo que deduzco aquella niña jinchuriki ya debe estar perdiendo los estribos - dijo con burla el peliplata, Kakashi y Sasuke jadearon.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - gruñó el Uchiha impaciente y desconfiado de que estuviera tratando de distraerlo.

\- No me malentiendas, buscamos lo mismo, para nosotros es mejor si ustedes están vivos y destruyen a Akatsuki - los dos ninjas de Konoha fruncieron el ceño - Pero Orochimaru-sama debe estar con su amiguita ahora, y por lo que estamos oyendo, al parecer no fue recibido de buena manera - dijo refiriéndose a las explosiones que no cesaban o daban descanso, Kabuto podía deducir muy bien que era lo que ocurría en aquel lugar, era obvio que esos dos no habían venido solos.

\- ¿Por que deberíamos creerte? seguram...- Kakashi fue interrumpido por Kabuto quien retomaba el habla otra vez, sabiendo lo que estaba por preguntar.

\- Yo no necesito salvar a Orochimaru-sama de ella, pero si ustedes no la ayudan va a ser tarde para sus amigos y para ella misma, con tu sharingan puedes controlarla verdad Sasuke, es una pena que ya haya vuelto a la normalidad - Sasuke frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que su sharingan había vuelto a color rojo natural en el momento que Kabuto le puso el bisturí de chakra contra el cuello, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos sin entender a que se refería pero su alumno parecía saberlo bien - Estamos en bandos diferentes pero tenemos un objetivo en común, por eso a cambio de la información que le dí solo me gustaría que ustedes maten lo mas posible de Akatsuki's, ahora me retiro - sin recibir mas explicaciones los shinobis jadearon ante el anuncio pero Kabuto ya había hecho posición de manos y desaparecido dejando tan solo humo en donde antes estaba.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula.

\- Tsk...

[...]

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que Sai desaparecía sobre un pájaro de tinta, sin avisos.

¿Qué planeaba?

No importaba, había algo mas que debían hacer. Las explosiones seguían y ellos aun a distancia lejana podían sentir el impacto del chakra del Kyubi. Yamato hizo posición de manos y creó un puente improvisorio al cual los demás no tardaron en cruzar.

Enviando troncos bien pulidos en dirección a la cima subieron sin esperar, sus mandíbulas cayeron y ellos se tensaron cuando desde arriban vieron lo que ocurría.

Devastación, un enorme agujero en donde al medio se veía a Sakura...aunque ya no era la misma.

Su piel era roja como el chakra estuviera pegado a ella, dos orejas de zorro y cuatro colas junto a garras y un rostro demoníaco era lo que habían surgido en ella.

Orochimaru estaba a unos metros, partido a la mitad pero sin dejarse mostrar afectado ya que en estos momentos estaba uniendo sus dos partes a través de serpientes y pegándose para recomponerse.

Un rugido salió de la boca de Sakura y de pronto vieron como miles de burbujas de colores rojo y azules flotaban al rededor de ella.

Las burbujas poco a poco fueron llamadas en dirección a la boca de Sakura, uniéndose en una sola esfera negra.

Orochimaru hizo una mueca.

~ Qué denso chakra, cualquiera que moriría en entrar en contacto ~pensó mientra convertía la parte inferior de su cuerpo en una cola de serpiente.

Los shinobis impactados vieron como Sakura tragaba la esfera de chakra denso y luego lo soltaba en una onda sonica y devastadora en dirección a Orochimaru.

Sai quien estaba en los cielos observando la batalla de cerca sobre el pájaro fue impulsado hacia atrás y se vio obligado a desviar de árboles y rocas que venían en su dirección.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha también tuvieron que protegerse y desviar de enormes piedras y ramas.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

El local donde Sakura había enviado la onda destructiva ahora solo se veía un enorme cono y la tierra absolutamente desnuda.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Shino! ¡Necesito que me ayuden! - dijo volteando el rostro hacia los otros que también seguían cubriendo su rostro con los brazos y haciendo lo máximo para no salir volando.

Kiba jadeó.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Estás viendo que es lo que sucede allá abajo o estás ciego? ¡Es suicida meterse en aquella pelea! - aseguró exaltado el Inuzuka.

\- ¡Ahora! - gruñó ignorando su recordatorio y saltó hacia abajo provocando que por el viento sus ropas fueran azotas.

Kiba reluto unos segundos internamente y miró a Shino, éste le dio una mirada a través delas gafas y luego salió corriendo hasta saltar el el aire hacia abajo y sostener su peso con centenas de insectos bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Maldición! - masculló el castaño -¡Vamos Akamaru! - llamó y el perro ladró.

Yamato lo vio saltar al vacío y decidió que debía ir con ellos, ya había aprendido que nada de lo que dijera para detenerlos funcionaría.

Sai vio a lo lejos Orochimaru en el suelo arrastrándose con las manos y el rostro pegado al piso, parecía quejarse, fue bajando con su pájaro.

~ ¿Todo esté estrago tan solo por esa Hinata? ~ se preguntó viendo la devastación que había provocado el enojo de la pelirroja.

Se detuvo a unos metros frente a la serpiente.

\- Este cuerpo ya me está rechazando...pero no importa mientras tenga a Hinata-kun - fue lo que Sai oyó antes de bajar del pájaro que se deshizo desapareciendo automáticamente, Orochimaru alzó la mirada del suelo.

Sai se sobresaltó al notar que Kabuto aparecía de la nada, lanzando tres kunai en el suelo y saltando frente a Orochimaru, el ninja de Konoha dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Gatsuga! - los presentes vieron como el dos torbellinos aparecían en diferentes direcciones hacia Kabuto, éste tensó la mandíbula y alzó el cuerpo de Orochimaru poniendo el brazo de él sobre su hombro, se alejó escapando del ataque del castaño que seguía las órdenes de ir tras Orochimaru mientras Naruto y Yamato iban tras Sakura, aterrizó creando un agujero en el suelo.

\- Bisturí de chakra - Kabuto frunció el ceño y el chakra cubrió una de sus manos, cortando con precisión todos los insectos que Shino acababa de enviar en su dirección al aparecer frente a él.

Nadie notó que el Aburame sonrió de lado.

[...]

\- ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra! - gritó el Uzumaki creando copias exactas de él, rodeó a la pelirosa que ahora giraba el rostro encarando a los tres clones y el Naruto original como si fuera un cazador y ella un animal que estaba acorralado - ¡Cadenas sello de Diamantina! - gritaron los cuatro Naruto's al simultaneo expulsando de su espalda dos cadenas de chakra amarillo cada uno, las cadenas de 10 centímetro de espesura y 10 metros de largura fueron en disparada hacia la Haruno rodeando sus brazos y piernas.

El rubio hizo una mueca cuando ella rugió en su dirección y se movió inquieta y agitada provocando que el Uzumaki fuera arrastrado hacia unos centímetros hacia adelante, hundiendo los pies en la tierra.

\- Naruto - el mencionado jadeó al oír la voz del Uchiha.

\- Sasuke...¡ghg! - volvió a quejarse por el esfuerzo de retenerla en su lugar - ¡Llegas tarde Bastardo! - se burló con una sonrisa de lado pero sin abandonar la mueca de dolor.

\- Solo mántenla - gritó ignorando el comentario y envainando su Tantõ en el hombro corrió en dirección a la descontrolada pelirosa, activó el sharingan hasta mientras corría. Saltó hacia un lado cuando ella trató de atacarlo con una cola libre, clavando la misma en el suelo. El moreno tuvo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la segunda que lo acertó el el brazo - ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! - masculló sosteniendo su brazo con una mueca de intenso dolor , parecía quemar la piel después de traspasar sin problemas la manga de la camisa - ¡Sóstenla mejor Naruto! - gruñó en un grito molesto hacia el rubio que aun luchaba para mantenerse en el local.

\- ¡No es tan fácil como parece Bastardo! Sólo puedo hacer tres clones máximo usando esta técnica -gritó con una mueca de esfuerzo, empezando a sudar.

Sasuke profesó otro maldición y frunció el ceño sosteniendo la herida.

\- Espera Sasuke aléjate - la voz del capitán Yamato llamó la atención de los dos, jadeó al ver como del suelo pilares salían rodeándolos. El castaño avanzó pasando al lado del Uchiha con la palma de la mano expuesta y un extraño kanji iluminado. Con esfuerzo llegó a la pelirosa y le pegó la palma al torso.

El modo Kyubi empezó a retroceder.

[...]

\- Lo siento, lo hemos perdido por mi culpa - dijo entristecida la Haruno, sentada sobre un futon en medio a un piso de madera, Sasuke estaba con el brazo vendado y las heridas sentado en un rincón de la cabaña en donde se detuvieron, Naruto estaba parado al lado de Kiba, no tenía mas que heridas superficiales pero su chakra había sido extremadamente agotado, aun mas al haber tenido que transferir chakra a Sakura.

\- No entiendo - la voz de Sai llamó la atención de los presentes - ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto por esa chica? - preguntó el moreno.

Sasuke lo miró sin emoción por segundos antes de bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos lentamente, ignorando una pregunta que para él no necesitaba respuesta.

 _" Sonrió con de lado con satisfacción._

 _Hinata ensanchó los ojos aun con el byakugan activado y jadeando ligeramente. El Uchiha la sostenía de las muñeca y la retenía contra el suelo usando su propio peso al estar sentado sobre ella, jadeando por la batalla, mas bien entrenamiento que tenían a causa de que Hinata pelearía contra Gaara muy pronto._

 _\- Yo gano - se burló el moreno mientras ella lo miraba asombrada, la peliazul frunció el ceño por breves segundos, cosa que el Uchiha no se dio cuenta por estar enfocado en otra cosa, la chamarra de la Hyuga estaba completamente abierta dejando ver la camisa de rejillas que siempre llevaba por debajo, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a canela y mezclado al sudor, además de discernir ese tenue rubor tan adorable._

 _Sintió las ganas de acercarse y sin darse cuenta se distrajo mientras descendían parar terminar una acción que él no estaba seguro de que era._

 _Hinata jamás se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y el Uchiha jamás llegó a completar la acción, a una velocidad absurda Hinata dio vuelta el juego y lo sacó de sobre ella, se sentó sobre su abdomen al mismo que sacó dos kunais y se los clavó en la camisa negra por sobre el hombro._

 _Sasuke jadeó , era mas que obvio que su corazón de un enorme brinco._

 _\- No te distraigas...- reprendió ella por que le pareció extraño que hubiera sido tan fácil dejarlo contra el suelo - Mas bien he ganado yo Sasuke-kun - dijo con un tenue rubor sonriendo suavemente, internamente contenta por su logro. Sasuke frunció el ceño, incomodo viendo como su chamarra seguía abierta y aun con camadas de sudor y polvo se veía...bonita._

 _\- Tsk...¿Pretendes quedarte ahí todo el día? - gruñó volteando el rostro para ocultar el rubor de su mejilla izquierda contra el pasto, su flequillo azabache ocultó completamente sus ojos. Hinata parpadeó confundida, al darse cuenta de lo que se refería su rostro incendió. Sasuke sonrió de lado con burla aun con el rostro contra el pasto al ver que ella salía alarmada y disculpándose de sobre él."_

Realmente para Sasuke no necesitaba respuesta, no tenía por que darles explicaciones. Los demás los miraron incrédulos por segundos y luego abrieron una sonrisa.

\- Por que...Ella es mi amiga - fue Sakura quien contestó en lugar de todos sonriendo con sinceridad, los demás sólo sonrieron de lado confirmando su frase. Sai ensanchó los ojos lentamente.

 _" - No veo el sentido en actuar de esa forma a causa de una traidora de la aldea - comentó Sai mientras veía al cuerpo de Sakura tendido en el suelo abandonando los rastros de la piel del Kyubi._

 _\- Tú no lo entenderías aunque quisiera...Para Sakura ella no es una traidora...Sakura la considera su hermana...la familia que nunca tuvo - contestó serio el Uzumaki pasando por él para empezar con el labor de transferir chakra."_

Las puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos.

\- Todo listo - dijo el Aburame entrando con un frasco en manos, donde lo que parecía un escarabajo estaba guardado.

\- ¿De que hablas Shino? - preguntó Kiba extrañado, todos los miraron confundido, incluso Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante.

El Aburame sonrió.

\- Seguramente no lo recuerdas Kiba, deberías prestar mas atención - reprendió el discreto jounin - Nuestra primera misión juntos fue buscar a un escarabajo llamado Bichoku, la hembra puede seguir el olor de lo que tú le ordenes sin perder rastro alguno y sin ser percibida por ninjas sensores, el macho - el Aburame alzó el frasco demostrando que tenía con él el escarabajo macho - Sigue a la hembra con la que estuvo en cautiverio por última vez, le puse a Orochimaru el escarabajo hembra. Podemos regresar a Konoha. ¿Por qué? Por que debemos recuperarnos antes de poder seguir a Orochimaru otra vez - contestó antes que todos hicieran la pregunta.

Los ojos de todos ensancharon.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas de Safamantica:** __Bueno como ya vieron no pude encajar el encuentro en esta parte, quiero seguir el arco argumental de Naruto Shipudden aunque con sus debidos cambios a causa de tener otros protagonistas, pero en wattpad ya está el capítulo nueve, aun tengo que dar mas una revisión y adaptarlo para pasarlo FF jeje, No puse toda la batalla de Sakura con detalles por que se haría muy grande pero la idea es que sucedió similar a la del anime original, ya saben dudas pueden preguntar sin problemas, los aclaro respondiendo o incluso en medio a los próximos capítulos. Obs: El comentario de Sai me dolió escribir pero es lo que dice en sobre Sasuke en español._

 ** _Respuestas a Guest;_**

 **Zusuki-sama;** _Me alegra haber cumplido una de tus deseos de leer un fic con este tema ^^, Hinata-sama es muuuy sexy ~ me pone contenta que te hayan gustado las imágenes, y no te preocupes comprendo completamente el que te sea difícil ver a Sakura como la buena, al principio imagine que no lograría ponerla muy bien en el papel ya que al igual que tú, yo simplemente odiaba a Sakura a causa de leer muchos fic's en donde ella es ya sabes, una obsesiva, pero jamás fui fan del bashing dentro de un fic en si y el tema de la historia es la amistad entre Sakura e Hina-chan, por eso con el tiempo se me fue haciendo mas fácil escribir sobre ella ya que la adapte a un modo que me gustaría que fuera. No preocupes, no es egoísta, jeje o al menos no eres la única que tiene ese deseo._ _¡_ _Ahh! Que bien que te gusto el Yuri por que habrá mas momentos así ~_

 **Darkness:** _Lo lamento T-T, no pude poner el encuentro en este capítulo, en wattpad lo tengo listo y publicado pero aun tengo que publicarlo aquí, es que se me hizo demasiado grande, quería cerrar todos los huecos posibles por el momento, espero al menos te haya agradado el capítulo._

 **Sakura Uzumaki:** _Gracias por el comentario, no estaba segura de si estaba bien el NaruSaku, la verdad no es que yo sea fan de la pareja (Soy NaruHina) solo creó que los dos tienen personalidades muy parecidas y congenian muy bien por eso en mis fic's los pongo a los dos juntos jeje, y obvio Hinata no cederá, lo siento Sasuke ~_

 **Darisa-san:** _Síp, aquí me tienes después de mucho tiempo hehe, mientras tú lees esto yo estoy escribiendo los capítulos de otros fic's para ponerlos en día, lamento la demora :3, y de hecho no me había dado cuenta de que puse la imagen del tenseigan con venas alrededor, lo juro no me dí cuenta jaja, por el tenseigan es será similar al de Toneri, las venas desaparecen una vez que haces el trasplante de byakugan. Me a dejado muy feliz tu comentario ^^, y entiendo tu posición, Sakura tampoco es de mis favoritos, lamento no haber podido poner el encuentro aquí se me hizo demasiado grande el capítulo (se rasca la cabeza apenada) Espero al menos te haya gustado éste._

 **Nagato:** _¡_ _Kyya! Oye párale, tus palabras me llegan al Kokoro y lo dejan muy conmocionado, muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, en verdad muchas gracias. SasuHina será completamente unilateral por tiempo indeterminado, donde Sasuke tendrá que sufrir y luchar como todo un Uchiha, después de todo dicen que los Uchihas aman mas que nadie verdad? XD, y no te preocupes que con el tiempo voy a ir revelando todos los secretos, sharingan azul, Hanabi, tenseigan, todo. Quiero dar un verdadero impacto cuando Hinata aparezca, y como dicho antes lamento no haber hecho ahora, pero un Sasuke embobado y una Hinata Boss a la orden o/... También buenos deseos para ti y tu familia. Ps: No lo he dicho antes pero me encanta tu nombre._

 **Naruko-sama:** _Como dicho antes tus deseos son ordenes Koneko-chan, tienes toda la razón, así es el amor (lo sentimos por ti Sasuke) y tendrá que sufrir con lágrimas de sangre, aun estoy pensando sobre esa parte de hacer que Sasuke traté de matarla al verla tan sumergida en odio (pero obvio no pueda al final), ya sabes a medida que voy escribiendo siempre hay una que otra cosa que tengo que cambiar pero estoy pensando detenidamente en eso por eso no estoy segura, y al igual que tú he leído muchos fic's en donde Sakura es la villana y todo eso, los autores eran realmente buenos al punto de lograr el objetivo de que que la odiaras aun mas, así que comprendo el que te sea raro, lamento que tengas que salir de la zona de confort y verla como la protagonista salvadora, pero me alegra de que hayas logrado al menos aceptarla aquí ^^, en verdad muchas gracias :3_

 **Neji Hyuga:** _A mi también me encanta hacer a Karin con sangramiento nasal...se nota? jaja. Un Sasuke así...hnn eso me suena muy tentador ~ ...Lamento mucho el tener que dejarte ansioso por la batalla y el encuentro, ya sabes hay que dejar las cosas comprensibles y traté de no escribir algo como "de repente ellos se encuentra con Hinata", quería dejarlo en la linea del argumento del anime original. Pro te juro que lo publicaré pronto tan solo lo revise :3 . Ps: A ti tampoco te he comentado lo mucho que me encanta el que hayas elegido ese nombre jaja_

 **Sasuke uchiha:** _Exacto, mil veces sin las vendas, es tan sexy ~ ...Aunque pretendo ponerle vendas en algunos momentos, en esos que se quita la camisa, ya sabes al igual que Sasuke en medio a las batallas, en esos capítulos tendré que dejarla tan solo con las vendas jeje, Lo siento por no haber hecho el encuentro aun (hace reverencia de disculpa), y que pretendo hacer que Hinata sea tan rompe-corazones como el Uchiha lo era cuando iban de aldea en aldea, no te precupes que a medida que avanzamos los capítulos iré explicando todas las dudas y los huecos dejados._

 **Zekken:** _Así que era por eso? Te confesaré que estoy como loca queriendo terminar este fic para hacer el que?...(suenen los tambores)...Un fic parecido al arco de Boruto, aunque no habrá Boruto y sí los hijos de las parejas que saldrán de éste fic, es que vi una imagen muy buena de un hijo de Hinata que se llama Sanada y siempre desee hacer una historia basado en eso, donde el hijo descubre el pasado oscuro de su madre_ _¡_ _Ahh! ya me estoy yendo de las manos, ignora mis divagaciones jeje, pero puedo hasta seguir tu sugerencia y incluir el nombre en el fic, aunque eso será mucho, mucho mas adelante._

 **Yumeko-san:** _Lamento no haber podido escribir sobre el encuentro Kohai-chan ~ , tendré que dejarte expectante aun, (aunque si quieres en wattpad tienes el capítulo 9). Me encanta hacer sobre Karin pervertida ~ , espero poder cumplir tus expectativas en el encuentro y dejar a Sasuke lo mas impactado posible. Siempre estaré esperando con carino tus comentarios, me dejan muy contenta y alegran mi día :3_

 _Lamento errores de ortografía, gramaticales, huecos en la historia, dudas que carcomen el alma. Muchas Gracias por leer s2_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	9. El Poder de una Hyuga, Parte II

.

.

 **No importa que tanto estire mi mano, no llegaré a ti.**

 _Juntas corrimos, aprendimos, envidiamos_

 _Y perseguimos la espalda de la otra_

 _Hombro a hombro nos dijimos:_

 _"Esto no fue nada" y reímos._

 _\- Akatsuki Arrival_

.

.

 _Semanas después._

Los ojos negros miraron atentamente la entrada de la guarida.

Buscando señal de guardias o algo mas.

Estaba despejado.

Con una mirada determinada entró al local hundiéndose en la profunda oscuridad.

El moreno estaba en busca de ella, esa persona era lo único que tenía en mente.

Se había preparado para eso, se había mentalizado para ese momento.

Después de algunos minutos. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la encontró ahí, de espaldas a él reposando en una cama, seguramente durmiendo, él siguió en la puerta, agachado para estar a la altura de la cama en la esquina.

\- ¿Quien eres? - no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por el hecho de que lo había notado antes de tiempo, él apenas había abierto un poco la puerta y dejaba un fajo de luz del pasillo entrar a la oscura habitación, reluciendo contra el símbolo Hyuga en la espalda de ella.

\- Me has descubierto - dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, su voz parecía tranquila - Pero yo tengo la ventaja aquí - anunció abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

\- ¿Cual es tu propósito? - la voz de ella no parecía asustada, el siseó de las serpientes de tinta que él había invocado eran imperceptibles. Sai sonrió un poco mas.

\- La meta de Danzou-sama es tu muerte.

[...]

Los sonidos de pasos inundaban el largo pasillo que parecía sin fin, las paredes eran de un color morado con dibujos abstractos, a cada 5 metros una antorcha estaba encendida, en ese corredor seis personas corrían a toda velocidad, con pasos apresurados y los corazones ansiosos, siguiendo a un perro.

Akamaru se detuvo y los demás se detuvieron tras él de forma enorme perro olfateó por varios segundos, tortuosos segundos para personas tan ansiosas como ellos, luego volteó hacia su dueño y ladró.

\- ¿¡Los encontraste Akamaru!? - preguntó impaciente Kiba dando un paso al frente, él perro volvió a ladrar en modo de afirmación - No esperes mas...Llévanos de una vez - ordenó y Akamaru obedeció de inmediato.

Sakura tomó la delantera dejando atrás a los muchachos y corriendo justo a un paso atrás del enorme perro.

~ Sai... ~ la Haruno frunció el ceño.

 _" - Estos es importante para ti ¿verdad? - el moreno jadeó al notar que tenía su libro en manos - Hay una razón para que la guardes con tanto esmero, he visto los dibujos...también tenías un vínculo con alguien ¿no es así? - su pregunta fue retórica, ella parpadeó sorprendida al haber notado una mirada de dolor en las profundas perlas negras."_

~ Si tu objetivo es Hinata...¡Voy a detenerte! ~ pensó determinada sintiendo como el libro en su bolso, atado a su cintura, se movía a cada paso que daba.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Días antes._

 _\- ¡He dicho que Sai ha robado el bichoku de Shino!_

 _\- Deja de bromear Kiba, ¡esto no tiene gracia! - gruñó Sakura tomando el cuello da la camisa de_ _Kiba, él le mostró el colmillo._

 _\- No hay tiempo para tus enojos Sakura, ¡lo que digo es enserio! ¡Sai estuvo todo este tiempo tras Hinata! ¡Ese era su objetivo! - declaró Kiba dejando a todos los presentes tensos -_ _¡_ _Yamato está de prueba! - dijo y miró con el ceño fruncido al mayor al igual que todos los presentes, el sensei los encaró sin decir nada._

 _Sakura lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Sasuke parecía a punto de estallar de la ira, sus ojos estaban ensanchados y sus manos apretadas tan fuertemente que su piel se torno mas blanquecina, Shino permanecía estático, Yamato miraba al suelo y Naruto había adquirido una expresión seria._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Kiba? - preguntó el rubio y el mencionado tan sólo miró a Yamato, dando la señal de que la información la obtuvo de él, Yamato asintió._

 _\- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Él me dijo que ayudaría a salvar a Hinata! - pronunció Sakura segura apretando los puños, negándose a creer tal cosa, ella agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo - ...Y estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa de verdad...no como esas falsas que siempre dá - declaró con una mueca herida la pelirosa._

 _\- Es mas que obvio que te estaba engañando Sakura - gruñó Sasuke, desde que apareció jamás le había agradado ese pelinegro, y ahora tenía mas razones para odiarlo._

 _Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, la tensión estaba a la par entre todos los presentes._

 _Yamato rebuscó en su bolsillo algo y los demás miraron atentos sus movimientos, le mostró una libreta abierta a la mitad y con la foto de dos personas desconocidas señaladas con "X"._

 _\- Esto estaba en la mochila de Sai, es muy parecido al cuaderno de 'objetivos' que tenemos en ANBU, lo marcado en "X" es para indicar que la víctima ha sido eliminada - Sakura se tensó al oír eso, el castaño movió unas paginas y volvió a mostrar el libro._

 _Todos a excepción de Kiba y Shino que ya estaban al tanto, abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _La foto de Hinata en la época gennin estaba en la última hoja sin marcar aun._

 _\- La razón por la que fui elegido en este equipo como maestro es por la desconfianza del Yondaime hacía los objetivos de Danzou, ahora no hay mas duda, Danzou planea eliminar a Hinata para que no sea su próximo contenedor."_

[...]

\- Había venido con esa intención al principio pero...- Sai miró al suelo con la persistente sonrisa en el rostro.

 _"- Lamento que te hayamos tratado de esa forma, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero tendrás que entender que Hinata es alguien importante para nosotros y es obvio que no te recibiremos de brazos abiertos si ocupas su lugar pero...Me gustaría que tu y yo fuéramos amigos"_

 _"- Por que a mi no me importa hacer equipo contigo si es para rescatar a Hinata."_

 _"- Para que sepas aunque Hinata era una chica, ¡ella era cien veces mas cool que tú!"_

 _"- Sabes Hinata también siempre sonreía como tú, aunque su sonrisa era rota...era mas sincera que la tuya."_

 _" - Haré lo que sea para traerla de regreso...Por que ella es mi amiga"_

 _" - Sakura considera a Hinata como su hermana... la familia que nunca tuvo."_

\- Sakura y los demás están tras de ti por alguna razón, y yo...- el moreno se detuvo por unos segundos y luego la miró con determinación - ¡Quiero proteger ese vínculo que tienen con usted!

Silencio.

El siseó de las serpientes se hizo notar de tanto era el silencio en esa habitación.

Escuchó un sonido nasal que parecía a fastidio.

\- ¿Vínculo? - la chica repitió después de lo que pareció una eternidad, no volteó a verlo, siguió recostada en la cama de espaldas a él - ¿Para eso me has despertado? - preguntó sin emoción pero a él le pareció que estaba molesta.

Sai abrió los ojos como platos.

Su instinto de supervivencia actuó por él, al percibir el serpientes de tinta atacaron. Un byakugan activado fue lo único que Sai vio antes de una fuerte explosión.

* * *

Los ninjas de Konoha se detuvieron en seco al oír lo que parecía una explosión.

Kiba ensanchó los ojos y jadeó.

\- ¡Es por aquí! - gruñó empezando a retomar el camino a toda velocidad, los demás salieron del aturdimiento y lo imitaron.

Sakura frunció el ceño y saltó sobre la espalda de Akamaru, se sostuvo de su enorme cuello.

\- ¡Akamaru apresúrate! - ordenó al perro que ladró en respuesta y aceleró a toda velocidad.

\- Oe Sakura - Kiba gruñó por estar tomando la libertad de usar su perro, pero era comprensible ella estaba desesperada, sin embargo no era la única.

La pelirosa lo ignoró y tomó la delantera aun mas cuando el animal aumentó drasticamente, mientras guiaba a los demás. Vio la luz al final de pasillo. Los rayos de sol entraban por una entrada forzada, o sea una pared destrozada, se notaba que ahí había ocurrido una explosión.

Saltó de sobre Akamaru hacia el suelo y corrió lo mas rápido posible con sus propias piernas hasta que fue inundada por la cálida luz que la cegó.

Pedazos de escombros de las paredes violetas estaban por todas partes.

Miró a todos lados.

Sai estaba arrodillado en el suelo, levantándose con dificultad, a parte de él no había nada mas que escombros. El pelinegro miraba impresionado hacia arriba.

~ ¿Esa es Hinata? ~se preguntó Sai incrédulo ~ ¿Es a ella a quienes están buscando tan desesperadamente? ~

Lo único que Sakura pudo darse cuenta era que estaba dentro de un agujero, alrededor de ellos había una elevación de tierra, seguramente lo que habría sido el primer piso ya que antes estaban en el subterráneo.

Ella frunció el ceño y avanzó en dirección al moreno que se levantaba.

\- ¡Sai! Es mejor que expliques...- jamás logró llegar hasta él.

La voz junto a pasos ajenos la detuvo.

\- Sakura.

Ella paró en secó.

Su cuerpo se congeló automáticamente.

Su aliento se perdió.

~ Esa voz ~ pensó pasmada mientras lentamente giraba la cabeza y alzaba la mirada incrédula, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y el corazón le latía descompasado.

\- ¿Eres tú? - su pregunta salió en un hilo de voz.

Los chicos llegaron jadeando tras ella, uno a uno deteniendo el paso junto a Akamaru, encararon extrañados a la pelirosa paralizada que alzaba la cabeza hacia la montaña que estaba a algunos metros de ellos a su izquierda.

Los rayos del sol los cegaron por instantes, enfocando su mirada trataron de observar lo que ahora parecía la silueta obscurecida de alguien que se acercaba.

La persona se detuvo poniendo la mano en la cintura.

El corazón de todos bombeó mas rápido de lo normal.

La expectación floreció en el interior de ellos.

Los pies fue lo primero que lograron visualizar, mientras lentamente alzaban la mirada, los rayos de luz iban desapareciendo a causa de que la recién llegada se había puesto frente al sol como si fuera una barrera. Piernas femeninas cubiertas por medias la sandalia negra hasta la rodilla fue lo siguiente que vieron, una ropa tradicional, el torso medio desnudo, un cuello largo y expuesto, una expresión imperturbable, ojos perlas.

El viento sopló meciendo el pelo y ropa de todos.

Los ojos se agrandaron desmensuradamente.

Los alientos se contuvieron.

El silencio fue sepulcral.

Aunque el cielo estuviera despejado y el cielo lo mas candente posible el ambiente no podría ser mas helado. El único sonido que cada uno escuchaba era su propia respiración y pulso acelerado, aunque en el momento no se estuvieran moviendo ni un centímetro parecía que aun seguían corriendo un maratón.

Hinata Hyuga los encaró.

Sus ojos eran helados y afilados.

Estaba mas alta.

Su pelo había crecido hasta sus caderas, apenas dos mechones al lado de su rostro , dejando su cuello a muestra. Su piel parecía mas pálida, resultado de entrenamientos continuos dentro del laboratorio sin luz del sol, era casi hecha de porcelana. Cualquier expresión había desaparecido de su rostro, como si no sintiera nada, como si no la afectará nada, y nada necesitará su esfuerzo, era inmutable, siquiera había parecido reconocerlos.

Su vestuario había cambiado drasticamente.

Lo que ella antes ocultaba, ahora lo mostraba sin pudor. Una camisa de kimono blanco de mangas largas abierta en el torso dejando demasiado poco a la imaginación de cualquiera que la viera. Sus enormes atributos eran apenas cubiertos por la camisa, no llevaba vendas y no parecía importarse en que la vieran.

Llevaba un hakama azul marino oscuro atado con un cinturón violeta que le quedaba casi como una falda, en sus manos podían verse guantes negros sin dedos, las sandalias ninjas dejaban a muestra tan solo sus dedos y le llegaban hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

En la cintura se veía el mango de una larga espada.

Incluso Sakura no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y la impresión al verla 'vestida' de esa forma pero algo mas importante pasó por su mente en ese momento, robando completamente su atención.

Ella estaba ahí frente a ellos.

Finalmente la habían encontrado.

Después de tanto tiempo deseando verla y traerla de regreso Sasuke se sentía congelado, sus músculos no obedecían a cualquier comando, incluso sintió que por primera vez en su vida sus piernas flaqueaban, verla de esa forma no era algo que pasó por su mente, y en el fondo el deseo de cubrirla con la capa mas grande para que ninguno de ellos la siguiera viendo carcomía sus entrañas, pero sólo podía mantenerse sorprendido y con el corazón en la boca ante lo que veían sus ojos, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para respirar, tenía deseos de decir algo, mas bien millares de cosas pero parecía que su lengua se había enredado, que el aire se había atorado en sus pulmones y un nudo se había creado en su garganta.

Era verdad que verla en tal estado era de afectar a cualquier hombre, pero eso no era lo que hizo que Naruto congelará, no podía ver nada de la inocente amiga que pasaba los días cuidando de ellos, sonriendo tímida y dulcemente, era casi como ver a un robot sin emociones frente a él, ella no había demostrado ni una reacción al verlos, como si los hubiera esperado pero no fueran bienvenidos.

Kiba no podía creer lo que veía, el cambio era drástico y era como si hubieran destruido todo lo que Hinata una vez significó, era como ver a una hermanita corromperse, sólo podía boquear como un pez fuera del agua con las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos ensanchados.

Shino fue el único en apartar la mirada del cuerpo expuesto de Hinata, como si eso fuera a salvar el pudor y la honradez de su compañera, en una muestra de respeto que nadie jamás sabría, la mente del Aburame se había puesto en blanco.

Sakura miraba incrédula a la peliazul que tenía frente a ella, cara a cara separadas por una pequeña montaña en donde la Hyuga la miraba directamente a los ojos desde arriba. Estaba ahí frente a ella.

A tan solo unos pasos de distancia de forma física, pero jamás se había sentido tan lejos de Hinata.

 _"- Lo siento, no puedo pelear contigo ahora, quien sabe otro día."_

La chica pacífica y serena, ¿a donde fue? ¿Por qué ahora se veía tan fría y cortante por mas tranquila que pareciera?

 _"- ¡Fu-Furuntomaki!"_

¿Donde estaba la niña infantil que caía ante sus provocaciones? ¿Por qué ahora se veía como una mujer endurecida y sin emociones?

 _"Hinata se aferró a Sakura y las dos cayeron al suelo llorando._

 _\- Lo siento por lo que te dije Sakura-chan - gritó arrepentida por sus palabras hirientes."_

¿Donde estaba la chica que sólo frente a ella mostraba sus lágrimas y sus dolores mas profundos? ¿Por qué ahora la miraba como si no fuera nada? Como si no hubieran compartido los momentos mas oscuros juntas.

 _"- ¡Siéntate! Ahora mismo trataré tus heridas Sakura-chan - declaró obligando a la pelirosa a sentarse, Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente y la miró sorprendida. Naruto quedó con el pañuelo en la mano y ligeramente avergonzado lo escondió tras él al ver que Hinata se había adelantado, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la peliazul._

 _Al lado de ellos Sasuke envidió a Sakura ya que él había sido ignorado siendo que también tenía heridas._

 _\- Tsk...- él puso la manos en los bolsillos y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado._

 _\- Puedo sola, no te pedí ayuda ... - dijo con los cachetes inflados y coloreados aun sentada en el pasto, la Hyuga la ignoró y siguió pasando el ungüento - ¡Hinata! - trató mas una vez pero la verdad es que no se estaba alejando de la peliazul._

 _Naruto se sintió algo bobo por haber notado eso y sentirse celoso con ese hecho, ni que decir del Uchiha que pensaba que la pelirosa se podía curar muy bien sola._

 _Sakura se resignó y dejó que Hinata le tratará las heridas."_

¿Y ahora qué había ocurrido con la que se preocupaba con ella? Quien la cuidaba como una...verdadera amiga.

 _"- Claro que significó, algo valió la pena. Nuestra amistad...nos hicimos mejores amigas."_

¿Donde estaba la amiga que conoció?

 _"-Esto se termina aquí Sakura."_

Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente al lado de su cuerpo, dio un paso al frente y entreabrió los labios para decir algo, ella no sabía que, pero algo urgía con salir del fondo de su garganta, mientras miraba con melancolía a la Hyuga, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata descruzó la mirada.

Los ojos pálidos se movieron lentamente en dirección a Sai, éste se sobresaltó y luego frunció el ceño, su mano fue automáticamente en dirección al Tantõ en su hombro, Shino fue el primero en reaccionar ante tal acción ya que al contrario de todos había volteado el rostro y casualmente fue en dirección al moreno.

Sai desvainó su Tantõ y la puso frente a su rostro. Hinata no se inmutó mientras el moreno la miraba fijamente, sin embargo Shino dio un paso en dirección a él, frunciendo él ceño.

\- Sai. Lo sabía tú...- no terminó la frase pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que los demás reaccionaran. Todos jadearon al salir del trance y miraron de inmediato a Sai.

Sai no dijo nada.

Kiba frunció el ceño. Sasuke lo miró con irritación. Naruto y Sakura hicieron una expresión incrédula. Shino simplemente lo encaró en silencio.

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión de que él era definitivamente un traidor.

\- ¿Así que ese es mi sustituto? - la voz de Hinata llamó la atención de todos nuevamente. Sasuke contuvo el aliento antes de volver a paralizar, hace tanto que no oía su voz, había madurado y sonaba menos infantil y tímida, mas fuerte y clara, como si hablará para ser oída con absoluta atención - Mas un soñador iluso para el equipo - declaró sin ánimos en el rostro. Kiba jadeó y luego frunció el ceño apretando el puño, no podía creer en lo que acababa de oír, Shino frunció el ceño y sus insectos bailaron inquietos sintiendo el chakra de su dueño exaltado - Dijo algo como que... quería proteger el vínculo que tengo con Sakura o algo así - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada importante lo que oyó de Sai.

Fue el turno de Sakura y Naruto jadearen. Sakura miró sorprendida a Sai.

Naruto había guardado la esperanza de que Sai no fuera lo que sospechaban pero aun así la duda había sido sembrada en él por lo que tampoco entendía cual era la situación, ¿era un traidor o alguien que estaba del lado de ellos?

\- Pero Sai, ¿acaso tú misión no era matar a ...?- fue interrumpido por la voz del moreno quien siquiera lo miró, seguía encarando a Hinata.

\- Sí, es cierto - Sakura se tensó por la declaración de Sai - Pero estaba siguiendo ordenes, quiero empezar a actuar por mi mismo - Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos como si aun desconfiará y esperará que explicará lo que quiso decir - Quiero ser libre y hacer lo que quiera...Y creo que Sakura podrá hacerme recordar mis sentimientos pasados y perdidos. Pienso que eso es algo muy importante - pronunció el pelinegro. Sakura ensanchó los ojos mirando aun mas sorprendida hacia él - Yo casi no te conozco...pero todos ellos deben haber llegado hasta aquí por un motivo.

Se están esforzando para proteger el vínculo contigo. Yo aun no lo entiendo pero tú...deberías entenderlos - dijo seguro Sai, como si esperará que la chica frente a ellos tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Sakura miró con tristeza y melancolía a Sai. Sasuke suavizó la expresión, su mirada se perdió antes de volver a encarar a Hinata, sin preámbulos su ritmo cardíaco volvió a disparar como si fuera a sufrir de taquicardia y su rostro pálido nuevamente se sentía caliente.

Hinata cerró los ojos, inhaló y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Sí...Lo entiendo - afirmó la Hyuga provocando que todas la miraron expectantes. Separó los parpados lentamente y enfrentó con la mirada entrecerrada a los ojos negros de Sai - ¡Es por eso que los rompí! - declaró helada la peliazul.

El tiempo pareció congelarse y los cuerpos se tensaron ante su firme declaración.

Sasuke jadeó mirándola como si acabará de atravesarlo con un cuchillo, sus palabras tuvieron un impacto que él simplemente no pudo defenderse.

Kiba e Naruto perdieron el aliento y la miraron incrédulos, incapaces de dar crédito a lo que oyeron de la que una vez los cuidó con tanto celo. Tras los lentes Shino ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder.

Sakura, sintió como si acabará de cortarla profundamente, la miró dolida y angustiada.

Estuvo equivocada antes, ahora era el momento en que la sintió mas distante que nunca.

Hinata los encaró sin emoción.

 _"-No tiene ni un valor matar a personas como tú."_

 _" Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Neji la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca, siquiera se movió del lugar tan sólo detuvo su chidori como si no fuera nada impresionante. Hinata jadeó, luego salió de su aturdimiento y trató de golpearlo. Neji le rompió la muñeca._

 _\- AAHHH - ella gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su mano herida._

 _~ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarlo? ~ pensó la peliazul._

 _Hinata alzó la mirada y se levantó para atacar otra vez, Neji la pateó en el estómago fuertemente con la rodilla, ella hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _~ La diferencia entre nosotros no ha cambiado nada. ¿Qué he estado haciendo? ~ pensó consternada la ojiperla."_

\- Ya tengo otro vínculo - declaró la ojiperla, los ninjas de Konoha la miraban incrédulos y boquiabiertos. Sakura frunció el ceño, sus cejas temblaban y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados mientras enfrentaba la mirada de Hinata - Es el vínculo de odio hacía mi primo y...

 _"- Te falta odio."_

-...Ustedes me estorban - declaró sin trabas en la lengua la Hyuga.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

 _"Lo último que vio Sasuke antes de caer al suelo con los puntos de chakra cerrados fue el rostro de Hinata mirándolo desde arriba y moviendo los labios diciendo algo que lo dejó impactado por los segundos que quedó consciente antes de desmayarse._

 _\- Gracias...Sasuke - susurro sin honoríficos o adornos, mostrándose de igual a igual con él -... Por todo...Pero, yo no soy igual que ustedes, vamos por senderos diferentes y tengo algo que cumplir, y por alguna razón tú me estorbas mas que nadie."_

-... Y me impiden centrarme en mi mayor deseo y en los sentimientos que importan - dijo la ojiperla.

Sakura tensó la mandíbula y frunció aun mas el ceño.

 _"- ¿Qué tú sabes como me siento?... ¿Qué sabes sobre mí, tú que no tienes padres ni hermanos ? - preguntó ella mirando de reojo - ¿Qué sabes si has estado sola desde el principio? ¿Eh?...¿Qué sabes tú lo que es perder a un ser querido? - preguntó la peliazul frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó. Hinata miró al suelo y apretó los puños - Sufrimos a causa de nuestros lazos afectivos y tú-tú dices que sabes como me siento, jamás presenciaste como la persona en que más confiabas mataba a tus padres frente a tus ojos - gritó la peliazul."_

Sakura miró al suelo entristecida.

\- Entonces ¿por qué? - murmuró entre dientes, clavando las uñas en su piel con tanta fuerza que sus palmas adquirieron marcas adoloridas.

Hinata la encaró sin decir mas nada, sentía que no había que explicarles.

La banda ninja brilló en la cabeza de la Haruno.

 _" - Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dices comprenderme?...¿Porqué te esfuerzas tanto cuando yo no te pedí nada?_

 _\- Por qué... Para mi eres uno de los primeros lazos afectivos que tengo... - una gota cayó de su ojo jade confundiéndose con la lluvia - Desde que nos conocimos siempre...siempre aunque no lo demuestre te he considerado mi mejor amiga."_

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me mataste aquella vez cuando tuviste oportunidad? ¿¡No es así que romperías de una vez los vínculos!? - gritó Sakura.

Naruto se sobresaltó ligeramente y luego miró a la pelirosa a su lado.

\- Sakura...- murmuró inaudible el Uzumaki.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la Haruno.

\- No seré como él...- contestó ambigua Hinata, frunciendo el ceño y demostrando por primera vez alguna clase de expresión.

Sakura la miró sin entender.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó extrañada, exigiendo respuesta. El viento seguía soplando suavemente meciendo el pelo y la ropa de todos los presentes en una brisa tierna que no llegaba a ser fría.

Hinata volvió a deshacer toda expresión de su rostro y mantener sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera permanentemente desconfiada de todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- No tengo por que explicártelo - contestó fría la peliazul - Pero lo de aquella vez.. - Hinata encaró atentamente los ojos jades vidriosos.

 _"Sakura estaba desmayada sobre la tierra._

 _Hinata dio un paso al frente y paró cerca de la cabeza da la pelirosa. La banda ninja se desató de su cuello y cayó al suelo al lado de la Haruno._

 _\- Sakura, yo... - murmuró la peliazul._

 _Las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, Hinata parpadeó y miró hacia el cielo._

 _ **Badump.**_

 _\- Ugghh - hizo una mueca de dolor y escupió sangre mientras se sostenía el brazo herido por el impacto que tuvieron._

 _Hinata cayó de rodillas y su rostro quedó frente al rostro desmayado de ella. Encaró el rostro de su amiga._

 _La primera lágrima cayó del ojo perla en la frente de Sakura._

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento - repetía la Hyuga llorando sobre ella, las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia - Me alegro que hubiéramos sido amigas... Tú fuiste...- ella soltó una risa con algo de dolor y amargura - Mi mejor rival Sakura-chan."_

\- Aquella vez...te deje viva solo por capricho - esa fue la respuesta que dio la Hyuga. El viento sopló mas fuerte provocando que los ojos de los ninjas de Konoha se cerraran por algunos instantes, de pronto Hinata no estaba mas en su lugar sobre aquella montaña, Sakura sintió el brazo de Hinata rodeando su hombro por adelante.

Los ojos jades se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

~ ¡Qué rápida! ~ pensó Yamato alarmado y sorprendido, mirando a la Hyuga inexpresiva lado a lado con Sakura.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y su sharingan activó de forma autómatica mientras giraba alarmado hacia ellas.

\- ¿Pero cuando se ha...? - fueran las primeras palabras de Kiba en todo este tiempo y siquiera pudo terminar su frase.

Naruto dio un paso al frente de forma automática pero aun había distancia entre él y las chicas.

Shino miró de reojo a las dos y sus lentes negros brillaron por el reflejo de los rayos solares.

\- Pero te advierto Sakura...Si te metes en mi camino...- Sakura encaraba hacia al frente mientras la Hyuga aun sostenía su hombro, tan cerca una de la otra que podían sentir el calor corporal ajeno, el de la Haruno por la agitación y el de la Hyuga por que su piel expuesta transmitía una calidez perceptible a la distancia en que se encontraba, a causa de la situación que olía a profundo peligro, Sakura no tenía mente para pensar en algo tan trivial como la vestimenta de la Hyuga por eso se mantuvo estática sin interrumpir a Hinata - **...¡Te voy a matar!** \- declaró fría con los ojos entrecerrados y Sakura llegó a oír como las venas de Hinata resaltaban en una señal de que estaba activando el byakugan, como si quisiera darle mas énfasis a su declaración.

Sakura jadeó y miró alarmada a la irreconocible Hyuga a su lado, el sudor frío recorrió su rostro.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder, exponiendo aun mas su doujutsu que leía y captaba cada movimiento, sus labios se hicieron una delgada linea, sintiendo nuevamente como el oxigeno paraba de circular por su cuerpo, era como tener el alma arrancada sin compasión al ver lo que jamás imaginó viniendo de la boca de Hinata.

Naruto contrajo las cejas abriendo los ojos como platos al igual que Kiba, Sai frunció el ceño y Shino se tensó sintiendo como hasta sus insectos se congelaban en su lugar.

Yamato se puso en alerta.

Sakura deshizo cualquier astibo de sorpresa substituyendo su expresión por una seria .

\- Alguien que no puede salvar a sus amigos, no puede ser Hokage - pronunció con firmeza en la voz, sin sombras de duda o resquicios de miedo. Hinata desactivó el byakugan de inmediato pero sus ojos aun se mantuvieron entrecerrados encarando la nada, Sakura la miró de reojo - ¿Verdad, Hinata? - cuestionó la pelirosa con una mirada segura.

Hinata no contestó sino que mantuvo en silencio por eternos segundos, como si tomará su tiempo para procesar detenidamente su pregunta.

\- Te lo advertí Sakura...En estos momentos mi capricho dice... - puso la mano en la espada sostenida en la hakama, el sonido del metal siendo desenvainado se escuchó claramente - _¡Qué debo acabar lo que inicie!_ \- declaró al desenvainar-la completamente de forma veloz.

Akamaru ladró en alerta.

Naruto reaccionó automáticamente llevando la mano al kunai especial en la bolsa de armas.

Sai apretó la Tantõ en su mano con fuerza, listo para reaccionar.

Kiba tensó la mandíbula y miró alarmado hacia ellas.

Shino extendió una mano que ya empezaba a cubrirse de insectos.

Yamato dio un paso al frente, frunciendo el ceño, listo para actuar a la defensiva.

Hinata apretó el mango de la espada y lo movió en dirección a la espalda de la Haruno quien se mantenía estática, le clavaría directo en el corazón desde atrás.

 **Clim.**

La Hyuga se tensó por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Su ataque había sido detenido a tan solo unos centímetros de llegar a la piel de Sakura.

Levantó la mirada bruscamente.

Sasuke la impidió con su Tantõ provocando el choque de las espadas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos se vieron cara a cara, directamente a los ojos.

Sangre y Hielo.

Una batalla fue trabada entre los ojos carmesí y las heladas perlas, tan intensa que parecía que ambos se habían sumergido y perdido en un lugar donde no había nadie mas.

El sharingan parecía buscar algo dentro de su mirada, moviendo inquieto como si tratará de leerla, pero no había nada.

Por la mente del azabache pasaron infinitas preguntas que no parecían tener respuesta, con el sharingan de forma inconsciente la analizó completamente, grabando cada detalle, cada linea, cada trazo que había cambiado en ella, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba ahora, comparando a la chica que tenía frente a él con con lo que era antes de haberse ido, perdiendo el aliento en medio y el control de su ritmo cardíaco a la batalla al tiempo que pensaba...

~...¿En verdad habría tratado de matarla si yo no la hubiera detenido? ~

\- Hinata...- Sasuke murmuró su nombre casi como de forma suplicante e incrédula, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ella lo miraba de forma tan fría, carente de reconocimiento, y él tan cargado de emociones.

\- Has detenido bien mi ataque - si no fuera por lo inexpresivo de su rostro habría jurado que se estaba burlando de él. Sasuke jadeó por la impresión, realmente incapaz de creer lo que tenía frente a él.

El Uchiha tensó fuertemente la mandíbula, frunció el ceño y apretó mas la Tantõ en su mano forzando a la Hyuga a retroceder unos centímetros con la espada.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante esa acción, luego se sobresaltó al sentir el movimiento de alguien mas.

Sakura hizo posición de manos, trató de hacer que las cadenas de diamantina salieran de su espalda con el objetivo de paralizar a Hinata en el lugar en donde estaba, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba, prometiéndose a si misma de forma silenciosa que no la dejaría escapar.

Por el rabillo del ojo la Hyuga notó su movimiento presintiendo peligro, sin dejar fisuras en su defensa ella decidió actuar antes que Sakura logrará lo que tenía planeado.

Aun que el sharingan siguiera activo, el aturdimiento no permitió que Sasuke pudiera acompañar la velocidad de los movimientos de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ocho Trigramas Palma de retorno al Cielo! - gritó la ojiperla de inmediato expulsando chakra por todo su cuerpo, giró sobre sus talones creando alrededor de ella una semi-esfera de chakra como barrera que lanzó a la Haruno y al pelinegro lejos.

\- _¡Agh!_ \- ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras estaban en el aire.

\- ¡Sakura!¡Sasuke! - los demás gritaron alarmados. Naruto rápidamente atrapó a Sakura antes de que cayera al suelo. Sasuke giró en el aire y cayó arrodillado en una pierna, sin dejar de sostener la Tantõ firmemente sobre su rodilla.

La barrera de la peliazul se desvaneció y Sai apareció por atrás de ella con la Tantõ, Hinata activó el byakugan al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia él, Shino se involucró acercándose a ellos y enviando a cientos de insectos con la intención de retenerla en su lugar pero también fue percibido por los ojos pálidos.

Nada escapaba del byakugan.

\- ¡Chidori Nagashi! - gritó la ojiperla provocando que los rayos salieran de todo su cuerpo. Sai hizo una mueca de dolor y dio un grito ahogado, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría toda su piel, la fuerte descarga los envió a ambos hacia atrás.

\- _¡Aghh!_ \- Ambos hicieron una de dolor y volaron hacia atrás sintiendo como un cosquilleo doloroso recorría su terminaciones nerviosas, algunos de los insectos de Shino cayeron al suelo muertos pero el moreno logró mantenerse arrodillado recibiendo menos daño que Sai a causa de la distancia.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento Sasuke la vio impresionado y alarmado, al igual que él, Hinata había evolucionado y adaptado el chidori. Naruto tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

~ ¡Expulsó el chidori por todo su cuerpo! Lo he visto antes en Sasuke pero...¿¡Qué tanto lo ha evolucionado ella!? ~ se cuestionó el rubio observando.

\- Menos uno en mi camino...- murmuró Hinata antes de avanzar sobre Sai antes que cayera al suelo, guardando la espada nuevamente en la funda - Ocho Trigramas 32 dos Palmas - gritó empezando a golpear al moreno en golpes consecutivos de dos en dos - 2 palmas...4 palmas...8 palmas...10 palmas - y ella seguía atacando tan velozmente mientras el moreno sentía que poco a poco el cuerpo se le paralizaba y la corriente eléctrica aun perduraba -...26 palmas ..28 palmas...30 palmas...

\- ¡Gatsuga! - Kiba fue obligado a avanzar sobre ella, con la intención de detenerla, como un torbellino se abalanzó e imposibilitó a la Hyuga de completar su técnica. Hinata saltó hacia atrás girando el aire. El cuerpo de Akamaru transformado golpeó el suelo creando una agujero de rocas, Kiba volvió a la normalidad rápidamente parando al lado de Sai que había caído al suelo, lo ayudó a medio sentarse apoyando la mano en la espalda del pelinegro - ¿Estás bien? - fue una pregunta estúpida pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en el momento ya aun seguía tan aturdido, miró a Shino temblando de rodilla en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero fallando a cada intento, apretó los dientes dejando su colmillo a muestra y frunció el ceño hacia a la Hyuga que ahora era obligada a sacar nuevamente su espada para defenderse del kunai de Naruto.

Una batalla de armas blanca afiladas fue trabada, el sonido de los metales chocando a una velocidad abrumadora y casi imposible de acompañar era lo que resonaba contra los oídos de los demás.

El sharingan del Uchiha se movía de un lado a otro, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo y en un sin fin de movimientos, tratando de acompañar el intercambio de golpes entre el Uzumaki y la Hyuga.

Hinata trabó el kunai contra su propria espada, impidiendo que Naruto logrará mover su kunai otra vez. El Uzumaki tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño reflejando en sus ojos azules la imagen inmutable de Hinata. Ella deslizó su espada hacia arriba friccionando contra el filo del kunai provocando un chillido metálico, el rubio tensó la mandíbula siguiendo con la mirada la dirección de la espada y ensanchó los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio que está se cubrió de rayos.

\- Mi Kusanagi tiene un filo diferente a muchas espadas comunes, está especialmente adaptada para soportar está técnica - aseguró cuando a una absurda velocidad destrabó las cuchillas y trató de atacarlo, el rubio agilmente saltó hacia atrás y envió su kunai hacia ella, quien lo desvió tan sólo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, pero ese era el objetivo, poder usa la técnica del kunai del espacio tiempo y trasladarse hacia las rocas en donde ahora el kunai quedaba clavado...pero Hinata previó eso - ¡Jutsu de espacio tiempo! - murmuró la peliazul y Naruto ensanchó los ojos antes de poder realizar su propia técnica. Una semiesfera negra la rodeó completamente y ella desapareció por breves segundos, los presentes encararon con asombro y buscaron a la Hyuga por todas partes.

Naruto giró el cuerpo y saltó hacia atrás cuando ella reapareció en una esfera negra atrás de él apuntando a su espalda, lo pateó las costillas y lo envió metros al atrás con brusquedad, el rubio hizo una mueca.

\- _¡Gaagh!_ \- se quejó de dolor por el impacto y con esfuerzo giró el cuerpo apoyó las manos en el suelo, para mirar a la Hyuga quien había quedado parada.

~ ¿Qué demonios...? Esa técnica... ~ pensó alarmado aun apoyándose con la manos en el suelo para detener en seco al haberse movido tan bruscamente hacia atrás.

~ Esos ojos...esa chica es peligrosa ~ pensó el capitán actual del equipo ocho al ver como hasta ahora peleaba mano a mano con los ninjas de Konoha.

Yamato corrió hacia ella y la rodeó por un lado extendiendo las manos, del brazo del usuario del elemento madera un tronco salió en dirección a la Hyuga.

Hinata frunció el ceño ignorándolo como si no fuera un peligro para ella, giró la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a Sakura.

\- **¡Ggrrh!** \- la pelirosa estaba arrodillada en una sola pierna y su rostro se alzó revelando otra vez esos ojos...esos ojos carmesí y esas marcas de bigotes con los colmillos creciendo que Hinata había visto en su última batalla.

- **Ha llegado la hora ¿no es así?...Sakura** \- en su interior Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente dejándolos entrecerrados, tan solo viendo una parte del enorme portón frente a ella, parada sobre el agua y oyendo la voz rasposa del zorro - **Enseñemos-le de lo que somos capaces cuando combinamos nuestros poderes** \- ofreció el zorro. Sakura seguía perdida, sintió como el agua bajo ella empezaba a moverse y de pronto burbujas rojas surgían a su alrededor, la cara del Kyubi apareció frente a ella creado por las burbujas rojizas, él tenía una sonrisa burlona y unos demoníacos ojos afilados - **¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas mi poder cierto?** \- preguntó de forma retórica - **¿A quien tenemos que matar?** \- Sakura siguió seria mientras el parecía divertido con la situación.

\- No - contestó bruscamente.

\- **¿Uh?** \- el Kyubi parpadeó y la miró extrañado.

\- ¡Retrocede no voy a usarte! ¡No necesito mas tu poder! - declaró levantando una mano en señal de que no avanzará mas. El nueve colas la miró sorprendido, Sakura arqueó ambas cejas al ver que él empezaba a reír a carcajadas, o al menos eso pareció que estaba haciendo, su voz era demasiado gutural.

\- **¿"Prestarte mi poder"?** \- dijo cuando detuvo su risa sin humor - **Eso es lo que necesitas...Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer nada por tus propios medios** \- contestó divertido el Kyubi - **Sólo tienes que quitarme ese sello** \- dijo y sus ojos se movieron en dirección al sello en el portón.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró determinada.

Todos vieron alarmados como Hinata ignoraba a Yamato y a Shino, ella prácticamente volaba en dirección a Sakura quien se levantaba del suelo con una mirada perdida, la Hyuga guardó nuevamente la espada.

Sakura volvió a la realidad y ensanchó los ojos al ver a Hinata a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro con la palma presionando su abdomen como si estuviera por empujarla.

Hinata frunció el ceño, su byakugan activado mirando el interior de Sakura.

Hinata veía un denso chakra color rojo que se expandía descontrolado, luego vio el chakra tomando la forma de una la cabeza del Kyubi como si fuera tan solo una sombra de color rojo. la peliazul deshizo cualquier expresión, imaginando que en estos momentos podía ver tan sólo una parte del inmenso chakra del zorro.

Era siniestro.

\- ¡Jutsu de Espacio tiempo! - murmuró y todos miraron sorprendidos como otra vez una esfera de luminosidad oscura la rodeaba pero hora también rodeaba a la pelirosa.

* * *

Sakura jadeó en su interior.

El Kyubi frunció el ceño.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia el nueve colas, encarando los ojos carmesí de forma inmutable, como si nada la impresionará ahora.

\- ¿¡Có-Cómo es que estás aquí!? - cuestionó Sakura dando un paso al frente, el agua se agitó por su brusco movimiento, Hinata la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras extendía la mano en dirección al Kyubi.

\- ¡Ahora puedo verlo todo!...¿Así que aquí está tu poder oculto? - preguntó de forma retórica y volvió a mirar al zorro.

\- ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho Hinata!? - volvió a cuestionar la Haruno exaltada. Hinata mantuvo silencio.

\- **¿Eeeh? Una Hyuga** \- murmuró divertido el animal, Hinata frunció el ceño y lo encaró nuevamente.

\- Pareces haber visto estos ojos antes - dijo con frialdad pero interese en la voz. Sakura observaba impresionada el intercambio de palabras de ambos. El Kyubi rió entre dientes, casi como si se burlará.

\- **No eres la primera que entra en este lugar...Jutsu de espacio tiempo, te hace capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, y este lugar también es una dimensión, solo que en el interior de alguien...es parecido al Kamui de los Uchiha...¡OH!** **¡** **Cómo odio esos Uchiha! Grrr** \- gruñó irritado el animal hecho de burbujas, molestándose consigo mismo por mencionar a aquellos seres. Hinata le fruncía el ceño mientras Sakura trataba de acompañar lo que decían - **Pero tú...te pareces a ella** \- su voz sonó rasposa y tétrica, capaz de estremecer y enviar escalofríos a cualquiera, pero tenía un tinte de nostalgia que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata.

La ojiperla lo miró indiferente y tomó la burbuja negra que era su nariz.

La apretó tanto a punto de explotarla.

El sonido de todas las burbujas estallando en consecutivo sorprendió a Sakura.

\- No sé a quien te refieres...y no me interesa - contestó helada mientras su pelo volaba como si una ráfaga de aire hubiera soplado, pero tan sólo había sido el impacto de las centenas de burbujas explotando.

Un siseó y algunas burbujas que siguieron en el agua llamó la atención de las chicas.

\- **Al parecer no soportas mucho tiempo aquí adentro ¿verdad? Tu técnica es incompleta y aun no sabes manejarla a la perfección** \- se burló el Kyubi al darse cuenta de que la Hyuga quería acabar con la charla lo mas pronto posible y salir de ahí, Hinata frunció el ceño percibiendo como parecía sonreír - **Te diré una cosa Hyuga, por que puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos...** \- murmuró el animal mientras las pequeñas burbujas restantes iban desapareciendo una por una.

Sakura se sentía adormilada, sus ojos se cerraban como si estuviera a punto de apagar, lo último que oyó fue el murmullo del Kyubi.

\- **No mates a Sakura... _puedes arrepentirte_ **\- declaró el zorro.

La Haruno no oyó respuesta por parte de Hinata.

* * *

Sakura jadeó al abrir los ojos y ser traída a la realidad nuevamente, volvió a perder el aliento cuando sintió a la ojiperla presionar chakra contra su abdomen por sobre la ropa exactamente donde se encontraba la marca, al parecer no se había alejado en nada, la peliazul sonrió de lado.

La bola de luminosidad había desaparecido de alrededor de ellas.

\- ¿Quien diría que tendrías algo así en tu interior? - comentó y la pelirosa se sobresaltó - Así que ¿ese es el demonio Kyubi? - preguntó con una indecifrable sonrisa para la Haruno.

Hinata presintió el peligro otra vez. A través del byakugan vio como ahora todos los demás corrían en dirección a ella con la intención de atacarla. La peliazul junto las cejas y velozmente atacó a Sakura en el estómago, ésta había acabado de salir de una fuerte impresión por lo que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

\- _¡Gagh!_ \- el cuerpo de Sakura se dobló hacia el frente y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y el efecto del Kyubi retroceder haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

\- ¡Sakura! - Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban a tan sólo unos pasos, Shino y Sai aun sentía las descargas recorriendo su cuerpo imposibilitándolos de actuar, Kiba estaba parado junto a Akamaru para avanzar y realizar una técnica.

]Yamato cambió la dirección de los troncos y los envió hacia la espalda de la Hyuga quien continuaba frente a Sakura, en un pestañeo Hinata saltó y utilizó el tronco de Yamato para tomar impulso escapando del ataque de todos los demás al simultaneo, el castaño miró sorprendido el acto de la ojiperla ya que ésta siquiera había volteado a verlo, ella giró en el aire y cayó otra vez sobre la montaña en el mismo local donde estaba antes.

Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron, no pudieron evitar al simultaneo fruncir el ceño sintiéndose impotentes, Kiba detuvo su técnica junto a Akamaru y Sakura se recompuso en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago y miró con una mueca hacia arriba donde estaba Hinata.

Aun después de tantos movimientos el kimono seguía cubriendo perfectamente a Hinata casi como si fuera una segunda piel, aun con el viento que soplaba moviendo su pelo atado y su ropa, aun después de todo la batalla Hinata paró sobre la montaña mirándolos como si no se hubiera movido de ahí a ni un instante.

Volvía a mirarlos como si no fueran nada.

Sakura apretó la mano en el suelo y miró suplicante a la Hyuga.

\- ¿¡Por qué no acabas de una vez con esto!? - cuestionó y todos centraron su mirada en ella - ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que Orochimaru va a tomar tu cuerpo? - gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelirosa aun arrodillada en el suelo. Hinata entrecerró aun mas los ojos.

Sasuke se tensó completamente, sólo el imaginar aquella víbora cerca de Hinata lo asqueaba completamente. El pelinegro dio un paso al frente y dejó la Tantõ pender a su lado.

\- ¡Ya deja esta tontería de una vez Hinata! - gruñó frunciendo el ceño y apretando la corta espada en su mano con fuerza - ¡Te vienes con nosotros ahora! - fue una orden y no un pedido - ¿¡Cómo pretendes completar tu objetivo si no tienes tu cuerpo!? ¡Maldición! ¡Recapacita! - gritó furioso el azabache, entre lineas había una suplica silenciosa de que ella volviera, de que no se alejará, internamente se sentía tan patético.

\- ¿¡Qué no te importa lo que esa serpiente asquerosa vaya a hacer con tu cuerpo!? - Kiba se unió a la protesta - ¿En verdad seguirás con esa loca idea y volverás a atacarnos? - gruñó gritando el castaño.

Hinata con las manos en la cintura y una pose imponente seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna ante los que una vez fueron sus compañeros.

\- Si eso tiene que pasar... _que pase_ \- contestó sin remordimientos la peliazul. Sakura se tensó mientras trataba de levantarse y aun flexionando las rodillas se mantuvo alzando la mirada bruscamente hacia la ojiperla. Sasuke sintió que el aliento se le perdía, una vez mas, olvidó como era respirar - Siguen pensando como niños, la venganza lo es todo para mi. Mientras pueda vengarme no importa lo que me pasé a mi o los demás - Sakura frunció aun mas el ceño temblando de furia - Ahora mismo ni Orochimaru ni yo podemos derrotar a Neji, pero si entregar mi cuerpo a Orochimaru es el único camino para matarlo...- ella se detuvo mientras todos la miraban de igual manera.

Heridos.

Incrédulos.

Asombrados.

Aturdidos.

Suplicando que se detuviera.

Pero Hinata no se detuvo aun cuando reconoció lo que sus ojos pedían.

-... No dudaría en darle mi vida - sus palabras mas una vez eran como cuchillas que atravesaban a todos los que la habían conocido y ahora ellos simplemente no sabían de quien se trataba la chica frente a ellos.

Yamato se vio obligado a actuar una vez mas. Saliendo de su aturdimiento caminó hasta ponerse entre todos los ninjas adolescentes y la Hyuga sobre la montaña.

Los ninjas lo miraron confundidos.

El castaño puso una expresión seria y encaró a la peliazul que fruncía el ceño hacia él, Yamato junto las manos en un sello listo para hacer una técnica.

\- Lo siento chicos, no quería lastimarla frente de vosotros pero tendré que ponerme serio - dijo el jounin haciendo que todos hicieran una expresión atónita.

~ ¿Serio? ~ se preguntaron los ninjas de Konoha.

\- Yamato Taichou - murmuró Kiba mirándolo con sorpresa y Akamaru podía sentir lo tenso y tormentoso que estaba su dueño por dentro.

Naruto achicó los ojos mirando, por el rabillo del ojo, la espalda del capitán. Sakura lo miró interrogante y Sasuke seguía con la mirada fija en la Hyuga.

\- Ella al igual que Orochimaru desertó de la aldea y es una ninja que no puede estar libre mas tiempo...Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a Konoha ¡no importa cómo! - declaró Yamato.

Hinata frunció aun mas el ceño y tensó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Konoha? - repitió la Hyuga. De pronto ella dobló los brazos y los puso al lado de sus caderas apretando los puños y concentrando chakra. Yamato analizó la posición tratando de entender cual era la técnica - Tengo algo para Konoha - aseguró ella mientras una fina capa de chakra azul aparecía al rededor de sus puños.

La técnica nunca llegó a ser realizada.

Todos ensancharon los ojos cuando Orochimaru en persona apareció y sostuvo el brazo de la Hyuga.

Hinata frunció el ceño hacia la serpiente.

\- Suéltame - gruñó pero sólo recibió una sonrisa venenosa del mayor, ninguno pudo oír lo que dijo, de pronto Kabuto también estaba al lado de ellos.

Sasuke sintió el odio llenar sus venas, su sangre hirvió y las ganas de ver el carmesí al cortar la garganta de esa serpiente lo llenó, el sharingan se activó por primera vez a causa de las ansias de partir la cabeza de Orochimaru en dos y como bônus llevar la vida del peliplata que estaba ahora hablando con Hinata como si nada.

Como siempre que los veía en deseo de asesinarlos drenaba su sangre. Quería alejarlos de ella. Quería recuperarla. Quería que ella dejará de buscar ayuda con alguien que no era él.

Por eso trató de obligar su cuerpo a avanzar, aunque fuera un centímetro, pero el cuerpo se negaba a obedecer sus comandos.

Pero no era el único en una tormenta de sensaciones.

\- No, no, no - tan aturdido estaba que no oyó los murmullos de Sakura, quien ya se levantaba bruscamente y avanzaba en dirección a Hinata. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumular en los verdes ojos y el viento frío parecía cortar sus mejillas mientras trataba de alcanzarla - No te atrevas...¡HINATAAA! - gritó saltando en dirección a la Hyuga que estaba en la montaña. Los ninjas de Konoha por fin fueron devueltos a la realidad y jadearon al ver tal escena. Hinata quien había estado charlando con los dos ninjas de la aldea del Sonido finalmente prestó atención a la Haruno que venía con el puño fuertemente apretando y el ceño fruncido. No demostró asombro por su acción desesperada de alcanzarla - ¡SHANNARO! - gritó a todo pulmón sintiendo como su sangre hervía, la adrenalina la llenaba, la rabia la carcomía y lo único que recibió de Hinata fue una mirada vacía.

\- Cuerpo en llamas - vio como los labios de Hinata se movían y lentamente su cuerpo empezó a ser consumido por las llamas, haciendo que ella desapareciera desde las punta de los pies.

Sakura vio con desolación como los ojos fríos de Hinata fueron lo último que desapareció frente a ella, seguida por los dos hombres que sonreían burlones como si acabaran de ganar. Atrapó el aire.

Hinata había se había esfumado justo frente a sus ojos.

Otra vez no pudo alcanzarla. Nuevamente no pudo detenerla. Mas una vez no cumplió su promesa.

Su rostro incrédulo ahora adquiría un tono sombrío, después de desoladores minutos de silencio bajó la mirada al suelo y apretó los puños, justo donde segundos antes Hinata estaba parada.

Yamato fue el único que vio como Sakura bajaba de la montaña deslizándose por las rocas sin ánimo alguno, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, con la mirada vacía y derrotada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer un tras otra hasta que ella cayó de rodillas y codos, golpeó el suelo con frustración, un golpe después de otro dejando un agujero en el suelo, cargados de furia.

\- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez no pude hacerlo! ¡Sigo siendo tan débil! - gruñó para si misma sintiendo la incapacidad en su cuerpo.

Todos se sentían de igual manera. Impotentes.

Con hombros caídos, derrotados, mirando al suelo de forma sombría, tensos y sintiendo el aturdimiento aun en sus venas.

Hinata había aparecido frente a sus ojos como jamás se imaginaron verla, y luego, Hinata había desaparecido como si jamás se hubieran visto, actuando como si ellos no fueran nada.

¡Y Dios! Eso los hería demasiado.

\- Deja de llorar Sakura - ordenó Sasuke gruñendo entre la frustración y la irritación consigo mismo. Sakura se tensó y alzó la mirada hacia él. Sasuke no la miraba y sí a un lugar lejano - La traeremos de regreso - aseguró mas para si mismo como si se estuviera auto-consolando. Sakura lo miró aturdida.

\- Hn, ¡El bastardo tiene razón Sakura-chan! Llorar no la traerá de regreso ¿no es así? - murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa, pero su voz era ahogada, Sakura pudo notar que él también tenía las ganas de llorar, de pura rabia e impotencia por haber estado tan cerca, por haber estado todos juntos y aun así no pudieron siquiera hacerle un rasguño, siquiera tocarla o hacerla recapacitar, y ver como Sakura parecía culparse a sí misma cuando entre todos fue la única que logró realmente actuar, lo hacía sentir aun peor consigo mismo.

\- ¡Aun tenemos tiempo! - la voz de Sai llamó la atención de todos, Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras los demás volteaban a verlo - Y pretendo ayudarlos en eso. Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que él pueda tomar su cuerpo - repitió y recordó el pelinegro con esa sonrisa falsa pero con sinceridad en la voz.

\- Sai... - murmuraron los demás mirándolo algo sorprendidos, a excepción de Sasuke.

Sakura y los demás sonrieron.

Aun había esperanza.

Después de todo...

 _" - Sería contigo Sakura-chan, contigo sería con quien mas me gustaría pelear. Después de todo somos rivales ¿no es así? - dijo riendo suavemente como siempre lo hacía."_

...Aunque Hinata fuera por delante, ni por un segundo dudaría de si misma, después de todo eran rivales y los rivales deben mantenerse a la altura el uno del otro.

Ella se levantó del suelo y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- ¡Hn! - ella asintió con energías renovadas sonriendo suavemente.

Y a excepción de Sasuke nuevamente, todos sonrieron contagiados de esa sensación de que a la próxima se prepararían un poco mas.

\- No creas que con promesas confiaré en ti - gruñó el Uchiha y todos parpadearon, lo miraron de inmediato, Sai puso una expresión seria - Aun tienes mucho que explicarnos cuando regresemos - recordó el Uchiha antes de guardar su Tantõ en la funda de su hombro y darle la espalda a todos.

\- Sasuke/¡Bastardo! - gritaron los demás pero él lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta entrar por el agujero en la pared y desaparecer en el pasillo de la guarida de Orochimaru.

Naruto vio su espalda con tristeza, Sakura comprendió como se sentía.

* * *

En la oscuridad del pasillo no había sonido alguno mas que los pasos del azabache.

Cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo de la pared, jadeando.

La misma sensación de que había pasado horas bebiendo alcohol y sus piernas ya no aguantaban su peso, la embriaguez lo tomaba y el corazón le latía descompasado como nunca lo hizo, podía sentirlo vibrar en su oídos y salir por su garganta.

¡Dios!

Era un revoltijo.

La adrenalina lo hacía estallar, estremecerse, tensarse y explotar por dentro.

Se sentía impotente por no poder recuperarla cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros.

Se sentía frustrado de haber fallado tan miserablemente.

Se sentía sorprendido al ver como ella no parecía ser mas quien había conocido.

Se sentía incompetente por no haber atacado y peleado como debería, tan sólo por lo atónito que lo había dejado el verla, lo había dejado casi como un inútil en medio a la batalla.

Se sentía estúpido por no haber podido casi moverse, cuando se suponía que él, Sasuke Uchiha había sido entrenado para actuar fríamente en las mas diversas situaciones, por algo era un excelente ANBU.

Pero frente a ella no pudo.

Todo lo que había almacenado durante ese tiempo sin verla había estallado dentro de él.

Irritado consigo mismo por haber quedado aturdido por algo tan simple como su belleza, o quizás no tan simple como le convendría.

Debilitado, como si no hubiera podido respirar durante mucho tiempo y solo ahora recordaba como hacerlo, la adrenalina poco a poco desaparecía de su cuerpo pero aun estaba ahí esa sensación de revoloteo en su vientre, al igual que la frustración de no haber podido actuar correctamente, la rabia de no poder alejarla de los brazos de aquella asquerosa víbora, y la agitación de verla tan cambiada.

Jamás, realmente jamás se vio afectado por una mujer, aunque viviera con ellas rodeándolo nada lo afectaba, no porque fueran feas, muchas llegaban a ser despampanantes, él lo admitía pero no llegaban a interesarle pero no creyó que aunque estaba enamorado de Hinata, sus ideas se nublarían en medio a la batalla, a causa de su físico y de su estado emocional al encontrarse con ella, sin embargo, ahí estaba, aturdido y atónito por su apariencia. Finalmente, ahora que estaba lejos de todos, dejó que su rostro demostrará lo afectado que estaba.

Aun de rodillas en el suelo y una mano en la pared violeta el Uchiha llevó la mano libre hacia su rostro para cubrir el intenso calor en sus mejillas, era casi inconcebible que acabará de pelear y estuviera ruborizado por una cosa que antes alguien como él consideraba algo sin importancia.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y la verdad era que él no estaba seguro de si era por la agitación, o por la conmoción que había sido verla.

Era demasiado como para asimilar lo tanto que Hinata había cambiado, su pelo tan largo, sus curvas expuestas y tan sobresalientes, su rostro sereno, su piel nívea...su todo, absolutamente todo en ella provocaba un sin fin de escalofríos y descargas.

No había podido actuar de forma profesional y tampoco dejar de observarla por lo hechizado que estaba en su figura.

Una anatomía desarrollada pecaminosamente, que si no fuera poco el tener esas curvas devastadoras tenía que usar ese -al punto de vista de Sasuke- pedazo de trapo.

Hasta su voz helada lo hacía perder el aliento, sus movimientos en medio a la batalla, majestuosos, elegantes, firmes, fuertes y precisos.

Lo que ella se había convertido lo aturdía.

Y era idiota sólo pensarlo, era frustrante e inadecuado, era algo que definitivamente no se debería sentir con alguien que ahora era un enemigo, pensar que era...

...La excitación pura, la fascinación, la electricidad desde las puntas de los pies hasta los mas recóndito de su cuerpo, era un estallido de emociones ver su manera de pelear, era sin duda algo que lo dejó -recalcando firmemente- excitado y fascinado, tanto como su figura voluptuosa.

6 personas, 1 perro ninja.

3 del rango ANBU, 2 JOUNIN, 2 CHUNIN, 1 perro entrenado desde que era tan solo un cachorro.

A pesar de que estaban aturdidos todos de igual forma, pelearon contra ella al simultaneo y ninguno logró detenerla.

Ni un rasguño, siquiera sudor, siquiera una expresión. Ella se mantuvo elegante hasta el final, sin muestras de esfuerzo alguno contra los que eran actualmente los mejores shinobis de la aldea.

Y aunque ellos no habían logrado mostrar su verdaderas habilidades en batalla, él sabía que ella tampoco.

¿En que se había convertido?

Ver a Hinata fue como estar frente a un oasis en medio al desierto, que hace que tu corazón acelere, te hace temblar de la emoción, sentir que tus labios se resecan, tan perfecto y bello que parece irreal pero aun así quieres mas que nada llegar a él, ansias con poder alcanzarlo y llegar a él, pero como un espejismo se esfuma tan pronto aparece. Es como observar un tronco en llamas, algo fascinante de mirar, pero que no puedes tocar.

Sí, se sentía patético.

Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Sasuke cayó de espaldas contra la pared, sentado y doblando sus rodillas llevó la mano a su flequillo, cubriendo sus ojos completamente con su palma y rió.

Rió sonoramente.

Rió como se hubiera perdido la cordura y la razón.

Rió de la ironía que era pensar 'mejores shinobis', de la mentira que le parecía.

Rió de su incapacidad.

Rió del rumo que estaba tomando su vida, un mal camino donde la única dirección que él quería tomar era hacia ella, porque no le importaba que ahora no había ni un fajo de luz que tenía cuando la conoció, ella era oscura y por mas loco que sonora aun tenía el efecto de atraerlo como abeja a la miel.

Rió de su castigo, uno que no sabía porque lo recibía, pero estar enamorado de ella parecía ser la causa, ya que sabía que aunque estuviera de ojos cerrados, sumergido en la completa oscuridad lo atormentaría, aun mas durante las noches lo torturaría la imagen de ella.

Rió de su propia desesperación por querer traerla, por haber casi suplicado que regresará, de haber deseado al menos poder tocarla, y de lo loco que deseaba hacerlo.

Rió.

Rió para no llorar, de rabia y frustración.

.

.

 **Ella ahora era el tipo de tormenta de la que no huyes, persigues.**

* * *

.

.

 _N/A: ¿Sasuke se volvió loco? Bahh, nada nuevo viniendo de él jaja. Realmente es que no sabía si hacerlo reír o llorar por la frustración, no sé si ustedes ya ha llorado de frustración o de rabia, yo lo he hecho alguna cuantas y por eso pensé que sería comprensible que llorará, pero al final me decidí por la primera ya que no estaba segura de si Sasuke lloraría de rabia y impotencia en una situación así. Bueno con esto terminamos la primera parte y a partir de ahora me centraré en ataques Akatsuki, la formación del equipo Hebi, la pelea contra Guren y Sasori, por ahí va. Dejo aclarado de que Hinata no es mas fuerte que los 6 juntos, aunque es mas fuerte que uno y otro sería una exageración que fuera mas fuerte que los seis a la vez, fue mas por el aturdimiento que nadie pudo detenerla, imagino que sepan el motivo jeje (carita maliciosa)._

 **Respuestas a Guest;**

 **Yumeko-san:** _Exacto soy cruel, pero ámame también puedo ser adorable lo juro *-*, oye no me alagues tanto que me lo creo jaja, pero hey también eres cruel creo que vas aprendiendo bien kohai-chan jajaja, mira que reír del pobre muchacho mientras está ahí sufriendo...pero Sasuke no está muy contento con eso,_ _¿_ _verdad Uchiha?_

 ** _*Por tras de los escenarios*_**

 _Sasuke: Creo que fue suficiente humillación con haberme dejado de esa manera en medio a la batalla (cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño en una expresión irritada)._

 _Safamantica: Ah no muchacho, lo lamento pero tengo mas reservado para ti, ahí rumores de que la gente quiere verte sangrar de la emoción ~._

 _Sasuke:_ _¿_ _A que te refieres? (entrecierra los ojos con una mirada desconfiada)_

 _Safamantica: Hinata-sama puedes venir un momento onegai ~ ( llama a la peliazul que está junto a Orochimaru, Guren y Sakura discutiendo el guión de las próximas escenas, ella voltea a verlos y se acerca con tranqulidad)_

 _Hinata:_ _¿_ _Qué sucede? ... (Safamantica con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca y le quita la capa que cubre su cuerpo, la peliazul se sonroja)_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿_ _Qu-qué haces!? (Sasuke enmudece al ver la capa caer al suelo)_

 _Safamantica: Danos tu opinión Uchiha,_ _¿_ _Qué piensas del vestuario de Hinata para el próximo capítulo? (La ojiperla está usando a penas vendas para cubrir sus enormes senos y la camisa está caída en su cintura, su torso y abdomen están completamente expuestos y su pelo atado en una coleta alta deja una mejor visión de su blanquecino cuello, Hinata mira aterrada a Safamantica mientras Sasuke da un paso hacia ellas) No, no...puedes ver pero no tocar ~ (atrae a Hinata junto a ella hacia atrás, Sasuke se tensa y la mira enfurecido, da la vuelta dándoles la espalda y lleva la mano a su nariz para cubrirla)_

 _Sasuke: Maldición...esto no se quedará así (él promete vengarse por la humillación de tener otra vez una hemorragia nasal que tratar al ver el vestuario de la ojiperla, sigue cubriendo la nariz con la_ _mano mientras sale del set de filmación furioso, Maldita Safamantica)_

 _Hinata: *Suspiro*...No deberías haberle mostrado mi vestuario antes de tiempo. Sabes lo difícil que fue hacer este capítulo (mira a Safamantica con reprensión) Sasuke-kun no paraba de detener la grabación a cada aparición que yo daba para cubrirme con la capa otra vez, sin contar las amenazas que les dio a todos los presentes de que morirían si me quedaban mirando fijamente (frunce el ceño y pone las manos en la cintura) fue una eternidad para terminar este capítulo._

 _Safamantica: Ah! Y no te olvides de la sangre que dejó junto a Shisui, Kiba y otros personajes que estaban viendo el momento de la pelea contra Suigetsu en el capítulo anterior, casi creí que necesitaría remplazar a los personajes por victimas de muerte por hemorragia, peor con Shisui que tuve que protegerlo porque Sasuke se irritó con él por haber tenido una hemorragia también, Itachi tuvo suerte de que fue rápido y disimulado para limpiarse con un pañuelo (ella ríe escandalosamente y cesa gradualmente la risa al ver que Hinata fruncía el ceño aun mas recriminátoria y con el rubor furiosos en sus mejillas, Safamantica se encoge sobre si misma) Gomen, no volveré a hacerlo... Peri tú sí, ya que hay que hacer sufrir al Uchiha un poquito, solo tienes que ya sabes, romperle un poco el corazón y dejarlo babeando (Hinata la mira con duda mientras cruza los brazos) Tengo tu paga! (le extiende rollos de canela, que la peliazul acepta de inmediato)_

 _Sasuke: Oe, he visto eso,_ _¿_ _me cambias por rollos de canela!? (dice indignado al volver al set después de tratar su hemorragia sosteniendo una manta para cubrir a la ojiperla, desafortunadamente volvió a sangrar -Hinata no podía verse mas sexy- se cubrió la nariz; Safamantica sonríe maliciosa y mira a Hinata quien ya entraba en el papel que protagonizaba)_

 _Hinata: Hump...(le da la espalda y vuelve a representar el papel de fría persona mientras se come los rollos de canela sin emoción en el rostro, pero extremadamente contenta por dentro mientras se disculpa internamente con Sasuke, pero su paga era su paga, hay que hacer el trabajo_ _¿_ _verdad?)_

 ** _*Fin del por tras de los escenarios*_**

 _Y ahí mí secreto de como soborno cofcof..quiero decir pido a los personajes para que cooperen en el fic, infelizmente no todos quedan contentos, y obviamente me refiero a cierto Uchiha que me está mirando algo asesino hace un tiempo por que lo aleje de Hinata-sama y porque le hago sufrir humillaciones,creo que trama algo contra mi, mejor me retiro, pero no sin antes agradecer (hace reverencia), me dejan feliz tus comentarios :3 y me alegra de que hayan llegado a tus expectativas, muchas gracias por leer._

 **Karin uzumaki:** _Qué alegría que a ti te haya gustado Karin-chan :3, pervertida y amas el Yuri, únete a mi club, tenemos dulces y películas, además de momentos SasuHina de los mas variados *3*)~... La idea de Sasuke con derramamiento nasal es muy tentadora :3, demasiado jeje (carita maliciosa)_ _¿_ _Jugo? Pues, está esperando su momento de triunfar en los escenarios, tardará un poco infelizmente jeje. Pero no te preocupes aparecerá a su momento :3 Muchas Gracias por leer._

 **Sasuke uchiha:** _Lo siento, me reí (un poco...montón jajaja) lo lamento, pero espero estés bien,_ _¿_ _está mejor tu pierna? Cualquier cosa dile tu hermana que...Hnn...ni idea, lo siento, no tengo un excusa que podrías darle, ni yo sé que decirle a mi hermano porque rió y grito embobada o como loca mientras estoy leyendo sus comentarios, estoy de acuerdo en que no entenderían jaja. Aclarando tu duda, sí, la idea es que aun no puede manejar ese justu a la perfección, no necesariamente será por el tenseigan que va a evolucionar ya que no es una habilidad del tesnseigan y sí del byakugan normal (lo saque de una habilidad que mostraron de Hizashi Hyuga en el Tsukuyomi infinito, uno de los tantos rellenos jeje), pero usando el tenseigan la idea es que de un plus a esa técnica tornándola mas fuerte y duradera, no sé si me explico pero aun así trataré de dejarlo mas claro en medio a los capítulos . Muchas gracias por el comentario, en verdad me emociona el que te guste tanto, no imagine que a tantos le agradara el yuri, pero me alivia porque mi mente malvada y pervertida ya maquina cientos de escenarios para Karin, sin mencionar a Suigetsu jeje, Hinata es mejor que te prepares :3. Y Hina-chan contra Deidara, tardará un poco así que tendré que dejarte con las ansias XD pero confieso que también quedó ansiosa imaginando tantos posibles escenarios de ella peleando contra ese ninja porque podré usar la mayor parte de sus habildades, como el sello de maldición completo y la invocación de serpientes y...oh bueno, creo que se entiende ( se rasca la cabeza riendo apenada) Pero es que es bueno imaginarla así de malvada y determinada :3._

 **Bibia-sama:** _Ya me están convenciendo de poner a Sasuke con hemorragia nasal, tanto que ya me he imaginado el capítulo perfecto para hacerlo jajaja, momentos pervertidos es lo que me encanta \o/ Viva los momentos pervertidos, mas si son SasuHina :3_

 **Neji Hyuga:** _Jajaja, mas momentos de Suigetsu y Karin ya pasan por mi mente en diversos escenarios, esos dos peleando por Hinata es algo que me encanta imaginar, bueno ya veré si le presto a Sasuke un poco a Hinata, pero no puedo decirte que haría en tal situación por que sino no sería divertido, pero que es unilateral, infelizmente para el Uchiha tendrá que seguir así, es una pena para Sasuke, para mi no...por que soy maligna y seguiré con Hinata en el papel de odio muajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y trataré de hacer mi mejor en la batalla contra el Tío Orochi._

 **Nagato:** _¿_ _Mi nombre? Pues no es nada tan extraordinario a decir verdad (se rasca la mejilla sonriendo apenada), viene de las palabras Safada (que es una palabra en portugués que significa pervertida) y Romántica. es un apodo que recibí de alguien que fue especial para mi jeje, pienso que congenio bien conmigo y desde aquel momento siempre quise usarlo en alguna parte y entonces apareció Fanfiction jaja ._ _¿_ _En verdad crees que estuvo bien la forma en que lo represente? Eso me alivia y me alegra mucho X), no quise ponerlo en medio a la batalla porque si no interrumpiría mucho la pelea y dejaría mucho relleno por eso lo hice al final, aunque también pretendo seguir mostrando que otras cosas le causo el verla ya que no quise poner todo y después tener que estar repitiendo lo mismo en los otros capítulos, quedaría muy repetitivo. Por cierto siempre me emocionan tus comentarios que creo voy a demandarte por dejarme tan apenada, bromeo, no te demandaré. Muchas gracias por todo (pone las manos frente a su cuerpo y hace reverencia) también tienes un lugar en mi corazón Nagato-kun ^^. Por cierto mas momentos Suigetsu y de Karin a la orden capitán._

 **Sasuhina - 21:** _¿_ _Te ha gustado? Eso es bueno ^^, por cierto Jugo tardará un poco, por el momento lo deje trabajando tras los escenarios pero tan pronto empiece a formar el equipo Hebi aparecerá. lo juro :3._

 **Dagorfly:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el de jefa ninfomana también, y sí...Hinata en versión Sasuke es tan sexy de imaginar, lo sentimos por el Uchiha pero tendrá que sufrir y hacer una gran batalla ^^ jaja, gracias por leer._

 **Darkness:** _¿_ _E_ _n verdad fue el impacto deseado? (suspiro de alivio) Me estaba preocupando un poco de que no llegará a sus expectativas ya que vi que era un momento que todos esperaban ansiosos jaja, me alegra que también te guste el de mi jefa ninfomana, y ya veremos como plasmaré la batalla de Orochimaru contra Hinata *tambores de suspenso*, Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

 **Hime-sama:** _Es bueno ver que alguien mas puedo aceptar a Sakura en el papel de buena (es algo raro, te entiendo completamente jaja) SasuHina unilateral hasta que ustedes decidan lo contrario, o sea, Sasuke preparate que vas a sufrir de partidas en el corazón,_ _¿_ _mas una fan? Eso es excelente. Ven tengo unos dulces por si quieres, también tengo SasuHina, a una Hinata versión Sasuke shippuden, y a cierto Uchiha muy enamorado. Ven y únete al lado oscuro muajaja (por cierto también tenemos momentos adorables en el fic :3 ) Muchas gracias por leer, Saludos ^^._

 **Darisa-san:** _Nos compadecemos de él al principio pero luego decimos, sííí, que siga luchando por amor, - VAMOS SASUKE DEMUÉSTRANOS QUE TANTO PUEDES CORRER TRAS HINATA -, bueno, quizás solo sea yo ( se rasca la mejilla mientras ríe sonrojada), te ha gustado el desmayo, a mi me agrado escribirlo y me alegra que lo disfruten ^^. Me pensaré lo de derrame nasal, ustedes me están convenciendo de hacerlo en algún momento ajaja. Muchas gracias por leer._

 **Naruko-sama:** _Mirai Nikki lo amo s2 s2 s2, Yuno es una delicia de yandere, siempre con su Yuki ~, Kyaa, solo de imaginar a Hinata riendo así me estremezco de la emoción uiii ~... (las yanderes son mi fetiche, siempre pensé que Hinata sería una yandere perfecta, dulce, amable, tierna, una stalker, síp, Hinata sería una yandere perfecta :3) me pensaré detenidamente tus sugestiones, y es mas que probable que las use jaja. Solo de imaginar a Sasuke destrozado por que Hinata trate de matarlo hasta me da cierta pena, pobrecito, pero después se me pasa, XD, ahí que seguir con la trama_ _¿_ _verdad? jaja. Muchas Gracias por leer :3_

 **Zusuki-sama:** _Cariño puedes llamarme como quieras ;) (voz coqueta) jaja,_ _¿_ _debería yo prestarle Hinata a Sasuke por un momento? Hnn...después de meditarlo atentamente digo que...Sorry Sasuke, seguiras sufriendo tras ella, Hinata-sama tiene que cumplir con su deber y va a seguir ignorándote muajajaja. Oye no te preocupes, no es que yo sea muy normal tampoco jajaja. Me alegra de que te hayas unido al club, aquí tenemos momentos SasuHina de los mas variados, desde un Sasuke sufriendo por amor, sonrojado, promesas tiernas y peleas de muerte (... Eso no suena tan romántico_ _¿_ _verdad?). Bueno, en fin me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, me encanta los comentarios como los tuyos y te agradezco el que tomarás tu tiempo para leer este fic._

 **Zekken:** _Sí, exactamente, next generation sería estupendo escribir algo así ahh ~, algo como sarada cuando fue a buscar a su padre como dijiste, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco soy muy fan del Sasu-Saku, aunque entiendo que fue un final justo el de Kishimoto ,(después de todo el sacrificio de Hinata y Sakura en el anime) en fin, me alegra el que haya podido llenar todos los huecos, temía no poder cerrar bien está parte ya que como se habrá notado corte la pelea contra Akatsuki. Uiiii sí, con Hinata así hasta yo tengo un derrame nasal. Muchas gracias por todo, muchos deseos y saludos para ti también._

 **Dark- sama:** _Qué alegría que haya cumplido con uno de tus deseos, de hecho era uno de los míos también ver un fic con Hinata vengadora jaja, next generation sería genial de escribir, con la trama de que Hinata tiene ese pasado oscuro y su hijo que sería Sanada (un chico que saque de una imagen que es muy bonito, de pelo azul y ojos lila pero con pupilas kyaaa) descubre su pasado y cosas así, pero eso solo ocurriría muy adelante ya que hasta que termine este fic completamente me tardaré un poquis ;-;. No te preocupes pronto será la batalla de Tio Orochi con Hinata. Muchas gracias por leer._

 **Marisa-chan:** _Hola, genial, mas alguien para el club, tú decides si quieres los dulces o los momentos SasuHina que ofrecemos :3, tenemos también momentos pervertidos con algo de romance incluido, siempre de brazos abiertos para uno mas ^^. Lágrimas de sangre habrá te lo aseguro. Sobre tu duda, no estoy segura si ocurrirá de esa forma, que Sasuke se confiese falsamente a ella y vaya tras Hinata, ya que con el cambio de protagonistas muchas batallas pueden ser cambiadas y puede ocurrir de Sasuke no estar junto a Sakura y los demás en esa escena que corresponde a la confesión, aun estoy considerado el hecho que trate de matar Hinata-sama ya que no estoy tan segura con respecto a eso aun, la idea es que Sasuke esté un poco obsesionado con su promesa de protegerla y si yo logro acomodar alguna forma en que el único modo de protegerla sería matándola entonces pretendo hacerlo jeje (se rasca la cabeza y ríe apenada), pero la verdad es que aun no estoy tan segura, lamento no poder resolver tu duda ;-;. Pero Muchas Gracias Por leer._

 _A todos gracias por sus comentarios, todos me dejan muy feliz. Gracias por leer, lamento errores de ortografía, palabras fuera de contexto y cualquier hueco que haya quedado._

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	10. Desde la infancia

**Advertencia: A partir de ahora no se recomienda que se encariñen mucho con los personajes secundarios, repito, no se encariñen demasiado, no todos tendrán finales felices. Sí lo hacen no digan que no les advertí :3. Ya saben el resto, Ooc, errores de ortografía, no beta, y una historia escrita por alguien muy fantasiosa y una loca imaginación.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 _Lo suficientemente fría para congelar mis huesos_

 _Se siente como si ya no te conociera mas_

 _¿Cómo es que estoy tan lejos de ti?_

 _._

 _._

 _Días después._

 **"Sus ojos volvieron a ser mas vivos, transmitiendo cierta calidez, pero Sasuke creía que no eran mas del mismo color de cuando la conoció.**

 **Cuando la vio hablar con su primo en aquel porche, esos ojos denotaban aires de inocencia y pureza de color blanco, con tonos lavanda de cariño.**

 **Esas perlas eran lo que siempre llamaban su atención, quizás por que era increíble la honestidad en ellos, siempre reflejaban como un libro abierto el alma de esa portadora del byakugan.**

 **Era lo que siempre la había diferenciado de los demás Hyuga.**

 **Ahora seguían puros.**

 **Pero eran rotos.**

 **Se habían vuelto un grisáceo de tristeza y dolor, con débiles tonos lila de melancolía, imaginaba que era por lo que vieron el distrito Hyuga, ella habría de seguir asustada.**

 **A él no le agradó verlos así, deseaba ver aquellos tonos lavanda. Pero al menos esas perlas no estaban vacías como el día en que la encontró al borde del colapso, el pequeño Sasuke agradecía eso. A los pocos los tonos lavanda que él se había dispuesto a recuperar fue reapareciendo, sin embargo, no exactamente a causa de él, como fue lo planeado.**

 **\- ¡Gosuto no me! - Sasuke se tensó tan sólo oyó el apodo, ignoró al Uzumaki que quería pelea con él y volteó a ver a la pelirosa tiernamente ruborizada por el enfado y el calor, provocando a la peliazul que ahora quedaba estática de espaldas a todos los demás de la clase.**

 **El pelinegro frunció el ceño, había querido impresionar, de esa manera infantil que un niño tenía de hacerlo, a la ojiperla con sus habilidades, por eso había practicado tanto en el manejo de armas junto a su madre cuando ésta se había ofrecido la semana anterior a entrenarlo, ya que Sasuke tenía que dejar claro que Hinata podía confiar en un Uchiha, él sería fuerte y la protegería, pero la Hyuga demostró a sus cortos siete años de edad estar lo suficiente avanzada, y eso no lo había esperado. Pero ahora, quizás ese era el momento indicado para demostrar que lo que él prometía lo cumplía, debería ayudarla defendiéndola de esa niña que la estaba provocando.**

 **Sin embargo, nuevamente las cosas salieron fuera de sus planes.**

 **La Hyuga volteó con los ojos destilando enojo reprimido, se sentía realmente ofendida y los labios temblorosos que mordía junto a esos enormes ojos vidriosos con lagrimas en las comisuras dieron a entender que de verdad no le permitiría a Sakura insultar el doujutsu de su clan.**

 **El cambio sorprendió tanto al Uchiha como a los demás. El azabache y los demás parpadearon al ver que la Hyuga alzaba los dos dedos a la altura del rostro haciendo la posición de iniciar un combate para indicar que aceptaba un reto.**

 **La Haruno al principio pareció sorprendida pero luego mostró una sonrisa de lado emocionada y satisfecha, imitó a la peliazul parándose a pocos centímetros de distancia.**

 **En segundos Iruka ya estaba entre ellas y los demás las estaban rodeando interesados, todos querían ver las habilidades de la única Hyuga sobreviviente y de la pelirosa los demás niños creían ser peligrosa como sus padres le habían dicho.**

 **\- Empiecen - tan pronto el sensei dio el permiso Sakura avanzó entusiasmada y emocionada.**

 **\- ¡Shannaroo! - con el puño fuertemente apretado y la determinación que la personificaba corrió en dirección a la peliazul que hacía una extraña posición de batalla.**

 **Con la palma cubierta de una luz azul, que los demás enmudecieron y ensancharon los ojos asombrados, la Hyuga desvió el puño hacia un lado al darle un golpe con chakra en la muñeca, la pelirosa hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido por el repentino ataque no esperado, con la mano libre la ojiperla cubrió de igual forma con una diminuta cantidad de chakra que podía manejar y golpeó su estómago enviándola al suelo.**

 **Sakura vio el cielo, literalmente sobre frente a su rostro.**

 **Era un día despejado, el cielo estaba de un color anaranjado.**

 **Le dolía la cabeza que golpeó contra el suelo, el estómago y la muñeca que fueron afectados.**

 **El silencio inundó el patio desde el momento que Hinata desprendió chakra, era algo que los niños de su edad aun no sabían manejar pero ella había sido obligada a aprender desde el día en que tuvo el título de heredera Hyuga.**

 **El sensei se mostró sorprendido por limitados segundos antes de recordar ese hecho, después de todo los Hyuga debían ser expertos en el manejo de chakra ya que todas sus técnicas se basaban en eso. Mientras todos estaban en completo mutismo y boquiabiertos la Hyuga daba la espalda otra vez para retirarse, aun estaba algo enojada, frunció la nariz tragándose las ganas de llorar por la rabia.**

 **\- Espera - nuevamente la voz de Sakura la hizo detenerse, la peliazul la miró sobre el hombro y fue su turno de quedar sorprendida junto a los demás.**

 **Se notaba que le dolía, después de todo ese era el objetivo del ataque pero la pelirosa se sentaba con la mano en el estómago con una mueca de dolor y aun así sonreía de lado...**

 **\- Aun no se termina, ¡no me he rendido aun! ¡Cha! - aseguró.**

 **... Y seguía con determinación.**

 **Sasuke parpadeó y creyó ser el único que notaba el cambio en los ojos de la Hyuga.**

 **Eran tonos reconocimiento, la ojiperla parecía a punto de llorar como si viera algo que la hizo recordar un asunto doloroso pero que al mismo tiempo se veía impresionada.**

 **Girando sobre sus talones y con pasos rápidos la peliazul dio media vuelta y caminó tan apresurada como sus piernas cortas permitían hasta detenerse frente a la Haruno.**

 **Todos pensaron que Hinata terminaría con la pelea como Sakura había pedido, hasta la propia pelirosa creyó eso y por puro instinto cerró los ojos cuando vio que la Hyuga movía el brazo en dirección a ella que seguía sentada.**

 **Pero ni un ataque vino.**

 **Lentamente la Haruno abrió los ojos con recelo y vio frente a ella la pequeña mano de la Hyuga extendida, la ofrecía para ayudarla a levantar, confundida alzó la mirada y quedó aturdida al ver nuevamente una sonrisa en los labios de la ojiperla.**

 **Era cálida, era amable, era sincera como si quisiera alentarla, pero si notaba un poco quebrada. Eso era algo que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura fueron los únicos que notaron.**

 **Pero eran solo niños, ¿qué podían entender realmente?**

 **Mas bien, nada podían hacer en realidad.**

 **\- Quizás la próxima - fue un susurro casi inaudible con palabras que nadie sabía que era algo que ella había deseado oír de su progenitor al final de los entrenamientos.**

 **Sakura ensanchó los ojos y quedó estática mientras los demás los miraban en silencio y expectantes.**

 **Antes que Sakura pudiera siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar o no la mano de Hinata los demás niños de la se lanzaron sobre la Hyuga, rodeándola como buitres como si vieran la cosa mas genial.**

 **Se amontonaron alrededor de la pequeña como si fuera una sensación teen.**

 **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **\- ¡Eres genial!**

 **\- ¡Woouh! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

 **\- ¡Tus ojos son sorprendentes!**

 **\- Tú eres Hinata Hyuga ¿verdad?**

 **\- ¡Enséñame como lo haces onegai!**

 **\- Eres tan tierna ~**

 **La pequeña se encogía sobre si misma, asustada como un conejito, jamás había estado tan sofocada de gente y siendo el centro de atención, no de esa forma al menos, siempre que hablaban de ella era para mencionar "pobrecita Hyuga" o otras cosas pero sin acercarse, Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a esa horda de niños y niñas de que invadían su espacio personal muy bruscamente.**

 **Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura miraba con ojos ensanchados y la boca en "o" a la cabeza de Hinata desaparecer entre la multitud ya que era menor que todos los demás, como si se la tragara, antes que alguien pudiera ir ayudarla la pequeña se agachó y salió entre los pies de los niños y niñas eufóricos, escapando lo mas lejos posible o sino temía morir sofocada.**

 **Sasuke vio como ella huía en disparada, era mejor no ir tras la ojiperla o los demás se darían cuenta y la seguirían también, ya se le hacía común ver la espalda de Hinata.**

 **Esta vez una sensación diferente se apoderó del menor de los Uchiha, estaba maravillado.**

 **[...]**

 **Itachi venía a recoger a Sasuke en la academia, con los dangos en una mano que había pasado a comprar por el camino, masticando tranquilamente con la otra mano en el bolsillo.**

 **Parpadeó al ver a su hermanito venir hacía él con una ligera sonrisa animada en el rostro, se preguntó si quizás su primer día de academia había sido bueno para que estuviera así de animado, miró a todas partes en la academia buscando a Iruka para preguntar al respecto pero seguramente el sensei ya se había retirado hacía adentro de las instalaciones, lo mejor sería cuestionar a su hermano menor y listo.**

 **Le tomó la mano en la entrada del patio de la academia y lo miró de reojo, curioso.**

 **\- ¡Nii-san es definitivo! - dijo animado cuando agarró su mano con entusiasmo, Itachi empezó a caminar junto al pequeño mientras lo miraba interrogante pero con una sonrisa suave contagiado por la alegría del menor.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa otouto? - preguntó tranquilo pero realmente curioso, mordió otro pedazo del delicioso y suave dulce en ese palillo.**

 **\- ¡Va a ser mi esposa!**

 **Itachi se atoró con lo que acababa de masticar. Hizo una mueca de asfixia y su hermano lo vio aterrado cuando éste le apretó fuertemente la mano y luego empezó a golpear su propio pecho para sacar de su garganta lo que acababa de trabar su respiración.**

 **\- ¡Oye nii-san! ¿¡Qué te sucede!? - preguntó alarmado cuando el mayor se había puesto de cuatro en el suelo tosiendo a mas no poder al tratar de recuperar su aliento, Sasuke se asustó aun mas al ver los tonos azules llegando a su rostro.**

 **Itachi estuvo seguro que vio la luz.**

 **Por suerte fue por poco tiempo.**

 **Aun en el suelo apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas miró a su hermanito acuclillando a su lado.**

 **\- ¿¡Sabes lo que es eso!? - preguntó y volvió a toser un poco por el brusco movimiento, el Uchiha menor parpadeó - ¿¡Quien es!? ¿A quien te refieres? ¿La conozco? ¿Desde cuando se ven? ¿Son novios?- el menor sintió una gota resbalar su mejilla al ver la exageración de su hermano mayor, éste miraba a todos lados como si buscará - ¡No! ¡Eres muy joven Sasuke! Aun no tienes edad para irte de casa - el mencionado hizo una agotada.**

 **\- No exageres nii-san - corto el menor y Itachi se tensó.**

 **Sasuke lo miró expectante mientras veía que se levantaba lentamente del suelo, al igual que él se levantó para alzar la mirada y ver a su hermano mayor verlo desde arriba con una mirada seria.**

 **\- Tienes razón...- el menor lo miró confundido ante la repentina seriedad y ver que el prodigio Uchiha cruzaba los brazos.**

 **Entonces Itachi decidió soltar su pregunta seria. Tendría que haber una razón para que su aun inocente hermanito dijera tal cosa.**

 **\- Nii...- el menor que estaba confundido fue interrumpido.**

 **\- ¿Se han besado? - preguntó como si fuera el asunto mas serio de la tierra.**

 **Que dramático Itachi.**

 **Sasuke congeló.**

 **\- ¡NOO! - gritó con los puños apretados actuando como un gatito reacio, con ambas mejillas ruborizadas, la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido mirando a su hermano con irritación y vergüenza - ¿¡Qué estás estás diciendo!? - gruñó el niño enojado.**

 **Itachi lo encaró en silencio y vio extrañado su reacción, aunque era obvio que siendo un niño de ocho años era un actuar normal, pero si . Achicó los ojos desconfiado.**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que es una esposa?**

 **Sasuke se tensó, aun con los pómulos ruborizados por lo que considerada, la pregunta poco pudorosa de su hermano mayor, pero relajó el cuerpo y cruzó de brazos sonriendo con con seguridad.**

 **\- Humpf, claro - contestó el pequeño - Es a quien debes proteger y la que mantener al lado por siempre - dicho por él parecía lo mas obvio y simples del mundo.**

 **Obvio, era solo un niño.**

 **\- Déjame adivinar, Kaa-san te lo ha dicho - preguntó y recibió varios asentimientos en respuesta, Itachi hizo una mueca agotada y una gota resbaló por su rostro, su madre le había dicho lo mismo cuando mas joven - ¿Y recuerdas de que otra cosa se trata eso? - preguntó agotado, después de todo su madre había dicho lo mismo para él cuando era pequeño pero al contrario de Sasuke, Itachi recordaba que una esposa era alguien mas.**

 **Alguien que amabas.**

 **\- Que ella también tiene que ser fuerte, porque una esposa tiene que caminar a la altura de su marido - contestó apresurado y seguro de que esa era la respuesta.**

 **Itachi negó.**

 **Sasuke parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño tratando de recordar alguna otra cosa, no podía quedar mal ante su hermano mayor, infelizmente no logró pensar en ninguna otra respuesta. Itachi suspiró y el menor volteó el rostro cerrando los ojos.**

 **\- Humpf...No es importante de cualquier forma ¿verdad? Siempre y cuando la proteja y la mantenga a mi lado ya es suficiente ¿no? - bueno el menor no logró contestar su hermano pero mantendría su orgullo hasta el final. El mayor lo encaró en silencio antes de suspirar y abrir una sonrisa resignada. Se agachó frente a Sasuke quien notó su movimiento y abrió los ojos lentamente - ¡Auch! ¡Nii-san! - se quejó cuando el mayor le picó la cabeza.**

 **\- En otra ocasión te diré de que se trata pero por ahora solo contaré algo que seguro mamá no te ha dicho - habló el moreno agachado sonriendo a la inocencia de su hermanito, Sasuke lo miró interesado mientras se sobaba el local herido en su frente - Se trata sobre una tradición de los Uchiha's, cuando crees que estás realmente preparado para proponer alguien en matrimonio le das un collar con nuestro símbolo otouto y la haces tu prometida.**

 **El menor lo miró algo confundido.**

 **\- ¿Collar? - preguntó olvidando por un momento el dolor de su frente. Itachi asintió.**

 **\- Sí, pero aun eres muy joven para eso y tengo que aprobarla primero así que, ¡ni se te ocurra tener esposa sin presentármela primero! - advirtió el Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke refunfuñó.**

 **De pronto el agua lo inundó."**

\- ¿¡Qué Dem...!? - se sentó bruscamente cuando sintió que de pronto el agua de una cascada caía sobre él, enfriando su cuerpo al punto de estremecerlo y hacerlo abrir los ojos de golpe, sus ropas se pegaron a su cuerpo y su pelo estaba empapado.

Empezó a toser desesperado tratando de quitar el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones y que casi lo habían ahogado, como si se hubiera sumergido en agua.

\- Pero tú si que tienes el sueño pesado Sasuke, ¡Cualquier enemigo te podría haber matado de tan indefenso que estabas HaHaHa! - el pelinegro volteó con una cara alarmada para mirar hacía un lado de su cama, su pelo caído y mojado se sacudió salpicando mas gotas sobre el suelo mojado.

Era Shisui quien estaba a su lado con un balde de agua sostenido bajo su brazo y riendo despreocupado.

Primero Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

\- Shisui...- el mencionado dejó de reír y abrió los ojos aun con una sonrisa inocente hasta que vio la mirada del menor aun sentado y completamente empapado, su flequillo pegado a su frente prácticamente cubría su partes de su rostro y goteaba en la cama igual de inundada. Shisui siguió con una sonrisa pero con algo de miedo al ver la mirada que el menor le daba.

Luego el terror inundó esa habitación cuando el Uchiha menor activó el sharingan y lo miró con la promesa de que hoy no saldría vivo.

¡Oh! Quizás Shisui debería asustarse al menos un poco.

 **[...]**

Mikoto tarareaba tranquila mientras llevaba un canasto de ropa de un lado, se detuvo en medio al pasillo al oír sonidos de vidrios estrellando.

~ Qué raro ~ Provenían de la habitación de su hijo menor, la puerta estaba entreabierta ~ ¿Shisui ya lo habrá despertado? ¿Qué están haciendo? ~

 **¡Crash!**

Se tensó al oír el sonido de otra cosa rompiendo y a pasos apresurados con sus pies descalzos se dirigió al cuarto del menor de los Uchiha.

Dejando a un lado de la pared el canasto abrió la puerta lentamente con curiosidad.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía una lado cuando y lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento y la sensación de que algo con punta pasaba al lado de su cabeza para luego oír el sonido de algo clavando en la pared tras ella, en especifico un kunai en la pared.

Mikoto miró estática hacía adentro.

Cuadros cortados a la mitad, la lampara del techo parpadeaba y balanceaba de un lado a otro seguramente a causa de los impactos que habían recibido las paredes, los floreros que ella se encargaba de arreglar en todas las habitaciones para dejarlas con aroma a lirios estaban rotos en el suelo ahora mojado por varias razones.

\- ¡Ya Sasuke! No es para tanto! ¡Déjame ir! Solo te estaba despertando - Sasuke quien tenía a Shisui sentado en el suelo y atado con los hilos imperceptibles que normalmente usaba en medio a batallas se detuvo y encaró la puerta al igual que el peligris. El Uchiha menor tenía un pie en la espalda del prisionero estirando bien los hilos para dejarlos lo mas ajustados posible sin posibilidad de escape para el mayor, su rostro sin emoción dejaría a cualquier uno helado, menos a Mikoto Uchiha. Shisui miró con esperanza a la matriarca Uchiha como si viera su salvación - Dona Mikoto justo a tiempo...- su sonrisa se deshizo cuando vio el rostro de la Uchiha.

Si alguien creía que Sasuke había heredado su lado oscuro de su padre se equivocaría, por que Mikoto Uchiha sabía ser oscura y Sasuke siempre fue mas parecido a su madre.

\- ... - los muchachos congelaron cuando la mayor sonrió helada, caminando hacia atrás ella desclavó con tranquilidad el kunai en la pared y encaró sin emoción el filo de la arma blanca, los chicos se estremecieron cuando ella volteó el rosto a ellos con el kunai empuñado.

El rojo brilló en sus ojos.

Quizás lo mejor sería correr.

* * *

\- Oye Sai ¿Qué estás haciendo? - el mencionado alzó la mirada de su cuaderno de dibujos para ver a su compañero de equipo llegando junto al enorme perro blanco, venía con una sonrisa dejando su colmillo proeminente a muestra, con las manos tras la cabeza y acercándose animado al lado de Shino quien venía como siempre discreto en sus emociones.

Kiba parpadeó al ver que en los papeles tenía esbozos de la estructura de un rostro, una señal de que estaba por hacer un retrato de alguien - ¿Ara? ¿Estás por retratar a alguien? Hmpf haz un buen dibujo de mí - dijo galán sacudiendo su pelo castaño hacía un lado y sonriendo con estrellas a su alrededor - ¡Soy lo mas hermoso que podrás encontrar en está aldea! - dij confiado el Inuzuka, su perro ladró llamando su atención y Kiba lo miró alzando el pulgar - Claro, tú también Akamaru, estás de acuerdo verdad - preguntó a su perro y éste contestó con otro ladrido animado.

\- Que tu tengas confianza en tu apariencia no significa que los demás compartan tu opinión Kiba - reclamó el Aburame acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

\- Oe Shino, ¿¡qué quieres decir!?...- el mencionado no prestó atención en todos los reclamos por parte de su amigo, solo arqueó la ceja hacía el cuaderno de Sai quien seguía concentrado en sus dibujos, sentado tranquilamente contra el árbol bajo la sombra de éste.

Miró por el rabillo a la musa de los dibujos actuales de sus compañero.

Podía verse a los lejos todas las expresiones que Sai captaba a una absurda velocidad, interesado en todas esas diferentes expresiones que él jamás había hecho.

Una risa inaudible por la lejanía en que se encontraban y un rubio usando el dedo indicador para tomar entre su dedo un mechón de cabello rosado.

Una mueca enfadada con una sonrojo pintado por parte de la fémina y una sonrisa divertida por parte del chico quien la acompañaba, ella se quejaba con amabas manos a la altura de su pecho como una niña molesta.

La cabeza agachada y un temblor compulsivo mientras apretaba sus puños al lado de su cuerpo por la caricia que el Uzumaki le daba en el flequillo, despeinándolo, de pronto éste se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño hacía a dirección en donde ellos estaban.

Una amenaza en la mirada hacía el moreno al quitarse la chaqueta y cubrir completamente la cabeza de Sakura quien dio un brinco por el repentino movimiento.

\- No recomiendo que sigas - aconsejó Sai quien había estado sosteniendo la mirada que el Uzumaki le daba a los lejos, Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas con las manos en la chaqueta sobre su cabeza como si fuera una capa. Sai miró sin entender al Aburame que se encogía de hombros - Naruto puede parecer despistado pero el bastante perspicaz cuando se trata de las intenciones de una persona, y aunque es la persona mas compresiva no creo que admita el que la sigas observando de ese modo - informó el pelinegro. Kiba se detuvo a escucharlos confundido, Sai lo miró aun sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntó y Shino entendió que él aun no sabía a que "modo de observarla se refería". Se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada realmente...no eres el único que no se da cuenta de algo - susurró volviendo a observar al Uzumaki ahora siendo golpeando hacía lejos con un fuerte grito de una Sakura enfadada.

\- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE SIGO "PEQUEÑA" NARUTO!? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - gritó furiosa y sonrojada la pelirosa.

\- NO ME REFERÍA A ESO SAKURA-CHAN LO JURO - lloriqueó en su defensa en rubio mientras volaba en dirección a las casas.

Shino sintió una gota resbalar por su sien.

~ Aunque quizás Naruto tenga una buena razón para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella ~pensó agotado viendo a la Tsundere irritada ahora ignorando al Uzumaki ahora herido contra los destrozos de madera y acercándose a ellos con el humo saliendo por sus orejas.

\- ¡Naruto idiota! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!?Ese... Idiota - mascullando aun con el rubor y el enfado se acercó bajo la mirada de los tres varones que sentían una gota resbalar su sien. Se detuvo frente a Sai quien por puro instinto había guardado el cuaderno como si fuera la prueba de un crimen, no entendió su propio actuar por lo que él jamás sería capaz de explicar - Sai, el Hokage nos ha llamado - dijo un poco mas tranquila pero aun algo enojada como una niña, los tres la miraron confundidos del porque lo llamaban a él solamente, Sakura sintió la mirada sobre ella - No me pregunten a mí - excusó resignada - La verdad es que tampoco lo sé pero el Yondaime dice que sustituirá el lugar de Sasuke en nuestra misión a Suna.

* * *

\- Os ha quedado como nuevo ~ - tarareó Mikoto con una sonrisa suave pero una vena saltando en su sien anunciaba que aun estaba enojada, con las manos en la cintura y parada frente a los dos muchachos que estaba sentados sobre sus rodillas sudando frío y agachando la cabeza hacía el suelo, tras ellos la habitación volvió al impecable brillo del piso de madera, completamente seco y reluciente, los vidrios y floreros arreglados tal y como le gustaban a la Uchiha.

\- Lo lamento Madre/Dona Mikoto - se disculparon en unísono aun mirando el suelo como niños reprendidos.

\- Espero que esto no vaya repetirse ¿ne? - preguntó con advertencia oculta tras sus sonrisa pero que era muy clara a los dos Uchiha.

\- Hai Dona Mikoto/ Madre - contestaron.

Fugaku que pasaba por el pasillo detuvo su mirada en la espalda de su esposa y miró sin emoción a los dos menores siendo reprendidos, dejó una sonrisa burlesca escapar y se retiró antes que ellos lo notaran, él mejor que nadie conocía el temperamento de su esposa y era mejor no entrometerse y acabar víctima de ella.

Mikoto si que sabía causar miedo cuando sonreía helada.

 **[...]**

\- ¿Para que has venido? Imagino que no haya sido sólo para despertarme con un balde de agua - dijo el moreno sentándose cansado sobre el suelo frente a la mesa baja de la cocina, donde los onigiris y té eran servidos, dejó su cabeza reposar sobre su mano mientras miraba imperturbable a Shisui quien se sentaba al lado opuesto de la mesa.

Mikoto se sentó al lado de Shisui mientras ponía la ultima bandeja de aperitivos.

El peligris parpadeó hacía el menor mientras tomaba una bola de arroz, recordando para que había venido.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, el Hokage te ha llamado para una misión y...

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero acaba de llegar! - Mikoto lo interrumpió dejando sobre la mesa la taza de té humeante que había agarrado entre manos - Siquiera saludó cuando llegó de su misión - se quejó la mayor hacia Shisui, quien se sintió atacado, no era culpa de él, luego la mayor volteó a su hijo que ya atacaba una bola de arroz - Se suponía que deberías llegar semanas antes, ¿qué sucedió hijo?

Sasuke detuvo la bola de arroz a centímetros de su boca.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Estaban en medio al bosque._

 _Los ninjas de Konoha ensancharon los ojos al ver la marca en la lengua de Sai._

 _Un sello que lo impedía de hablar sobre Danzo._

 _\- Como he dicho antes mi misión era eliminar a Hinata-san para evitar que fuera el recipiente de Orochimaru, por eso antes de que podamos regresar a la aldea robe el insecto...mismo que se me perdió junto a la explosión..._

 _\- Que conveniente - acusó mordaz el Uchiha de brazos cruzados apoyado contra un árbol. Los demás se sobresaltaron y lo miraron por sobre el ojo._

 _\- Deja que se termine de explicar Sasuke-kun, hay que darle una oportunidad de hacerlo antes de sacar conclusiones - contestó la pelirosa en lugar de Sai mirando a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo._

 _El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y volteó el rostro fastidiado._

 _\- Continua - ordenó Shino volviendo a mirar a Sai al igual que los demás._

 _Sai prosiguió con la historia para demostrar su inocencia y que ahora estaba de parte de ellos._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sasuke apretó ligeramente la bola de arroz en su mano, recordando el porque habían enviado un mensaje al Hokage para informar que la misión proseguía, el motivo fue la acción de Sai de involuntariamente llevarlos...hasta ella.

\- ¿Pero lo importante es que has vuelto? ¿Tuvieron resultado? ¿Han logrado encontrar a Hinata-chan?...-la mayor emocionada se detuvo cuando vio el denso aura que provenía de su hijo.

Él se había quedado mudo y congelado.

Los dos mayores se dieron cuenta de inmediato que había pisado en terreno peligroso, con cautela Mikoto decidió avanzar.

\- Se-Seguramente ya la encontraran, ¡No te desanimes hijo! - dijo agitando su mano de forma despreocupada para tratar de aliviar la tensión, Shisui extrañamente estaba serio encarando al muchacho callado y estático - Ya lo verás, ya quiero verla cuando la encuentres...

\- La encontramos...- su voz fue inaudible mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Eh!? - Mikoto parpadeó y se detuvo, luego ensanchó los ojos, Shisui no se manifestó pero la matriarca lo hizo por los dos - ¿QUÉ? ¿DE VERDAD?...- cuestionó eufórica pero miró con recelo hacia su hijo al ver que volvía a ponerse denso - Y...y ¿qué pasó? - preguntó cautelosa la mayor.

Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Qué había sucedido?

No sólo que fue lo que sucedió en aquella guarida en donde pelearon, sino, ¿qué le había sucedido a Hinata?

Se sentía tan distante y ..

 _"- Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar - pidió determinada la peliazul._ _Sasuke tambaleó incrédulo si había oído bien. La miró impresionado._ _Qué raro, su ritmo cardíaco había acelerado. No sabía si sentirse mas incomodo con el hecho de que lo estaba observando a él mientras entrenaba y a nadie a mas o con esas perlas que lo miraban con seriedad y asombro por las habilidades que él había demostrado, pero no era una sensación mala sino todo lo contrario, era una sensación extrañamente agradable, que aun no estaba seguro de poder definirla bien._

 _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué de repente ella se veía tan adorable?_

 _\- Tsk...¡haz lo que quieras! - contestó pasando de la peliazul con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro ligeramente caliente."_

...Pero ahora era tan diferente.

 _"- Me estorban."_

Siento esa punzada en su pecho otra vez tan solo en recordar esas palabras, era doloroso recordar ella manera en que Hinata se refería a ellos...a él.

\- No...estoy seguro - confesó embargado el Uchiha menor.

 _" - Por eso rompí los lazos.''_

Era doloroso ver como ella decidía dejar definitivamente atrás todo lo que había sucedido.

¿Cortar los lazos? ¿Le fue tan fácil hacerlo?

¿Tan poco significaban ellos? ¿Tan poco significaba él?

 _"- Por alguna razón tu me estorbas mas que nadie."_

¿Qué era él quien la estorbaba?

¿Acaso ella sabía lo fastidiosa que podía ser? Era peor que el caso de la Haruno. Hinata no sólo salía de todo lo planeado sino que se metía su cabeza por horas, convirtiéndolo en un maldito drogadicto de sus recuerdos, porque no había un solo minuto en que no se volviera a pensar en ella como si se alimentará de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, como si fuera lo inspirará a seguir de pie en cada misión.

Odiaba admitir que quizás Kabuto tenía razón.

 _" - Para ser un hombre estás muy obcecado con tu pasado."_

Sí, lo estaba...Por esa razón aun seguía creyendo que lograría traerla de regreso y que por fin las cosas se resolverían, por esa razón seguía manteniendo esa bufanda roja y la llevaba como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte.

Mikoto y Shisui se miraron con cierta preocupación, era obvio que la misión no salió bien. La madre volvió a mirar a su hijo y trató de amenizar la situación, le dolía verlo así.

\- Bueno, ¿al menos has logrado verla? ¿Cómo está? ¿Seguro ha crecido bien? Debe de estar tan hermosa como su madre - dijo sonriendo agotada tratando de distraer a su hijo de la frustración de haber fallado la misión.

Mikoto se equivocó en la elección de tema, su hijo que generalmente poco se importaba con temas fútiles como la apariencia de una mujer ahora había esquivado la mirada hacía la izquierda, una señal de que estaba recordando algo.

 _"Sangre y Hielo._

 _Una batalla fue trabada entre los ojos carmesí y las heladas perlas, tan intensa que parecía que ambos se habían sumergido y perdido en un lugar donde no había nadie mas._

 _El sharingan parecía buscar algo dentro de su mirada, moviendo inquieto como si tratará de leerla._

 _Por la mente del azabache pasaron infinitas preguntas que no parecían tener respuesta, con el sharingan de forma inconsciente la analizó completamente, grabando cada detalle, cada linea, cada trazo que había cambiado en ella, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba ahora, comparando a la chica que tenía frente a él con con lo que era antes de haberse ido, perdiendo el aliento en medio y el control de su ritmo cardíaco a la batalla [...] Ella lo miraba de forma tan fría, carente de reconocimiento, y él tan cargado de emociones._

 _\- Has detenido bien mi ataque."_

Los dos Uchihas ensancharon los ojos y abrieron la boca en un perfecto "o" cuando el trató de ocultar su rostro con el flequillo y la mano en la frente agachando la cabeza hacía la mesa.

Pero cualquier movimiento fue demasiado tarde .

Lo dos habían notado que incluso sus orejas habían enrojecido.

Sasuke realmente no quería seguir hablando sobre eso.

¿Hermosa?

Qué blasfemia.

Podía ser considerado una ofensa decir tan poco de Hinata. Incluso él, quien poco daba nota de lo que sería una mujer que los demás consideraban hermosa, había salido afectado tan pronto la vio.

 _" - Tu pelo ha empezado a crecer - comentó sin demostrar verdadera importancia pero aprovechando para tomar entre sus dedos unas hebras de su brillante pelo azulado, por poco y se acercaba para oler el aroma de su pelo. Hinata se sobresaltó y acarició el otro lado de su cabello, no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho - Me gusta eso - confesó sin darse cuenta provocando que ambos ensancharon los ojos."_

Su pelo estaba ahora tan largo.

 _" - ¡Deja ya de mirarme así! - gruñó con fastidio volteando el rostro cuando ella le mostró involuntariamente esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, dejando sus perlas enormes y inocentes, Sasuke cubrió los ojos de la peliazul, que parpadeaba sin entender su actuar, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en su mano mirando a otro lado_ _."_

Sus ojos eran tan helados y afilados, parecía tan desconfiada de ellos, como si los analizará a cada segundo.

 _" - ¡Cúbrete de una vez! - gruñó lanzando su chamarra en dirección a la ojiperla quien había salido solo con la camisa de rejas y el pantalón, Hinata tambaleó al cuando la chamarra cayó en su cabeza. ¿Qué era esa rara sensación en sus venas? Se sentía acalorado de repente."_

Y su cuerpo.

Ese maldito y alucinante cuerpo con el cual la habían bendecido.

Hinata se había convertido en un peligro que tenía una magnificas curvas.

Cualquier uno debía tener cuidado con esa cara de ángel y ese cuerpo pecaminoso.

\- Has dicho que el Hokage va a llamarme para una misión verdad? ¿Sabes de que se trata? - preguntó cambiando de asunto aun encarando la mesa y tensando su mandíbula.

Necesitaba un escape para no responder el como se veía Hinata. Los mayores entendieron eso sin la necesidad de palabras. Shisui suspiró.

\- Es sobre el escolta en la aldea de la arena, el Yondaime pretende enviar ninjas para reforzar la protección en la aldea, y lograr capturar a algún miembro de los Akatsuki - confesó el Uchiha.

Sasuke alzó la mirada de inmediato al peligris que bebía traquilamente el té.

Akatsuki.

 _"- Tengo otro vínculo...uno de odio hacía mi primo."_

 _" - Si eso tiene que pasar que pase...si entregar mi cuerpo es la única forma de derrotar a Neji...no dudaría en darle mi vida.'"_

Era ese Hyuga el culpable de todo.

Ese maldito Hyuga.

Sí tan solo lograra capturarlo, sí lo logrará hacer entonces ella...no tendría mas remedio que...

Sasuke apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no has los dicho antes? - gruñó listo para levantarse pero la voz de Shisui lo detuvo.

\- Tú no irás - dijo antes que el moreno tan solo pensará en retirarse. Mikoto parpadeó y Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido hacía el peligris que depositaba la taza de té con tranquilidad, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - indagó el pelinegro incrédulo. Mikoto también lo miró con una interrogación en el rostro.

\- Has actuado demasiado impulsivo en la última misión, recibí el informe de Kakashi, Sasuke, podríamos haber conseguido mas información de Kabuto y lo sabes - explicó con serenidad Shisui. Sasuke se tensó y esquivó la mirada. Él lo sabía, maldecía haber actuado tan impulsivo, también comprendía que podría haber salido diferente y logrado saber con exactitud el día del ataque, solo era una posibilidad pero al haber interrumpido a Kabuto ahora no tenía la oportunidad de saberlo - Enviaran a otro en tu lugar junto a tu equipo. - anunció y el menor rechistó.

\- No volverá a ocurrir - aseguró con las cejas contraídas, enojado solo con la idea de que fueran a sustituirlo, no en esa misión, si había una sola posibilidad de que el Hyuga estuviera ahí, Sasuke debía ir.

\- Soy tu capitán Sasuke, esas son tus órdenes por ahora...- dijo serio el peligris separando lentamente los parpados y encaró al azabache - Obviamente como tu capitán deberás obedecerme de forma obediente y ...- mientras él alardeaba rascando bajo su nariz, Sasuke ya había dejado de mirarlo y comía su bola de arroz mirando a su madre.

\- ¿Y Itachi? - preguntó ignorando a Shisui.

\- ¡Ah! fue a una misión hoy temprano junto a Izumi - dijo sonriendo maternal tomando el té y uniéndose a su hijo inocentemente.

Shisui petrificó y las lágrimas exageradas salieron de sus ojos mientras movía su mano como si abanicará en aire.

\- Oi, oi, no me ignoren - lloriqueó en un aire de depresión el mayor.

\- ¿Una misión?¿Tardará mucho? Podría haber llevado con él - espetó el moreno provocando que el peligris se sintiera herido - ¿A donde fue? - preguntó entablando un conversación con su madre dejando de lado a Shisui quien seguía moviendo la mano con lágrimas saliendo como cascadas de sus ojos.

\- Oe, estaba hablando - volvió a lloriquear.

\- No estoy segura de adonde, fue el Hokage quien lo envió y no tu padre, o sea, que es un misión por fuera de la policía - explicó la mayor.

\- Hn - Sasuke asintió volviendo agarrando la taza de té.

\- Oi - Shisui sintió una gota resbalar su mejilla.

Mikoto volteó a verlo con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¡Ah! Perdón Shisui. ¿Decías algo? ~ - preguntó el malvado ángel. Shisui hizo una mueca de depresión.

\- Sí ~ - dijo como un fantasma que volvía a recuperar su cuerpo. El peligris puso una mirada seria volviendo a demostrar que la situación así lo requería dejándose de bromas. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo - Ellos se irán a Suna, van a disfrazarse como simple turistas para no levantar sospechas, nosotros iremos a las afueras de Konoha de igual forma, pero por caminos opuestos, la misión es cerca del País de la Olas, mas bien muy cerca a sus fronteras - anunció el Uchiha.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es literalmente del otro lado! - gruñó el moreno sorprendido, de esa forma sus planes de terminar con la misión mas rápido posible y ir como refuerzo a Suna se iba por agua abajo, puso las manos en la mesa - Shisui sabes que cual es mi prioridad, debo ir a Suna, si hay aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de que él esté ahí, entonces podré...

\- ¿Qué? - gruñó el peligris sobresaltando a los dos pelinegros - ¿Crees que podrás capturarlo y que con eso ella volverá a ti felizmente agradeciéndote y arrojándose a tus pies?

Quizás un "Sí" sonaría mal en estos momentos, en cambio Sasuke tensó la mandíbula.

\- No es tan simple Sasuke - dijo si alzar la voz mientras se levantaba de la mesa - Gracias por la comida Dona-Mikoto - agradeció y la mayor le sonrió con un _"descuida"_ , el peligris les dio la espalda y miró a Sasuke por sobre el hombro - Tú, ven mocoso. Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender al cargar el apellido Uchiha, por eso vendrás conmigo en esta misión. Así que puedes llamarme Shisui-sensei - dijo como si amenizará la situación anterior.

Sasuke lo encaró sin emoción al ver su sonrisa y su orden.

Volteó el rostro.

\- Tsk...¡Ni que me pagaran!

\- ¡Oye mocoso!

Mikoto rió con suavidad al ver que volvían a comportarse como niños, y sin que se dieran cuenta miró con melancolía a su hijo mientras éste seguía peleando con Shisui.

* * *

 **" - Suficiente, ya no puedes levantarte - pronunció el patriarca Hyuga.**

 **Hinata vaciló y tambaleó en el suelo al apoyarse tratando de levantarse.**

 **\- A-aun no, otou-sama, aun puedo - dijo antes de intentar otra vez levantarse de suelo de madera.**

 **Hiashi se puso en posición de defensa cuando Hinata con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y trató de atacar.**

 **[...]**

 **Sufría de insomnio.**

 **No se acostumbraría a esas paredes desconocidas que ahora eran su casa.**

 **Era un pequeño departamento en el segundo piso donde algunos ninjas traían alimentos y ropas necesarias para que se mantuviera con vida.**

 **Siempre hacía frío para Hinata en ese lugar. Por eso siempre usaba la enorme bufanda que su madre le había tejido...días antes de ser asesinada, era lo único cálido que tenía.**

 **Su cerebro traumatizado aun no quería creer que realmente había pasado, como si no asimilará lo que venía a su mente.**

 **Pero ahora mientras miraba el techo oscuro de madera por donde la única luz venía por la ventana, y sentía lo frío de su cama, lo solitario de su habitación, el silencio de su "casa'', recordó lo sucedido en esa tarde.**

 **Aquella niña Haruno, que hace tres meses la venía siguiendo, prácticamente el tiempo que ocurrió desde la masacre, aquella pequeña pelea horas atrás que tuvieron la hizo recordar a ella misma después de sus entrenamientos con su padre.**

 **La hizo sentir identificada y sin saberlo actuó como siempre había deseado que su progenitor actuará con ella, actuó como su madre solía hacer después que ella venía entristecida por no haber logrado las expectativas de su padre, su madre siempre le decía _"- A la próxima lo lograrás."_**

 **Y recordar todo eso la hizo por fin darse cuenta de que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir.**

 **No habría mas entrenamientos con su padre.**

 **No habría mas palabras de aliento de su madre.**

 **No habría mas promesas que le hacía a su hermanita, quien aunque no entendiera siempre sonreía cuando la pequeña Hinata aparecía por la noche contando sobre su día y prometiendo que un día sería una increíble shinobi como su padre lo deseaba.**

 **El timbre sonó una vez, Hinata siquiera se dio cuenta el sonido no fue interpretado por sus sentidos, estaba embargada mirando al techo.**

 **El timbre sonó una vez mas, Hinata se levantó de la cama pero no fue hacía la puerta.**

 **El timbre volvió a sonar, Hinata fue hasta el balcón y subió sobre él.**

 **No oyó cuando la puerta fue abierta y alguien entró.**

 **\- ¿¡Qué haces!? - ignoró la voz del niño que había entrado a la casa sin permiso alguno, que después de haberse cansado de tocar el timbre con insistencia solo decidió entrar pero quedó estático cuando vio a la peliazul en la punta del balcón como si estuviera por saltar.**

 **La desesperación lo inundó y antes que Hinata pudiera voltear para ver quien había entrado a su casa sintió que la jalaban hacía adentro otra vez.**

 **\- ¡Ah! - golpeó en seco el suelo que le quitó una mueca de dolor.**

 **\- ¿Qué demonios planeabas!? ¿¡Estas loca Hyuga!? - la mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró un brillo rojo justo en frente a su rosto.**

 **Era aquel niño Uchiha que siempre estaba junto al Uzumaki y la niña que la desafiaba a cada momento, y ahora se encontraba con las dos manos al lado de su cabeza frunciendo el ceño con reprensión hacía ella.**

 **Lo miró impresionada, jamás había visto en el sharingan personalmente, ¿ese niño actualmente tenía la misma edad que ella y lo había despertado tan pronto?**

 **Antes que pudiera decir algo él volvió a hablar.**

 **\- ¿Ibas a suicidarte? ¿Que clase de plan es ese?...- Hinata no oyó mas nada de lo que él siguió diciendo. Se tensó cuando escuchó la primera frase.**

 **~ ¿Suicidarse? ~ la pequeña ensanchó los ojos.**

 **¿De que hablaba?**

 **No. Ese no era el plan de Hinata.**

 **Jamás preguntó que hacía ahí el Uchiha, jamás descubrió que el pequeño había venido con la inocente idea de darle el collar ignorando las palabras de su hermano de que tenía que presentarla primero.**

 **Solo ensombreció la mirada al recordar su nuevo objetivo.**

 **Había subido al balcón solo para tener una mejor visión del local en donde estaba el clan Hyuga, para prometerse a si misma que haría lo que Neji le dijo.**

 **Hinata creía que justicia no era lo que merecía hacer en nombre de su familia.**

 **Neji había hecho un daño brutal a toda su familia, a ella, y debía pagar por lo que hizo.**

 **Su acción inocente y malinterpretada por el Uchiha fue con un enorme deseo.**

 **Lo prometía por su apellido que lo haría pagar.**

 **\- Ni pienses en cometer esa locura - volvió a oír la voz del pelinegro que la trajo a la realidad, la abrazó mientras la mirada de Hinata aun seguía nublada.**

 **Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, algo extrañada con la situación ya que la encontró vagamente familiar, dejándose abrazar como si fuera una muñeca.**

 **Sin darse cuenta lentamente cayó dormida, sus parpados pesaron y su cuerpo relajó, embargada por esa sensación.**

 **De pronto el agua la inundó desde arriba"**

Una cascada.

Sólo había cerrado los ojos por unos segundos mientras se dejaba lavar por el agua pura de la cascada y tenía ese extraño sueño.

Sus ojos ahora entreabiertos encararon las rocas entre el agua, Hinata estaba sumergida bajo el agua de la cascada. El sonido del agua cayendo a su alrededor resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos y era de cierta forma tranquilizador, después de media hora ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación fría sobre su piel desnuda. Dejó un suspiro salir de entre sus labios y por fin decidió abandonar ese lugar.

Caminó por entre el río hacía la orilla en donde estaban sus ropas, ató su pelo en una coleta alta y se vistió.

Puso las mangas de su kimono lentamente dejándolas algo flojo y cubriendo con suavidad su piel.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- ¿Adonde vas? - oyó la voz del Uchiha cuando éste apareció atrás de ella, había saltado del árbol donde estaba segundos antes. Hinata se detuvo en seco._

 _Maldijo la presencia de Sasuke, internamente._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser justo él quien la encontrará?_

 _\- Eres una estúpida si crees que te dejaré atravesar esas puertas .Si te atreves a salir, ten por seguro que te seguiré Hinata. Tenemos una promesa y yo la haré de todo para cumplirla - aseguró el pelinegro._

 _¡Que se callará!_

 _¿Por qué siempre la tenía que dejar tan confundida internamente?_

 _Siempre diciendo que la protegería y eso no debía dejarla feliz en lo absoluto, Hinata no quería se considerada alguien a quien proteger, debería ser fuerte no ser protegida, pro aun así de alguna forma algo agradable se removía en su interior cuando lo oía proferir esas palabras._

 _Algo agradable que Hinata quería deshacerse a toda costa._

 _\- Era una promesa de niños, olvídate de ella - ordenó suavemente, no entendía_

 _\- No era una simple promesa de niños te lo dije Hinata... tú se..._

 _Hinata sabía lo que diría._

 _...Su esposa._

 _¿No soportó mas, acaso él entendía el significado de lo que decía? ¿Sabía siquiera la gravedad de lo que estaba prometiendo?_

 _¿Todo eso para demostrar que la mantendría a su lado por siempre?_

 _Por impulsividad su cuerpo se movió por si solo, y lo oyó jadear cuando lo tomó por la camisa al acercarse rápidamente a él._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y no le dio tiempo de actuar. Lo besó._

 _No comprendió su propio actuar pero creyó que lo que acababa de hacer era la forma mas correcta de despedirse._

 _De demostrar que esa promesa jamás se cumpliría, era una promesa de niños y así se quedaría, en ese momento le pareció la única forma de hacerlo entender._

 _Sintió su propio pecho oprimirse pero sin vacilar le cerró lo punto de chakra que lo dejarían inmóvil por el tiempo necesario, sin embargo cuando vio esos ojos negros con una muda suplica para que no cometiera lo que él creía que iba a hacer, Hinata cambió los planes, dejarlo inconsciente sería lo mejor para no tener que seguir mirando esos ojos._

 _Siempre creyó que Sakura era quien la estorbaba en su objetivo, nublando sus metas y haciéndola sentir parte de algo, sentir que era como ellos algo que la peliazul siempre agradecía internamente los momentos en que la hicieron participar, pero Hinata no era como ellos._

 _\- Gracias...Sasuke - fue sincera, él había hecho mucho por ella - ... Por todo...pero, yo no soy igual que ustedes, vamos por senderos diferentes y tengo algo que cumplir._

 _Ellos la hacían sentir agradecida._

 _La hacían sonreír involuntariamente._

 _La hacían sentir bien._

 _La hacían cegarse, enterrar en lo mas profundo sus recuerdos doloroso, como si jamás hubieran ocurrido._

 _La hacían débil y impedían ver lo que en verdad era debía ser importante para ella._

 _La estorbaban en cumplir su meta._

 _\- Y por alguna razón tú me estorbas mas que nadie._

 _Quería acabar son esa extraña sensación que le estaba empezando a provocar, no lo comprendía y no quería seguir con esa sensación en su interior, la estaba poniendo incomoda y impidiendo concentrarse._

 _Cuando él cerró los ojos por fin, Hinata sacó un kunai de su bolso de armas._

 _Si terminará con él, rompería ese lazo que tenían, podría concentrarse en lo que importaba y ya no tendría nada ni nadie en metiéndose en su camino, no tendría mas ese confuso sentimiento que la molestaba._

 _Y quiso por primera vez adquirir esa frialdad que su padre lograba tener cuando debía cumplir un deber, quería poder actuar como una Hyuga de verdad._

 _Cómo un verdadero shinobi actuaba._

 _Pero la ojiperla no quería ser igual a Neji, no quería matar a alguien que una vez le quitó sonrisas sólo para cumplir su objetivo, sólo para obtener poder._

 _No sería como Neji._

 _Eso se excusó la peliazul mientras retiraba el kunai del cuello del Uchiha y lo volvía a guardar en su bolso de armas."_

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Contrajo las cejas extrañada con el repentino recuerdo, culpó el sueño que acababa de tener de hacerla recordar nuevamente aquella acción impulsiva que tuvo, aquella extraña situación.

No negaba que muchas veces se preguntó confundida por que había hecho tal cosa, pero nuevamente se negó a seguir pensando, había decidido dejar su pasado atrás y eso lo incluía absolutamente todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la masacre de su clan. Por esa razón como siempre aplastó como un mosquito insignificante esa sensación incomoda que la llenaba y apartó de su mente los recuerdos.

No le importaban mas, ahora ellos no tenían nada que ver con ella y era mejor que siguiera así.Con la mano aun en el lado izquierdo de su camisa tuvo un sobresaltó al oír el sonido de hojas moviéndose entre el bosque cercano.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacía atrás por sobre el hombro, nada mas que yerbas y árboles, luego miró hacía los lados y detuvo sus ojos para analizar lo que parecía la espalda de alguien.

Contrajo las cejas cuando se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era un niño.

El chico se volteó alarmado y dejó terminó de arrancar un flor de un color amarillo de forma brusca cuando sintió a alguien cerca, parpadeó inocente al verla.

Hinata lo encaró desde arriba.

Aparentaba tener la misma edad que tendría su hermana menor...si estuviera viva.

\- Deberías volver a casa - dijo sin emoción demostrada en la voz.

Él la miró en silencio.

\- No se donde está eso - contestó sincero después de segundos y antes de abrir una sonrisa suave y mostrar la flor que llevaba en manos. La Hyuga entreabrió los labios.

\- Yukimaru - los dos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de una recién llegada. Hinata volteó a ver con desconfianza quien se acercaba.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia una mujer joven y hermosa que vestía una larga chaqueta color verde, con camelias rojas-blancas en el lado derecho; su manga derecha es corta en tanto que la izquierda es completamente larga, usaba pantalones cortos color guinda. Su pelo es de color morado, recogido en una coleta alta por una cinta, y lleva pintados los labios de color rosa oscuro.

\- ¡Guren! - el menor se levantó animado y corrió hasta la recién llegada, la mencionada sonrió maternal y luego volvió la mirada desconfiada hacía Hinata.

Ambas mujeres se encararon.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la guarida? - cuestionó la mayor, la Hyuga hizo una mueca, había comprendido bien el mensaje entre lineas.

Mas bien Guren había querido decir, _"¿no deberías estar lo mas cerca posible de Orochimaru?"._ Pronto será el cambio de recipiente.

\- Lo que haga no es tu asunto - contestó sin dar explicaciones al tiempo que le daba la espalda y saltaba de esa orilla del río hacía las piedras, saltando de una en una hasta llegar al otro lado y con una última mirada desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Guren entrecerró los ojos al local en donde se fue el recipiente de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado el menor tomando la mano de Guren.

La mayor negó después de eternos segundos.

\- Vámonos Yukimaru - ordenó con suavidad y él no se resistió, pero antes de obedecer le entregó la flor que llevaba en manos.

Guren lo miró confundida.

\- Está flor es muy parecida a la que me dio mi madre antes de irse...- no terminó no frase pero la mayor ya sabía que se refería a _"- Y no volver"_ \- ... Quiero dártela - dijo con una suave sonrisa el niño de ojos violetas. Guren lo miró algo herida, algo que el menor no notó al estar de ojos cerrados.

Ella puso las manos entre las de él y cristalizó la camelia, Yukimaru parpadeó y la miró sorprendido.

\- Mientras yo siga con vida. Esta flor nunca marchitará - dijo maternal la mayor.

Yukimaru sonrió.

* * *

Sasuke se extrañó con Shisui cuando éste se detuvo en un pequeño puente japones de color rojo en los bordes, daba a una pequeña laguna artificial, reluciente por la luz de día, en la orilla había una elevación de cemento a la vista y sobre ese piso los arbustos los rodeaban.

El Uchiha mayor puso los codos sobre el borde del puente y encaró con una sonrisa tranquila las hojas de los arbustos moviéndose imperceptibles. Sasuke se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos tras él, justo en medio al puente.

\- A diferencia de los Hyuga nuestro doujutsu no nace con nosotros, es raro incluso entre los de nuestro propio clan, despertar el Sharingan - informó como si estuviera enseñando algo en una academia, Sasuke arqueó la ceja y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¿A donde quería llegar?

\- Somos impulsivos y sentimos demasiados, a menudo teníamos diferencias con los Hyuga por nuestro actuar pero era ese actuar lo que activa nuestro doujutsu - confesó el peligris con tranquilidad, Sasuke lo encaró con atención despertada - Cuando un sufre emociones intensas, la perdida del amor, desesperación, entre otros factores. Hace que un cierto chakra brote en nuestro cerebro que afecta el nervio óptico y provoca un cambio en nuestros ojos. El ojo que refleja los sentimientos, el Sharingan .

* * *

Itachi desvió con elegancia la Kamas* del enemigo, activó el sharingan cuando vio a los lejos Izumi esquivando los ataques que de los shinobis que la atacaban.

Activó el sharingan.

Tenía que ayudarla.

* * *

\- ¿Recuerdas como despertaste tu sharingan Sasuke? - preguntó Shisui después de hacer una breve introducción y miró por sobre el hombro a Sasuke que estaba de ahora de espaldas a él mirando la otra orilla

Sí, el pelinegro lo hacía.

Sasuke contrajo las cejas.

 _" - ¿Sasuke en donde estabas? Me preocupaste, te estuve buscando por todas partes y... - Itachi e detuvo en seco frente al menor, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de Sasuke y tocar su mejilla - ...Sasuke tus ojos - murmuró y el menor parpadeó por primera vez notando la extraña sensación y su visión rara. Itachi frunció el ceño y se puso serio - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Has visto a alguien morir? ¿Alguien conocido Sasuke? - preguntó cauteloso temiendo que su hermano hubiera pasado por lo mismo que él cuando despertó su doujutsu._

 _Sasuke mantuvo silencio._

 _No lo había visto, pero temió haberlo hecho, temió verla desaparecer frente a sus ojos en aquel momento. Había ido solo para darle el collar que consiguió en su casa con una misión a escondidas, pero al final no logró hacerlo, ella había caído dormida después que la quitó de aquel balcón y con mucho esfuerzo la llevó hasta la cama que había en ese lugar._

 _Lo último que hizo fue secar con la manga de su camisa la brillante lágrima que había resbalado por la comisura del ojo de la peliazul mientras dormía."_

\- ¿Cual es el punto Shisui? - esquivó la pregunta, no creía necesario informar el porque.

Shisui suspiró .

\- Los Uchiha poseen una gran capacidad del amor Sasuke - el menor se tensó - Irónicamente esta capacidad para amar ha provocado la caída de muchos miembros del clan a lo largo del tiempo. El amor puede fácilmente transformarse en desesperación por varios factores...hasta convertirlo en un profundo odio. A eso lo llamamos la Maldición del Odio.

* * *

\- ¡IZUMI! - gritó su nombre cuando al creer que la batalla había terminado fueron tomado desprevenidos y ella lo protegió.

Su cuerpo cayó de cara al suelo.

Itachi encaró con furia al causante de eso.

Cegado por la rabia lo torturó mentalmente hasta que el cuerpo del shinobi no soportó mas convulsionar en el suelo, la vida se fue de sus ojos y la saliva escurrió por el costado de su boca mientras lo último que vio antes de morir fueron los ojos de Itachi.

* * *

\- Cuanto más sufrimiento experimenta un Uchiha más poder puede ganar, consiguiendo técnicas superiores como el Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Se arrodilló a su lado, la giró y la tomó entre sus brazos sin importarse en mancharse con su sangre, ella lo miró con ojos nublados.

Itachi podía ver como el alma de Izumi poco a poco se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

\- Hazlo Itachi - murmuró entre el sabor metálico de su boca, que llegaba hasta sus labios, su comisura se alzó en una señal de una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¡No! Te llevaré de regreso. Aun ahí tiempo. Sanaremos esa herida ya lo verás, la sana...- fue interrumpido por el dedo de Izumi que se posó en sus labios deteniendo sus excusas.

\- No Itachi, ya no - dijo sonriendo entre serenas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos antes negros y ahora casi ciegos, su vista se perdía.

Y Izumi sabía, que ya no había sanación posible.

Su abdomen no sólo había sido atravesado brutalmente. No quedaba mas que un enorme agujero en donde se localizaba sus órganos y no se veían mas que sangre llenando el local.

Y Itachi no lo veía, no quería hacerlo, la idea de que iba a morir no quería ser filtrada por su mente, seguía con la esperanza de que podría salvarla.

\- Itachi - murmuró entrecortada su nombre con suavidad - Acaba con este sufrimiento - rogó la castaña con las fuerzas que restaban.

Itachi lloró, su interior se quebró por entero cuando, obligado a empuñar un kunai acabó con el sufrimiento de la mujer que una vez amó, sus ojos dejaron de ser un simple sharingan y las tres aspas negras se fundieron en su ojo convirtiéndose en un shuriken ondulado.

Lo último que Izumi vio fue una vida entera, una maravillosa y última ilusión en donde moría por la vejez después de pasar una vida al lado de Itachi.

Murió con una sonrisa como todos los héroes lo hacían.

* * *

\- Lo cual les lleva a adentrarse aún más en la oscuridad y solo mostrar arrogancia, superioridad y el poder de su clan sin importar las consecuencias, esta maldición provoca que se pierda de vista lo que realmente es importante. Se olvida el conjunto y solo se piensa en los deseos individuales hasta el punto de la locura...

\- ¿Shisui qué...? - volteó a verlo por sobre el hombro y no pudo completar su pregunta. Shisui ya no lo encaraba mas.

\- Lo que no quiero es que te dejes cegar Sasuke - interrumpió Shishui, el menor se tensó - No tuvimos hace tiempo casos de Uchiha's que perdieron el rumo y la cordura, y aunque lo hubiera siempre trataríamos de manejarlo por mas difícil que resultará. Sí, el amor te enloquece. Y tu estás enamorado Sasuke.

\- Tsk...- el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. No necesitaba que se lo mencionaran, ya lo había descubierto por si mismo.

\- Cuando un Uchiha está inmerso en la maldición de odio la más mínima mención a la persona los hará enfadarse y emocionarse con demasía, se hunden y pierden el raciocinio, exceptuando con las personas importantes para él, en ese caso, las que provocaron su cambio. No quiero que llegues a ese punto.

Sasuke contrajo las cejas mirando hacía un costado.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo, eso no ocurrirá - prometió con la mirada ensombrecida, sacudiendo su pelo mientras se giraba para seguir el camino y lo dejaba atrás, pero la verdad era que siquiera él estaba tan seguro de lo que pronunció.

Shisui cerró los ojos por unos segundos, se preocupaba con el mocoso y solo esperaba que ese amor por la Hyuga no se convirtiera en una loca obsesión y que llegará al punto en que no podría ver a nadie mas que a ella.

* * *

 _Días después._

 **" - ¿Qué le hiciste a tu pelo? - preguntó asombrado y incrédulo el Uzumaki.**

 **La Haruno se sobresaltó mientras se miraba al espejo que sostenía mientras sacudía su flequillo para ocultar su frente, se giró para verlo por sobre el hombro entrar a su lugar secreto, ahora no tan secreto.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó poniéndose de pie y ocultando el espejo atrás de su espalda con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.**

 **El rubio ignoró su pregunta y la flor que traía se cayó al suelo cuando corrió a pasos cortos hasta a pelirosa y la hizo dar un brinco al tomar su muñeca. La jaló y la obligó a acopañar torpemente sus pasos apresurados.**

 **La llevó al rededor de prácticamente toda la aldea, los aldeanos veían impactados al hijo del héroe llevando a la desgracia de Konoha.**

 **Sakura sintió la miradas de todos sobre ella y giró para ver a lo adultos mirar con odio como siempre lo hacían, bajó la mirada.**

 **\- Ignorarlos - la pelirosa alzó la mirada a la espalda del rubio que observando el símbolo Uzumaki en su chaqueta blanca con naranja - Nunca saben lo que dicen - dijo tranquilizador por él mas que nadie creía que ellos siempre sacaban conclusiones precipitadas.**

 **La niña abrió mas los ojos, encarando su espalda con un pequeño brillo maravillado.**

 **Sin darle mas opción que seguirlo la llevó hasta su casa.**

 **Sakura miró asustada a todos lados, no entendía que pretendía hacer.**

 **\- ¡Madre! - se sobresaltó por le repentino gritó que éste profesó después de abrir bruscamente la puerta, una mujer de un largo pelo rojo y una ropa de quien estaba cocinando salió de la sala apareciendo alarmada con una cuchara de palo.**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿A quien tengo que...- se detuvo al ver quien acompañaba a su hijo - ¿Eh? - la mayor parpadeó y luego ensanchó los ojos.**

 **\- Puedes ayudarme, ella no ve bien si está con ese enorme flequillo cubriendo us ojos - dijo el pequeño hacía su madre quien los miraba sorprendida. Sakura salió de su trance como si hubiera estado bajo hipnosis y dio un paso atrás soltando su muñeca de la mano del rubio quien se volteó a verla.**

 **\- ¡Si puedo ver bien! No saques con...¡Ah!- no pudo terminar su frase cuando la mayor se había acercado a ella con un brillo perverso en lugar de ojos y la atrapó como un costal de papa para llevarla en su hombro corriendo en dirección a la sala- ¡Kya! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájeme onegai! - gritó y vio al rubio seguirlas después de un tiempo con una sonrisa satisfecha.**

 **La sentó sobre una pequeña silla y con movimientos habilidosos y una velocidad que asombró a la pequeña, agarró una cinta y tomó su flequillo atándolo con la cinta roja, atando ésta con un moño muy similar a pequeñas orejas de conejo.**

 **\- ¡Ya está! ¿Que te parece Naruto? - preguntó orgullosa la mayor con las manos en la cintura**

 **\- Wouhh, Está hermosa Kaa-san - aseguró el menor alzando el pulgar a su madre.**

 **Sakura no supo como manejar eso.**

 **No sabía como manejar nada de lo que sucedía, estaba muy poco acostumbrada, parecía la misma sensación que tuvo con la sonrisa de Hinata, solo que ahora mas intesificado.**

 **\- Pe-pero...me frente - los dos que antes sonreían embobados parpadearon al verla poner la mano en su frente.**

 **Entonces ellos se dieron cuenta del problema.**

 **Naruto la vio impresionado, en esos momentos la niña que siempre se mantenía sonriendo para demostrar fuerza ahora se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil, como si acabara de ver la pequeña flor que era en medio a tantas rocas con las cuales estaba rodeada, y sintió la necesidad de cuidarla con todas sus fuerzas y de animarla para que pudiera ver esa bonita sonrisa que tenía.**

 **Puso amabas manos en las mejillas de la pelirosa y con las punta de los pies se alzó para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente.**

 **\- No vuelvas cubrirla - ordenó el Uzumaki con seriedad - Cuando la veo me dan ganas de darle un besito - dijo inocentemente quitando un furioso sonrojo de la pelirosa y un ligero rubor de su madre.**

 **~ Ara...Ha salido todo un galán y siquiera me di cuenta ~ pensó la mayor cubriendo perfecto "o" con la mano de forma delicada.**

 **\- Ba-BAKA, ¡NO DIGAS COSAS COMO ESAS! ¡SHANNARO! - gritó abochornada a no saber como manejar lo que sucedía y lo único que se le ocurrió fue alejarlo, pero con su puño.**

 **\- ¡AAAhh! ¿Qué hice? ttebayo - preguntó en un lloriqueo mientras volaba en dirección al suelo.**

 **Kushina sonrió agotada sintiendo una gota resbalar su sien."**

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto despierta! - oyó la voz de alguien y sintiendo la sacudida sobre su brazo, se sentía en una incomoda posición pero solo quería seguir durmiendo aunque su sueño ya había terminado.

\- Kaa-san, sí, ella es muy hermosa, quiero verla otra vez - murmuró tratando de volver a su sueño y ver a la ternura de la Haruno.

Sakura sintió una vena salta en su sien y crujió sus dedos con una sonrisa irritada.

~ ¿Está soñando con una mujer? ~ se preguntó mentalmente antes de agotarse de tratarlo con suavidad.

\- ¡Ya despierta! - gruñó golpeando su estómago con los celos a flor de la piel.

Naruto hizo una exagerada mueca como si escupiera su propia alma.

Sakura volvió a sentarse de piernas cruzadas al lado del rubio. Sai estaba sentado frente a ellos terminando de dibujar con diversión la cara de Naruto mientras dormía, descubrió la definición de gracioso.

El Uzumaki separó los parpados lentamente.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? - murmuró al ser lo primero que veía, se enderezó sobre el asiento y miró a todos lados confundido - ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó al ver que se estaban deteniendo.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo con un puchero.

-Hn. Te has dormido prácticamente todo el viaje - declaró la pelirosa. Naruto se rascó la cabeza con una mueca en el rostro.

\- Los viajes así me aburren, por eso quería ir a la antigua al modo shinobi, 'ttebayo - se quejó el rubio aun sin abrir completamente los ojos.

Sakura suspiró cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Son ordenes del Yondaime Naruto, tenemos que hacernos pasar por turistas en un viaje para no levantar sospechas - declaró la pelirosa al tiempo que Sai bajaba de la carroza.

Naruto suspiró resignado.

\- Hai, Hai 'tteba - dijo frustrado el rubio y entreabrió los ojos para ver que Sakura lo veía por el rabillo del ojo algo divertida por su actuar de niño y su pelo despeinado de alguien que recién acababa de despertar. La encaró mientras ella negaba con la cabeza bajaba de adentro del transporte.

Vio el símbolo Haruno en su espalda y su lengua se sintió floja cuando la vio ser bañada por los rayos de sol ardiente de Suna- Hermosa - soltó sin darse cuenta hasta que ella se dio vuelta con las mejillas coloreadas y con los ojos ensanchados.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - preguntó pero él no contestó, solo bajó apresurado sacudiendo su pelo al pasar por ella.

\- Es mejor que nos adelantemos ya nos deben estar esperando - dijo riendo forzando y rascando su mejilla apenado mientras huía dejando a la ruborizada pelirosa atrás.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

~ Seguro fue mi imaginación...quizás ~ pensó mirando la espalda del Uzumaki ~ No, No. Concéntrate en la misión Sakura ~se ordenó a si misma antes de tratar de alcanzarlo.

Se decía a si misma que aun no era hora.

Aun no tenía permitido decírselo, no después de lo que ella había hecho, se sentía tan culpable y temía que la odiará una vez que supiera la profunda herida que le hizo a Kushina todo por haber aceptado entrenarla.

Por eso tampoco preguntó sobre su sueño para no tener que sentir su sangre hervir y sentirse que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Naruto la vio de reojo y aun algo avergonzado por su boca floja, esquivó la mirada hacía otro lado sin darse cuenta que ambos tenían las mejillas coloreadas.

Él podía tener una perspicaz intuición y percepción sobre los demás, pero aun seguía despistado con el obvio sentimiento en los ojos jades que siempre lo observaban, ya que creía erróneamente que Sakura "aun'' estaba enamorada de Sasuke al haberse ido de la aldea cuando aun eran pequeños niños.

Abrió una sonrisa aunque la sangre le hirviera en solo pensar en la posibilidad de que algo halla ocurrido, y de cierta forma agradecía que Sasuke no tuviera ojos mas que para Hinata, pero por ahora decidió ignorar esas sensaciones y acercarse a Sai quien lo veía extrañado.

* * *

\- Las anomalías se concentran en estas aldeas, aquí, aquí y aquí - dijo señalando por sobre el mapa cada región, luego movió el dedo de forma circular sobre la región justo en medio a las aldeas afectadas una aldea - Recibimos quejas de esos lugares y tenemos razones para suponer que ésta será la próxima aldea - dijo señalando la aldea en medio otra vez.

\- ¿Tenemos? - preguntó Sasuke arqueando la ceja, agachado con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla frente al mapa y al peligris, éste alzó la mirada.

\- El Hokage y yo - explicó encogiéndose de hombros, luego lo miró con seriedad - El Yondaime recibió información de algunos ANBU's y todo lo que recibimos es quejas de lugares aldeas con bosques muy cercanos masacrados y algunos testigos que afirman haberlo visto a él.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender.

~ ¿Él?~ se preguntó el menor y Shisui leyó la pregunta en su rostro.

\- El tercer cola - aclaró el mayor - Es por eso que estamos aquí Sasuke. Es probable que tengamos que controlar a una bestia con cola.

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, ligeramente asombrados.

* * *

\- Han de estar cansados, les mostrare sus habitaciones - la voz de una chica les llamó la atención cuando se adentraron en las instalaciones de Suna. Los tres ninjas de Konoha voltearon al pensar reconocer la voz, mas bien, Naruto y Sakura la reconocieron.

\- ¡Temari! - pronunciaron en unísono con animación en la voz y una sonrisas en sus rostros. Ambos estusiastas parpadearon.

\- ¿Y Gaara? ¿No vendrá a recibirnos él? - preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Temari se detuvo con las manos en la cintura.

\- Tiene...hun...Una reunión, por ahora no podrá venir pero les ha dicho que descansen, el viaje fue largo y ya es de casi de noche, os aseguró que mañana podrán verlo, tiene algo qué quiere mostrarles.

Los tres la miraron curiosos pero la rubia esbelta solo sonrió de lado.

\- Se los dirá personalmente, estoy segura se sorprenderán, tú principalmente Sakura - dijo encarando a la menor.

Sakura la miró confundida.

¿Por qué ella?

* * *

\- Sí, ya envié a esa mujer para que siga con la misión. He experimentado con Yukimaru y si aumentó la medicina por fin podría lograr el objetivo...

Orochimaru sonrió de lado satisfecho, su cuerpo ahora empezaba a debilitarse a cada segundo y por eso descansaba todo el tiempo sobre la cama, encerrado en esa habitación ilumida por decenas de velas gruesas y una lampara en el techo de tenue luz.

Empezó a toser y el peliplata se sobresaltó y corrió para entregarle la fuerte medicina que ahora debía usar. El pelinegro la tomó con un vaso de agua que le fue ofrecido.

\- Guren es bastante fuerte, había sido idónea para que puedas usar su cuerpo como recipiente, pero ahora el la única que podría realizar la misión actual, es bueno que Hinata-kun haya sobrevivido al sello maldito para que puedas cambiar de recipiente ... - dijo mientras agarraba otra vez el vaso ahora medio vacío y lo depositaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cama de dos plazas.

\- _Kukuku..._ Recuerdo lo asustada que estuvo la primera vez que la vi...temblaba como un conejo ~ - siseó sádico la serpiente - Aun así soportó mas de lo esperado, hasta pudo pelear contra Yoroi y vencerlo - dijo orgulloso como si él siempre hubiera tenido la razón sobre sus intuiciones.

\- Incluso tuvo un rápido avance para poder mantener una pelea con el 'Un cola' - recordó el peliplata acomodando sus lentes que relucieron por instantes.

Orochimaru volvió a toser incapacitado de poder sonreír satisfecho otra vez.

\- Hablando en "un cola"...- murmuró mirando a su médico nin por el rabillo del ojo y esperó que éste entendiera que era lo que iba a preguntar.

Kabuto asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

\- Pude advertir a los ninjas de Konoha sobre el ataque de Akatuski en la aldea de la Arena, seguramente ya habrán enviado refuerzos al lugar para proteger al Ichibi, aunque ellos no sepan cual es el objetivo, nuestro pequeño experimento actuó demasiado rápido contra mí - excusó el peliplata.

Orochimaru no deshizo su sonrisa arrogante, tan sólo la incrementó.

\- Ara, ¿así que ya lograste ver los avances del pequeño experimento?

Kabuto aclaró la garganta con una pequeña tos cubriendo su boca con el puño.

\- Logre una pequeña investigación pero no lo suficiente para sacar conclusiones inmediatas, Kakashi se interpuso, además de que, aunque quisiera, sus habilidades no funcionarían conmigo, no están lo suficientemente desarrolladas, con suerte lograremos que él sea uno de los ninjas enviados contra el Sanbi y podremos vigilarlo, y sí decide enviarlo a la aldea de la Arena, al menos nos serán de ayuda contra Akatuski.

\- Entonces tenemos al Sanbi bajo nuestras órdenes y a ninjas de Konoha que con algo de suerte logran capturar a un Akatsuki. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Sigue con la misión - ordenó satisfecho el pelinegro y Kabuto asintió antes de retirarse.

No sabían que estaban bajo la mirada análitica de Hinata a metros de distancia en su propia habitación.

Terminó de amarrar las vendas sobre su torso cubriendo completamente sus dotes, bueno, casi completamente.

Desactivó el byakugan y terminó de ponerse el kimono por sobre las vendas.

Con elegancia puso la funda con la espada en la parte posterior de su cinturón violeta, el mismo que ataba su hakama.

~ ¿Así que él saldrá?...Entonces está es mi oportunidad ~ pensó antes de enderezar la espalda y girar sobre sus talones para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

 **" Todos lo alababan.**

 **A esa familia entera a decir verdad pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era lo mucho que respetaban a ese adulto.**

 **Cada vez que pasaban las personas lo detenían para agradecer algo, por lo que suponía al oírlos ese hombre había hecho algo increíble para que todos lo alabaran y lo llamaran héroe.**

 **El Namikaze siempre sonreía apenado y se rascaba la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas antes de retirarse lo mas pronto posible para llegar a la torre del Hokage.**

 **Lo mismo sucedía con esa mujer de pelo rojo que siempre era rodeada a penas salía de casa, se impresionaba cada vez que la Uzumaki se enojaba y su cabello rojizo flotaba a su alrededor las veces que perdía la paciencia cuando la asfixiaban y ella tan sólo había salido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.**

 **Algo diferente sucedía con el rubio.**

 **Lo calificó como un rebelde.**

 **Al principio siempre sonreía y parecía sonreír satisfecho y orgulloso cada vez que los aldeanos se acercaban pero con el tiempo siempre lo veía decir que él no era su padre, él era "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y sería grandioso sin tener que ser un Hokage, ese será mi camino ninja, os demostraré".**

 **Y las palabras se le grabaron a Sakura como pegamento, como una pequeña molestia atorada en los dientes que no puedes sacar.**

 **Hokage.**

 **Era inteligente.**

 **Fuerte.**

 **Reconocido y amado por todos los aldeanos.**

 **Era admirado.**

 **Todo lo contrario a ella que era menospreciada.**

 **Ser alguien grandioso.**

 **Ser un Hokage.**

 **Miró las piedras del monte en donde estaban entallada los rostro de los Hokage.**

 **Cuatro hombres.**

 **Ninguna mujer.**

 **Entonces Sakura vio con ojos maravillados y la inocencia de una niña lo que futuramente sería su propio camino ninja, su ideal, su sueño y de cierta forma le agradecería a ese rubio el haberle abierto los ojos aunque de una forma extrañada, sólo la había hecho para pensar y eso fue suficiente.**

 **Por que desde ahora Sakura pensaría y se volvería fuerte como una mujer debía ser para sobrevivir al mundo shinobi.**

 **Y se mantendría de pie hasta que cumpliera con su sueño, sin importar lo que tendría que pasar para llegar hasta realizarlo."**

Los sonidos estruendosos alertaron su cuerpo y la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y sentarse sobre la cama bruscamente.

 **Blows.**

Los oyó nuevamente, parecían sonidos de construcciones explotando sin cesar.

Se puso de pie haciendo que la sabana que antes la cubría ahora cayera al suelo y caminó apresurada hacía la pequeña ventada de su habitación de arena.

Vio su reflejo en el vidrio que mostraba que aun seguía las finas vestimentas de dormir, un delgado shorts y una camisa de alzas finas corta que dejaba sus clavículas y sus hombros expuestos a parte de su abdomen ligeramente marcado. Puso la mano en el vidrio y así logró visualizar que afuera seguía oscuro y que había pocas luces encendidas en las casas de arena.

Otra vez oyó los sonidos de explosiones y sintió como las estructuras temblaban bajo sus pies, vio asustada como las casas en los perímetros se desmoronaban y el humo cubría todo el vecindario.

La gente empezaba a correr por las calles gritando con desesperación y terror.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se alejó de la ventana para correr hacía sus ropas de misión abandonadas sobre una silla cercana.

Las tomó y se cambió lo mas rápido posible para luego salir de su habitación, justamente en el mismo momento que Naruto salía de la suya.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y de seriedad, a sabiendas de que estaban bajo un ataque asintieron y salieron en disparada por el pasillo para enfrentarse a la amenaza.

* * *

\- ¿Así que él ha venido? Al parecer he sacado la suerte grande - murmuró Kabuto entre las hojas de los árboles viendo como dos Uchiha's pasaban por entre las hojas saltando de rama en rama a una impresionante velocidad, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Shisui sintió una presencia cercana y miró por el rabillo del ojo hacía todos lados, luego volteó el rostro hacía atrás sin dejar de saltar.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Kabuto ya se había ido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shisui? - preguntó extrañado Sasuke analizando a su capitán por le rabillo del ojo.

Shisui negó con la cabeza.

\- Sigamos por un tiempo, nos detendremos mas adelante para descansar - anunció el peligris.

~ Debe ser mi imaginación demasiado alerta ~pensó antes de volver a aumentar la velocidad.

Sasuke volvió la vista al frente y avistó la entrada de la aldea mas cercana a los lejos.

\- ¿Dices que ese puede ser el objetivo actual? - preguntó refiriéndose a la aldea.

* * *

\- ¿Así que quieres que los ataque a ellos?

\- Con los ataques del Sanbi atraeremos la atención de Akatsuki, llamándolos como abejas a la miel y de esa forma podremos atraerlo a la trampa al tener Uchiha's que podrán controlar el poder del Sanbi y imposibilitar que Akatsuki ponga las manos sobre él - aseguró Kabuto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Quería por todos los medios eliminar cualquier amenaza que tuviera su amo, sin embargo Guren lo miró con cierta duda.

\- ¿Eso no pondrá en riesgo a Yukimaru? ¡Podrán capturarlo! - se quejó con alarme en la voz dando un paso hacía el peliplata.

\- Para eso te tiene a ti Guren, solo queremos atraerlos a ambos bandos al campo de batalla y hacer que se peleen entre ellos, si capturan a Yukimaru al final, la culpa será de tu negligencia. Pero aun así...te lo dije ¿verdad? No deberías encariñarte con él a quien mataste a su madre - Guren se sobresaltó, afectada por la verídica acusación - Ustedes son solo herramientas de Orochimaru-sama, actúa según las órdenes.

Guren asintió resignada.

* * *

\- De cierta forma no me lo había esperado de ti, Hinata-kun - gruñó entrecortado el Sannin mirando su propio reflejo debilitado en los ojos pálidos de la poseedora del byakugan.

La puerta de madera de la habitación estaba completamente destrozada por los cortes que Hinata provocó con su espada desenvainada.

\- No hay mas nada que pueda aprender de ti...creó que ahora no tengo que mostrar piedad - declaró la Hyuga activando el byakugan, as venas lentamente resaltaron al rededor de sus ojos. Sus mangas del kimono ya estaban abajo y la camisa recaí en su cintura por sobre la hakama, dejando expuesto su abdomen y su torso cubierto por vendas.

Orochimaru se tensó.

 _"- No has matado a ninguno. Que inocente - comentó como muchas veces le recordaba al ver que los cientos de humanos en el suelo, como máximo quejándose de dolor, y el caso era que sabía que después ella los ayudaría a curarse, con las excusa de que heridos no le servirían para entrenar mas tarde, para Orochimaru solo ocultaba la bondad que aun tenía como característica de su personalidad._

 _Hinata se levantó del suelo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie._

 _\- Hay otros a quien quiero matar, cuando llegue el momento yo seré impiedosa, lo quiera yo o no - anunció girando su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda, su espada fue a parar con elegancia dentro de la funda al envainar-la de nuevo."_

\- Eres mas débil que yo. No hay mas necesidad en que te entregue mi cuerpo - explicó mientras las marcas del sello de maldición se liberaban.

Orochimaru temblaba entre el dolor y la furia.

\- Tienes algo de coraje pero...¡aun eres una Hyuga inexperta! - dijo el Sannin quitando una sonrisa de lado con toque de burla que duró meros instantes.

\- Si yo no hubiera sido inexperta no tendrías suerte conmigo ¿verdad? Tú...estuviste observando durante todo el examen chunin...tratando de evaluarme.

 _" ~ ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡MUÉVETE! ~ pensó con desesperación cuando se clavó el kunai con ferocidad en el hombro tratando de salir del trance que la había metido el ninja del sonido._

 _El terror que había drenado sus venas aun seguían con la adrenalina al flote._

 _Con velocidad actuó mirando a su lado y viendo a Sakura sumergida en su propia desesperación._

 _Y hizo lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla._

 _Le clavó un kunai y oyó su grito que la trajo a la realidad."_

\- Entonces me diste responsabilidades y pensaste que me tendrías asegurada con eso - dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 _"- ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Si lo haces Orochimaru-sama te dará poder! - aseguró Sakon sosteniéndola como un conejo recién cazado, por el tobillo y boca abajo._

 _¿Con aquel hombre?_

 _¿Esa era la manera que tenían de tratar de convencerla?_

 _¿Golpeándola?_

 _\- ¿¡Vienes o no!? - preguntó Sakon ya impaciente antes de arrojarla con brusquedad hacía otro lado._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca y soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor cuando la lazó contra un árbol._

 _\- Si esta debilucha sigue tardando y mal gastando mi tiempo voy a empezar a querer matarla - amenazó el peliplata poniéndose junto a los otros tres frente a la Hyuga que sostenía su brazo ahora herido por el pacto con una mueca de dolor, Hinata los miró con enojo reprimido y dejó que las llamas negras del sello se liberaran._

 _\- ¡Atrévete a intentarlo! - amenazó la Hyuga activando su byakugan y mirando desde abajo al los ninjas del sonido._

 _\- ¡Déjame está princesita a mi! ¡Escucha mocosa! - gruñó Tayuya al tomar su cuello y sofocarla estrechándola contra el árbol, las marcas retrocedieron._

 _\- ¡Ah! - jadeó antes de sentir la dificultad para respirar._

 _\- No eres la única favorita de Orochimaru - declaró mostrando sus propias marcas de la maldición siendo liberadas para luego retroceder, Hinata la miró impresionada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos en una mueca de dolor - Nosotros nos sometemos a Orochimaru-sama en cambio de poder por medio al sello maldito. No tenemos libertad - pronunció sin emoción a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, Hinata entreabrió los ojos - Para ganar algo tienes dar algo a cambio. ¿Qué deseas tú? - la peliazul ensanchó los ojos._

 _~ ¡Neji! ~ pensó frunciendo el ceño la Hyuga._

 _\- Recuerda tu objetivo."_

\- Quiero venganza. Estaba lista para darte mi cuerpo si eso significaba lograr mi venganza - admitió Hinata al hombre arruinado frente a ella - Pero tu solo quería el byakugan ¿no es así? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Que no descubrí que no pudiste con Neji entonces viniste tras mío, tras la ninja inexperta - Orochimaru tensó la mandíbula mientras Hinata alzaba la espada por sobre su hombro dejando la punta filosa y reluciente apuntada en su dirección en modo de amenaza - Lo que estuviste haciendo, intentando acercarte al poder de los Hyuga, llenándote de remedios, tentando sobrecargar tu cuerpo, es un insulto para mi que cargo con este apellido que alguien como tú trate de adquirir tal poder - Hinata le estaba dando sus razones. Los motivo por los cuales no necesitaba tener piedad con alguien como él - Y principalmente, no me agrada la manera que haces las cosas. ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó con hastío en la voz clavando sus ojos profundamente en los del Sannin - Vas de guarida en guarida, experimentando, jugando con una vida tras otra. Diciendo que tratas de alterar el orden del mundo - Hinata tensó su mandíbula haciendo una mueca dolida mientras dejaba las llamas encendidas de su marca extenderse por su cuerpo - Jugando con una vida tras otra por tus razones egoístas, justo como él - pronunció con frialdad.

 _"- ¿Por que lo hiciste?_

 _\- ¡Para probar mis habilidades!"_

\- Me das asco - declaró moviendo la espada para clavarla directo en su pecho, se sobresaltó cuando él abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar pero en cambio de su boca algo salió en disparada, tuvo que inclinar su cabeza a un lado para no ser acertada. Miró el cuerpo frente a ella caer sobre la cama como un cascarón vacío, contrajo las cejas extrañada hasta que oyó el siseó y con el byakugan vio que algo se levantaba serpenteando por el suelo tras ella. Una cabeza deforme con es pelo hecho púas, los ojos de Orochimaru tan característico con marcas en el rostro como si fueran fracturas y una boca de serpiente con tres camadas de dientes afilados y dos únicos colmillos, no tenía un cuerpo sino centenas de serpientes blancas unidas una tras la otra formando una única serpiente enorme - Así que muestras por fin tu verdadera forma ¿eh? - pronunció irónica mirando por sobre el hombro la verdadera forma de Orochimaru después de sufrir tantos experimentos.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kama:** es un arma de la isla de Okinawa usada en el arte marcial de las armas o kobudo japonesa de origen campesino. Se trata de una hoz de mango largo

 _N/A: Bueno esté capítulo fue mas un introductorio para anunciar que vendrá después. Batallas; Guren; Akatsuki; Orochi; sé que está la cronología de las batallas todas mezcladas pero imagino entienda mis razones para hacerlo diferente a la cronología de Naruto shippuden, después de esto será...suenen los tambores, el inicio del equipo Hebi, y he tomado en cuenta sus sugerencias, habrá una hemorragia nasal, un encuentro y mas descripciones de como se sintió Sasuke al encontrarse con Hinata pero no será ahora, sino quedaría muy repetitivo para cuando lo necesite ;p...Me han dejado muy alegre sus comentarios, me hicieron ahogar en mi propia risa además de sonreír como idiota de tan contenta que me dejaron, lamento no poder responder pero que sepan que no hubo ningún buen comentario que no me dejará feliz S2, son unos adorables._ _¡_ _Ah! Y sobre la muerte de Izumi por si alguien quiere saber, es que necesitaba una razón para que Itachi despertará el mangekyou, al no ver la muerte de Shisui aun no poseía tal poder, espero se entienda._

 **Yo soy Naruto :** _Lo lamento, no será exactamente un espíritu guardián como el susano'o pero si tendré el modo chakra tenseigan que es lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse en una batalla equilibrada contra a modo Kyubi, pretendo explicar en el fic exactamente todas las técnicas. Sí, puedo aclarar esa duda, Neji no le mostró el tenseigan porque no había necesidad de ello, al contrario de Itachi quien quería que Sasuke obtuviera el Mangekyou, aunque Neji fuera a querer eso, no tendría como hacer que Hinata lo obtuviera ya que él dejó claro que todos estaban muertos, y la única forma de conseguir el tenseigan es trasplantando los ojos de otro Hyuga vivo, ya que al morir sus ojos son sellados impidiendo la obtención de éstos, no estoy segura se me explico bien -_-_

 **Saitama:** _No estoy segura si tu nombre es por One punch man pero sí lo es quiero decir que tu nick es GENIAL, me encanta, lo he visto ciento de veces los mismo capítulos jajaja bueno me fui del tema. Descuida, no me molesto para nada al contrario me ayudan de sobremanera, sí pretendo explotar lo máximo del tenseigan, (aclaro que la técnica de espacio tiempo de Boruto no es la misma que puse actualmente en Hinata ya que la de ella es la habilidad mostrada por Hizashi) Pero , de hecho el tenseigan tiene todas las habilidades del rinnegan por lo que he visto y pretendo ponerlo así que como todas las técnicas a partes vistas en la 'The Last' y técnicas del mundo de Boruto. Sobre Neji no lo he puesto porque el tenseigan se obtiene trasplantando los ojos de un Hyuga vivo (cuando muerto es sellado entonces no hay como quitarle los ojos -_-) por eso imagine que quedaría raro que Neij dijera - Si quieres venganza ven a mi cuando tengas estos ojos...Entonces ella quedaría...- Oye,_ _¡_ _pero mataste todos!...Sobre la personalidad de Hinata, también a mi me quedo confusa y eso que soy la escritora (sonríe apenada) pero voy a corregir algunos hechos en el fic que no encuadraban con personalidad que debía tener en el momento...Pero pienso que si la hacía dulce y después fría daría mas impacto el cambio que ella sufrió en los ninjas de Konoha, aun así entiendo que sea mas confuso ya que no inicié el fic desde la etapa desde niños como muchos lo haría para mostrar como fue el desarrollo de su personalidad desde los 7 hasta casi completar 12 sino que inicie desde el día que se fue, pero habrá futuramente un capítulo solo para esclarecer como fue la época de infancia con exactitud. Sobre Sasuke, Sí, Tío Orochi tuvo que ver ~ y pretendo decir el porque :3 futuramente claro muajajaja._

 **Madara Uchiha:** _No tenía idea que el Jogan fuera la fase primaria del tenseigan "o", si es así tendré que profundizar mi investigación por que pretendo usar exactamente la técnicas enseñadas en el anime, película y la serie de Boruto ( no veo la serie pero estoy siempre al tanto de las técnicas nuevas y las tramas jeje) Pero si me ha servido de referencia y te lo agradezco, me es de muchas ayuda esa clase de informaciones porque así puedo ir enriqueciendo las técnicas y desarrollo del fic._

 **bvbygirl:** _Wouh._ _¿_ _Un día? Lamento haberte dejado en el desespero (T-T), muchas gracias por los halagos. Soy de piscis, el drama corre por mis venas, también soy super sensible, me alimento de animes sad con dosis de romance trágico, pero de postre me llevo docenas de comedia :3... Soy yo la que agradezco que hayas tomado tu tiempo para leerme ^^, y espero no decepcionarte con este ameno capitulo -3-)~_

 **Dagorfly:** _Oh Muchas gracias me deja muy contenta el que pueda entretenerlos y sumergirlos con mis locas ideas jaja (rasca la cabeza apenada), y parece que alguien quiere ver sangre kukuku, sí, la idea es que en algún momento lo haga, no diré cuando sino sería acabar mucho con la sorpresa pero lo hará, también me fascina el Gore es uno de mis tipos favoritos de animes *-*_

 **Tsuki-chan:** _Qué alegría que te haya gustado Sakura, fuiste la primera que comentó sobre ese hecho y tienes la completa razón, ella será una de las que mas llorará lágrimas de sangre por Hinata ya que el papel de Sakura es ser la luz mientras Hinata oscuridad. Contestando a tu duda de hecho pretendo que sea él, eso si no ocurre algo durante el fic que cambie el curso de la historia pero sí, sería Obito._

 **Vegita-san:** _Tan pronto vi tu recomendación fue a ver esa imagen,_ _¿_ _me crees si te digo que justamente yo tenía esa imagen en mi computadora? la estaba reservando para los capítulos finales en las batallas jaja, era una de mis inspiraciones jeje, en la imagen Hinata estás usando el chakra de Hamura, pretendo que usar ese mismo chakra en algún momento así como el modo chakra tenseigan, no diré ahora la secuencia en que lo usará ni podré explicar en que consiste los dos tipos de chakra pero lo haré a su debido tiempo lo prometo ;3_

 **Yumeko-san y Zusuki-sama:** _Cálmense onegai, me he reído mucho con sus comentarios XD, incluso he llamado a mi hermano menor para leer conmigo y nos ahogamos de las risa, pero aun así no maten a nadie onegai (-_-)... Por cierto._ _¿_ _Yumeko-san acaso me estás vigilando? (estoy temiendo que seas algo yandere?_ _¿_ _Lo eres? me da la impresión que sí...de cualquier forma amo las yanderes s2...pero ese no es el punto, voy a verificar si no tengo cámaras ocultas en mi casa para saber como es que me representaste tan bien, incluso mi hermano comento que yo estaba descrita a la perfección en mi personalidad, a veces soy lenta para comprender las cosas, realmente lenta en procesar la información jajaja. Zusuki-sama, he caído al suelo en la parte del té. Oh Dios jajaja, por cierto gustaría saber que dulces acompañaron el té, me encanta las fresas ~ . Me ha agradado ver como interactúan entre ustedes S2..._

 **Sakkei-kun:** _¿_ _Jugo? Pretendo que salga en el capítulo 13,_ _¿_ _Batalla contra Tio Orochi? Muy pronto *3*)~,_ _¿_ _Qué poder tendrá el tenseigan? Pretendo que tenga todos las técnicas mostradas en la película The Last, en la serie de Boruto y además de otras que encajaran con las técnicas propias de Hinata._ _¿_ _Cuando subo capítulo? Esa duda no puedo contestarla ( entra en aires de depresión T-T) Depende de la inspiración y el tiempo que dispongo ;-; pero trataré de hacerlo siempre que pueda \o/_

 **Sasuke uchiha:** _Oye no te leas todo de nuevo,_ _¡_ _qué vergüenza! Aun no he corregido los errores (se cubre el rostro sonrojado con ambas manos)...sobre Neji, cuando leí tu duda me quede_ _¡_ _Noooo!_ _¡_ _Deje un hueco en la historia! Pero entonces me acorde porque no lo puse y suspire aliviada hehe. El hecho es que los ojos de los Hyuga son sellados al morir_ _y la idea es que Hanabi viva ea un super secreto para Hinata, (uno que no hablaré el porque en estos momentos -3-)~ Lo sé te dejaré con otra duda, soy mala, y soy mue buena en eso :3, pero volviendo, sí Neji le dijera que fuera tras él después de conseguir tales ojos o estaría revelando que dejó a un Hyuga vivo o entones dejaría a Hinata como "- Maldito Neji,_ _¡_ _cómo se supone que obtenga el tenseigan si están todos muertos!"... Por esa razón no logre encajarla en la escena de la masacre (se rasca la cabeza sonriendo apenada)._

 **Neji Hyuga:** _Gracias es muy amable tus palabras de aliento, jajaja no te pongas celoso Neji, aquí Hinata solo tiene ojos para ti...de una manera algo vengativa y te desea muerto pero bueno...algo es algo_ _¿_ _no? jaja solo bromeo, tu estás a salvo ~...Tienes razón que cruel con Sasuke, verlo llorar ;-;, pero lo tendré super en cuenta, no es que yo sea buena tampoco :3_

 **Lu lein:** _Aun estoy tratando de entender lo de las plantas raras y sobre tu traviesa *-*, explícame onegai me dejarás con la duda carcomiendo mis entrañas y eso sería muy cruel ;-;...y tienes razón, lo hice bien light, pero son los primeros capítulos así que estoy guardando lo feo para después, principalmente sobre ese Hyuga que hará que arda Troya cuando se descubra su pasado, aunque la verdad es que no soy muy fanática de quitar lágrimas por lo que tiendo a amenizar siempre los capítulos dramáticos, soy fanática de las sonrisas :D, sí...la idea de hacer Sakura como la buena de la historia se me hizo mas difícil que tratar de poner a Hinata de plan vengadora, Hanabi viva parece que sorprendió a muchos_ _¿_ _eh? Eso me alegra ^^, sobre Shino y Kiba...es que no sabía muy bien que hacer con ellos jajaja, así que tuve que dejarlos en Konoha con el deseo de rescatar a su amiga. Y respondiendo a tu duda, sí, habrá un encuentro de Neji con Sakura._

 **Amy-chan:** _De hecho sí, tendrá las mismas técnicas del shippuden pero pretendo agregarle mas técnicas a causa del tenseigan, y de hecho tu fuiste creo la única que acertó en que Hinata se va iluminar como Toneri, se llama modo chakra tenseigan, y ella lo obtendrá a su tiempo obvio de una forma algo diferente va a quedar en su cuerpo._

 **Darisa-san:** _Lo siento no veo Boruto, creo que es porque lo comparo mucho con Naruto original, entonces se me hace difícil verlo pero siempre estoy al tanto de las nuevas técnicas, tramas y desarrollo de la serie, al igual que los openings y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que realmente fue un mal opening, también estoy de acuerdo con el vestuario de Hinata tampoco me ha encantado, me recuerda a Dora la aventurera, pero sigue siendo adorable y su rostro quedó aun mas joven ;-; es tan tierna ~_

 **ITachi-sama:** _Uff yo también **amo** el gore tanto como lo yandere el terror y el horror en el mundo de los manga y animes *-*, me fascinan mas que el romance, y aunque no he escrito nada hasta ahora la idea es hacerlo pero no prometo que me quede genial para no ilusionarte ya que soy una novata en escribir esos temas hehe (sonríe apenada)._

 **Guest (1):** _Pensaré en lo de Itahina pero creo que se me será difícil encajarlo en medio, pero no descartaré la idea :3 quizás tu carita de gato con botas me convenció._

 **Hime-sama:** _Eso, ven aquí el lado oscuro siempre es mejor X3 **  
**_

 **Naruko-sama;** _Que vivan las yanderes \o/...bueno, solo en los animes..._ _¿_ _Te imaginas tener una yandere justo a tu lado?,_ _¿_ _o incluso tener como pareja a un yandere? Sería algo peligroso._

 **Yusui-san:** _Por favor no llores o voy a llorar también T-T_

 ** _Yona:_** _¿_ _Y cómo te encuentras ahora?_ _Espero estés mejor ^^_

 **Moon-21:** _Tranquila, si tienes dudas me daría inmensa alegría poder aclarártelas, así que no pienses dos veces en preguntar, claro que sí no puedo responder para no dar spoiler te lo avisaré ;)_

 **Zabusa-sama:** _Por favor no se subas a las paredes, si alguien lo ve lo encontrará extraño jajaja_ ** _  
_**

 **Sandra D:** _Me alegra que aquí hallas logrado aceptarla, sé que debe ser extraño, y lamento no poder prometer que se vaya a mantener alejada de Hinata, ya que la idea es seguir el Naruto shippuden original en varias escenas. Pd: El derrame nasal está programado ;)_

 **Marisa-chan:** _A tus ordenes Marisa-chan, juro que los pondré a su debido tiempo :3 verás a un Sasuke teniendo que ser llevado al hospital por falta de sangre, bueno, no tanto, espero que no._

 **Yoselin:** _A_ _un estoy en proceso de analizar si hacer eso de Sasuke, pero es bastante probable, de verás._

 **I'amFuckingBicth:** _Oye Koneko guarda las garras y relájate, aquí estamos por puro entretenimiento, por lo que deduzco de tu comentario has leído mis respuestas de comentarios a los "guest" (no preguntaré la necesidad haberlo hecho) y por tú parte hubo un mal entendido, cuando dije unirse al club no me refería al club de los 'guest' sino del amantes de SasuHina y a partes, cosa que claramente he visto que no te unes, pero está bien, comprendo que no todos son fan's de Hinata, y de hecho no voy a defender con garras y dientes a un simple personaje de un anime, pero he tomado en cuenta de dejar claro que esto es "un fic SasuHina y fantasía, y de aclarar Ooc" para evitar momentos desagradables para personas que no les agradan está pareja o el personaje en si, el que quieras dejar en claro que no te agrada la historia o el personaje tienes el libre arbitrio de hacerlo solo creo que fue innecesario pasar a insultar a las personas que si les agradan el personaje. Saludos ^^._

 _Saludos y eternos agradecimientos a:_

 ** _Yuki-chan;_**

 ** _Pein;_**

 ** _Hashirama;_**

 ** _Nagato;_**

 ** _Mikoto;_**

 ** _Mebuki;_**

 ** _Uzumaki-san;_**

 ** _Karin Uzumaki_**

 ** _Sakura Uzumaki_**

 ** _Ten ten_**

 ** _Sasuko;_**

 ** _Esther82;_**

 _ **Dark-sama;**_

 ** _Bulma-sama;_**

 ** _Susana-chan;_**

 _ **Bibiam-sama;**_

 ** _Candy-sama;_**

 ** _X2;_**

 ** _NataliaC;_**

 ** _Narukami;_**

 ** _Sensei;_**

 ** _Inoin-san;_**

 ** _Sara-chan;  
_**

 ** _Tanu;  
_**

 ** _Mei-san;_**

 ** _Melanina Uzumaki;_**

 ** _KimihikoHimura-Sama;_**

 ** _Sasuhina - 21_**

 _Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, si es así me disculpo. Pero que sepan que todos me han quitado una enorme sonrisa._

 _Le aviso que estaré re-subiendo los capítulos después de hacer una revisión y corregir errores de ortografía y desarrollo aunque no cambiará nada muy importante, solo para avisar. En realidad no pretendía publicar hasta la semana que viene, mas bien hasta tener listo el capítulo de los demás fic's pero ya lo tenía listo hace unos pocos días y después de ver sus comentarios decidí no ser tan cruel y publicar de una vez éste capítulo jeje._

 _Les mando un abrazo psicológico y muchas gracias a todos por leer._

 _Att: Safamantica s2 s2 s2_


	11. Rubatosis

**[Capítulo largo]**

 **Con mi tardanza podría decir que mi título de persona cruel se mantiene en pie, pero mira ya estoy aquí :3**

 **Éste capítulo será narrado de forma diferente, espero que no haya quedado denso (al menos a la hora de escribir me sentí así) ya que no escribí como estoy acostumbrada, si llego a sacarles al menos una risa ya va a ser todo un festín para mi XD. La pelea de Akatsuki en Suna será retomada en el capítulo _13_ aun no estoy segura de hacer a Sakura pelear contra Sasori o contra Deidara o contra los dos, así que éste y el próximo capítulo es más sobre Hinata. **

**Trate de ponerle un ligero gore, aunque ame el género jamás he escrito gore así que sólo es un intento aun, espero disfruten y que no les decepcione después de tanta espera.**

 **|...|** **|...|** **|...|** **|...|** **|...|** **|...|** **|...|**

Capítulo **Dedicado a guest:** **Madara uchiha.**

||Por el hermoso Post que me dedicaste||

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se separaron.

Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda, él de la derecha.

Pero se olvidaron de que ...

 _...el mundo es redondo_

 ** _\- noche de letras_**

* * *

 **Narración Guren.**

Cuando Kimimaro no era mas un cuerpo apto para Orochimaru-sama, yo me convertí en la mejor opción, la mas adecuada, la mas fuerte, la elegida para ser su nuevo recipiente.

Fui desechada cuando la princesita atrajo la atención y en mi lugar Genyūmaru fue elegido sobre la hora, todo por el interés volcado completamente en la última Hyuga.

Mi dignidad había sido despedaza cuando fui rechazada, la vergüenza me llevó a aislarme en una cueva, por el tiempo que me fuera necesario, y la devoción a salir, para atender las órdenes de Orochimaru-sama, grande fue mi decepción al descubrir que fui hecha a un lado para cuidar de un pequeño mocoso. Mis esperanzas volvieron cuando la sabandija que siempre acompaña a Orochimaru-sama me anunció que aun había posibilidad de ser el nuevo receptor con una simples cosa que debía realizar, mi misión "tiene que tener el completo éxito", esas fueron sus palabras.

Chantaje, puro chantaje de parte de Kabuto.

Estaba ciente de eso, sin embargo, seguiría las órdenes ya que si había, aunque fuera una insignificante oportunidad me aferraría a ella. Por eso reuní a los más fuertes y fieles subordinados de Orochimaru-sama. Rinji, piel morena y ojos negros, con el color de pelo verde oscuro. Un hombre de mediana edad, inteligente y muy astuto, que me deja con un pie atrás en mi decisión de elegirlo, su sonrisa socarrona me trae desconfianza, pero su fuerza, astucia y sus habilidades para controlar y comunicarse con los murciélagos son un punto importante para la misión, mas aun durante la noche donde sus murciélagos pueden camuflarse sin problemas. El segundo fue Nurari. Un verdadero afeminado, con ese traje de baba que solo deja su rostro al descubierto, sus labios pintados de verde oscuro y ese mechón rosado que me ciega siempre que lo veo, tiene un cuerpo extremadamente delgado y femenino, ser llamado de chica no debería ser considerado grosero, sin embargo con su actitud tan dramática y desquiciante casi niego considerarlo en el equipo. Sus habilidades fueron lo único a su favor, modificaciones físicas que permitieron a su cuerpo doblarse y estirarse en formas muy inusuales, algo que su traje de limo facilita. El tercero era Gozu, a quien no me fue necesario analizar con mucho detalle, su personalidad es tranquila pero es un hombre corpulento que posee un carácter fuerte cuando se trata de pelear. De cabello castaño, con ojos grises y unas pronunciadas ojeras, con dientes aserrados como si fuera un perteneciente a un Clan del país de la Olas, además de sus capacidades similares. Convertir su cuerpo en barro y aumentar el tamaño de cualquier miembro de su cuerpo, lo que convertía a Gozu en un aliado apropiado para la misión. Por último estaba Yukimaru, mi protegido, y es donde el desorden empieza.

Mi primer misión fue protegerlo, aun con disgusto por ser rebaja a vigilar a un simple niño, lo hice, prontamente lo califique como un irritante y molesto mocoso. Actualmente mi deber es ponerlo en riesgo, otra vez, dejar que se convierta en el Tres Colas y ataque una aldea siendo objetivo de cientos de ninjas, y cómo venía haciendo desde las dos últimas aldeas atacadas, vacilo nuevamente antes de iniciar la misión. Protegerlo no parece mas algo que simplemente pienso que debo hacer, sino algo que hago sin pensar... Por que éste niño se ha convertido en mi familia.

Pero no podía dar lugar a fallas, retroceder después de haber esperado tanto tiempo para ser el nuevo receptor. Debía cumplir la misión y salir exitosa, sin permitir que está incómoda y confusa sensación se interponga por más inquietante fuera.

Así debe ser después de todo y debo empezar a actuar, ya es el atardecer y debemos atacar tan pronto la noche caiga.

Suelto un suspiro resignado y hago los sellos con las manos.

\- Estilo Cristal: Espejo de Cristal de Jade - invoco un gran espejo en forma de copo de nieve que se pone en frente de mi reflejando mi imagen. Sonrío al ver mi reflejo - Tan encantadora como de costumbre - resopló satisfecha antes de volver a hacer posición de manos - Jutsu Clones de Cristal de Jade - del espejo sale un clon tras otro, sonriendo tal y como yo aun lo hago, hasta que el sexto clon sale y el espejo se rompe en fragmentos en el aire y desaparece.

Con estos clones y mí equipo, lo tendría todo asegurado.

\- Con esto tendremos asegurado la misión.

Frunzo el ceño y reflejo mi asco en el rostro. Suena mejor cuando yo lo pienso y no cuando Kabuto lo dice, si tuviera las posibilidades hace mucho le habría cortado la garganta.

Volteé hacía atrás de donde provino la voz tan repugnante, lista para escupir frases mordaces pero me detuve y me sobresalté deshaciendo mi expresión de disgusto al verlo dar unas pastillas a Yukimaru, alarmada rápidamente mi interpongo entre los dos impidiendo que mi protegido agarré las dudosas medicinas que Kabuto le daba.

Todo que venía de Kabuto era sospechoso, éste sólo me sonrió cómo si esperará tal reacción de mi parte, cosa que no hacía mas que fastidiarme aun más.

\- ¿Qué le estás dando? - gruñí llamando la atención de todo el equipo que segundos antes discutían los planes que debían seguir para efectuar la misión.

\- Mantén la calma Guren. No lo viste las últimas veces por eso no estás enterada. Esto era lo que fui a buscar con Orochimaru-sama horas atrás antes de entregarle la medicina ya que recuerda que falta poco para que él necesite cambiar de recipiente - respondió con satisfacción al saber el efecto que tenía sus palabras, forme una línea con mis labios y entrecerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con enfado, la sensación agobiante que sólo él lograba despertar con simples palabras ácidas no hacía mas que crecer, su sonrisa sádica aumentó -... Con éstas pastillas logro que Yukimaru conecté con la Bestia y ésta tomé el control, considera esto como un estimulante, en cortas palabras. Ahora. ¿Me permites?, Tienes una misión que completar si no me equivoco - espetó con veneno extendiendo las pastillas en dirección a Yukimaru que seguía parcialmente escondido tras de mi, gruñí cruzando los brazos y reacia di un paso a un lado para que le entregará las píldoras, Yukimaru las agarró con cautela - Tómalos tan pronto lleguen a la aldea. - ordenó con falsa amabilidad recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento del mí ingenuo protegido.

Chasqueé la lengua y volteé la vista al cielo para anunciar la partida.

\- Es hora de partir, falta poco para el anochecer.

* * *

 **Narración Shisui.**

Reí burlón sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pareces un maníaco riendo solo - agrio como siempre Sasuke comentó sin siquiera mirarme, después de soltar los vocablos con su tono estoico.

¿En verdad era un adolescente? Parecía más un anciano que vivía quejándose de su vida.

¡Oh! Espera en realidad se parece a todos los Uchiha que lideran el clan.

Tan bonita cara y tan ácido humor. Aunque a las chicas no parecía importarles.

\- Pero mira Sasuke eres todo un galán no importa a donde vamos, las señoritas desde la entrada de la aldea hasta las cantineras no han dejado de suspirar en tu dirección - murmuré con una sonrisa zorruna poniendo la mano al lado de mi boca cómo si contará alguna clase de secreto, exponiendo a él que era lo que mi traía diversión. Sasuke cerró los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros agarró la de té frente a él.

\- No me interesa - contestó imperturbable y sonreía agotado sintiendo una gota resbalar por mi nuca.

\- Sí, imaginé que dirías eso - contesté cerrando los ojos y agarrando el mango del tazón de la cerveza artificial para llevarla a la boca, algo frustrado por la falta de senso de humor del menor de los Uchiha, aunque era obvio que tenía sus razones para no interesarse en las chicas que lo pretendían, o más bien Sasuke tenía una razón.

\- ¿Puedes darte el lujo de beber y relajarte? Estamos en un misión Shisui - su voz me distrajo y abrí los ojos para encararlo con la cerveza a medio camino, tomé unos segundos para analizar lo que dijo ya que en mi mente aun permanecía los pensamientos sobre la razón número uno de Sasuke. Suspiré cómo si dijera lo más gracioso del mundo sólo con la intención de molestarlo, y por su ceño fruncido deduje que lo logré.

\- Uh. ¡Verás Sasuke! Relájate, uno o dos tazones de cerveza no me afectan, es una forma de quitar el estrés - confesé ofreciendo una sonrisa comprensiva. Sasuke enarcó una ceja pero no interrumpió permitiendo que prosiguiera -... Estamos en un horario de descanso y acabamos de llegar, deberías aprovechar los pocos minutos que se te ofrecen para despejar tu mente. No digo que te emborraches...Itachi me golpearía si soy una mala influencia para ti, sólo deja tus preocupaciones de lado al menos en algunos minutos de tu día. Esto es ...Créeme te volverás loco en éste mundo si sólo te concentras en lo negativo de la vida, tienes que distraerte de alguna forma - aconsejé mirando mi reflejo en el líquido amarillo del tazón, revolviendo ligeramente la cerveza y distorsionando la imagen. La sensación de melancolía y angustia que aparecían en como en cada inicio de misión provocaron que mi sonrisa decayera. Alejé rápidamente los pensamientos negativos y tomé un sorbo de la cerveza para distraer la atención, con una sonrisa inocente, pero falsa ya que la sensación aun no había esfumado por completo, sentía los ojos analíticos de Sasuke sobre mí pero seguí concentrando mis ojos en el brebaje cómo si disfrutará del mejor manjar de mi vida. Bebiendo todo de un sólo trago y luego golpeé con la taza la mesa de forma exagerada, suspirando satisfecho.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero desearía tener tu suerte en atraer a las chicas! - me quejé con una sonrisa agotada señalando al grupo de chicas al fondo del bar que se acumulaban cómo si vieran una persona famosa, suspirando y murmullando entre sí. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, fingiendo no notarlo para aligerar la tensión. Después de segundos de silencio dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Humpf, seguramente te ven lo pervertido en la cara y se alejan - me tensé de inmediato y alcé la mirada bruscamente hacía Sasuke, quien me encaraba con su rostro imperturbable cómo si dijera la frase más veraz. Me mostré sumamente ofendido.

-¿Ehh? ¿Pero que blasfemias dices Sasuke?, lo que necesito es una dama para proveerla de un amor puro - contesté alzando los hombros y declarando inocencia volvía mirar al tazón de cerveza.

¡Oh! ¡Mira, aun queda un poco de cerveza!

Sonreí llevando la taza y tomando un sorbo del poco líquido que restó y éste fácilmente deslizó por mi garganta de manera refrescante.

\- Dilo eso al Icha Icha que lees por las noches - pronunció formando una media sonrisa en sus labios con tinte de burla que desapareció cómo si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Escupí hacía un lado el poco líquido que acababa de beber, ensanchando los ojos a mas no poder.

\- ¡Sasuke! - exclamé en voz alta pero el mocoso no me dio tiempo para defenderme de su acusación y demostrar mi inocencia. Al fondo se oían los murmullos del grupo de chicas, "¿Se llama Sasuke?", "Sasuke-kun, que nombre tan hermoso", "Justo cómo él", ignorados por él.

\- Tsk, seguramente eres una mala influencia para Itachi. Mantente alejado de nii-san - amenazó aunque no mostró ninguna de sus aterradoras expresiones que solía hacer cuando en verdad estaba advirtiendo algo.

El ambiente había quedado más ligero.

\- ¡Qué malo eres niño! - lloriqueé.

Antes siquiera de Sasuke poder retrucar un temblor se sintió dentro del bar, estremeciendo el suelo, los muebles y el las paredes de maderas. Los clientes de inmediato empezaron a gritar por la sorpresa y los cantineros a protegerse con las manos de las tazas y botellas de vidrio que de las estantes caían estrellándose contra lo primero que chocaban.

Nuestra mesa no quedó a salvo y nuestras tazas de vidrio que temblaban compulsas, cayeron al suelo sobresaltándonos.

Cruzamos miradas cómplices y activamos el sharingan.

 **[...]**

Cuando fui informado de los ataques de una Bestia con Cola, estuve incrédulo, cuando el Yondaime informó que era el Tercer Cola simplemente lo encaré sin poder creer, ese ser había desaparecido hace mucho, junto a su último usuario.

Ahora viéndolo frente a mis ojos siento temor. Por que no es un enemigo cualquiera, por que su poder sobrepasa lo humano por que su figura atormenta las emociones y causa vacilo en los shinobis que deben pelear contra él. Se asemeja a una tortuga, pero con un caparazón de cangrejo y tres colas parecidas a las de los camarones. No tiene patas traseras, sólo un par de patas delanteras. Aun así, con el cuerpo temblando por dentro sé lo que es lo correcto a hacer, porque mi vida la sacrifico para proteger la paz, para proteger a las personas que este momento corren por sus vida. Entonces inmediatamente empiezo a analizar mis posibilidades.

La pata de él se mueve en dirección a nosotros y amenaza con pisarnos.

\- ¡Susano'o! - desde todas mis células sentí el chakra correr y manifestarse en la forma física de la parte superior de un esqueleto verde, protegiéndome a mi a Sasuke junto con el resto del bar.

Cuando el piso la barrera impenetrable del Susano'o siguió de largo ignorándonos para seguir destrozando todo lo que había a su paso. Lo desactivé pronto ya que el desgaste físico y mental era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme tambalear y jadear del dolor, cada vez que lo activaba era como sentir que mis células quemaban por dentro.

\- ¿Estás bien?- fue lo que preguntó Sasuke con el tono serio pero con disimulada preocupación.

\- Hn.

Alcé la mirada hacía el Sanbi que a cada paso hacía temblar la aldea. Al observar ojo derecho constantemente cerrado, lo que indica algún tipo de lesión, deduje que debido a esto, es particularmente vulnerable a los ataques dirigidos en su ojo izquierdo. No había tiempo para esperar por lo que me recompuse de inmediato.

\- ¡Sasuke! Ve por el lado izquierdo de la Bestia - ordené y vi que entrecerraba los ojos en mi dirección listo para cuestionar - No preguntes la razón, sólo hazlo, necesito que lo distraigas - quizás fue la seriedad en mi voz o estaba empezando a madurar rápidamente, porque me encaró en silencio y asintió.

\- Hn - gruñó dando la vuelta para atender las ordenes.

\- ¡Espera! - lo llamé y él se detuvo de inmediato esperando a que sacará de mi mochila un objeto - Antes ponte esto - ordené caminado a él y le entregue el collar que servía como intercomunicador, asintió y lo tomó sin protestar para enseguida ponérselo sin perder tiempo - Si estás en problemas avisa - pronuncié recibiendo un ceño fruncido de su parte que ignoré volteando para empezar correr.

\- No necesito niñera, sé defenderme solo - gruñó orgulloso. ¡Ah! Ibamos tan bien hasta ahora.

\- ¡No seas orgulloso y sólo hazlo! - ordené en un grito por la distancia que había conseguido entre nosotros, volví a darle la espalda y salté sobre los techos de las casas.

 _ **\- Tsk. Cómo digas**_ \- su voz salió por el intercomunicador, ensanché ligeramente los ojos ya que era su forma de demostrar seguiría las órdenes.

Sonreí de lado, satisfecho, y rápidamente volví a enfocarme en la misión.

Salté algunas casas más y me detuve a metros de la enorme tortuga, justamente a su lado izquierdo cuando éste se frenó en medio a la aldea, levantó su pata delantera con la intención de pisotear las casas que eran simples piedras comparado con el tamaño de su pie, antes que completará su objetivo hice sellos con las manos.

\- Estilo de Fuego: Gran Fuego del Dragón/ ** _Estilo de Fuego: Gran Fuego del Dragón_** \- desde el intercomunicador oí la voz de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que desde el chakra en la zona de mis pulmones acumulaban dando lugar a una abrasadora llama que expulsé con la forma de un dragón.

\- ¡No le tocarás un pelo! - una voz femenina llamó mi atención y desde lo alto de la tortuga de tres colas una mujer saltó haciendo sellos con las manos junto a dos copias exactas de la misma - Estilo de Cristal: ¡Pared de Cristal de Jade! - dijeron en conjunto invocando una enorme barrera de cristal de un rosado transparente que protegió a la Bestia del Fuego y desvió las llamas de dragón hacia las casas de madera más cercanas.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?- ensanché los ojos y salté hacia atrás de inmediato cuando la barrera desapareció y las tres saltaron hacia el techo en donde me encontraba. Desenvainé la Tantõ poniéndome en la defensiva. Estaba rodeado.

 _ **\- Maldición. Necesitaremos refuerzos** _\- Sasuke acababa de robarme las palabras de la boca.

* * *

 **Narración: Orochimaru.**

La primera vez que me mostré frente a ella era como un ave asustada, el alimento perfecto para una serpiente, tan vulnerable y débil pero tan aferrada a la vida.

Y esos ojos.

Tan maravillosos ojos con un poder que yo necesitaba sin duda tener bajo mi dominio.

Entonces la marqué, le di algo que le podía interesar, algo que yo tenía de sobra pero a ella le faltaba. Por que había algo que compartíamos en común. La busca de poder.

Así que le ofrecí un camino mas rápido para obtenerlo.

Confieso, no estar seguro de que ella sobreviviría al sello, de que soportaría tanto poder al cual no estaba acostumbrada ya que el nivel era tan bajo el que tenía en aquella época, aunque para ser una niña joven era un prodigio con respecto a sus compañeros, pero tan sólo un avecilla de alas heridas en comparación a la majestuosa águila que era su primo. Temía que muriera por no soportar el poder del sello, y con ella mis esperanzas de tener esos ojos bajo mi posesión, era la última ejemplar del clan Hyuga y no podía permitir perder la oportunidad de tener esos ojos espléndidos, había fallado con Neji y no pretendía volver a fallar.

Aun con los inconvenientes que podría encontrarme guardaba esperanzas de que ella era la elegida, la indicada y sin duda sobreviviría al sello. Mi satisfacción fue inmensa al ver los resultados de mi experimento.

No sólo había logrado sobrevivir, había ganado la batalla de las primeras fases de los exámenes chunin, de una forma sorprendente en las palabras de mi subordinado pero mi entusiasmo creció en al verla directamente, peleando contra el Un Cola.

Mi misión estaba completa, no había necesidad de seguirla cuando la vi ir detrás del Ichibi para terminar la batalla que habían comenzando pero él había huido descontrolado de la arena.

Cuando viera el poder que podía desatar con el sello maldito, vendría a mi.

Y así lo hizo, en busca de un camino que la llevará a matar a su primo llegó hasta mi por voluntad propia. Herida y sacrificando todo lo lazos que tenía con Konoha, la aldea que la mantenía débil con lazos de afecto. Si deseaba tanto algo debería sacrificar cosas por ella y Hinata-kun lo hizo por que su deseo de venganza y su destino eran lo que la mantenían fuerte.

\- Una serpiente que se arrastra por los suelos sólo puede soñar con volar por los aires... - ahora con palabras se muestra tan arrogante y confiada, sólo darle un poco de poder y entrenamiento y ya se creen capaces de todo, pero lo sé, yo tuve mas experiencias de vida, pase por las mismas situaciones y tengo ¡más conocimiento!, ¡más sabiduría!, sé que el poder nunca es suficiente, por eso ir alcanzar mas poder es mi ambición -... Lo querías tanto que fuiste tras el polluelo en el nido...Pero en vez de eso fuiste fijado como la presa - no pasaban mas que palabrerías de una adolescente, la enrolle con mi cola hasta verla desaparecer entre mi helada piel con la intención de estrangular su cuerpo, pero no con la intención de dañarla, no quería perjudicar mi próximo envase. Tan pronto la cubrí completamente me tensé al sentir un punzante dolor en mi extremidad que luego salió volando por todas partes como pequeños trozos de carne destrozados, la sangre chorreó violentamente y cayó sobre el tapiz junto a mis partes cortadas que caían inertes en el suelo con un ruido sordo, ensanché mis ojos impresionado al verla con el sello liberado, su transformación perfecta, un cambio total en su aspecto, su pelo largo se veía mas abultado y rebelde, sus escleróticas se habían vuelto negras y sus ojos violetas, su piel había adquirido un tono violáceo, sobre su nariz una marca negra con forma de shuriken y de su espalda dos enormes alas que sobrepasaban su tamaño - Por los ojos de un halcón volando por los cielos. - dijo dando una sacudida en su espada ensuciada para quitar las manchas líquidas de la fresca sangre.

 **Sí, Hinata-kun, tú eres mi mas grande experimento.**

* * *

 **Narración: Hinata.**

Un halcón no pelea con una serpiente en la tierra. Primero la atrapa, la sube a los aires y entonces la deja caer. Una serpiente no tiene poder o balance en el aire. Se vuelve vulnerable, inútil y débil a diferencia de cuando está en la tierra que es peligrosa y poderosa.

Detrás de Orochimaru el cuerpo abandonado como un cascarón vacío, sobre la cama, tiñendo de rojo las blancas sábanas y descuartizado en pedazos por no aguantar ese parásito que tenía por dentro salir tan bruscamente, Orochimaru ha abandonado su envase, en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la vida no se preocupó en mostrarse ante mí como la asquerosa serpiente que es.

Cree que el juego está a su favor, él sabe que no estoy asustada pero desconoce la razón. Es probable que piense que aun soy una chica inmatura, que no conoce el verdadero peligro, deduce que ese sea el motivo por el cual no le muestro temor.

Siento pena por el cuerpo inerte detrás de mí, un hombre que habrá tenido su historia, utilizado como si fuera una vestimenta, por un huésped que jamás deseó tener, con el único fin de mantener con vida a alguien tan repulsivo, cosa que esa persona jamás pidió. Ahora completamente destrozado, sus miembros siquiera se conectaban mas a su cuerpo, había vuelto a ser el pelo grisáceo y corto, su piel había perdido color y sus ojos no eran más que escleróticas blancas sin iris alguno. Cómo si volviera a ser el cadáver que fue segundos antes de ser poseído.

Vuelvo a enfatizar, la pena que siento por ese hombre. Qué inútil propósito ha tenido, sólo servir de ropa mientras Orochimaru espera a que yo esté lista para ser la siguiente, y eso siquiera llegará a suceder.

Salté inmediatamente cuando trató de avanzar en mi dirección y giré en el aire para poder caer sobre lo que suponía era la espalda de la serpiente.

Enterré la espada en la mitad de su cuerpo y deslicé la cuchilla hasta el otro extremo. La piel fría cedía ante el filo de mi espada, como si fuera una simple hoja de papel cortada por una tijera afilada, la sangre no tardó en brotar del corte y chorrear por la la habitación.

El rojo líquido salpicaba el recinto y por nada permitiría que me tocará, estar bañada en su sangre, aunque fuera una misera gota no era lo que deseaba, por lo que estuve satisfecha cuando la parte superior y inferior de la serpiente cayeron al suelo cómo una columna de un museo cae al ser derribada y salí indemne, parándome a su lado.

\- ¿Se acabó? Eso fui muy rápido - limpié la espada cortando el aire y quitando la sangre que sorpreendentemente para mi era de un color rojo. No imaginaba que un ser inhumano tuviera la sangre del mismo color que uno.

Miré su cuerpo cortado a la mitad, su boca aun se mantenía abierta al igual que sus ojos, no sentí emoción alguna. Pena u horror. Había aprendido mucho bajo su cuidado, estaba agradecida por eso, pero ya no me era de utilidad.

Y odiaba más que nada seres cómo él. Buscando todo para su propio beneficio y jugando con vidas humanas para sus razones egoístas. Me daban asco.

Porque estoy buscando el poder por una razón mayor, por el legado Hyuga, por mí apellido, por las vidas caídas, que cargo sobre mi espalda y lo que él hacía era un insulto hacía mi nindō.

Jadeé de pronto cómo si el aliento me fuera cortado bruscamente.

Mis piernas fallaron y mi visión se volvió doble de pronto, las fuerzas habían sido arrancadas brutalmente de mi cuerpo que se sintió debilitado, busqué aire pero sólo inhale un repugnante hedor tóxico obligando a que rápidamente cubriera mi nariz para evitar esa tortura que era respirar el aire contaminado de fetidez. Oí una risa y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Orochimaru riéndose entre su miseria de una chiste que seguramente sólo él entendería, como si él fue el victorioso, su risa era perturbadora tanto como su imagen, como un gusano que se retuerce aun después que lo cortas en pedazos, él se levantaba, sonriendo de forma inquietante con los colmillos a muestras, su rostro rígido y arrugado por escamas se distorsionaba en esa mueca, una pesadilla para los niños pequeños y el terror en el mundo ninja.

\- El fluido corporal de la gran serpiente blanca se vaporiza con el contacto del aire y se convierte en un anestésico - explicó innecesariamente, ya había comprendido a este punto que era lo que sucedía - Yo soy inmortal - repitió lo que tantas veces había oído, tan seguro de si mismo que no le importaba que su cuerpo sufriera diversas mutilaciones, para él todo pronto terminaría y estaba confiado en un resultado favorecedor para su parte - Con tus técnicas actuales aun no puedes matarme- siseó irguiéndose en frente de mi, lo encaré tratando de recobrar la visión normal, dejando de ver doble al tiempo que él abría la boca lo mas que podía - Te tomaré - gritó con las voz rasposa viniendo directamente en mi dirección.

Apreté la mano en mi Kusanagi y dejé que avanzará hacía mi, estaba delante de la boca de la serpiente, aun así no moví ni un músculo y permite que la boca se cerrará al mi alrededor.

Fui tragada por la oscuridad.

Una mínima sonrisa permití que surgiera en mis labios.

 **El sueño de la serpiente es volar a través del cielo. Pero está condenada eternamente a arrastrarse sobre su vientre.**

 **Tuviste tu oportunidad de volar serpiente, pero... Será en las garras de un halcón.**

* * *

 **Narración Kabuto.**

Mis gafas reflejaron las casas en llamas y aldeanos corriendo en busca de salvación, mujeres con sus bebés y hombres de familia que protegían a sus niños abrazándolos y corriendo con ellos cómo si lograron protegerlos de cualquier mal del mundo, atrás los ninjas de refuerzo que acababan de llegar de las aldeas más cercanas los organizaban para que se retiraran a los refugios más cercanos y evitaban que el caos aumentará y la desesperación enloqueciera a los aldeanos.

Todo sea para cumplir las órdenes de Orochimaru-sama.

Observé el experimento fallido en medio al campo de batalla.

Sasuke-kun era un perfecto espécimen para Orochimaru-sama, no sólo alguien fácil de chantajear y manipular cuando se ponía a Hinata-kun en el asunto.

Desde el encuentro de Orochimaru-sama en el bosque de la muerte con los genin de Konoha, él había puesto cierto interés en el Uchiha. Comprendí su interés cuando estuve de infiltrado en las primeras rondas del examen chunin. Después de un giro inesperado en la primera batalla, Hinata-kun con un estilo de taijutsu inusual y fuera del estilo Hyuga derrotó a Yoroi pero fue llevada por los shinobis de alto rango para inhibir el poder del sello. Fue el primer momento que Sasuke-kun se manifestó.

 _" - ¡Le advertí que no debía pelear!_

 _\- Kakashi-sensei está con ella, tranquilo bastardo, lo importante es que ha ganado, ¿viste su ataque que genial? - las palabras del Uzumaki parecieron tener efecto sobre él y calmarlo ligeramente._

 _\- Tsk...Después de todo yo le enseñe..._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?_

 _\- Nada que te importe Naruto."_

En ese momento me encontraba parado justo al lado de ellos, oyendo su discusión. Después de tres batallas fue el turno de Sasuke-kun. Pero contra todas las convicciones de su victoria por su sangre Uchiha él fue derrotado por el Jinchuriki del Un Cola, que era un verdadero monstruo.

El mismo estilo de taijutsu que ella había utilizado él lo usaba. Algo llamado el "Combo del León" y aun así no resultó. Al final de la batalla su brazo quedó fracturado por la arena de Gaara, meses después en las segundas rondas de los exámenes chunin, en medio al ataque de invasión que provocamos aliados a Sunagakure, fui yo el responsable de curar sus heridas y regenerar sus tejidos celulares y huesos, los médicos-nin de Konoha en aquel entonces eran tan carentes de habilidades. No esperó ni un segundo para seguir a Hinata-kun cuando ella fue tras él Un Cola. La única razón para curarlo estar seguros de sus habilidades en medio al campo de batalla, ya que contra Gaara era comprensible que perdiera tan brutalmente.

Tiempo después los planes para traer el nuevo recipiente de Orochimaru-sama fueron un éxito, y tras ver el chantaje emocional que Sasuke-kun podía sufrir cuando de trataba de Hinata Hyuga, a ella ya la teníamos bajo nuestras alas, no tardamos en ir atrás de él.

 _" - Suéltame maldito._

 _\- Esto te dará poder. Deberías agradecerlo Sasuke-kun."_

Los planes fallaron cuando sus amigos se interpusieron y cuando su sharingan no mostró los resultados esperados.

 _" - ¿Así que Sasuke-kun casi abandona la aldea? ¿Puedo saber por qué no lo ha hecho? - la voz de Orochimaru sonaba rasposa mientras observaba el entrenamiento de su próximo recipiente._

 _\- El hijo del Namikaze...Al parecer notó la desaparición de su compañero en la habitación del hospital - esclarecí conforme me fue informado por los infiltrados que habían restado en la aldea después del ataque - Él se interpuso, ambos pelearon y al parecer el Uchiha cambió de idea en el último minuto. Por fortuna para ellos no levantaron sospechas ya que con la falta de ninjas desde el nuestro ataque no hubo quien los encontrará en la noche en la ruta principal hacía la salida de la aldea - informé oyendo una risa de burla que no necesariamente indicaba que él estaba de buen humor._

 _\- Mántenlo vigilado Kabuto, ya que no podemos controlarlo desde cerca al menos quiero ver cómo fueron los resultados del experimento desde lejos."_

No nos ilusionamos desde el principio en obtener buenos resultados, era la primer prueba y las primeras pruebas tienden a fallar.

 _"- Las bases de ambos doujutsus son similares y sus origines son las mismas, quiero recrear el Byakugan. El Sharingan tiene un poder óptico tan similar y compatible que no puedo evitar pensar que es el ojo más indicado para empezar los experimentos, además hay que tener una segunda opción si Hinata-kun no sobrevive al sello."_

Eso fue lo que contestó cuando pregunte el porque de tal interés en el Sharingan cuando podía tener a un Byakugan bajo su dominio.

Jamás me ha revelado de donde obtuvo la información siempre decía que llegaría su debido tiempo y cuando por fin logrará lo que quería me lo contaría, así que aun espero pacientemente a que ese día llegue.

Abandone el campo de batalla para volver a la guarida y informar los avances a Orochimaru-sama.

 **[...]**

 **Horas después.**

Habían sido pocas veces las que vi la verdadera forma de mi señor. La que presencio actualmente es la séptima vez.

Pero al contrario de las anteriores su cuerpo está en el suelo, rodeado de sangre y cortados a la mitad, en un rincón de la habitación el extremo de su cola está destrozado en pedazos de carne expuesta, y su rostro secó y arrugado mantiene una expresión congelada, dando la impresión de sonreír con la boca abierta a mas no poder y exponiendo las tres hileras de dientes afilados.

En medio a todo, ella está parada observando el cadáver del que era considerado un Sabio.

Las serpientes parecían marchitarse.

Con cautela la observo y ella volteó hacia mi como si sintiera mis ojos sobre ella, sudé frío por la sensación inquietante que recorrió mi espalda.

\- ¿Quien eres? - cuestioné en la duda ya que jamás había visto a Orochimaru-sama salir herido con tal gravedad en medio al ritual pero jamás había quien sobreviviera y ganará contra él

Ensanché los ojos al mirarla abrir una sonrisa, cómo si se sintiera orgullosa consigo misma.

Doy un paso atrás asustado cuando en un parpadeó ella avanza hacia mi y toca mi brazo con los dedos helados.

\- Jutsu de espacio tiempo - la oí pronunciar antes de perderme en un abismo oscuro.

Me sentí tenso y paralizado, el sudor frío escurrió por mi nuca, siquiera podía parpadear, no por miedo, sino que no se me era permitido,estaba obligado a ver cada escena de los recuerdos de horas antes.

Frente a mis ojos a cierta distancia los vi.

Orochimaru-sama e Hinata-kun se encaraban cara a cara. Jamás había presenciado que ocurría en el interior, en medio al ritual de transferencia de cuerpo.

\- **Está es una dimensión que existe dentro de mi. Aquí se llevará a cabo el ritual de transferencia Comencemos** \- anunció mientras algo se removía pulsando alrededor. Parecían bolas de chicles que se esparcía por todo el local, y daba la impresión de ser el estómago de la serpiente, las paredes se movían como si estuvieran vivas y por todos lados se veían los cuerpos agonizantes de las personas que fueron absorbidas con anterioridad, en medio a eso él y ella empezaban a desaparecer envueltos por la piel rosada del interior. Estaba dentro de la técnica de espacio tiempo, viendo los recuerdos de ellos pero al mismo tiempo dentro de la técnica d Orochimaru. - **El poder de eso ojos...Maravilloso** \- lo único visible de ella era su ojo derecho y de pronto antes que desapareciera por completo la piel empezó a pudrierse y cómo si estuviera quemada y carbonizada quedó completamente negra abandonando el cuerpo de ella, impresionándome tanto a mi como a Orochimaru-sama - **Esto es imposible. Aquí solo yo puedo...** \- la piel lo envolvía a él absorbiéndolo, ahogando sus protestas.

\- **Orochimaru, ninguna técnica que utilices tendrá efecto ante estos ojos. Puedo verlo todo...Cada centímetro de chakra tuyo puedo neutralizarlo enviando el mío en su lugar. Por qué eres más débil y tu chakra no surge más efecto en mí... Bueno, ya debes saberlo**.

Quise dar un paso atrás pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

~ ¡Que espantoso! La voluntad de Hinata está erosionando toda está dimensión. ~

Descubrí tal y cómo ella desea que no fue absorbida por Orochimaru-sama, sino todo lo contrario, por consecuencia poseía ahora todas las habilidades dignas de un Sannin.

 _El hechizo se había vuelto contra el hechicero._

Sentí repentinamente que mi cuerpo era jalado a una velocidad que las imágenes se volvieron difusas.

Jadeé cuando fui devuelto a la realidad, devuelto al pasillo donde me encontraba cara a cara con ella, respirando entrecortado y sudando frío mi cuerpo traicionero temblaba ligeramente, algo que al parecer le divertía por que la sonrisa ladina en su rostro no desaparecía. Sin mas me dio la espalda y empleó un viaje tranquilo por el pasillo, siquiera traté de detenerla, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y moverme en estos momentos parecía un sueño lejano.

Fue la sonrisa mas escalofriante que haya visto jamás.

* * *

 **Narración Neji.**

\- Tenías razón Neji, aquí es nuestra oportunidad de capturar al Tres colas - la voz de mi actual compañero denotó una sádica alegría, un combate contra alguien poderoso era un pasatiempo para Kisame.

Aun así algo no cuadraba.

No sería inusual que un jinchurinki perdiera el control sobre su bestia, sin embargo, las aldeas tienen en su dominio siempre alguna clase de shinobi altamente calificado para evitar esa clases de inconvenientes y tener controlado el poder de la bestia, después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha todas las aldeas que resguardaban a un jinchuriki decidieron tomar precauciones para evitar la misma catástrofe, aun así, el reporte de nuestro líder nos dijo que el Tres Colas andaban suelto atacando aldeas de la región y nadie lograba detenerlo. no había shinobis suficientes y los refuerzos no lograban llegar a su destino, por el camino vimos que varios habían sido atacados y dejados inconscientes, la cuestión era saber quien los interceptada y evitaba que capturaran a la bestia.

\- ¡Byakugan! - activé mi doujutsu para analizar la situación en la aldea que se encontraba a metros de nosotros, desde el árbol mas alto escondidos entre las hojas no tuve dificultad en vizualizar cada centímetro del pueblo poco conocido.

\- ¿Crees necesario tomar conocimiento del local?, sólo ataquemos y saquemos al Tres Colas de ahí - reprochó ansioso Kisame, lo ignore al ver al Tres Colas. Una enorme tortuga que aplastaba las casas sin piedad, algunos shinobis con un débil chakra que demostraban que estaban agotados se movía al rededor de él tratando de detenerlo, mi atención fue llamada por chakras mas fuertes que se diferenciaban entre sí.

Uno de color verde, con una cantidad que lo identificaba como un adulto con una reserva mayor de la promedio, otro de color aun azul, un joven, seguramente adolescente.

Tomó el inmediato reconocimiento de ese ninja.

\- Ese chico...- murmure atrayendo la mirada curiosa de mi compañero.

\- ¿Qué sucede Neji? - cuestionó encarándome interrogante, al ver mi disimulado estado de sorpresa,

 _" - No te atrevas a tocarla, ¡Maldito! "_

Sí, no había olvidado a los genin que repentinamente aparecieron en medio a la misión de la captura del Kyubi, estorbando las posibilidades de retirar al Nueve Colas de la chica Haruno. Ese Uchiha estaba entre ellos.

Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, tenía los mismos rasgos Uchiha que el resto de su clan, había pasado por modificaciones de crecimiento pero nada drástico, su pelo seguía igual y su fisionomía no había hecho mas que dar una estirada.

 _- ¡Sasuke ten cuidado!_

 _- No permitiré que se escapen._

No fue difícil identificar las palabras de sus labios, por un lado el mayor estaba rodeado de clon's hechos de cristal, mientras él comunicaba por el intercomunicador la intención de seguir a dos shinobis que escapaban hacia los bosques. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que peleaban no sólo con el Sanbi más también lo hacían con shinobis que protegían al Tres Colas.

\- Nada - contesté para no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero era sospechoso el resguardar que una Bestia no fuera capturada, ¿con que propósito atacarían aldeas en una región sin riqueza alguna?, pequeños pueblos campestres que vivían del comercio rural y no tenía el capital suficiente para tener siquiera sus propios soldados, aldeas sin valor alguno que no justificaban el uso del poder de una Bestia con cola para destruirlas, unos cuantos shinobis ya era más que suficientes para saquear el local.

Entonces, ¿porqué gastar las fuerzas del Sanbi para destruir la vida de simples campesinos?

Force mi doujutsu algunos metros más, analice los follajes de los alrededores y no estuve sorprendido en encontrar al sirviente de Orochimaru, escapando a una rápida velocidad lo más lejos posible de la aldea victima del Tres Colas, seguramente volvía a su guarida, en un local seguro después de haber desatado un caos.

~ ¿Así que él tiene algo que ver en esto? ~ deduje reduciendo la capacidad de alcance de mi byakugan y volviendo a encarar la aldea que sufría, el fuego tan extenso e intenso que se oía el crujir de las maderas de las cabañas, el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro por el humo que se expandía como una enorme nube.

Los lamentos de las mujeres y niños, los gritos de los hombres que trataban con lo que podían, proteger a su aldea, podía verlo todo, una escena que conocía de memoria.

\- ¿Neji? - Kisame me trasladó de mis reflexiones de vuelta a la realidad, no era necesario que volteará a él para saber que está ahora arqueando la ceja extrañado al ver mi prolongado silencio.

\- Orochimaru está cerca, son sus subordinados los que están por estos alrededores - expliqué sin dar mas detalles, era un tema redundante a no ser por un punto - Es posible que sea una trampa, no deberíamos arriesgar en estos momentos - sugerí. Tenía conocido sus intentos engañosos de conseguir poder, lo sabía por experiencia.

Kisame se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Eh?¿Así que el traidor está por aquí? - la sonrisa en su voz delató su creciente emoción - Deberíamos capturarlo y llevarlo a Akatsuki, después de todo quieren su cabeza y a mi no me importaría entregársela, Samehada necesita comer después de éste largo viaje - confesó con una sonrisa sádica que mostraba sus aserrados dientes, mirando de reojo la espada que parecía palpitar cómo un organismo viviente en su espalda.

\- No - conteste de inmediato viendo a Kabuto desaparecer de mi alcance de visión, no deseaba aumentar el rango del Byakugan y desaprovechar energías de forma innecesaria.

\- ¿Qué? - su voz sonó alterada.

\- No es nuestra misión, sólo tenemos órdenes de capturar al Tres Colas - aclaré.

-¿Y que sugieres? - cuestionó abandonando su sonrisa por primera vez al tener frustrados sus deseos de una pelea, juraría que incluso podía sentir el aura de protesta de la espada de Kisame, a quien seguramente ahora habría de tenerme como un villano por negarle su alimento, (en el caso de esa espada era la expansiva cantidad de chakra). Suspiré, cerrando mis parpados, desactivando el byakugan al mismo tiempo, al abrir los ojos oímos el gutural grito del Sanbi y sentimos el temblor del suelo sacudiendo los árboles a kilómetros de distancias,ambos seguimos encarando el pueblo en llamas.

\- Esperaremos - anuncié recibiendo un ceño fruncido por su parte, incitando a que me explicará mejor ya que él no estaba seguro de que exactamente debíamos esperar -... A que capturen al Tres Colas, soló entonces actuaremos.

* * *

 **[Horas después]**

 **Narración Suigetsu.**

El laboratorio estaba un lío completo. Desde esta aburrida capsula en donde me encuentro encerrado como un condenado, lo único que me entretiene es ver lo que esos "médicos-nin", ¿O debería llamarlos "experimentadores de pacotilla, sirvientes de Orochimaru"?

No importa en realidad. Me he cansado de preguntar una y otra vez que sucede y ser ignorado en respuesta. Aun así intento una vez más con el "médico-nin" que está exaltado correteando de un salón a otro, se detiene a cuchichear con otro, pareciendo ambos asustados.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede? - hago una trompa con mis labios, frunciendo el ceño cuando no recibo respuesta, en cambio me dan la espalda y se dirigen a la salida, cómo si huyeran de algo - ¡Hey! ¡No me dejen aquí! - grito indignado al ser abandonado dentro del tanque sin vigilia alguna. Si aquella pelirroja psicópata estuviera aquí y los viera dejarme sin vigilancia seguramente les daría una tremenda paliza, pero es mejor así. Karin está loca y me desagrada.

\- ¡Gyah! - el sonido de un grito de dolor me llamó la atención y rápidamente mire a la puerta del local donde la luz amarilla del pasillo entraba y de pronto un cuerpo volaba hasta caer de espada en el suelo frente a la puerta, era un médico nin, que ahora hacía una mueca de dolor mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, para luego alzar la cabeza, mirando aterrado algo que yo no podía ver por que la pared que se interponía - ¡Gahh! No te me acerques, no te me acerques - gritó desesperado, levantándose torpemente del suelo y tambaleando al ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia la otra dirección. Arqueé la ceja, ¿qué era lo que ocurría ahí afuera exactamente?

Entonces ella llegó para responder mi pregunta.

Con pasos tortuosamente lentos, resonando como eco por el laboratorio, apareció justo como la primera vez que la vi, con una mirada indiferente su pelo perfectamente alineado, caminaba tan segura de sí que me parecía hasta arrogante con sólo mirarla, está vez siquiera me moleste en convertir mi parte inferior en agua, sabía que ella no estaba mirando nada mas que mis ojos y actuar caballero no era lo mío.

En ese momento comprendí que estaba sucediendo para tanto alboroto.

Qué ella estuviera aquí y atacará a los médicos-nin sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sonreí ladinamente.

\- El hecho de que estés aquí significa que has matado a Orochimaru, pero ¿a que se debe que me honres con tu presencia? - cuestione sonriendo de lado y dejando a muestras mis afilados dientes. Su expresión no cambio, sólo se mantuvo fijamente en mis ojos, por eso en el momento no me atreví a parpadear, un acto infantil lo admito, aunque fuera sólo en miradas, si notó mi reacción no lo demostró.

\- Olvida eso. Vine a sacarte de aquí - contestó sin emoción, poniendo la mano en su espada la desenvainó provocando un sonido de corte en el aire antes de que su hoja se encontrarse con el vidrio de la capsula partiéndola al medio, de inmediato el agua empezó a transbordar por la grieta y la parte superior del tanque cayó rompiendo el vidrio en fragmentos al chocar contra el suelo, a ese punto había aprovechado la apertura para poder escapar, transformando mi cuerpo completamente en agua.

El suelo quedó ensopado hasta cerca de los pies de ella y lentamente fui dejando que mi parte superior emergiera del agua.

\- Al fin libre - festejé mientras mi cuerpo se formaba - Gracias, Hinata - agradecí mirando mi reflejo en el agua, sonreía y mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, mi cuerpo ya estaba hasta la cintura. Hinata ya me había dado la espalda, mirando un punto cualquiera sin encararme.

\- Suigetsu, tú eres el primero. Ven conmigo - no parecía un pedido y si una orden. Analice su "petición" de forma meticulosa, alzando la vista para clavar mis ojos en su espalda.

\- ¿Primero? ¿Así que hay otros? - supuse al oírla con atención.

\- Dos más. Me llevaré a Juugo de la guarida del norte y a Karin de la guarida del Sur - dijo con esa voz tan serena e impasible, pensé detenidamente en la información que acababa de darme.

Juugo y Karin.

El segundo nombre me dio malas vibras, pésimas en realidad, sólo en recordar cómo jugueteó con mi cuerpo en los experimentos hacia que me estremeciera de horror.

Salí completamente del agua pisando las partes del suelo que aun no estaban mojadas y ahora quedaban con pisadas y gotas esparcidas por los pasos que daba en dirección a Hinata.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - con la cabeza gacha pregunté, lentamente alzando la mirada y acercándome más, con pasos mojados por el helado piso de mármol. Ella ladeó el rostro mirándome de reojo con la vista fijamente en mi rostro, seguramente para no tener que ver más hacia abajo.

~ Je. ¿Qué sucede acaso no quieres ver mi gloriosidad? ~

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos sátiros y volvió a encarar la salida. Enderece mí espalda y alcé mis hombros.

\- Nada. Es solo que no me agradan - no había por que mentir así que le conteste con sinceridad - No puedo llevarme bien con ellos...Al menos eso pienso. Claro me elegiste a mi, pero me pregunto sobre elegir a eso dos, Hinata - deletree, no por verdadera preocupación sino en modo de provocación.

\- Deja de hablar tanto y ponte una ropa... Andando - ordenó sin importarse que no había contestado sí de hecho iría con ella.

Sonreí de lado, divertido. ¿Hinata en verdad creía que la siguiera tan sólo por que me había sacado de ahí?, ¿Qué fuera bonita y matará a la serpiente la hacía creer que podía mandarme cómo si fuera mi jefa? Yomoshiroi _(1)_

Rápidamente me puse tras de Hinata y imite una pistola con mi mano, tocando con mi dedo indice la sien de está arrogante chica, amenazando con volar su cabeza con una bala de agua de alta presión, que perforaría sin dificultades su cráneo, una técnica que realmente me satisfacía, por algo la había creado.

\- Dándome órdenes como una persona importante,¿eh? Déjame aclararte la relación entre tu y yo, ¿sí? - moví mis ojos para encontrar los de ella, quien de inmediato me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hinata era mas baja, podía verla desde arriba por sobre su hombro, y por la diferencia de estaturas incluso tenía una privilegiada visión de sus bien formados senos pero sólo concentre mis ojos violetas en los de ella. Eran de un blanco pálido que me encaraba de manera entrecerrada por el rabillo, eran fríos y no me dejaban en claro si estaba asustada o no por mi amenaza, se mantuvo callada dejando que yo hablará sin cambiar su expresión a ningún momento - Lo siento pero el que mates a Orochimaru no te hace mejor que yo. Todos iban tras él. Tú eras la mascota de Orochimaru, así que no fuiste aprisionada y te quedaste a su lado. Tenías mas posibilidades de matarlo que el resto de nosotros... - esclarecí esperando una reacción pero se mantuvo firme e imperturbable, sin necesidad de palabras o acción en ese momento comprendí que ...Hinata estaba en un nivel diferente, no era por simple orgullo o arrogancia que se mantenía tranquila, no era que estaba confiada de sus habilidades pero su aura lo decía todo. En estos momentos quien realmente estaba siendo amenazado no era ella sino yo. Quien mantenía el control era ella, porque no tenía ninguna posibilidad de dañarla sin importar que tan cerca estuviera ahora y Hinata lo sabía, al igual que yo acababa de descubrirlo. Era como una sensación helada de la piel de una serpiente que me envolvía hasta enrollarse en mi cuello, su aura era asfixiante y no necesite más que miradas para saber que quien corría peligro era yo. Sería estúpido seguir cerca y tentar la suerte corriendo riesgos innecesarios, así que me aleje con las manos en alto y una sonrisa de diversión - Te tengo, sólo bromeaba - bramé y Hinata se encogió de hombros - Pero te acabo de dejar ir, así que estamos a mano. Estoy libre por fin así que haré lo que me plazca - aseguré en un intento de conservar mi orgullo intacto.

Humpf, la deje con vida así que no le debía nada por lo que no tenía porque ayudarla (aunque sabía que no había sido exactamente así). La miré por el rabillo del ojo, aun sonriendo para ver que decía, pero ella sólo me dio una mirada de reojo antes de restarle importancia a mi asunto, sorprendiéndome internamente. En realidad debí haber imaginado que reaccionaría así. La vi irse con la expresión ilegible y sin decir nada mas que un corto:

\- Qué desafortunado.

 **[...]**

\- Por cierto, fue de tu aldea ¿verdad?...El que que derribó a mi predecesor Momochi Zabuza... - salí de abajo del agua del charco en donde me había tirado, era cómo una piscina de tan grande, se encontraba en medio a una calle de tierra rodeada por un bosque extenso, Hinata venía en mi dirección ya que la había dejado atrás cuando pase de ella para lanzarme al agua. Sí, al final la seguí. Pero no para saldar cuentas, ella era interesante, ese actuar tan prepotente para una chica tan joven. Bastaron para mí pocas horas para sacar conclusiones sobre su personalidad. Meticulosa y calculista, objetiva y directa, pero eran pocos adjetivos para describirla al menos era una base. Además de que podía ayudarme en algo que necesitaba, lo que andaba buscando hace tiempo - ¿Qué sucedió con la espada del verdugo? Si me dices donde está esa espada y tomo posesión de ella, me uniré a ti - negocie dando vueltas por la laguna, me sumergí en el agua y luego salí nadando de espalda y escupiendo una pequeña fuente de agua por mi boca mientras veía el cielo oscurecido, aun no llegaba a amanecer y era de madrugada. Hinata pasó por el costado de la laguna sin mirarme, siguiendo el camino.

\- Ponte tu ropa - ordenó sin contestar mi pregunta pero al ver que no negaba asumo que estaba de acuerdo, nadé hasta la orilla del charco y apoye mis brazos en el borde de éste.

\- ¿Así que me ayudarás? ¿Sabes donde está? - pregunté ahora mas entusiasmado, ella seguramente tenía información de mi interés.

\- Te llevaré - contestó ya ha algunos pasos por delante, sonreí emocionado

\- ¿Cómo sabes donde está exactamente? - curiosee apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano. Hinata tardó en contestar y pareció meditar las palabras antes de contestarme.

\- Estuve en el País de las Olas en donde lo asesinaron, yo pertenecía a un equipo de refuerzo en la misión - esclareció sin muchos detalles, di una leve encogida de hombros y me sumergí una última vez en el agua por varios minutos para luego sacar la parte superior de mi cuerpo de forma brusca en busca de aire. Ya me había refrescado lo suficiente.

Oí los pasos firmes de Hinata disminuir el ritmo poco a poco y entonces se detuvo por completo, alcé la mi mirada a su espalda y la observé con curiosidad cuando atentamente encaraba un punto remoto entre los árboles, cómo si pudiera ver más allá de ellos. Quizás fuera su concentración o en realidad no le interesaba pero no demostró darse cuenta que yo salía del agua y me acercaba a ella.

Incliné mi cabeza hacía un lado y me puse tras ella mirando con duda el local que veía tan fijamente, sólo había un largo y estrecho camino de tierra tan oscuro que sólo lograba verse el inicio del sendero, los árboles se agitaban ligeramente, meciéndose por el viento frío, y yo aquí aun desnudo.

\- ¡Frío! - murmuré sobando mis brazos erizados mientras hacía una trompita con mis labios.

\- Pues vístete - me espetó sin siquiera mirarme, fruncí ligeramente el ceño fingiendo molestia, ¿En donde conseguiría ropa en un bosque? ¡Señorita Genio!

Parpadeé repetidas veces.

¡Oh!

Sonreí con malicia cuando una idea acababa de ocurrirme, una forma de quitarle una reacción a ese imperturbable rostro de robot.

\- ¡Oee Hinata! ¿qué tanto ves? - dije formando en mis labios un puchero con fingida inocencia, lanzándome en su espalda e envolviendo con ambos brazos su cuello. La abrace por detrás apegando mi cuerpo al de ella y sintiendo como se tensaba de inmediato.

\- Vuelve a tocarme estando así y voy a arrancarte lo miembros... absolutamente todos - dejó en claro, aun con notable fastidio seguía sin alterar su tono indiferente, sólo apartó mis brazos con delicadeza y sin siquiera mirarme empezó a caminar en dirección al estrecho camino entre los árboles, dejándome atrás.

Un fuerte escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo y mis pelos se pusieron de punta, sus amenazas no era vagas y tenía un tono de advertencia y promesa que provocó que temiera por el amiguito en mi entrepierna . No soy idiota en tentar probar si era capaz de cumplir lo que dijo, así que rápidamente me aleje caminando en reversa y volví a convertir mi cuerpo en agua, fusionándome con el charco de agua de donde había salido antes, dejando tan sólo mi cabeza y hombros a muestra.

\- ¡Qué aburrida! Está bien, no lo volveré hacer - prometí pero las palabras quedaron lanzadas al aire, Hinata sólo se perdía entre el oscuro trecho - ¡Espera Hinata! ¿Donde vas? - cuestioné. Mis ojos captaron fugazmente la nube negra que se formaban acercándose al cielo con pequeñas flamas que flotaban al lado de está, probablemente provenían del otro lado del bosque - Eso es...¿Humo? ¡Oh! Es una gran cantidad, al parecer algo esta incendiándose - entrecerré mis ojos analizando la nube oscura y densa, sin embargo no tuve tiempo de sacar conclusiones ya que su voz me interrumpió.

\- No me sigas - fue lo único que recibí como respuesta, baje mi mirada nuevamente a su espalda e instantáneamente fruncí el ceño, enojado inflé mi cachete por la falta de emociones con la cual hablaba, ni que fuera un robot! Aunque eso hacía mas emocionante tratar de sacarle tan sólo una pequeña reacción, pero ese no es el punto, siquiera me dijo que permaneciera ahí, ¿tan confiada estaba de que no iba a huir?

\- Podría irme al momento que quiera, ¿no temes que me escape? - pregunté viendo como a cada paso se hacía menor y su parte superior se fundía con negrura del bosque, desapareciendo a los pocos.

\- No lo harás - contestó con seguridad, su voz menos audible que antes. Mis labios se hicieron un línea delgada, su falta de emoción no hacía mas que incitarme a hacerla alterarse, aunque fuera tan sólo una pequeña mueca ya me bastaba.

\- ¿¡Vas a cagar!? - grité en un último intento. Ella no respondió nada está vez y estuve frustrado por mi fracaso en quitarle al menos una pequeña reacción, viéndola desaparecer entre la penumbra de los árboles del bosque sin darme explicación alguna. Solté un largo suspiro dejando que mis hombros decayeran, desilusionado por no poder arrebatarle siquiera una pequeña alteración en su perfecta máscara ilegible, ella era inmutable. Con la boca parcialmente bajo el agua resoplé creando algunas burbujas mientras miraba frustrado por donde ella había desaparecido - Huh, seguramente irá al baño.

 **[Dos Horas después]**

 **Narración Mikoto.**

\- Estás decaída últimamente - su tono estoico como siempre no era suficiente para esconderme que estaba preocupado.

Sonreí, aunque desanimada, sin voltearme a mi esposo, encarando mi reflejo en la humeante taza de té negro, presiones mis dedos en la cerámica blanca adornada de lineas doradas, lo oí acercarse y sentarse en el suelo, al lado opuesto de donde estaba yo, en la mesa de centro.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, estoy preocupada - confesé.

\- Los entrene para que sean fuertes shinobi - me contestó cruzando los brazos dentro de las mangas del kimono azulado, se veía tan sabio cuando hacía ese movimiento. No pude evitar reír ligeramente al oír su frase, su forma indirecta de decir que estarían bien pase lo que pase aunque muchos pensarán lo contrario.

Suspire desanimada otra vez.

\- Lo sé...- mi voz se apagó por segundos en los que estuve sin mirarlo -... Itachi es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sólo, aun así no puedo evitar estar preocupada. Son mis hijos después de todos. Sobretodo Sasuke es quien mas me preocupada, ya que siquiera se ha recuperado de la última misión y lo enviaron a otra. Estaba tan afectado por la última misión, después de todo se trababa de Hinata - murmuré decaída encarando la mesa. El silencio fue prologando por minutos antes que él se ofreciera a romperlo.

-... Se mostró bastante determinado cuando pidió unirse a la policía Uchiha. No es un trabajo que debe ser tomada en serio, se requiere fuerza, voluntad, persistencia y empeño. La policía Uchiha comanda las fuerzas armadas de la aldea por eso requiere firmeza y un estricto entrenamiento.

Parpadeé hacia él y lentamente dejé una sonrisa zorruna aparecer en mi rostro. Ya lo había dicho yo, que cuando estamos solos, no para de hablar bien de Sasuke. Ojalá fueran más abiertos como padre e hijo pero el líder del clan debe tener mano estricta y no ser condescendiente por ser de la misma familia. Aunque no estaría de más que las reglas no fueran aplicadas en el hogar y mostrarse cariñoso con sus niños, pero en realidad así era Fugaku, un...

\- Eres un padre baboso en realidad, Fugaku Uchiha - me burle sonriendo pícara y reí satisfecha al notar su imperceptible rubor y cómo evitaba abrir los ojos para no mostrar la vergüenza.

Él llevó la mano en puño cerrado a la boca y simuló una tos, poco convincente debo decir. Seguí mirándolo con burla y espere paciente, él aclaró su garganta y retomó la conversación para tratar de recomponer su postura seria, sin mucho resultado ante mis ojos.

\- Mi punto es que descubrir que su motivación era nada más que la niña Hyuga le quita el crédito recibido, debería enfocarse en temas vitales del clan y de la aldea en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de rescatar quien no necesita ser rescatada ... A traicionado a la aldea Mikoto por propia voluntad y actualmente sería una renegada, no fuera gracias al Yondaime quien decidió no ponerla en el libro Bingo y mandarnos tras ella.

Si no fuera mi esposo y no lo conociera lo golpearía sin medir fuerzas para dejarlo inconsciente de un sólo golpe, pero sé que él, a su manera, apreció a Hinata, aunque jamás lo admitió ante nadie, había una cierta simpatía compartida entre los dos, incluso solían tomar el té en un silencio cómodo que jamás quise perturbar cuando me encontraba con esa escena de ambos en la cocina, esperando a Sasuke para los entrenamientos matutinos. Y haberla entrenado y ayudado en persona en la técnica de fuego era una prueba irrefutable de esa conexión y quizás eso se debiera a la relación que tuvo mi esposo con Hiashi.

\- Sabes que no tenemos derecho a decir nada - recordé y él volvió a tomar el té que a esté punto ya debía estar frío - ¿Estás preocupado también? ¿Por lo que pueda pasarle? - no lo vi pero oí el golpecito de la taza siendo abandonada sobre la mesa - Pronto se cumplirán los tres años y ese Sannin no va a esperar para usarla como recipiente...y parte de la culpa es nuestra.

No respondió nada, y no pedí que lo hiciera. No eran necesario palabras.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo distorsionado en la taza de té.

 **Por favor perdónanos Hinata, por lo que te hemos causado.**

* * *

 **Narración Shisui.**

Entrecerré los ojos con incomodidad cuando los primeros rayos de sol provenientes del horizonte golpearon mi rostro. Pongo mi mano a la altura de mis cejas improvisando una sombra para vislumbrar lo que tengo por delante.

Un paisaje caótico. Marcas de sangre seco por los suelos, los cuerpos de los shinobis dueños de esa sangre ya había sido retirados y enviados a sus respectivas aldeas, los que habían sido solamente heridos, fueron llevados con médicos-nin. Al ver las casas de madera aplastadas, destrozadas y carbonizadas deduje que los habitantes habían quedado sin hogar, y se acercaba una crisis para las aldeas más cercanas que igual de empobrecidas carecían de la estructura necesaria para alojar y suministrar las necesidades de los supervivientes de las cinco aldeas atacadas, por más pequeñas que estas eran.

Debo hablar con el Yondaime al respecto.

Hace algunas horas atrás el Tres Colas desapareció. Frente a mis ojos vi cómo volvía a ser el Jinchuriki y que éste se trataba de un niño, que rápidamente fue atrapado en el aire por la mujer que no había permitido durante toda la batalla que me acercará lo suficiente para poder controlar a la Bestia. Guren, cómo se había presentado, huyó junto al menor dejándome acorralado por sus subordinados y para cuando terminé con cada uno de ellos, ella ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, al igual que Sasuke a quien aun no recibía señales desde que persiguió a los shinobis enemigos que se fugaban en dirección al bosque.

Ahora amanecía y la luz detallaba los estragos causados por la batalla.

¿Cuando el mundo shinobi podrá estar en paz?

Sacudo mi cabeza y me volteó a los pequeñitos que están detrás de mi. Resguardándose el uno al otro con las manos unidas, con cortas palabras intercambiadas descubrí que se trataban de hermanos, sus apariencias similares no daban duda a ello, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, una tez rosada y el conjunto de ropas iba en una paleta de colores entre el verde, el gris y el blanco. La pequeña de un pelo corto hasta cerca de los hombros, quien suponía era la hermana menor, llevaba un bolso al costado de su cadera un vestido verde de mangas con un vestido gris por encima de éste, en el medio el símbolo del único clan de la aldea, aparentaba tener nueve años. El hermano mayor la guiaba entre los escombros de forma protectora, su corto cabello tenía una banda totalmente negra en la frente y guantes del mismo color, en el costado de la manga de su camisa verde había el mismo símbolo del clan Hanabira _(2)_ , debía tener entre los diez o once años de edad.

\- ¿Están seguros que están bien? - cuestioné por segunda vez al observarlos, no tenían mas que rasguños y sus ropas estaban ligeramente maltratadas pero no poseían rastros de sangre o heridas graves, los había encontrado corriendo entre las calles, cómo si huyeran de algo, pero tan pronto los intercepte, aunque al principio imaginaron que era un enemigo, explicaron que alguien los había ayudado a salir de los escombros de su casa y que debían encontrar a su madre que ahora estaba con los demás.

Probablemente fue Sasuke, eso alimenta mis esperanzas, es probable que éste cerca si fue así.

\- ¿Ha pasado mucho de que esa persona los ha ayudado?

Ellos parpadearon y cruzaron miradas, manteniendo mi ritmo el mayor habló.

\- Como hace una o dos horas, no estamos seguros.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ese 'onii-chan' que los ayudó saben en que dirección fue? - pregunté y ellos me miraron confundidos, ambos negaron con la cabeza eufóricos y luego se mostraron animados en contestar.

\- No fue un onii-chan, ¡fue una onee-chan! - parpadeé confundido - ¡Una hermosa onee-chan nos ha salvado!

Tarde unos segundos en asimilar lo dicho. Con cierta confusión incliné mi cabeza disminuyendo lentamente el paso, sin darse cuenta ellos imitaban.

\- ¿Dicen que una chica los ayudo? - interrogué con curiosidad, no recordaba alguna kunoichi en en el escuadrón de refuerzos, ellos asintieron y me detuve en seco provocando que ambos se detuvieran por reflejo, giré hacia los dos y me incline hacia el frente poniéndome a la altura de los niños - ¿Podrían decirme como...era esa chica? - pedí, había la posibilidad de que dejé pasar alguna kunoichi entre los refuerzos y por la agitación del momento no me di cuenta alguna. Ellos intercambiaron miradas cómo si se comunicarán a través de la mente y luego volvieron a mirarme, el mayor volvió a ser el primero en hablar, completamente emocionado, sorprendiéndome por el cambio.

\- Tenía cabello muy muy largo, tenía una espada, muy genial y parecía una muñeca pero era muy fuerte además de que era muy sexy ¡Auch! - casi reí al ver que la pequeña le pegó con el codo en el brazo al pequeño galán pero la ligera tensión en mis hombros no permitió que diera algo más que una sonrisa agotada - ¿¡Futari por que fue eso!? - cuestionó sobando su brazo adolorido, con el ceño fruncido a su hermanita que lo miraba en tono de reprensión.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías nii-san! Tch - la menor chasqueó la lengua cruzando los brazos y volteó a verme otra vez - Lo siento no estamos muy seguros de cómo se veía, estaba muy oscuro debajo de los escombros, lo único que pudimos ver fue su silueta y su espada, pero...- me agaché en el suelo flexionando mis rodillas para estar a la altura de la menor, interesado en el tema, Futari miró hacía otro lado de forma pensativa cómo si tratará de recordar algo importante - ...Ella sabía exactamente donde estaba nuestra madre y sus ojos...

 **Tshh.**

El sonido de interferencia sonó desde mi dispositivo, interrumpiendo el rumo de la conversación, los menores al igual que yo miraron el collar mi cuello.

Fruncí el ceño preocupado al recordar con quien estaba conectado el dispositivo.

 **¿En donde estás Sasuke exactamente?**

 **[...]**

 **Narración Sasuke.**

 **Tshhh.**

He acabado separado de Shisui, el intercomunicador ha parado de funcionar, o más bien gracias a un golpe está descompuesto, lo remuevo en mi cuello por el incómodo chillido de interferencia del aparato, hago una mueca de disgusto y frustrado me rindo de hacerlo funcionar para volver a enfocar mi vista en los enemigos que van metros por delante. Uno a mi izquierda, a algunos metros al frente huyendo entre los árboles, saltando de rama en rama y confundiéndose entre el follaje, era más rápido que antes, sus técnicas son similares a las del Clan Akimichi por la capacidad de aumentar cualquier miembro de su cuerpo sin embargo no había oído de la capacidad de reducir la masa corporal al punto de parecer un esqueleto ambulante, cómo si fuera una persona desnutrida, de esa forma tenía menos peso pero adquiría mas velocidad. A mi derecha la fisionomía del shinobi es incluso peor, duele el sólo mirarlo, pienso que debe ser algún fan de Sakura a causa de su cabello rosado, y sin evitarlo dejó una sonrisa de lado escapar. Esa broma fue pésima. Y dudo que le agradé ser comparado con ese excéntrico ninja.

A éste punto no evito pensar que Shisui tiene cierta razón. He de volverme loco si mi mente no distraigo y relajó por un tiempo. La tensión de un día de batallas y la experiencia de presenciar muerte y tragedias es sumamente agotadora y sin duda alguna angustiante.

Entrecierro los ojos en la dirección del afeminado, su cuerpo se estiraba de formas inusuales cómo si fuera elástico, y tal cómo un mono saltaba entre los árboles agarrándose con las manos en las ramas y balanceándose hacía el siguiente. No pretendo seguir con éste juego y la paciencia hace mucho había colmado, acelero el ritmo lo más que puedo hasta alcanzar dos árboles por detrás del shinobi a quien horas atrás había oído ser llamado cómo Nurari. Él ladea el rostro y sé que acaba de notarme, vuelve a mirar al frente se lanza al siguiente árbol tratando inútilmente de aumentar la velocidad, pero está agotado. Una hora tendría que dejar de huir.

\- ¡Raikiri! _(3)_ \- salté desde arriba en su dirección alumbrando la zona con las descargas eléctricas que provenían de mi mano izquierda, una versión más concentrada del Chidori, con un color azul que lo diferenciaba a los destellos blancos del primero, una evolución con las mismas ventajas y desventajas pero con mayor rango de alcance y más efecto nocivo, según Shisui, su nombre proviene del hecho de que Kakashi logró partir un rayo a la mitad utilizando esta técnica. Su aumento de energía también aumenta la vulnerabilidad ante cualquier contraataque del enemigo, motivo por el cual lo utilizo en la mano izquierda para tomar mi espada o las armas en el porta kunais cuando sea necesario defenderme, y agotamiento de chakra, por el cual me limito a utilizarlo apenas dos veces al día, una tercera vez demanda un riesgo elevado.

Él lo nota y se balancea dando un giro completo alrededor de la rama para luego lanzarse al suelo cayendo perfectamente parado y sonríe presuntuoso con los labios pintados de verde, cómo si no estuviera por ser atacado. Dejándose vulnerable a la técnica.

Sonríe arrogante cuando mi el Raikiri desvanece al tocarlo y yo ensanchó los ojos incrédulo.

\- Tus ataques de no tienen efecto contra mí - asegura y percibo entonces que su traje está hecho de limo, con eso facilitaba los movimientos de su cuerpo al estirarse.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando intenta atacarme y aprovecharse de mi estado de impresión.

\- Elemento Fuego: ¡Gran Bola Fuego de Dragón! - sin la necesidad de utilizar sellos gracias al prologando entrenamiento sentí la temperatura aumentar alrededor cuando solté una llama con forma de Dragón desde mi interior.

Jadeé cuando desde el fuego el noté el movimiento de una sombra que por el tamaño no se trataba del shinobi a quien había atacado, con el sharingan activo vi la firma de chakra modificada y rápidamente desenvainé el Tantõ cuando el puño de un tamaño colosal surgió de entre el fuego, Gozu cómo había oído era su nombre, era el responsable del ataque, no me había percatado en que momento dio la vuelta y decidió ayudar a su compañero, pero una vez salió de entre las llamas sin importarse por su ropas y piel chamuscadas y quemadas trató de atacarme. Moldeando chakra envié el Chidori a la hoja de la espada, produciendo el tan característico sonido que recuerda a muchos los cantos de pájaros pero antes de poder contraatacar, percibí por el rabillo del ojo la patada que veía desde mi izquierda, él había cambiado la trayectoria de ataque disminuyendo el tamaño de su brazo y aumentando el de su pierna.

\- ¡Ugh! - sin tiempo de reacción sentí la patada en la costilla y deje escapar un quejido de dolor al sentir el crujir de mis huesos y ser enviado contra un árbol cayendo sentado al chocar contra éste. De inmediato sostuve mi costilla que seguramente ahora tendría los huesos partidos, soltando un gruñido de dolor por el impacto contra el tronco. Mi espada se había soltado de mi mano y caído en el pasto, mi visión por segundos se volvió doble y difusa, mal logrando visualizar el par de pies de los dos shinobis que se acercaban caminando lentamente y pasando por sobre mi espada abandonada. Gozu venía por delante y el otro que aun no había descubierto cómo escapó del rango del fuego, aunque lo más probable es que fue protegido por el grándulon, estaba unos pasos por detrás.

Con esfuerzo mental y físico alcé la mirada con la visión aun turbia y decidí esperar que se acercaran mientras concentraba el Raikiri en la mano izquierda. Era el tercero que usaría ese día.

Lo que siguió fue en cámara lenta.

En medio al bosque oscurecido pude notar su silueta, descendiendo frente a mi desde los árboles. El emblema Hyuga se expuso ante mis ojos gracias al largo pelo azabache que se balanceó por el impulso y el viento, la hoja de la espada, que portaba en sus manos, relució aun con la escasa luz que perpetraba el ambiente, los shinobis enemigos instintivamente retrocedieron escapando de su ataque por los pelos por puro instinto al sentirla llegar, retrocedieron con un largo y torpe salto hacía atrás, aun así la recién llegada al ver que falló en el primer ataque no esperó para analizar e instintivamente pateó al corpulento hombre, que sin haberse recuperado de la primera impresión recibió el impacto sin lograr defenderse.

Impresionante fue, que para un shinobi de su porte fuera enviado contra un árbol cercano por alguien que era la mitad de su tamaño, el árbol entero tembló y las hojas más flojas cayeron al suelo abandonando sus ramas.

Con la visión volviendo a la normalidad con el sharingan lo vislumbré, capte el cómo había concentrado chakra en la planta de los pies para fortalecer la patada, un increíble control de chakra era necesario para realizar tal técnica de taijutsu. Una técnica que había visto que Sakura utilizaba cuando deseaba duplicar la fuerza de su golpe. El pequeño recién llegado envainó la espada con elegancia de espaldas a mi y por fin mi vista enfocó una sola imagen que hizo aumentar el ritmo cardíaco en mi pecho.

Fue inquietante la manera en como sentí que mi propio pulso latía errático.

El compañero en el traje de limo dio vacilantes pasos atrás temblando con una expresión de terror estampada en el rostro, sus labios pintados de verdes se separaron formando una perfecta "o" y sus ojos amenazaban con salir de órbita.

\- ¿Qué-qué qué haces tú aquí ...? ¿No deberías...?- la pregunta jamás llegó a ser finalizada ya que fue interrumpido por el ataque de la recién llegada que utilizó el Iaidō(4), un estilo específico de movimientos ligeros y controlados al desenvainar la espada, avanzar hacia el oponente cortarlo y golpearlo, la velocidad con la que esta técnica de kenjutsu fue realizada, especialmente el primer golpe, fue tan grande que, demostró que era usuario experimentado, evitando que el enemigos siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo vi el rojo salpicado y el cuerpo cayendo al suelo pero mi mente mal procesaba la escena.

Ella retiró con una agitada en el aire la sangre de la espada y lentamente la volvió a envainar, ladeando ligeramente el rostro a mi dirección, encarándome por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Huh, ambos comparten similitudes. Su cuerpo es su técnica. Deberías ser capaz de haberlo notado con tu sharingan, _Sasuke_.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Ensanché mis ojos que a este punto habían abandonado el color rubí para transformarse en un oscuro y profundo azul casi indistinguible en la noche.

\- Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

||Creo que tardaré en terminar el próximo capítulo, aunque tengo la mayor parte escrita aun me falta conectar muchas escenas, así que les dejo un avance||

Avances del próximo capítulo: **Hebi.**

 **Narración Suigetsu.**

Tres días caminando. Los rayos de sol son cálidos y la temperatura es regular por lo no tengo que estar a todo momento en el agua para hidratarme, nada de que quejarme, a parte de que Hinata poco habla y generalmente me deja charlando conmigo mismo además de que no hemos comido nada que no fueran frutas por el camino, pero en comparación a la vida en aquella capsula esto es el paraíso.

\- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? - pregunté otra vez, si la molestaba o no por tantas veces que repetí la misma pregunta Hinata no mostraba señal.

\- No - fue lo único que contestó si dignarse a mirarme. Suspiro por enésima vez y ella me ignora siguiendo el camino. Aburrido y ansioso por llegar, así me encontraba yo, necesito algo que distraiga mi mente en estos momentos por eso fijo mi mirada en ella que camina frente de mi. Su pelo es largo hasta las caderas tan negro que es casi azulado, vista desde atrás su piel está cubierta por ese kimono blanco, el hakama púrpura y las sandalias ninjas que le llegan hasta los muslos, pero vista desde frente hay mucho que atrae los ojos de un hombre. Río divertido por el pensamiento malicioso pero no hay problema en hacerlo ya que Hinata le resta importancia como siempre, siquiera da una mirada hacía atrás o pregunta si me he vuelto loco. Pongo las manos tras a cabeza sonriendo de lado. En éste recorrido he encontrado dos forma de entretenerme, nadar en algún charco o río cercano y tratar de quitar alguna reacción de ella, aunque en ésta última siempre fallo.

\- Llegamos - pronunció al detenerse de pronto en el inicio de un puente. Parpadeé sorprendido ya que siquiera me había dado cuenta y miré la entrada del puente que ella encaraba atentamente, la imité.

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeé, confundido al ver el nombre del puente.

 **[El gran puente Sakura]**

Eran las inscripciones en la entrada del pequeño puente, arqueé la ceja e inmediatamente miré a todos lados. Sólo agua y mas agua. La entrada del puente que llevaba a una aldea flotante, a mi parecer de pobre estructura y sin ningún paisaje sobresaliente, mal había árboles. ¿En donde estaban los cerezos para que tenga tal nombre?

* * *

\- Iremos por la mañana, pasaremos la noche en una posada - anunció deteniéndose frente a la posada que deduzco era la que ella planea que pasáramos la noche. Sonreí con malicia y aproveché para bromear mirándola sugestivo.

\- ¡Ehh! ¿Me estás invitando a pasar la noche contigo en un hotel? [...]

\- No pretendo compartir habitación contigo.

\- Pero...Esto... Sólo queda una habitación.

\- ¿Qué decías Hi-na-ta? - pronuncié con sorna tras ella inclinando mi cabeza y sonriendo victorioso.

\- Cállate Suigetsu - me gruñó acojonada tomando de forma brusca las llaves de la mano de la rubia que se sobresaltó por el arrebato, supe en ese instante que Hinata odia perder.

No pude evitar reír mientras la seguía. [...] La habitación era pequeña, con paredes de madera y una cama matrimonial.

\- Ahora sí empezará la verdadera diversión - declaré cerrando la puerta tras mío. Hinata enarcó una ceja cuando volteó hacía mi.

* * *

 **Narración Karin.**

\- Gyah - su grito agudo vibró por el pasillo cuando lo pateé en el estómago enviándolo al suelo, su estructura corpulenta chocó contra el piso y levantó el polvo mientras él se retorcía con una mueca de dolor.

\- Sólo porque Orochimaru está muerto no significa que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras - gruñí al prisionero, no había porque moderar mi fuerza.

Resoplé, poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura.

La noticia de que Orochimaru había muerto se esparció como arena al aire, tan sólo hace cuatro días de eso, al menos esa fue la información que obtuve, la distancia de la guarida en la que me encuentro no es lo suficientemente cercana a la guarida en donde él se encontraba, por lo que buscar su chakra para corroborar no era posible.

Me tensé al captar un presencia, mas bien dos. Pero sólo una me interesó.

Fue instantáneo el aumentó de mi ritmo cardíaco, reconocí de inmediato ese chakra... Ese chakra tan delicioso que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien.

 ** _Hinata-chan ~_**

[...] Relamí mis labios inferiores.

Un buen aroma, viene hacía aquí.

Fruncí mi nariz y mi boca se hizo una línea delgada, estaba asqueada.

Un apestoso olor, la acompaña.

* * *

 **Nota de Safamantica:**

¡Konekos!

Trate al máximo de narrar como si fuera el propio personaje hablando sin dejar de lado la esencia del personaje. **Algunas observaciones** ; El encuentro de Sasuke y Hinata no afectará el curso de la historia, es apenas _fanservice_ jaja, considérenlo una clase de relleno. Suigetsu no está enamorado o verdaderamente interesado en el físico de Hinata, ya que siempre estuvo más interesado en las espadas que en las chicas, voy a mostrar que al principio sólo le interesa tratar de sacar reacciones a la imperturbable Hinata. Hinata aun no es oscura, si alguien se pregunta porque se desvió del camino por algo que no era problema de ella quiero mostrar que aun le queda humanidad, además de que si una masacre a una aldea estuviera pasando cerca de ella no lo ignoraría porque ella tuvo esa experiencia, además de que explicaré el segundo motivo por el cual fue ahí en el próximo capítulo. La batalla Orochimaru y Hinata la describí similar a como sucedió en el shippuden algo rápido, (porque no se me venían las ideas para prolongar la batalla y quiero reservar para mostrar las habilidades con alguien que esté realmente sano, o sea Deidara). No sé si tengo más que aclarar, pero cualquier duda contestaré como pueda.

 **Rubatosis (*)** \- palabra que define la inquietante conciencia de nuestro propio latido del corazón.

 **Yomoshiroi (1)** \- Divertido.

 **Hanabari (2)** \- Pétalos.

 **Raikiri (3)** \- Cortador de relámpagos.

 **Iaidō (4)** \- Estilo especifico de kenjustu (técnica de espada) en el cual el usuario se concentra en el primer golpe al desenvainar la espada, desenvainando con la velocidad apropiada para atacar o contraatacar al oponente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

 **Respuestas a Guest;**

 _Me he enfocado en responder los comentarios que tiene preguntas, así que si no encuentran el suyo aquí no es por mal, trato de responder a los máximos posibles, si olvido a alguien ruego me disculpen._

 **Yumeko-san:** Eres mi heroína mujer jajaja dime como haces para ser siempre el primer comentario? Por favor no sufra...cof cof...¡esperes más! Aquí he vuelto, tampoco mueras, tendría que cargar con la culpa en mi conciencia ;-;, además no tendría mas tus comentarios que siempre quedo ansiosa esperando y me animan de sobre manera. Así que eres una tsundere en la vida real, eso es tan adorable déjame abrazarte jajaja, pero trataré de no activar tu modo Yandere :3.

 **Zusuki-sama:** Jajaja relájate, otras personas también los confundieron, incluso llegue a pensar que yo había cambiado el nombre en el capítulo, me alivie en saber que no fue así jaja...Qué bueno que habrá fresas, estoy tan contenta :3, adoro el té. Tu comentario me levanto tanto el ánimo. P.D: Mi hermano rió junto a mi en el comentario anterior, en la parte donde tomamos el té jajaja.

 **Hakuna matata:** Espero no encontrarme con tus cenizas en mi ventana esta semana XD, y que si ya te convertiste en fantasma por favor no muevas los objetos tendré mucho miedo, aunque me encantan las historias de terror soy muy asustadiza, mi computadora aun no se prende sola, así que pienso que aun estoy a salvo verdad? O llegue muy tarde? Créeme que reído con ganas al leer tu comentario, fue un enorme incentivo para escribir este capítulo, espero no decepcionar tus expectaciones.

 **Miyari-san:** Recomendación? ¡Oh! Eso me halaga, me alegro que no te hayas arrepentido hehe, todos tus pedidos serán órdenes princesa.

 **Hinata-chan:** Kyya que vergüenza me sonrojo, que bueno pude realizar un deseo tuyo ;p...Qué bueno que no odies a Sakura, así se hace mas difícil de llevar y que te encante el Yuri y seas pervertida, ven para aquí nena, eres de las mías, harem gigante y muchos celos serán cumplidos, sin embargo el Amateratsu no puedo realizarlo ya que es una técnica especifica del Mangekyou Sharingan, gomen (;-;)...Juugo pronto, pronto vendrá lo prometo.

 **Sakumo:** Qué alivio que te guste el rol de Sakura, aun tengo mucho que desarrollar sobre ella .Sobre Hinata, no será exactamente un Susano'o sino algo relacionado al Chakra modo tenseigan, son cosas que iré explicando como pueda durante el fic.

 **Goku-san:** Trate de hacer lo posible en que fuera como el shippuden hehe, es un enorme alivio y felicidad que me digas eso, así que gracias.

 **Oscuridad mortal:** Soy una novata, jamás escribí gore, aunque me encante el tema, así que perdona mi fallido intento de hacerlo en este capítulo.

 **Boku-san:** Sí, los poderes del Tenseigan son los mismos del Rinnegan, excepto que el Tenseigan tiene habilidades adicionales, también Neji nos mostrará su poder ocular :3

 **Shisui:** ¡Qué alguien me sostenga! ¡Tengo a un Shisui en mis comentarios! ¡Kya! ¡Tengo a un Shisui! ¡Un Shisui Joder!... Ai perdona me sobresalte, espero no haberte espantado, en fin (toma una profunda oleada de aire que perdió y sonríe) Haré que aparezca lo mas pronto posible en verdadera batalla.

 **Gasai Yuno:** Ah~ Mi yandere favorita s2, me agrada tu nick. Sí! Vamos Sasuke persigue a Hinata \o/

 **Yutakata:** Estoy super a favor de la lujuria...digo, de un Sasuke enamorado activando su sharingan involuntariamente, viéndose tener hijos con Hinata :P así que seguro pasará en algún momento.

 **Yuki-chan:** Le pregunte a Sasuke si estaba para regalo, (él dijo que no, porque sino iba tener que prestarlo a todas ¬¬, así que lo ignore y decide envolverlo para regalo aun así porque tu lo pediste, pero antes le pregunte a Hinata si le importaría prestarlo y ella dijo que no había problema, entonces fue cuando Sasuke en verdad se enojo y estuvo de muy mal humor porque dice que Hinata no se importa con él, y creo que no vas a querer a un Sasuke huraño en tu casa por eso me resigne de darlo de regalo a alguien (;-;)...tuve que sobornarlo el doble para que haga el capítulo) Sobre Tobi y la relación Uchiha, y que tiene que ver con los Hyuga, aun no puedo aclarar eso, pero sí los Uchiha están en paz con Konoha y entre ellos mismos, pero los fines de Tobi son totalmente personales, cosa que aclararé en el futuro. Estás en lo correcto, me gusta dejarlos intrigados (inserte carita malvada)

 **Amy-chan:** Tendrá todas las habilidades del tenseigan que fueron mostradas, (desde 'The Last' hasta 'Boruto') aparte de que mezclaré una habilidad con otra lo que va parecer como si fueran nuevas habilidades, pero nah! Sólo son mezclas jeje.

 **ITachi-sama:** Trate de hacer mi mejor lo juro \o/ pero soy una super novata en gore, jamás he escrito uno por mas que me encante el género.

 **Nagato:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? Fuu, realmente, creo que me tarde en publicar hehe, lamento la demora, aun no estoy segura como desarrollar la batalla de Akatsuki (por eso aun no la escribí ;p). Y sí, es muy posible que tenga que hacer que Neji tener una enfermedad pero aun estoy desarrollando esa parte, estoy abierta a sugestiones y ideas

 **Zabusa-sama:** Completamente aterrador, no todos los días encontramos personas sobre las paredes, espero aun tengas los cabellos, sino quedará en mi conciencia y me sentiré extremadamente culpable.

 **Marisa-chan:** Tranquila, comprendo cómo debe ser agitado la vida de universidad, y cuando quieres darte cuenta estás haciendo algo que ya habías hecho antes, me ha pasado jaja, pero creo que está mas relacionado a que yo tengo pésima memoria jajaja. Y despreocúpate, tuve una amiga que realmente era bipolar, una hora me hablaba super contenta y la otra estaba enojada sin razón aparente, suerte que conmigo sólo estuvo pocas veces, decía que era muy difícil enojarse conmigo jaja. En fin, no diré mi primer nombre pero mi segundo es Anabel (hace reverencia) lamento mucho la demora pero me he empeñado en traer un nuevo capítulo.

 **Susana-chan:** Sasuke era muy joven, aun no comprendía muy bien ese tema del amor, muy nuevo para él. También me pregunto que pasará si se encuentra (inserte carita malvada). Y sobre la tercera pregunta: Sí, habrá mucho celos...Habrá next generation cuando este fic termine \o/ pero es algo lejano.

 **Inoi-san:** Lamento haberlo dejado en suspenso, Nah ~ Mentira me encanta intrigarlos muajaja...Safamantica? Pues nada especial significa pervertida romántica :3 te parece que encaja conmigo? Yo creo que sí jeje. Hinata con serpientes? Espero esté capítulo responda...Tobi aun no sale pero creo que no tardará mucho en venir :3

 **Sasuhina- 21** : Bueno hasta ahora sólo Sai que era un subordinado de Danzo, Tobi saldrá pronto, creo yo. Lamento la demora pero en compensación lo traje super largo jaja.

 **Narukihimesama:** Mucho gusto soy **_Safamantica_** , pero si os parece puedes llamarme **_Anabel_** o hasta _**Diosa Suprema de la Galaxia Estelar**_ , ¡Cómo desees!...Conozco ese anime, no lo he visto porque hace mucho deje de ver Harem Inverso (me quedo desesperada porque no me decido con cual quedarme jaja) y tampoco veo sobre vampiros pero en ese anime hay uno en especial que creo muy muy sexy, es uno que tiene mucho estilo, un pelo entre el rojizo y una gorra muy fashion, sólo vi algunas escenas y parece algo violador de la protagonista pero es tan caliente que me derrito cuando veo videos de músicas que ponen escenas con él. Te he quitado una risa...Entonces me hice el día ^^, y sí el pobre de Sasuke tendrá demasiada competencia ya que aunque no me agrada el Harem (este es el primero que escribo porque me pareció conveniente) Me gusta cuando la pareja está definida y hay muchos celos jejeje

 **Karin Hyuga:** Pues te digo que fue una excelente elección de nombre, principalmente en este fic donde hay pareja Hina-Karin :3 (no te preocupes por Sasuke, lo tengo controlado)

 ***Mini -Detrás de cámaras***

 ** _Sasuke:_ **Oye, quien es esa? _(Entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza analizando el nombre)_

 _ **Safamantica:**_ Nadie _(Esquiva los ojos)_

 _ **Sasuke:** _Espera...que es ese nombre? ...Hinata explícame esto!

 _ **Hinata:** _Yo-yo no sé nada _(Sospechosamente esquiva los ojos también)._

 _ **Sasuke:**_ ¡Mientes!, ¡sabía que la escena que grabaron con Karin había pasado mas que manoseos!...¡Deja de sonrojarte Hinata!...¡Hinata no huyas, vuelve aquí!

 ***Fin de detrás de cámaras***

Bueno, quizás no tan controlado (no te preocupes lo arreglaré con algún soborno) Esa película estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo ya que también quería incluir esa parte, pero se supone que ocurrió antes de la muerte de Orochimaru y no encontré como encajarla en estos capítulos así que es probable que encuentre una forma futuramente.

 **Moon-21:** El mundo arderá. Neji mostrará su tenseigan \o/. Es probable que sea Tobi. Le haré una clase de Susano'o, con el Modo Chakra Tenseigan. Es perfecto que seas muy imaginativa, si quieres darme sugerencias, estoy siempre abierta a sugestiones :3

 **Madara uchiha:** Con el propio Chakra Modo Tenseigan haré que se moldeé una clase de bestia, pero explicaré eso cuando llegue el momento ya que hasta llegar allá muchas de mis ideas pueden cambiar hehe. Es bueno alguien analítico, soy una completa principiante en tramas y opiniones me vienen de mucha ayuda. Aun quise hacer un género shounen soy mas volteada al romance como podrás ver, además de que escribo la mayor parte en base a lo que me piden los lectores, así que me quedó un enorme shoujo (expresión apenada). Al principio pensé en desarrollar todo el romance al final de fic, pero sólo voy escribir hasta la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y después un último capítulo parecido al the Last pero que será mas NaruSaku que SasuHina, por lo que quedaría un romance sin fundamento alguno, (quedaría muy al estilo Kishimoto (Conste: yo estoy completamente satisfecha con su trabajo pero es obvio que falto mas desarrollo por parte de la pareja SasuSaku y eso es lo que quiero evitar)... por eso quise mostrar que Hinata podía haber empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Sasuke pero se fue de la aldea sin importarse en descubrir eso, en definitiva, para lograr su objetivo ella va sacrificar lo que necesite y en este caso es el amor( no solo de Sasuke, me refiero a todos lo que se preocupan por ella), ya que lo único que ella amó alguna vez es su familia, que ahora está muerta. Por su parte Sasuke no se rendirá, no porque tiene un enorme amor por ella y cree poder cambiarla, sino por que sin querer Hinata le dará esperanzas (o al menos así lo verá Sasuke) cómo quise mostrar en este capítulo donde ella lo salvó, aunque ella sólo lo hizo por razones de conveniencia, muchas situaciones así se verán durante en fic pero eso no afectará el desarrollo del odio de ella. Hinata actualmente culpa a Neji de su desgracia y así futuramente culpará a los de su alrededor por lo que le pasó a su clan, siempre culpando al prójimo de su tragedia sin ver lo que ella misma causa a los demás. Muchas gracias por la dedicación del post fue tan hermoso que haces que me sonroje, quisiera retribuir con algo de igual equivalencia (Es la ley de la alquimia) pero no he de encontrar algo tan profundo, así que (...) Para no arruinar la magia dedicándote algo muy simplón voy a dedicarte esté capítulo que está hecho de todo corazón.

 **Lotus-one:** 1) Estos días vi un fic donde tiene el Byarigan, no sé si lo leíste también, la trama es similar pero la narrativa empieza desde la época genin y tienen cambio de personalidades también, infelizmente no está terminada. No planeo poner el Byarigan aquí, ya que aunque le puse un tipo diferente de Sharingan a Sasuke éste Sharingan sí existe en el canon, (mostrado en la novela de Gaara, lo puse para aumentar sus habilidades porque estaban muy débil ya que no tenía el sello maldito), pero la idea del Susano'o plateado y de esos ojos grises, en una mezcla de Sharingan y Byakugan es posible que lo utilice en Next Generation para los hijos de Hinata. Ella tampoco tendrá el Rinnegan ya que no es necesario porque el Tenseigan tiene todas las mismas habilidades y algunas habilidades más. Sobre el **Kurama Susano'o** , va haber algo similar que por ahora lo llamó **Kurama Modo Tenseigan** , la descripción de como va a quedar la apariencia de Kurama aun está en proceso ya que es para los últimos capítulos. 2) Hinata seguirá todos los pasos de Sasuke, venganza descubrimiento, (pelea contra Deidara, unirse a Akatsuki, pelea contra Killer Bee, pelea contra los Kages) odio y por fin revolución. Hanabi está viva es por que *censurado*, *censurado*. 3) Neji estará enfermo tal y como lo piensas. Gravedad y enfermedad es *censurada*. Sí es bueno o malo, *censurado* también, muajaja soy muy malvada. Las dos hermanas van a rencontrarse y Hanabi tendrá un papel importante sobre el odio de Hinata y que la lleve a la locura por fin, así que aunque la encuentre eso no la apartará del camino de la venganza contra la aldea. 4) Sobre si Sasuke toma el apellido de Hinata es una excelente idea, me ha encantado, no había pensando en eso pero **Sasuke Hyuga** suena tan genial en mi opinión, lanzaré una encuesta sobre ese tema, pero me ha encantado tus ideas y sugestiones, es reconfortante encontrar a personas que opinan lo que deseaban ver, aunque muchas veces no pueda cumplirlas es bueno saber que curso debo tomar en el fic.

 **Yo soy Naruto:** Escribiré un capítulo sobre la perspectiva de Neji tal y como dices, ahí esclarece las dudas pero puedo decir que Hanabi está viva por motivos personales y por que será un personaje importante para el desarrollo del odio de Hinata. Sobre la información (lo agarras del wiki de Naruto?, voy a confesarte yo los busco ahí siempre jaja, y es genial ver que un lector también está por dentro de esa página, por que me deja tranquila pensar que puedes imaginar con exactitud cuando yo describa las habilidades) Sí, estaba ciente de que el Tenseigan y el Rinnegan son comparables, por esa y más razones pienso que Hinata es perfecta para el papel de Sasuke, son tantas similitudes y tantas cosas que se pueden encajar. _"El Tenseigan también puede mover la Luna hacia la tierra y alimentar a una poderosa estatua gigante(por posible susanoo!" -_ exacto, voy a crear con el Modo chakra Tenseigan algo similar al Susano'o, aunque al principio pensé que no era necesario y sólo usar una poderosa estatua o el Modo Chakra Tenseigan ya que es lo suficientemente poderoso para contrarrestar el poder del Modo Kyubi (cómo mostrado en The Last), pero vi que muchos desean ver alguna cosa parecida al Susano'o para que una fuerzas con Kurama en la batalla contra Kaguya. Las informaciones e sugerencias me sirven de mucho, y voy a confesar que utilizaré todas esas habilidades que mencionaste.

 **Ten Ten:** Yo ame tu nick! Tenten es tan genial! Muchas Gracias por el comentario, son de la clase que inspiran a escribir de corazón.

 **Marcia And** rea: Lamento decepcionarte, no creo poder crear algo dark realmente, soy mas fan de las sonrisas. Lo que intento conseguir ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Quiero algo similar a Shippuden (como si fuera una adaptación) con el mismo humor y escenas de batalla, junto a un desarrollo de romance y historias de profecías y reencarnaciones. No estoy segura de cómo sería escribir algo oscuro, si sólo hay que poner descripciones de muertes y historias sumergidas en tristeza y horror, o si sería algo más profunda cómo describir la mentalidad de un personaje en su estado de más pura locura y agonía por eso no crea que pueda llegar a cumplir expectativas. Soy solo una fan que le gusta pasar el tiempo imaginando escenarios para mi waifu jeje.

 **Sandra D:** Reunión programada para las 00:30 en mi jardín, traer dulces (sino la entrada será prohibida). De verdad te has sentido así, eso me deja tan feliz. Yeah, siempre me confundo y revisar una vez no es suficiente pero cómo son capítulos largos no puedo revisar mas de una porque me vence el tiempo y siempre dejo escapar errores jeje. No me agrada el personaje Sakura por diversas razones pero cuando se trata de ponerla con Hinata me encanta, (además de que no me gusta hacer banshing con los personajes por mas que no me agraden). Hasta había pensando en hacer esté fic SakuHina (porque omo pareja creo que son perfectas y yo amo el yuri), pero al final decidí seguir con el SasuHina, quise reservar las habilidades de Hinata para batallas que vienen que serían la de Deidara, Neji, Madara, Kaguya y principalmente Sakura (además de una que otra pelea contra Sasuke y Naruto).

 **Sasuke uchiha:** Espero te hayas agarrado de algo y no te caigas al suelo por que aquí tengo nuevo capítulo, Sí! Señor! Estoy tan contenta de al fin haber terminado éste capítulo. Uff, fueron semanas. Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo.

 **Sasuko:** Al parecer sí se encontrará. Pero no te preocupes no afectará en nada a Hinata ese encuentro :3... Y Neji será un supervillano (que aun así lo voy a adorar) y aparecerá en acción, no sé cuando pero lo hará.

 **Sara-chan:** Hice que explicará porque el shippuden paso así jaja, entonces lo puse. Es increíble como has notado los sentimientos de Hinata, fue profundo, y es comprensible que ella sea mas honesta con Sakura ya que ambas comparten experiencias, en cambio Sasuke además de su posesividad no podría entender cómo se siente Hinata ya que al contrario él si tiene familia. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en la vida real no me gustan las parejas posesivas, lidiar con alguien celoso no es lo mío, pero cuando es historia me encanta :3. Sí, el pobre recibirá la ira de Hinata.

 **bvbygirl:** No preocupes por no dejar review en cada capítulo, esté comentario ya fue increíble y me emociona leerlo, y el saber que te gusta de cada personaje, me empeño en hacer lo mejor que puedo. Eres la primera que comenta sobre Naruto, y nota lo mucho que ha cambiado y va a cambiar con respecto a sus habilidades, como Sakura va a estar en muchas ocasiones muy concentrada peleando necesito a alguien que sea quien la cure, por eso es probable que tenga las habilidades de Karin ya que él es un Uzumaki jeje,( me arrepiento un poco de no haberlo hecho un ninja médico desde el principio pero ahora voy desarrollando con lo que tengo). Sobre como será en la Next Generation es algo que no tengo tan decidido, quiero hacer un drama de un hijo que descubre que su madre tenía un pasado oscuro... pero no hacer a Sakura cómo Naruto quien está siempre en su oficina. Espero hayas disfrutado este largo capítulo *corazones*.

 **Melanina Uzumaki:** Sí, soy la maldad pura que no te dejes engañar por mi muajaja. Yo también shippeo a Hinata con todos, KarinHina, SakuHina, SasuHina, NaruHina, DeiHina, GaaHina, ItaHina, SuiHina, etc, etc, la shippeo con absolutamente todos los personajes jaja, (aun estoy decidiendo si poner a Jugo en el Harem también o dejarlo como un mediador en las peleas de Karin y Suigetsu por Hinata, alguien tiene que poner orden en el equipo Hebi hehe).

 **Darkness:** He leído tu comentario mas de dos veces porque me encanta! Me siento tan alagada que doy saltitos de emoción cómo una niña que recibe su caramelo favorito jaja, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tu comentario, hace que mi corazón se agrande (Y mi ego también jajajajaja) Nah bromeo (inserte sonrisa inocente)

 **Neji Hyuga:** Lo haré llorar por que tu me pides s2 Tienes razón el sucio y arrogante Uchiha no la merece ;p (Sólo yo :3) Como te fue el examen? Espero que te haya ido bien, yo también acabo de realizar mis parciales y estoy tan nerviosa por los resultados jeje, pronto tendré mi segundo parcial de cálculo.

 **Vegita-san:** Me creerás si te digo que también ya lo vi? Jajaja, busco imágenes siempre para inspirarme ya que además de sus comentarios lo que uso como inspiración son las imágenes, así que las recomendaciones son siempre bienvenidas.

 **Lu lein:** He muerto con lo de la Oruga jajajaja yo tengo una gato que lo llamo Caracol, es gordito pero pequeño, él cree que es un Loro de pirata por que se sube arriba de mi hombro y ahí se queda sentado mientras yo leo o escribo, incluso cuando estoy limpiando la casa XD. Gracias. Cuidaré de mis plantas s2 y Caracol no manda maullidos por que es un holgazán (ò.ó) Ni caminar quiere porque me usa como transporte personal. P.D: Tratare de mejorar en el drama, aunque no prometo nada :3

 **NataliaC:** Sí Sasuke se volvió algo maníaco pero no es novedad verdad? Jaja, vimos varias escenas en el Shippuden y ni en el Fanfiction él se salva. También adoro a Neji y pensé en quizás no matarlo, si lo haré o no es *censurado*, he armado los escenarios de como será el final de está historia, pero el tiempo me falta para escribir y en su mayoría el curso cambia muchas escenas que tenía planeado jaja, pero me esfuerzo en escribir algo que les agrade, así que ver que ha personas le gusta es gratificante.

 **Hashirama:** Oye que quieres decir? que no tuvieron acción hasta ahora? jajaja Bromeo, en realidad se los debo, trato lo mejor que puedo en las escenas descriptivas de batallas pero infelizmente lo mío es el romance y el humor. Muchas Gracias me alagas y estoy segura que tendrán historia para leer un largo rato jajaja.

 **Yuyui-san:** No! La pecadora nefasta so yo por tardar tanto. Por favor no hagas puchero de gatito y ojos llorosos me conmueve y se supone que tengo que mantener mi status de persona cruel :3

 **Yaoi Misa:** Eres cruel! Pero no te preocupes aquí ahí incluso más crueles que tu jaja! Tu comentario fue lo que me hizo publicar éste capítulo, había pensado terminar la otra parte antes de publicar porque no sabía como se llevarían los lectores un encuentro con Sasuke y Hinata ahora, pero me dio cierto alivio leer tu comentario por lo que decidí publicarlo (habrá corazones rotos no te preocupes jaja).

 **Zekken:** Yo he estado bien, pronto tendré el último parcial del cuadrimestre y entonces Vacaciones! Vacaciones! Sí! Cómo has estado tú?, vi que borraste tu cuenta en wattpad, ha pasado algo? Espero que estés bien y no sea nada grave :3

 **Dagorfly:** Están listos los cohetes, volví de la tumba junto a ti. Uff que demora en actualizar y ni siquiera hice un gore que pueda decirse Wooh! Qué buena es esa manejando gore! Si no que hice apenas el intento de gore. He tratado lo juro! Bueno, a Kabuto y a Orochimaru no los atropello un camión de helados pero Hinata se encargo de dejarlos en su lugar hehe.

 **Agradecimientos, abrazos y besos calientes cof cof...digo tiernos, a:**

 **Zero 560;** **Kyu-chan;** **Sensei;**

 **Keiko-chan;** **Ana08;** **Selene Lezano;**

 **hashtag-x;** **Tayuya ;** **Kabukicho;**

 **Artoriaselchido;** **Mei-san;** **Bulma-sama;**

 **Tanu;** **Mikoto;** **Morita;**

 **Karin uzumaki ;** **Candy-sama;** **Sakura Uzumaki**

 **Naruko-sama;** **Sakkei-kun;** **Tsuki-shin;**

 **Pein; Saitama.**

Sus comentarios son de los mejor, algunos los leí mas de dos veces y aun así seguía matándome de la risa XD, algunos son tan innovadores.

Como siempre infinitas gracias por la paciencia, leer y por los comentarios.

 **Att: Safamantica s2.**


End file.
